<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>独行者 by Bruceyin2019, KaleidoscopeK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782321">独行者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruceyin2019/pseuds/Bruceyin2019'>Bruceyin2019</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeK/pseuds/KaleidoscopeK'>KaleidoscopeK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What We Can't Foreseen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character-centric, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruceyin2019/pseuds/Bruceyin2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeK/pseuds/KaleidoscopeK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Curry/Mera(mentioned), Barbara Gordon/OMC, Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lana Lang(mentioned), Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor/Lois Lane(mentioned), OFC/OFC, OMC/OFC, OMC/OMC, Raven/Damian Wayne, 尹明龙/明星云, 尹明龙/萧沅, 尹明龙/该隐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What We Can't Foreseen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2278133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在开始阅读前，我有一些事情想说。我写这部小说的初衷，是因为热爱DC漫画，以及扎克·施耐德所创造的DCEU，他的Man Of Steel以及加长版的Batman VS Superman是我看过的最带有电影艺术风格的商业片，毕竟那个时候漫威的片子我已经看厌了，反而就很喜欢扎导那种写实风的超级英雄。可是没有想到华纳干预了扎导的《正义联盟》，使得扎导对蝙蝠侠和超人的人物塑造彻底崩盘，于是我萌生了创建一个自己的DC宇宙的想法。</p><p>2018年9月底，我经历一次人生中最痛苦的分手，于是我自2018年的10月4号开始创造了这篇小说。我本想着用它来缓解我的痛苦，可不料想另一个人出现在了我的生活中。她给我带来一种新的态度看待人生，只可惜，我因为自己的一些错误导致了一些不可挽回的结果，再叠加上分手时的痛苦，我彻底崩溃，整天酗酒度日，甚至还做了一些自己原本不会做的事情，晚上也睡不好觉，甚至还暴瘦了10斤。两年前那时候的我可以很直白地说，那就是piece of shit。</p><p>我自身的情感较正常男性来讲是属于敏感的，这一点我并不觉得丢脸，与其对于假装保持男性刻板印象里的坚强，我从不会掩饰自己的情感，所以我算是一个特立独行的怪胎，正因如此，我并没有太多友情，也不会有人像女生失恋一样过来安慰我的情绪，因为男生会觉得没有必要如此，女生则会嫌我一大男人怎么这么矫情？我反思过，可能我太直白了，再加上长相容易使人没有安全感，没有人会像知音或者红颜一样想来了解真正的我。于是我将自己的烦恼，经历和记忆结合我对DC宇宙的故事了解，创造了这个故事的框架，因为对我来讲，将忘不了的人和事放在文字里，是一种释放。</p><p>我的和扎克施耐德一样，都是写实风，有着压抑的基调，不会是玄幻小说那样前篇一律的爽文，或者打怪升级，主角不会是一路好运连连地开着主角光环，也不是品格兼优外加霸道总裁，他也会犯错，也会愚蠢，会嫉妒，会约炮，会专一，也会渣，在感情里面摇摆不定，他的经历，不会都像童话里那般的美满结局，所以如果你是带着看甜甜的恋爱，或者爽文的心态打开我的文章，那可能会让你们失望。至于女性角色，我也不会把女主角设定成傻白甜，或温婉动人品学兼优，因为，那TMD全是写这些文章的人的刻板印象，而不是有血有肉的人。我打算将我的女性角色按照人物原型，或者说是我认知中的原型来刻画。若是这本小说真的能有点击率，我希望评论的读者，不要骂我原创的角色，因为这是对那些人物以及他们原型的尊重，每个人的去留，以及决定，都是他们的自己的事情。</p><p>至于这篇小说是基于DC宇宙的设定，如果你们想看见蝙蝠侠大战超人，或者和闪电侠一起打怪这样的桥段，那你们先想着吧。我并不打算拿太多原本DC漫画的英雄或者反派来支撑剧情，毕竟他们的刻画很完美，我并不希望自己这拙劣的文笔来破坏前人的努力。所以我的大部分角色是原创，亦或是拿一些角色的特性放入我自身的角色中。</p><p>我还会在小说里放上一些尖锐问题譬如政治观点，男女权，种族歧视，LGBT，民主自由和专政等种种，我的观点都取决于我自己的认知，如果我的文章内容里有什么让读者觉得难以接受或者冒犯之处，那么我在这里给你们道歉，因为我必须让自己完全站立在一个中立的立场来写文。</p><p>关于小说的起点，时间设置为2019年，但是故事的开始却不是起源，有着11年空白期，如果一开始看不懂的人请不要抱怨，我会在一些章节里插入对过去的回忆。<br/>
作者由于并不是专业写手，而且断断续续写了两年才有了12000字，期间有很久停止写，因为要学习，所以并不会像写手那般日更。我的写作，叙事也因为时间跨越会有着些许变化，因为会不断地加入一些记忆和事物，所以请理解。好了，请开始阅读。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 失落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——有光明的地方总是隐藏着黑暗，两者的关系就如生死，爱恨，以及好坏。我喜欢遥望，每一个夜晚，站在遥望着被夜幕笼罩的夜晚，我能听见所有人的绝望，伤痛。婚外情，贩卖，谋杀，歇斯底里……他们的内心在咆哮，就像上千人同时在你的脑子里骂街；这些想法总是在烦扰我，更bother人的是现在的我还能听见自己的绝望，这份一直在试图打破我生存欲望的绝望。我的光明已经熄灭，就像这无可救药的世界一样，随着我的过去走向灭亡。我的名字是尹明龙，我现在是一具行尸走肉，我依稀记得过去我被称为火龙well，fuck my past。接下来，如果你看见了这篇故事，这是一篇超级英雄的故事，但是主角，不是英雄。</h3>
<p> </p><p><strong> <em>Then</em> </strong> <strong> <em>（</em> </strong> <strong> <em>2008</em> </strong> <strong> <em>年，</em> </strong> <strong> <em>8</em> </strong> <strong> <em>月末，纽约）</em> </strong></p><p>几十辆警车包围着一栋熊熊燃烧的圆形建筑，与随行的消防车闪着刺眼的光，普通警察双手持枪，SWAT小组驾着盾牌严阵以待。唯有身穿红衣的消防员在忙上忙下的扑灭这吞噬着建筑的地狱之火。建筑在大火的侵蚀下逐渐支离破碎，原本挂在建筑上的代表着建筑名字的商标牌已经因为高温而脱落，虽然已经摔碎，隐隐约约能看见Laboratory这个单词。</p><p>               警察保护圈里站着两人，两人皆身着白大褂，一高一矮。高个子是一个非洲裔的30来岁的短发中年瘦削男子 带着一副黑色厚镜框的方形眼睛，干净得一丝不苟的脸上充满着死里逃生并心有余悸的神情。矮个儿中年男人约莫40来岁，亚洲面孔，与高瘦黑人男子的斯文干净相比，这个矮个儿男子面像有些粗犷，脸上布满了胡渣以及皱纹，头发有些花白，身材也有些发福。此时的矮个儿亚洲人有些急切，甚至抓狂地想越过警察们布置的封锁线，两个警察分别左右架住亚洲男子，甚至还有第三人拿出了警棍，似乎是随时准备电晕这个男子。</p><p>               一个满头棕发的白人男子缓缓走进封锁线，他穿着棕色长风衣，从他敞开的衣服里可以看见一件好几天没有洗过的的白色衬衫，腰间挂着崭新的警探（Detective）徽章。男子看着情绪激动的亚洲男子，讲右手的对讲机放回了风衣胸口口袋里。他深吸一口气，让他的手下放开了亚洲男子，用一口流利的中文说道：</p><p>               “对不起，尹博士，你的儿子，我们，找不到。”</p><p>               听了白人警探的话，尹博士全身颤抖，紧接着咆哮道：“你给老子滚开，我不相信我的儿子死了。他才11岁，怎么能死？” 警探似乎想说什么，却被尹博士的话语打断，“你们他妈的没有找到尸体，一定是你们没有用心找，”</p><p>               “我儿子那么听话，我要他去和其他人避难，他一定会去避难的，他是个多么听话的孩子……”说道这里，尹博士哽咽了，他再也没法站稳，跪在了地上，失声痛哭。此时的他再也不是名震世界的基因学家，而是一个白发人送黑发人的父亲。</p><p>               黑人男子俯下身子，试图将尹博士搀扶着起来，并说道：“Ming, please, it’s not your fault. You can’t see it. It’s my fault to bring Minglong to the lab.”</p><p>               警探把目光转向了黑人男子：“John, we need bring you and Doctor Yin back to station to take notes for what happened today.”</p><p>               John点了点头，又看了一眼狼藉的建筑，说道: “We need to reach CIA and get into Witness Protection, they will keep coming for us if they know we are still alive. In exchange, I will provide all valuable intel for this secret government project.”</p><p>               “Who’s they?” 警探问道。</p><p>               John没有回答，扶起了啜泣的尹博士。两人缓缓走向警车。警探无奈地摆摆手，只得拿出对讲机低语。</p><p>              </p><p>               第二天，报纸上的头条新闻：世界首屈一指的基因学家尹明辉博士被割喉于自己的住宅，现场很干净，并无打斗痕迹，警方怀疑为熟人作案。与此同时，尹博士的搭档，基因学家，John Jones行踪不明。</p><p><strong> <em>Now</em> </strong> <strong> <em>（</em> </strong> <strong> <em>2019</em> </strong> <strong> <em>年，</em> </strong> <strong> <em>7</em> </strong> <strong> <em>月，长沙）</em> </strong></p><p>            青年提着酒瓶，摇摇晃晃地推开酒吧的门，耳边那嘈杂的音乐声被换成了低语，青年捂了捂头，酿跄地走了两步，晃悠着经过一条街，然后左转。此时街上已经没有了路灯，道路也变成了小巷，青年勉强地向前走了两步，忽然猛地向右跨出一步，右手扶住了小巷的墙，弯下腰，呕吐的声音随之响起。</p><p>               直到胃里再也挤不出东西，青年才缓缓直起身。他眯着眼睛，只见不远处，一个年轻女人软着身体靠着墙，她的周围，站着几个男的，还有两人已经附身跪在女子身边，对她上下其手。他狠狠地甩掉手中的酒瓶，大声吼道：“够了！！我受够了！！你们都给我闭嘴！” 那几个男人听见青年的大吼声，不由得向他望去，一人笑道：“一神经病，喝高了。” 说罢便不再理会。</p><p>“Fuck！” 青年恨恨一句，冲上来，一拳打在了一个人的脸上。</p><p>“他妈的，揍他。”剩下的几人冲向了青年。一人绕到青年身后，一把将其扑倒，剩下几人踢向了倒在地上的青年。</p><p>不一会儿后，青年已经满头淤青，还有几处早已破皮。“干嘛呢？！”一个声音大叫，众人一看，竟是一个穿着警察制服的人。</p><p>“妈妈滴斯，晦气。”几人见状，从青年身边逃开。</p><p>“先生，你没事儿吧？” “没事。”青年扶着警察，然后指了指墙角的那个女子，说道，“那妹子差点儿被捡尸，能不能想想办法，把她送到个安全的地方？”</p><p>“您可真是热心啊，通常这情况，没人会管。”警察说道，“您放心，交给我了，我先送她去派出所醒醒酒，然后查到她的身份后送她回家。”</p><p>尹明龙没有多说什么，只是径直往前走。</p><p>               “这么多年了，你还是没变。”当青年再次走入一个无人小巷时，一个清冷的声音让青年眼中的迷茫散去，他抬起了头；天上的乌云逐渐消散，周围的光芒竟不知为何在减弱，微弱的月光逐渐明亮，一个女子的身形出现在半空，一袭白色连衣裙勾勒出苗条的身形，裙摆随着微风飘荡，在月下显得格外美丽。</p><p>               青年笑了笑，说道：“为什么你会在这里？还有什么意义？又不是真的你。”</p><p>               “你看看你现在的样子多么可悲，堂堂火龙，居然沦落成了一个酒鬼，被一群普通人踩在脚下。”女子顿了顿，说道，“你知道，这要让每一个被你送进监狱的罪犯听说了，我保准他们会连做三天美梦。”</p><p>               “我怎么样不关你的事情，”青年低下了头，无力地说道，“我活该。”</p><p>               女子的身形忽然出现在了他身前，“清醒吧你，我知道你为什么变成了这样，你的父母的仇，你服务的国家，还有你放不下的羁绊和愧疚。你曾经是一个英雄，一个城市的守卫，可是现在的你，我却痛心。”</p><p>               “我不要你的可怜!” 青年说道，“我从来不是英雄，我是一个罪犯，我一直是。我为私欲而杀戮，每天晚上我都能听见他们死前的绝望，他们的恐惧，还有他们的愤怒。更不可原谅的是我还。。。”</p><p>               “别说了，”女子的声音变得冷漠，箱子周围的树木结上了一层白霜，连周围的空气也骤降了10几度，“你没有控制好你力量里的缺陷，那件事情我不怪你，虽然我不可能再原谅你，可现在的你，比起三年前的你，还要可悲。”</p><p>               青年自嘲地笑了笑，说道：“你和我说这些有用吗，你又不在这里，而且我知道你是我的良心谴责，你只是在这里说服我，come on，你存在我的脑海里，你有什么想法我会不知道？我不会再次出山的，冰龙，你消失吧 。”</p><p>               女子的轮廓消失了，只剩下了青年静静地发呆，良久，青年自言自语道：“冰龙，也不知道她怎么样了。”</p><p>               话音刚落，消失的女子再次出现，这一次不再是模糊的轮廓，还是同样的女子，但这次却褪去了白裙，只剩下不着片褛的身体。青年瞳孔放大，随后艰难地扭过头。</p><p>               “怎么啦，为何不敢看了？”女子的本来毫无感情的声音，现在却充斥着嘲讽，“当初不是很喜欢偷偷脑补吗？你真觉得你那点儿一举一动能瞒得住我？我们的力量来自于一个地方，冰与火，从来都是联系在一起的，因为它们是相对的，相互排斥的，一旦你的情感有了波动，我会察觉的。”</p><p>               青年没有说话，他的嘴唇有些颤抖。</p><p>               “为什么要害怕，”女子的身影消失，下一秒，她出现在了青年的耳边，“当年强行占有我的时候你可没有这么怂，我记得我当时是多么耻辱地求你不要，你在干什么？让我想想，哈哈大笑吗？”</p><p>               青年的身体逐渐开始颤抖，眼神变得空洞，似乎陷入了回忆。</p><p>               “我再想想啊，还有什么来着”女子露出一丝森冷的笑容道，“你杀了你的好兄弟Bill因为他发现了你开始击杀罪犯，他去劝你自首，你却背地里烧死了他。让我想想，还有谁来着？你的女友Sara畏惧你的力量，想要离开你，还顺便把你绿了，然后被你亲手扭了脖子。你的师傅为了阻止你的暴行，亲自去与你决斗，被你掏了心脏，被你分尸然后当了花园里的肥料。还有啊，你…”</p><p>               “够了！！”青年大吼，朝着冰龙的方向就是一拳，拳头穿过冰龙身体。冰龙喷出一口血，鲜血吐在了青年的脸上。青年面色惊恐，收回了拳头。冰龙的身形消失，转眼出现在了青年的上方。</p><p>               “下手还真狠，居然还是死手，”女子嘲讽道，“尹明龙，你比我想象的还要没底线。大家都知道你是个英雄，其实你只是一个下三滥的虚荣变态，来，再来，抹除掉我，这样就没人知道你做的事情了。”</p><p>               青年，哦不，尹明龙抬着头，盯着半空中的女子，缓缓说道：“邪龙，不要再玩这种低级的游戏了，你已经没有再次占据我身体的机会了。”</p><p>               绝美女子的脸庞开始扭曲，一对龙角长出了额头，一双布满了尖刺的翅膀从后背长出，整体的皮肤也变成了黑色，还布满了密密麻麻的鳞片。</p><p>               “眼力劲儿不错，醉成这样，居然还能认出我。”原本那清脆的女声变得沙哑，却处处透着恐怖的气氛。</p><p>               “你不是死了吗？”尹明龙神情严肃，双掌之上已经燃起了两团火焰。</p><p>               “有黑暗的地方，就有我的存在。”邪龙的声音很是温柔，让人听了似乎能放下心中的戒备，可尹明龙额头已布满汗珠，他深深知道邪龙的恐怖，不敢怠慢。“我也是你的一个心魔，你永远逃脱不了我。”</p><p>               尹明龙瞪着邪龙，“你还是老套路，利用我的欲望来做你想做的事情。”</p><p>               “不不不，我的做法只是让你看清了你自己”邪龙道，“我没有扰乱你的大脑，有的只是在你的耳边低语，真正做坏事儿的人是你自己。”</p><p>               “也许吧，”尹明龙耸了耸肩，道，“我过去确实做了很多错事儿，但也轮不到你来指责我，因为你很清楚你也有份儿。”</p><p>               “哦，我亲爱的孩子，我没有在指责你，”邪龙说道，“相反，你是我最为杰出的作品。多亏了把你变成我的傀儡，我才能发现原来人类蝼蚁的身上情绪竟然蕴藏着可以拨乱秩序的潜力，带来混乱，灾厄还有绝望。这个地球真是一个好地方，把这里献给君王，我一定会得到奖赏的。”</p><p>               尹明龙冷冷地看着邪龙，说道：“老子听不懂你在说什么，不过我警告你，有冰龙还有其他的勇士存在着一天，你那所谓的君王便不会得逞的。”</p><p>               “天真的人类，”邪龙狰狞地笑着，尖利的牙齿在月光下反射出阴冷的气息“这个宇宙，没有氪星人，没有灯侠，甚至连本土的诸神都已经逝去，你们这些蝼蚁的力量怎么可能反抗君王。”</p><p>               “废话真多。”尹明龙说着，全身变得火红，一层火圈笼罩在他的身体外侧，紧接着如同核弹一般爆炸向外扩散。火焰席卷了邪龙所在的位置，邪龙的身体化为了灰烬。</p><p>               尹明龙身体缓缓下降，双脚刚着地，便浑身瘫软昏迷了过去。</p><p>               下一秒尹明龙睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在了酒吧的门口，手中还握着刚才的酒瓶。</p><p>原来是梦，尹明龙默念道。他艰难地站起身，推开酒吧门，耳朵里又一次充斥着嘈杂的歌舞声。</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tomorrow</strong> <strong>（</strong> <strong>2026</strong> <strong>年，夏日）</strong></p><p>               夜已深，一轮血月当空，尹明龙静静地站立在自己公寓楼顶的，左手端着啤酒，在他身后，还站着冰龙，冰龙眼神复杂地看着尹明龙，说道：“他正在来。”</p><p>               “我知道，”尹明龙喝了一口啤酒，说道，“我感应到了，来自地球意外的想法（thoughts）。”</p><p>               冰龙深吸一口气，强迫着自己说道：“火龙，我们需要你的力量。你知道缺了你，我们不可能赢。我们现在必须得放下之前的恩怨了合作了。”</p><p>               尹明龙没有直接回应冰龙的话，喝了一口啤酒，说道：“你知道吗，星云，我想起了当年一起作战的好时光，每一次任务我都把后背留给你。”</p><p>               “那是因为你知道我肯定会把你的后背护住。”冰龙没有说话，只是静静地看着尹明龙。</p><p>               “那些都是些美好的记忆啊，自从这个世界被我父亲搅乱以来。”尹明龙扔掉手里的啤酒瓶，说道，“没有想到我们还能有并肩作战的机会。”</p><p>               “合作只是暂时的，”冰龙冷冷地说道，“这件事情完了以后，你的脖子上，还是会留下我的刀痕。”说完，冰龙的身形起飞，只留下尹明龙独自发呆。</p><p>               终于要了结了吗？尹明龙内心十分地复杂，对他而言，这个女人他爱过，伤害过，也痛恨过。他始终也没有想到他们的结局将会以二人的决斗来了结。尹明龙也不确定，真到了那一天，他会不会下得了手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Extra: Batman's Secret File(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Database-LoneWalker</strong>
</p><p>Name：尹明龙</p><p>Codename：火龙(Infernal Dragon)，邪龙，独行者（LoneWalker）（现用名）</p><p>出生年月：1997-07-18</p><p>身高：168cm</p><p>体重：67kg</p><p>国籍：中国（曾经），美国，加拿大</p><p>种族：亚裔，汉族，Meta-human（转化人）</p><p>师门：南海，一个古代门派，中国南海，存在于一个与异世界和地球连接的口袋次元。</p><p>身份：超级英雄（曾经），超级反派（曾经），反英雄</p><p>职业：南海守护者（火龙），中南海7号秘密特工（曾经），正义联盟成员（曾经），局外者领队（现在），加拿大学生，STAR LABS技术人员兼股东（伪装身份），兼职狩魔猎人</p><p>超能力与技能：超级力量（已知300万t，并不确定这是他的极限），超级速度（最高可以达到7马赫），刀枪不入，飞行，龙眼（可观生物体之心火，透视，增强视觉，但不可透视水），龙焰（温度可控制，据说最高温度可抵两颗太阳的核心），心灵感应（可读取思想，精神攻击，催眠，记忆消除），Flame body（身体可自我产生火焰），刺客级别的格斗技能，擅长使用长棍和短棍，计算机</p><p>弱点：水（水克火，水下能力减弱），严寒（极度严寒时可以被伤到），玄冰，魔法，N金属，S金属（可破防），夜晚（自2018年后，他在太阳落山后会失去9成超能力，靠自己的盔甲保持三成力量），心灵感应（无法有效屏蔽其他人的思想），意志力不坚定，容易喝醉，容易被黑暗侵蚀。</p><p>应对措施：1. 将其引入装满水箱的容器，这样他便没法使用龙焰蒸发水，2. 使用魔法造成伤害。3. 使用精神干扰器乱其心智，然后利用N金属和S金属作为暗器攻击。4. 在夜晚的时候对其进行攻击。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Database-FrosDrake</strong>
</p><p>Name：明星云，武藏坊明子，真名不详</p><p>Codename：月之如霜（曾用名），ForsDrake冰龙（现用名）</p><p>出生年月：1994-12月22日，(但是我不信，蝙蝠电脑的数据库里有着好几张来自不同年代的但容貌一摸一样的明星云，最早的可追溯到1930年，我怀疑她是永生者，又或是像Ra's Al Ghul那般，浸泡过Lazarus Pit)</p><p>身高：155cm</p><p>体重：50kg</p><p>国籍：有过许多伪造护照，经常活动于日本，中国与美国，目前国籍是美国</p><p>种族：亚裔，中日混血，Meta-human（转化人）</p><p>师承：伊贺。疑似服部半藏的入室弟子。Khione，传说中的古希腊北风之神的女儿。</p><p>身份：杀手（曾经），世界排行第8。CIA探员（曾经），超级英雄（正义联盟主席）</p><p> </p><p>技能与超能力：</p><p>伊贺忍术：拥有罕见的凝练并操控查克拉的能力，可控水，火，雷三属性查克拉，并使用冰遁，即便不具备Meta-gene，也可以与转化人角力。</p><p>2012年获得水龙之力：与自身的查克拉结合后，拥有了强化的冰之力。可瞬间凝聚冰制武器或护盾，最高硬度可达10莫氏硬度。明星云具备操控低温的能力，极限可达到绝对零度，如果她想，可以让整个美国一夜进入冰河世纪。明星云所造出来的冰可抵挡普通火焰燃烧。</p><p>飞行（最高速可达7马赫）。身体因此被强化：具备如尹明龙一样的龙眼，享有强化视觉，躯体可抵挡飞行时的冲击，却无法防御尖利伤害。</p><p>快速复原：通过冻结伤痕，来延缓细胞坏死和伤口发炎，细胞再生速度是常人的百倍，可断肢重生，通过实验室的研究，似乎能力仍在加强。</p><p>魔法：可制造雪天。</p><p>强化力量：不像尹明龙那般的巨力，但是超过了人类力量的极限，可双手举起一辆SUV</p><p>念力：仅限于控水和控冰</p><p>格斗：擅长使用各种武器，作为忍者，不但擅长忍刀流，还精通义经流和北辰一刀流的武士剑术。作战能力在不使用超能力时可以单方面碾压尹明龙。</p><p>弱点：火，高温（温度过高可以使其的超能力减弱，或没法使用），人类武器，因为并不具备刀枪不入的能力。</p><p>应对措施：1. 使用热浪的Heat Gun之类的工具制造高温环境，或直接进行攻击。2. 使用人类武器偷袭，尽管成功率很低。3. 利用她的同情心，使其掉入陷阱，将其手脚（包括手指）束缚住后，便可抑制住她施展超能力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 南海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——有智者曾说sentiment是对一切理性思维的死敌。愤怒使人暴躁，伤感使人颓废，爱恋令人愚蠢，喜悦令人忘形。师傅穷其一生教导我不要被自己的情感吞噬，因为那是破坏光明坠入黑暗的契机。起初的我嗤之以鼻，直至我感受黑暗。失去家人的愤怒与伤感让我杀戮，禁忌的爱恋使我变态，忘我的喜悦令我骄傲。回想这一生，我从未发觉自己早已深处黑暗，被微弱的光明掩饰着。也许自从我背负这宿命的那一刻起，我早就抛弃了所谓的人性，剩下的只不过是情感与神性的畸形。我叫尹明龙，我曾自称火龙，我也不知道我自己是谁，再也不知道是谁了。</h3><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then</strong>
  <strong>（</strong>
  <strong>2008</strong>
  <strong>年，</strong>
  <strong>8</strong>
  <strong>月末）</strong>
</p><p>小男孩吃力地推着搬砖的车，走上斜坡，他的身后跟着一个身穿白衬衫，敞着胸口的大汉，大汉的手里拿着皮带。只见他望着那推行速度越来越慢的小男孩，皱起了眉头。小男孩停下了，他实在是太累了，已经毫不停歇地干着大人们才干的活超过了8个小时，他向着一边倒下了，任由大汉的皮带抽在自己身上，他的背后早已鲜血淋漓，还未痊愈的伤疤，再次流血。只听大汉的嘴里还大声咆哮：“别他妈给我装死，快起来！！！”</p><p>（第一人称视角）</p><p>似乎是做了个梦，这是谁的思想？我能听见清脆的鸟语。我在哪？我想睁开双眼，却又因为光线的刺眼而再次闭上双眼。</p><p>良久，眼睛才渐渐习惯光线。我按了几下额头，让自己变得清醒，我现在身处一间大概5，6平米的房间。房间布局简易，床是木板搭建，睡着极为舒服，床下的尾端放着一个蒲团和一张一张桌子，墙上挂着一件青黄色的长袍。我环顾了四周，又把目光放在了左侧的窗户上。窗户此刻大开，舒适的暖风从窗口缓缓涌进。我从坐变成跪姿，看着窗外。窗户对着的是一个悬崖，悬崖下面是一片茂密的嫩绿色，绿色的小毯大约延申了300米（通过俯视的视角来推测）后便与黄色的沙滩交接，沙滩的蔓延没有多长，就被湛蓝的海所取代。唯一的美中不足便是积累在天空上的乌云。我讨厌这样的阴天，或者说我不喜欢这场即将到来的雨，因为我能感觉到自己的心神不宁，还有更重要的一点，我在到底在哪里？</p><p>忽然间，我感觉到自己的脑袋变得疼痛，许多奇奇怪怪的声音似乎像钻洞一般对我两侧的太阳穴进行侵略。我捂着头，努力把让自己的意识不被这些声音影响。声音越来越响，我可以听见咆哮，怒火，情欲，开心，伤痛等等这些从声音里透露出来的情绪。我的眼神变得迷离，已经找不到我的意识在哪了，到底是我的意识正在散去，还是我其实只是这些声音中的一份子。</p><p>隐隐约约听见了门被撞开的声音，然后我察觉自己可以正常思考了，视线也开始恢复。我看见两名身穿蓝色僧袍的和尚冲了进来，其中一个凶神恶煞，长得像佛门里的护法金刚一样的和尚将他的手掌放在了我的头顶，口中念念有词。我能感觉到脑海里的声音开始减弱，甚至开始消失。</p><p>“孩子，别害怕”另一个没有念经的和尚开口说话了，“告诉我，发生了什么？告诉我，你还记得你叫什么吗？”</p><p>我用余光一瞟，发现是这是一个大约60来岁，面容慈祥的矮胖老和尚，让人看了顿生亲切感，我也不知道为什么，母亲跟我说过出门在外不要和陌生人说话，但是这个老和尚却让我生不起警惕之心。我回答道：“我叫尹明龙，我也不知道我到底怎么了，我觉得我可以听见很多人在我脑袋里面说话。”</p><p>“你听得见脑海里的话？”老和尚问道。</p><p>“嗯。。我也不确定，”我继续说道，“反正就是很多人的声音在我脑子里，而且他们还在说着好多秘密。”</p><p>老和尚没有说话，只是双手合十，片刻后，看着另一个和尚说道：“明空，应该够了。”</p><p>明空默默地收回手，双手合十 退到一旁。这个叫明空的和尚双目圆睁，表情也很狰狞，让人看得特别不舒服，我于是将目光专注在了这位老和尚身上。</p><p>“孩子，你专心看着老衲”老和尚说道，“你能听见什么？”</p><p>我有些莫名其妙，为什么要专心盯着他？感觉有些傻。虽然心存疑惑，我还是照做了。我将注意力放在了老和尚身上，这个时候，我的大脑里出现了细细碎语，这些碎语似乎是一些片段，这些片段有些是经文，有些是不同的语言。接下来这些细细碎语在我的脑海中变成了一个又一个的画面。解释一个人能真正地“看见”自己脑海里出现的东西是一件很疯狂的事情，但更令人觉得疯狂的是，这些画面都有着这个老和尚，而且其中一个片段居然是这个老和尚在看《生活大爆炸》！！</p><p>我赶紧将注意力分散，眼前的画面消失，我的意识再次回到了这个房间。</p><p>“我可以读心？”我问老和尚，“我能看见很多人的想法，是吗？”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈……”老和尚哈哈大笑，将手放在尹明龙头上，说道，“天意如此，将你送到了南海。”</p><p>我一头雾水地看着老和尚，他为什么不直接回答我的问题？</p><p>老和尚叹了一口气，说道：“孩子，不要问，事情我会慢慢告诉你。”</p><p>“敢问大师，这里是什么地方？”我问道，“我记得我失去意识之前，我是在纽约的星辰实验室。现在都是早上了，我应该睡了很久，我必须要打个电话，给我爸报个平安。请告诉我这里的地址，我让我爸来接我。”</p><p>凶神恶煞的明空和尚突然说话了：“很抱歉，孩子，你的父亲已经遇难了。”</p><p>“你说什么？！”我腾的一声站了起来，尽管看不见表情，但我知道我的表情十分得狰狞。“老爸怎么可能没有躲过火灾？我在昏迷前看见了Jones叔叔把我老爸带走了！！！”</p><p>“你的父亲确实逃过了那场事故，然而他在第二天被谋杀了”明空继续说道，“我昨天去了一趟曼哈顿，街上的新闻都在报导你的父亲。。。”</p><p>“够了，明空”老和尚打断了明空的话。此时天上响起一声惊雷。</p><p>父亲死了？不不不不，这不可能。被谋杀了？这是谁干的？这中年和尚在开玩笑吗？Fuck，我能读他的心，他当然不可能说假话！！！混蛋老天爷，为什么要这么对我，先是母亲，然后又是父亲，为什么他妈的要这么对我？！</p><p>我握紧了拳头，使劲往墙上一砸，顷刻间，墙被我砸出了一个大洞。</p><p>“我。。。我这是怎么了？”我看着自己的双手，毫发无伤。这是什么情况？</p><p>“明龙，冷静下来，听我说。”老和尚说道。</p><p>从老和尚的言语里，我知道了这个地方叫南海，而我在昏迷之后，被这个叫明空的和尚带到了这里。</p><p>“孩子，我很抱歉”老和尚说道，“你父亲是个好人。”</p><p>“这个地方，南海到底是什么情况？”我又问道，“为什么有人要杀我父亲？您又怎么认识我父亲？”</p><p>“南海是曾是一个世外仙境。”老和尚道，“历史有了上千年。或许用科学的视角来将会比较容易让你明白，这里是一个口袋维度（Pocket Dimension），就像哆啦A梦的四维口袋一样。这个空间是当初东方的五位神诋所建。一直以来，生活在这里的人很少主动与外界接触，25年前一位年轻的科学家因为实验偶然发现了这个Pocket Dimension，于是乎我们才开始派人主动融入外面的世界。那个人便是你的父亲。”</p><p>“那南海的与现实世界的接口又在哪儿呢？然后这个接口通向纽约？”我继续提问，“世界上真的有神明存在？”</p><p>“老衲不是科学家，并不知道该如何回答。”老和尚说道，“当初你的父亲在南海待了将近半年，他声称南海存在着好几个与外界的传送门，明空就是走通向纽约的传送门把你带了回来。”</p><p>“至于神明，他们确实存在，可以说，你就是一个拥有神明力量的人。”</p><p>“什么？？”我怔了怔，说道，“大师您没开玩笑吧，我应该是在做梦，世界上没有神明。”</p><p>“那你解释一下为何你可以读到老衲的想法，以及毫不费劲地打穿了一面石墙？”老和尚反问道。</p><p>我有些无言以对，老和尚说得有理。</p><p>“你的父亲当时研究的领域是meta-gene，是一种他认为人类身上存在的神秘基因，可以开发人类身体存在的潜能。老衲推测，当年神在创造人的时候，把自己的神力变成了各个基因片段储存在人的身体里/然而这一份基因片段人体里的含量极少，导致了并不是每一个人都可以激发身体的潜能。然而你的父亲在南海待了半年，却发现我们这里有一种草药，提取出来的药液可以有利于激活身体里的meta-gene。你父亲前不久就利用了这种草药研制出了激发meta-gene的药液。这也是为何你父亲被杀了，而且连实验室也被毁。我猜测，应该是那场爆炸，让你拥有了超能力。”老和尚的解释让我目瞪口呆，因为这个信息量不是一般地大。</p><p>“所以，”我愣神了很久，内心在挣扎着，花了好一会儿才发觉我并没有在做梦，“如果是这个逻辑，像这种超能力者，南海应该有很多吧？”</p><p>老和尚摇了摇头，说道，“你父亲说并不是所有拥有meta-gene的人可以彻底激发超能力，即便是在这里有着上千人，有这些基因的最多也就50多人，我们因为生活在南海，被草药的力量所影响，才有这些人数。”</p><p>50多人，那也是很多了。</p><p>“你父亲是个很了不起的人，因为要知道，在这个世界上，拥有meta-gene并觉醒超能力的人少之又少，比那些会运用查克拉，氣甚至魔法的修士还要稀少，你父亲的研究成果可以将Meta-gene的激活率提高到百分之六十五。这也能解释，为什么你的父亲成为了被杀戮的目标。”</p><p>查克拉？魔法？什么情况？唉，不管了。我又接着问道：“大师，您知道杀死我父亲的人是谁吗？如果您知道，请务必告诉我，我要用这股力量去为我的爸爸报仇。”</p><p>“善哉善哉，”老和尚道，“明龙啊，老衲知道杀你父亲的人是谁，但是老衲不能告诉你，第一老衲不想造杀孽，其次，明龙，你还不是他们的对手，即便是你现在拥有你的能力。”</p><p>我盯着老和尚，想看穿他的想法，可现在我能看到的是他一遍又一遍地在念着梵文。</p><p>老和尚起身，双手合十道：“孩子啊，你先好好休息，等你稍微精神点儿了，明空会带你熟悉你的能力。明空，让明龙好好休息。”</p><p>“是。”明空说道。</p><p>两位和尚出了房间，关上了房门。留下我一人独自发呆。外面的天空划过了一道闪电，伴随着惊雷，雨终于开始下了。我没有关窗，任由雨点飘进房间，打在我的身上。这一刻，我浑身冰凉。</p><p>（上帝视角）</p><p>明空终于忍不住说道：“师傅，这孩子真的是那个人吗，下一任火龙的候选人之一？”</p><p>“明空啊，难道刚在你没看出什么吗？”老和尚带着笑容问道。</p><p>明空沉思了一下，回答：“这孩子拥有强度极为罕见强大的心灵感应能力，除了几个外星种族，也只有师傅您才有这份力量，其次，从刚才的墙面破坏程度来看，这孩子刚刚才得到这份力量，还没有到极限，可以尽情地开发。”</p><p>“是了，”老和尚点点头，道，“他是一个有潜力的火龙候选人。”</p><p>“可是师傅，明龙这孩子是一个外来人，我们南海自古以来虽秘密收留了不少外来人，可从未有任何一个外人有资格传承到火龙之力，就算我们不在意规矩，其他长老会还有那群小子们……”明空欲言又止。</p><p>“长老会由我来解决”老和尚说道，“至于那群年轻人，正好可以给他们施加点儿压力。”</p><p>“师傅，我刚才感受到了这孩子的内心，他很愤怒，也暗藏着不少扭曲。我看到了他的一些记忆，有着许多暗藏的阴暗面。还有他的能力，可能将是我见过的最强的火龙，但也可能……”明空回答道。</p><p>老和尚摇摇头，打断了明空的话，道：“善哉善哉，他的父亲为了成就他而做了不少工作。不过明空啊，你放心，这个孩子很乐观，他的心里充满着光明，黑暗没有那么容易吞噬他。况且他才11岁，可塑性强，若是加以训练，也许将成为最伟大的火龙。明空，为师将把他交给你，你可愿意？”</p><p>明空合十道：“阿弥陀佛，这是弟子的荣幸。”</p><p>老和尚点点头，随后又叹息一声，道：“只是可怜了这孩子，注定要背负一个艰难的宿命了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 冰龙与火龙（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——人有欲望：贪欲，权欲，性欲，控制欲等等。这些个大大小小的欲望也许是上帝在给蛇下诅咒后，蛇为了报复亚当和夏娃，将他的仇恨：欲望的种子强加在了离开伊甸园后的二人。也许吃了善恶果的亚当和夏娃学会了分辨善恶，学会了尊崇上帝；他们却始终没有认清自己内心的光明被欲望逐渐蚕食，甚至将黑暗的种子传给了下一代。诺亚也许被上帝赏识，活过了大洪水，可是上帝终究没有看明白人性，因为他的神性太过于黑白分明，诺亚即便再善良，他终究是人，黑暗的种子即便没有在他的内心里发芽，他也传给了自已的一个未来可能被欲望侵蚀的下一代。我们拥有着力量，也许普通人认为我们是神，其实不然，我们也是，我们永远也无法做到神明那般无欲无求，甚至我也不确定神是否无欲。拥有了神的力量最忌讳欲望，所以师傅总是让我修心；可是他老人家也没有想到，即便是通过了火龙的试炼的我，自遇上了她，冰龙的继任者，一切的修行都是白来。从那时起，我没有了回头路，我没法让自己不想起她，甚至渴望得到她。即便是后来拥有了短暂的爱情，她也像一个影子一样，在我的内心里。这也是黑暗开始吞噬我的开端。我的名字叫尹明龙，火龙力量的继承者，一位人间之神，亦是堕落的魔鬼。</h3>
<p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
  <strong>（</strong>
  <strong>2019</strong>
  <strong>年，</strong>
  <strong>8</strong>
  <strong>月</strong>
  <strong>15</strong>
  <strong>日，北京）</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙迷迷糊糊地醒来，感受到了冰凉地水泥路。他艰难地爬了起来，左手按了按鼻梁，视线逐渐清晰起来。</p><p>天空已经有些发白，夜色正在慢慢被朝阳代替，尹明龙下意识地看着左手的手腕，这才发现自己的表早已经不转了。</p><p>“不好意思，尹先生。”突然身后响起开门声，一个中年男子的声音响起，“您还没有结账。”</p><p>尹明龙转头一看，原来是酒吧的老板，说道：“多少钱？”</p><p>老板笑吟吟地说道，“您喝了三箱啤酒，一共消费了5523元。”</p><p>“好的，”尹明龙说着伸手掏出手机，说道，“老规矩，支付宝。”</p><p>“好嘞，”老板递给尹明龙一个收款机，“我给您便宜点儿，收5000好了。”</p><p>“那怎么行？”尹明龙说道，“交情归交情，钱不能少。”</p><p>“您不知道啊，自从您成为了常客以后，再也没有人敢在喝醉酒后闹事儿了。”老板无奈地说道，“你也知道，当今的世道不一样了。人可以从天而降，撞倒一栋大楼；还有人可以从眼睛里射出激光或者抬一抬手就能放出冰块火焰啥的。总之就是以前那些故事书还有漫画里的牛鬼蛇神全都跑了出来。政府现在天天都在外面抓人，人心惶惶，也就在这儿，大家能安安心心地玩乐。”</p><p>“政府吗？”尹明龙呵呵了一声，道，“那也不行，我不想欠人情。”</p><p>“别跟我客气了，老弟，上一次有几个浑身会发光的人喝醉了在我这里闹事儿，安保，警察也管不住，最后他们被你一个人变出的火圈制服了。”老板说着，眼神里带着敬佩，“如果不是你，我们又得赔钱了。”</p><p>“怎么，现在的保险公司不赔钱了？”尹明龙问道，“哦，也对，世道变了，再像以前那样，保险公司该破产了。”</p><p>“唉，”酒吧老板说道，“这世道越来越乱了，这5年以来，各种喷火发电光的人成为家常便饭，政府虽然在加强控制，可还是有些力不从心了。”</p><p>“局势很乱吗？” “那倒没有，只是吧，我们这些普通人害怕这些怪胎们突然冲出来，然后把我们……”老板说道这里，不由得打住，忙看向尹明龙，道，“对不起，我不是再说你。”</p><p>“没事没事，我理解你，你害怕我们这类是正常的，我们异于常人，可以很容易不受法律和道德的控制，没有哪个不会害怕，我记得……”尹明龙说到这里，似乎想起了什么，陷入了沉思中。</p><p>尹明龙沉默了，似乎想起了什么。</p><p>“尹先生？”酒吧老板看尹明龙半天没有反应，便将发呆的尹明龙拉回了现实中。</p><p>“哦，没什么。”尹明龙说道，“我不能少给，不然以后就不来了。”</p><p>“好吧好吧。”老板耸耸肩道，“哦对了，我记得好几年前，貌似有好些个外来超能力者来这儿帮了我们很多忙，只是不知道为什么，这两年他们慢慢都消失了，你知道原因吗？”</p><p>尹明龙嘴唇蠕动，似乎想说什么，但他最后并没有说出自己内心的心声。“我不知道。”交完钱后的尹明龙将手机放回口袋里，“我不是他们那一伙儿，并不很了解他们在哪儿。我也不想关心。”语毕，便要离去。</p><p>“尹先生，”老板叫住了尹明龙，“我看你每晚都来我店里买醉，我看你应该是在被什么困扰着吧？你已经连续好几天晚上睡在我门口了，我想，偶尔也该回家看看吧？不然家里人该担心了。”</p><p>尹明龙看了看酒吧老板，点了点头，说道：“也是，好几天了，谢谢您的好意，再见。”尹明龙说着，头也不回地离开。</p><p> </p><p>天色尚早，路上也没有什么车和人，尹明龙环顾了四周，忽然他的身形变得如鬼魅一般，眨眼间移出了1公里（约7倍声速，每秒2500公里）。</p><p>几秒后，尹明龙出现在了一座天桥下，天桥下地承重桥墩上有一个门。尹明龙掏出了钥匙，准备开门。</p><p>“没想到你会住在这个地方。”清冷的声音让尹明龙浑身一抖，他转过头，脸上满是难以置信。眼前的人，不正是尹明龙脑海里那位无法释怀，也不能忘记的绝美女子吗？绝美女子身穿黑色大衣，右手拿着一束白花，她个子不是很高，面相也显得有些稚嫩，但是女子的身材比例却十分完美，她那清澈的眼眸与火红的嘴唇让尹明龙的眼神变得有些迷离。女子的表情十分冷漠，彷佛就像一块冰，无论怎么努力，她也是千年不化。周围的温度也逐渐下降。</p><p>“冰……冰龙”尹明龙似乎是费了好大的劲才说出来话。</p><p>“明龙啊，”女子露出了一丝微笑，周围的温度仿佛又有了回升，“你知道，我不喜欢你这么叫我。”</p><p>尹明龙苦笑一声，说道：“好吧，叫你星云好了。一年没见了吧。”</p><p>“还真是呢，”冰龙说道，“自从你回来以后，你整个人就一直处于消失状态，要不是我正好经过这里，也不会看见你。”</p><p>“进去坐坐吗。”尹明龙指着门问道。</p><p>“不用了，”冰龙说道，“我在这附近悼念一下我丈夫，然后就得马上走，没想到你会在这里，正好，我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>“你找错人了吧？联盟里有那么多人，你会需要我的帮助吗？”</p><p>“那也比现在天天都在酒吧里吐好吧？“ ”你这是在监视我吗？“</p><p>“听着，这事我是觉得你需要知道，所以我才来寻求你的帮助，你来，或不来，都可以。”</p><p>尹明龙微微一愣，他知道一向温柔的冰龙不会说出这么冲，于是问道：“你说说看吧。”</p><p>“Xander Devoe越狱了。”冰龙说道。</p><p>“什么？”尹明龙身体一震，左手猛地一亮，一团火焰在他的拳头上跳起了舞，“Devoe跑了？他怎么跑了？”</p><p>冰龙回答：“前几周铁门监狱出现了暴动，一直超能力者的项圈科技被黑，超级罪犯们和守卫们起了争执，虽然暴动最后被解决，但是清点犯人的时候，我们发现了少了Xander Devoe。”</p><p>尹明龙低头看了看自己的左手，随即，手上的火焰消失，说道：“无所谓了，你告诉我这件事情，你们的事情我不想管了，他爱咋样就咋样，跟我没关系。”</p><p> “随便你，”冰龙平淡地说道，“我们得到的情报说Devoe很快就有一个与黑手党得交易，我没法待太久。Devoe是个很难对付的人，如果有你在，我们会有很大的胜算。要知道，现在已经不是The Age of Heros了”</p><p>尹明龙低下头，他沉默了，良久，他才抬起头说：“把你们查到的…...”</p><p>话未说完，冰龙的身影已经消失了。她刚站立的地方留下了一张卡片。</p><p>尹明龙深吸一口气，走到冰龙刚才站立的地方，将卡片捡起，喃喃地说：“You just can not let me go, right?”</p><p>               只见纸片写着：<em>如果你想好了，来我们第一次见面的地方，当地时间九点</em>。</p><p>尹明龙手指燃气火苗，卡片被点燃，化为灰烬。</p><p>尹明龙拉开门，出现在眼前的是一个只有不到一平米的四方空间，头顶上的头也自动亮起。尹明龙走进这个空间，将门关上，将头转向了右前侧的两个圆形按钮上；尹明龙按了其中一个按钮，他所在的空间开始缓缓下降，两分钟后才停下。原本的拉门此时却变成了电梯门缓缓张开。</p><p>引入尹明龙眼前的是一个很宽敞的空间，这个空间尽管位于地下，但是四周的岩壁上挂着不少明黄色的灯，使得这个空间特别明亮。地下空间像是一个三室一厅的公寓房，尹明龙进门的地方便是一个很大的“客厅”。“客厅”里放着一个巨大的计算机，计算机上的显示屏被各种不同的画面进行了分屏。尹明龙来到了显示屏面前，说道：“Sara，执行洞察眼指令。”</p><p>话音刚落，一个机械的女人声音响起：“需验证身份。”</p><p>“尹明龙，4309092212BY。”尹明龙说道，“内容：七周内铁门监狱的内部监控情况以及Xander Devoe的行踪。”</p><p>“Access granted.”AI Sara说道，“现执行洞察眼指令。”</p><p>显示屏的画面变化，内容变成了监狱的各个牢房。尹明龙静静地等待着结果。</p><p>大约5分钟后，Sara说道，“Xander Devoe的行踪无法被计算。他最后一次被看见是在暴动的人群中。”</p><p>尹明龙皱起了眉头，说道，“所有的定位算法都没法做到吗？”</p><p>“是的，主人。即便是我黑入了全世界军方的卫星也没有办法定位。”Sara回答道，“我只能勉强将他可能出现地点的范围缩小在加利福尼亚州。”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，从计算机旁走开，缓缓走向左测的墙，尹明龙左手握拳，将拳头按在了墙上，墙面的一处小四方部分凹陷，尹明龙面前宽1.2米，高2米的墙面边缘出现了缝隙，随机墙面开始转动，转过来的墙面是一个玻璃罩，里面放置了一个护甲架，护甲架上放着一套暗红色的皮革甲制服，铠甲上的护心镜有一条蓝色的双翼飞龙，飞龙的双翅展开，尾端分开，好似一个“火”字。尹明龙打开了玻璃罩的门，伸手抚摩了一下，盔甲的触感十分光滑，就像触摸少女的面庞一样。尹明龙的脑海里又一次浮现出了那张绝美女子的脸。</p><p>“主人，”计算机SARA的声音打断了尹明龙的思绪，“您是否想重新披上您的战袍去棒助别人了？”</p><p>“Sara，你知道的，这不再是我应该做的事情了。”尹明龙说道，“自从上次的事情后，我已经不想管这些事情了。”</p><p>“请恕我直言，主人，”Sara说道，“您在家这么久了，一直也没打开过您储存战服的地方，可是当您和她在门外的相遇却让您打开了您的衣柜。虽然我不太懂人类的情感，但是我能明白，明星云是一个可以让您放下一切包袱的人，甚至是一个会让您不惜一切代价也要去帮助的人。”</p><p>尹明龙关上了玻璃罩的门，说道：“我决定去帮她，是因为Xander Devoe逃跑了。这个事情如果涉及到Devoe，我一定要去。Sara，帮我一个忙，叫一份外卖，东西照旧。”</p><p>“好的主人。”Sara说道。</p><p>“还有，”尹明龙顿了顿，说道，“你既然看见了她来过，应该做了我之前拜托你的事情。”</p><p>“是的，主人。”Sara说道，“明小姐的精神枷锁还在，她没有回想起来。”</p><p>尹明龙沉默了。</p><p>“怎么了，主人，”Sara问道。</p><p>“没什么，我要去冲个澡。”尹明龙说道。</p><p> </p><p>莲蓬头打开，热水冲击着尹明龙的头顶，尹明龙感受着热水的冲刷，深呼吸，试图将脑海的杂念排除。</p><p>……</p><p>“你在做什么……放开他！！！”</p><p>“他是这个世界上最幸运的人，所以他需要去死！”</p><p>……</p><p>“哦，冰龙，有时候我真好奇你的眼光，一个平淡无奇的凡人？而我强大的邪龙，居然却不会如一个凡人。”</p><p>被五花大绑并被堵着嘴躺在沙发上的女子不断挣扎，并露出了哀求的眼神。</p><p>“人性，真的是很有意思。明明是万恶之源，却用了各种道德的枷锁来抑制人性。本质上来说，没人喜欢Ralph，Simon或者是Piggy（Ralph，Simon，Piggy和Jack皆出自戈尔丁小说《蝇王》），他们更想做的是成为Jack，不再被所谓的文明而限制，追求原始的疯狂，接受真实的自己。你看，现在的我不就是找到了自我？嘿嘿嘿，话太多了，Shall we begin？”</p><p>……</p><p>只听轰的一声，浴室的墙壁出现了一个大洞，尹明龙缓缓将伸入大洞里的手抽出，墙面里是一层金属墙面，金属的墙面 出现了一个10公分的拳印，尹明龙张开了拳头，若无其事般冲洗手上的尘埃。</p><p>十几分钟后，尹明龙在镜子前将几周没有刮过的胡子剃了干净，他缓缓走向了自己战服。</p><p>“主人，您的外卖到了。”Sara的声音响起。</p><p>“SARA，用你的程序帮我改进一下战服吧。”尹明龙说道，“龙形石可以幻化成你设计出来的造型。”</p><p>“主人，您希望战服被设定为什么样式？”</p><p>“将皮革甲的样式彻底改变，护甲主体改为金属质铠甲，护心镜的部分彻底，蓝色的飞龙标志改为暗红，添上两个龙头形的护肩，龙形头盔形状不变，颜色转变为黑色。然后再利用3d打印机，打印一些可以固定住战服里的科技仪器的隔板。”</p><p>“好的主人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 冰龙与火龙（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——想知道对一个人着迷是什么感觉吗？这就像毒瘾过去后，你想再次体验那种迷离，无痛，无忧，甚至快乐。着迷就是一种毒药，使理智变成疯狂，使文明变成野蛮，使爱情变成占有，使英雄变成怪物。我对一个人的着迷，成为了我的黑暗种子，每天侵蚀着我的意志，让我做违背良心的事情。即便重回光明的怀抱，黑暗依旧存活于我的心中，我的内心也在告诉我，我非常享受黑暗在我的意识里流动。我叫尹明龙，我是一个被着迷俘虏的奴隶，一个在欲望中挣扎的人。</h3>
<p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>一架飞机缓缓掠过天际，在清澈的夜空下留下一道弧线，一男一女并排坐在一栋高楼屋顶上，wang着天空，两人手里各自拿着一罐啤酒。</p><p>“今晚月光太亮，还是看不到什么星星。”尹明龙喝了一大口手中的啤酒，“早知道就留在楼下的酒吧了。”</p><p>“你这人真是的，”冰龙也喝了一小口她的啤酒，说道，“总喜欢纠结这个纠结那个，当初的你可是那么直爽啊。”</p><p>尹明龙苦笑道：“人是会变的。”</p><p>“也没有啦，至少，你还喜欢看星星”冰龙说道。</p><p>“你叫我来帮忙追捕Devoe，我可没预料到咱俩会在这儿喝酒。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“这又没什么，毕竟我们俩很久没见了”冰龙说道，“而且，我也需要休息休息，我追查了两年，一直找不到杀我丈夫凶手的下落。而且，冰龙的力量让我变得越来越冷，我不喜欢这样，所以，偶尔也需要一些朋友们间的hang out。”</p><p>“倒是很久没有这么喝过酒了，”尹明龙说道，“挺怀念的。”</p><p>“你这两年过得如何啊？”冰龙问道，“摆脱了邪龙后。”</p><p>尹明龙看着冰龙，说道：“还能怎样，隐姓埋名，遵纪守法。”</p><p>“然后天天泡吧醉酒撩妹吗？”冰龙说道。</p><p>“差不多吧，”尹明龙道，“酒吧老板都说要雇我当店员了。”</p><p>冰龙说道：“那挺好的，找到了消遣方式。”</p><p>“你呢？你怎么样？”尹明龙问道，“当联盟的主席一定很累吧。”</p><p>“别提了，”冰龙说道，“天天都在忙碌，难怪你当时不想挑大梁。真心不知道Bill当初是怎么领导这个团队，他似乎从来都没有因为这个事情而烦恼。”</p><p>“Bill。”尹明龙念着这个人名，似乎想起了往事。</p><p>“哦，对不起，”冰龙说道，“Bill的事情我很难过。他是你一个最好的朋友。”</p><p>“Bill是我们这些人里面最好的那个，”尹明龙稍微握紧了啤酒罐，“是他促成了我们的团队，他也是我们的良心。是他让世人们相信即便当今的世界一团糟，可总是有着希望。”</p><p>“敬一下Bill。”冰龙举起酒罐，将罐中剩下的酒倒空。</p><p>“To Bill.”尹明龙说着也倒空了自己的酒。</p><p>“真有意思，咱俩的对话搞得越来越像电影了。”冰龙站起身说道，“一点儿都不随意了。”</p><p>“你这话儿真让我没法接。”尹明龙也站起身，说道，“说正事儿吧，Devoe的情报。”</p><p>“好的。”冰龙神情也正经起来，“自从我定居LA后就一直在维护LA的秩序，我瞄上了LA黑手党和本地黑帮共同举办的一个拍卖交易，拍卖的物品据说是从帕默尔科技偷来的高科技武器。而幕后卖家，就是Xander Devoe。”</p><p>“你是怎么得到这些情报的？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“这不很明显吗？”冰龙笑道，“男人嘛，很好操控。”</p><p>尹明龙无语地看着冰龙，一个深呼吸，说道：“ok，这也说不通，据我的了解Devoe的MO可不是搞黑帮交易。”</p><p>“我也不知道，Devoe之前的行踪很隐秘，联盟自打他越狱以后就一直在找他，可惜没有结果。这次也是偶然被我发现了。”冰龙说道，“交易时间在4个小时后，地方我已经提前勘察好了，在xx码头的废弃大楼里”。</p><p>“我总觉得不对劲，”尹明龙思考了一会儿，说道，“小心为妙。”</p><p>“嗯好的。”冰龙说道，“只不过抓到了Devoe，你能控制好自己吗？毕竟他……”</p><p>尹明龙打断了冰龙的话：“我没事，放心吧。同样的错误我不会犯第二回。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>（视角转换）</p><p>（尹明龙）我怀念这个感觉，和冰龙一起飞翔于夜空。无论是当初的执行任务，还是打击罪犯，又或者是单纯的飞行。有冰龙在我身边的时候我总会感觉到轻松，无关乎我的个人情感。她虽然继承的是冰龙，但是她的性格却毫不冰冷，相反，she’s hot。有时候我还会在想，是不是当初我们继承了错误的力量，我比她更适合冰龙的力量。之所以说适合，是因为我当时的情感太过丰富，也许冰龙的力量可是是我清醒。她总是一个好朋友，从刚认识到现在，她一直都在鼓励我，也许是年龄比我大吧，总把我当个小弟弟看。她没有继承冰龙的力量时，她就已经是badass了。她的格斗以及刺杀技术比我看过的任何电影还要精彩，她的眼神告诉了我杀戮对她来讲就像吃饭喝水一样。可偏偏那开朗的性格又出现在了她的身上，很矛盾不是吗？一个本应身处黑暗并随时可能被其吞噬的人的内心却充满着光明。我想，这是我对她产生兴趣的一个原因。</p><p>（冰龙）我怀念这个感觉，和明龙一起搭档。和他搭档是我总是单纯觉得愉快，并非是其他个人原因。我记得他小时候，是个害羞的男孩子，后来再次见面时，他变化很大，变得冷冰冰的，甚至让我怀疑他才可能是适合冰龙的力量，但是在我面前，他总是能展现他真实的一面，He’s not cold at all. 当时的他很乐观，也富有激情，这一点我很欣赏。他是一个合格的火龙继任者。他总是一个好朋友，从认识到现在，不管是正是邪，他总是愿意助我一臂之力，也许是因为我可能有意无意地扮演了他姐姐的角色，让他有些依赖我，甚至还时不时拿出可爱的大男子主义精神，也许正因为如此，他才会对我着迷吧，我有些后悔，也许当初应该把话说清楚，我看得出来，他喜欢我，可我，和当时他的暧昧，仅仅只是肉体关系罢了，我不是圣人，现在是21世纪，这本身没有问题，只是，对于这么一个动了情的人，我只能做出伤害他的事情，我知道，他后来性格变冷了，他很痛苦，我不知道如何是好，我知道，他心里还有我。</p><p>（尹明龙）后来她结婚了，这是我的痛苦，我以为……可结果是……。我没有去参加她的婚礼，因为我不确定我自己会不会做出什么傻事。我只记得，我喝了很多，后遗症是，在床上躺了三天。从那天后，我们变成了rare friend（点头之交）。</p><p>（冰龙）自从我结婚后，也是明龙转变得开始，他开始变得孤僻，偏激，甚至在任务中变得有些偏激，我看得出来，他很痛苦，但他不愿意找我分享了，有时候我也不知道他在想什么。我能感觉得到，这次的重逢，他有心事。</p><p>（尹明龙）我能感觉得到，她有心事，因为即便不动心，我也能感觉到她的思想在咆哮，这让我很想知道，她到底在想什么。等抓到了Devoe，我要不要问一问她呢？算了，还是不要了，我不想看到我在她脑海里，封存的记忆。</p><p>（冰龙）明龙在躲避我的目光，难道他又在擅自读我心了？不，我知道他不会，因为她一直都很尊重我的意愿，如果我不明确说要上床，他最多就只敢抚摸我，哈哈哈，真是可爱。他应该是有心事，莫非是看见我很紧张？哈哈哈，不管他变成什么样子，本质上还是那个11年前的羞涩男孩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Devoe and Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——清醒的时候，偶尔会想想年少轻狂的我，那时的自己充满着对生活的热情，怀有关怀天下苍生的想法。很中二不是吗？把书里的东西搬到现实。其实人并没有那么伟大。所谓的天性善良仅仅是因为没有体会过现实的残酷。如果我早一些看清自己，也许就能够避免那些天天使我无法入眠的悲剧。师傅告诫我修心，可我却从来没有找到属于自己的心。我所拥有的，不过是那可笑的道德感，轻易地就被破坏。可转念一想，那时候的我不就是最纯粹的我吗？那个给世人带来希望的天使，曾经的路西法，不也是败给了现实吗？我的名字是尹明龙，我怀念那个纯粹的我。</h3>
<p>
  <strong>Then</strong>
  <strong>（</strong>
  <strong>2008</strong>
  <strong>年）：</strong>
</p><p>我一直以为这个叫南海的，嗯，怎么说呢，口袋空间（我觉得这个名字有点傻）应该跟陶渊明所描述的世外桃源差不了很多，又或者吧就跟少林寺一样，可是吧，我真心觉得自己大错特错了。当我身体恢复以后，我觉得差不多该下床走走了，然后我打开了我的房门，接着我看见自己处在一个挺大的庭院，庭院里有着好几间像我这样的禅房，庭院的围墙后面也有着一座座古刹。按理来讲这很正常，可是不正常的事情来了：庭院里人。没错，庭院里的人不是我想象得僧侣们，而是各式各样的人。这里有西装革履，提着公文包的年轻男子，有坐在树下接吻的男女，还有几个着披着头巾坐在庭院的长椅上拉家常的中东女人。嗯，有没有被刷新三观呢？反正我有点接受不了。脑海里传来各式各样的声音，虽然比之前小了许多，我还是觉得脑袋很胀。</p><p>“小子，身体恢复了？”正当我不明所以之际，一个浑厚的声音把我惊醒，哦，shit，我讨厌这个声音。</p><p>我转过身，只见明空和尚出现在了我身后。靠，这家伙什么时候出现在我身后的，还将一只手搭在了我的肩膀上？</p><p>“是不是觉得很意外？”明空微笑地看着我。我宁愿他不笑，因为他的笑容比哭还难看，会吓坏小朋友啊。OK，保持扑克脸。</p><p>我说道：“还行吧，至少没有比我拥有超能力的事情还扯淡吧。”</p><p>“口是心非，”明空摇摇头，道，“快，把你的修行服换上，我带你上早课。”</p><p>“等会儿，啥？早课？”我不敢相信地看着明空，这是什么情况？什么修行？为何要修行？</p><p>“对啊，早课啊。”明空的笑意更深，不知道为啥，还有些幸灾乐祸，“你有超能力，那么我们就需要帮你掌握一下，免得你出去后到处伤人，或者，伤到你自己。”</p><p>“等等，”我拼命耸起肩膀，试图将明空搭在我肩上的手甩掉，可是令我心惊的是，即便是这超乎了常人的力气，明空的手依旧像铁钳一样纹丝不动。</p><p>我停止了挣扎，说道：“我可没有说过我要留下来。我得赶紧和家里人联系。”</p><p>“我这几天出去了一趟，”明空说道，“我觉得，你该看看这个。”说着，他的手里出现了一张报纸。</p><p>我接过这张纽约时报，第一个版面就是有人被谋杀了，列出来的照片人物都十分眼熟，有几个好像都在老爸的实验室里见过。</p><p>“这个？”我知道事情不妙了，“难不成？”</p><p>“不错，明龙，这就是为什么我们不能让你走的原因。”明空说道，“你父亲的同事接连遇害，而且这些人几乎都是涉及了meta基因的研究。”</p><p>“而我，作为我父亲研究的意外成功的实验对象，如果出现在外界，那就会遭到那些人的毒手。”我说道，“那么一旦我去找我姐姐，会给她带来危险。”</p><p>“所以，你愿意上早课去了吗？”明空问我。我还能有什么选择吗？当然得点头啊。</p><p>“很好。”明空将他的手拿了起来，走到我的侧边，抬起一只手，食指虚空一点，周围的空间随着他的手指划过的痕迹裂开一条口子，接着这条口子像电梯门一样张开，我能隐隐约约看到一个面积很大的广场，广场上站着不少人。</p><p>“走吧。”明空说着，轻轻推了我一下，“还有，从今天开始，我就是你的师傅了，记得随时孝敬我哦。”</p><p>卧槽，你在逗我？我还没同意呢，要不要这么随便？算了，谁让人家拳头大，小爷我忍了。和明空这个便宜师傅走进了这个裂开的口子，眼前的一切逐渐变得明朗起来。这是一个面积堪比天安门广场的汉白玉砖铺地的广场，我与明空师傅站在了广场的边缘，我们的身后是一片树林和山丘，而不是我的禅房。</p><p>“这，这是？”我惊呆了，怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出了问题。</p><p>“怎么，开传送门这个能力不是在很常见吗？”明空看着目瞪口呆的我说道。</p><p>“没啥。”说着，我将目光放在了广场上。广场上有着大约五到六百人，揭穿土黄色僧袍，这些人里有男有女，有各个人种；这些人大概被分为了4批，一批人坐在地上，似乎在打坐，第二批人则是站成方阵队列，他们皆屈膝扎马，摆着武术姿势；第三批人则是分为了两人一组，每组的两人在与自己的组员搏斗；至于剩下的第四批人，他们的人数似乎比较少，但是他们占据的地方却是最大的：我可以看见有好几个人双手闪着五颜六色的光芒，有一个人甚至还全身着火，还有五六个人悬浮与半空中。</p><p>“站得太远了，要不要走近点儿看看？”明空拍了一下我的头问道。</p><p>“可以。”我回答道。</p><p>于是明空师傅领着我朝着那人数最少一批人缓缓走去。这些人看见了明空，连忙停下了动作，火人也停止了燃烧；他们站成了队列，一齐向明空行礼</p><p>待得靠近了些后，我才看清这是一群什么人：这儿有大概20多人，他们的年纪与我相仿，除了8个女孩子外，其余都是些男孩子。从这些人的肤色和发色上看，他们似乎来自世界各地，而且一个身高1米8的高个儿男生从发色到皮肤竟然是全是绿色，这让我不禁想起电影阿凡达。紧接着，我的目光又被一个女生吸引住。这是一个亚洲女孩，她大概比我矮半个头，黑色长发被束成一个马尾，带着黑色镜框眼睛，她的眼睛如黑宝石一般明亮，尽管有些双下巴，但是在她那苗条的身段中却显得微不足道。她并不是惊艳的美女，但是她的一颦一簇尽显端庄，一看就是典型的乖乖女。不知为何，我的目光逐渐停在她的身上，没法儿离开。女孩儿似乎是察觉到我在看着她，便将目光转向了我，我急忙将眼神撤走，然后装作若无其事。这时，一个男孩向我和明空师傅走来，他个子不高，与我相仿；这是一个混血少年，我隐约能看出他是亚裔，他有着亚洲人该有的发色和肤色，可他的发际线却比亚洲人要靠后，颧骨也略微有些突出，还有他的眼眸是暖蓝色，给他本来就好看的面容添上了一层亲和力。</p><p>只见这个少年走到明空面前行了一礼，然后说道：“Morning, father.”</p><p>“Father？？”前一秒我还在为这个男孩儿的英式口音感到羡慕，下一秒我却傻眼儿了，刚刚他说什么了？父亲？不是吧，就算明空这和尚不正经，可他这金刚般的外貌也整不出这么帅气的儿子吧。</p><p>“儿子，”明空抚摸着男孩儿的头，脸上流露出一丝温情（看得我毛骨悚然），随后他又把目光转向我，说道，“明龙啊，给你介绍一下，这是我儿子。”</p><p>“你好，”少年说着，向我伸出了右手，“我叫Xander Law Devoe，很高兴认识你。”</p><p>我见他如此有礼貌，连忙伸出了一只手，说道：“我叫尹明龙，你也可以叫我Sike。”</p><p>“这个名字，很有意思。”Devoe说道，“你就叫我Devoe好了，我觉得我的姓氏好听。”</p><p>“儿子，以后明龙就是你的师弟了，你要像对待兄弟一样对待他。”明空说道，“今天的早课你就带着明龙去测试他的超能力吧，哦对，Helen，你也过来吧，帮他检查。”</p><p>“是。”刚才那个吸引我注意力的乖乖女也走出人群。我了个去，运气有点太好了吧，难道我被某人赋予了主角光环？</p><p>“我叫Helen。”女孩微笑着说，她的声音很细，但又十分轻柔。我点了点头，以示回礼。</p><p>“你们先带他去研究室，我得留在这里监察早课。”明空说道。</p><p>“好的，父亲”Devoe说着，然后转向了我，“走吧，兄弟，我带去玩儿。” 说着，便拉着我离开演武场。那个叫Helen的女孩一言不发，慢慢跟随我们。</p><p>我们三人走进了广场外的树林里，我开口道：“额，Devoe，那个明空真是你的亲生父亲？”</p><p>“是啊，”Devoe说道，“怎么，是不太像吗？”</p><p>“嗯，”我点点头，道，“而且，他还是个。。。。。。”</p><p>“是个和尚吗？”Devoe接下了我的话，道，“兄弟，你要知道，南海这个地方并不是你所想像的那样。可能在你看来，我们这里是修佛之地，实际上，这里是一个城市。”</p><p>“哦？说说看。”Devoe的话让我对南海这个地方产生了一丝兴趣，在这个陌生的地方待了好些天，我还一直不是很了解，明空和上次那个老和尚也一直没有出现，送饭的小和尚也是沉默寡言，我几乎没有办法了解这个地方，有个向导倒是不错。</p><p>“南海这个城市已经发展了近千年，”Devoe说道，“据说这是东方五位龙神之一——火龙的道场。而火龙也在他的道场留下了子嗣，这也是第一批扎根在南海的人。在这几千年的发展中，有不少先祖们也耐不住好奇心，便跑到了外界，并带回了外界形形色色的文化，还有一些想生活在这里的外来人物。父亲说，火龙神是每一个南海子民的信仰，火龙的遵旨是修心，所以在几百年之前，先祖借鉴了佛教的文化精髓，将佛教的一些修行和宗旨带给了我们。但我们并不是佛教徒。我们的信仰是火龙神。”</p><p>“所以你爸也并不是纯粹的和尚是吧？”我说道。</p><p>“没错，”Devoe说道，“据说我爸还离过婚。”</p><p>忍住，绝对不能笑。</p><p>“你刚才所在的地方，是南海培养warriors的地方。他们的职责是维护南海的治安，有时候甚至是被指派到外界历练。我听老祖说，南海还有一项秘密的使命，不过我们没资格知道。”</p><p>“所以这就是为啥南海有些人穿得很现代吗？”我问道。</p><p>“是的。”Devoe说道，“几百年以来，没有多少人愿意进入外界，因为离开南海的人几乎没有回来过。大家都在惧怕外界，只有长者们偶尔外出，然后带回一两个无家可归的儿童，或者概述一下外界的情况，亦或是带来外界的产物。直到你父亲的到来，让我们与外界有了更多的接触，我们才开始真正了解外界。不得不说，老友记真的很吸引人。还有，Wi-Fi。”</p><p>“对了，你们拥有超能力，难道不觉得别扭吗，”我问道，“和其他人不一样。”</p><p>“为什么要觉得别扭？”一直一言不发的Helen说话了，“拥有超能力，意味着我们可以被人尊敬，因为我们是被神选中的人。这些能力，可以被用来维护和平，甚至是帮助他人。甚至还有机会成为南海的守护者。”</p><p>“没错，”Devoe说道，“每一位火龙神的信徒都以此为荣。”</p><p>“什么意思？”我没有明白。</p><p>“没有关系，南海的历史很长，以后可以慢慢说。”Devoe说道，“现在要紧的事情是测试你的能力。Helen会全程监督。”</p><p>“哦？”我诧异地看了看Helen，问道，“美女，你的长处是什么呢？”</p><p>“医疗。”Helen回道，“我的眼睛还拥有类似X-ray的能力。”</p><p>“哇哦，挺酷的啊。”说着，我将目光转向了Devoe，“你呢，Devoe师兄？”</p><p>“我先保密，”Devoe说道，“等哪天你会看见的。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now:</strong>
</p><p>“明龙，别发呆了。”明星云将发呆中的尹明龙拉回了现实中。此时的二人并肩站立在一处施工楼房的最顶端，这时正值周末，工地空无一人，两人面对着的是一处海湾，海面上偶有轮船缓缓经过，在没有灯光和月亮的夜色下，轮船上的灯显得格外明亮。</p><p>“不好意思，星云，”尹明龙说道，“走神儿了。想起了和Devoe的初次见面。”</p><p>冰龙立刻会意，知道尹明龙现在心情很是矛盾，于是说道，“抱歉，我不该把你叫过来。毕竟他曾是你的兄弟。”</p><p>“我没有他这个兄弟。”尹明龙立刻说道，“他背叛了南海，也背叛了我。”</p><p>“我知道你心里不爽。”冰龙说道，“但你千万不要冲动。Devoe很了解你的弱点。”</p><p>“这不是还有你吗？”尹明龙说道，“我的超能力在夜晚会在夜晚弱化八九成，但是你不会。”</p><p>“总之小心一点儿，”冰龙说道，“我真觉得这次应该我上你掠阵。”</p><p>“不用争了，”尹明龙道，“抛了硬币的。”</p><p>“好吧好吧。跟我说说你看到了什么？”冰龙问道。</p><p>“仓库里面有30多人，”尹明龙说道，“精神扫描里没有也Devoe的行踪。”</p><p>“离交易时间还有20分钟。”冰龙说道，“我还是很奇怪为什么Devoe要卖高科技武器给黑帮。”</p><p>“我也搞不懂Devoe。”尹明龙道，“他为什么要那么多钱。”语毕，左手按住了太阳穴，抬起右手，点了一下冰龙的额头，紧接着冰龙感觉到一个声音出现在自己的脑海：“建了一个心灵链接（Psychic Link），这样一会儿我去勘察的时候你可以看到我所看到的事物。”</p><p>“行，没问题。”冰龙默念道，“这个能力真心不错。”</p><p>尹明龙解开了外衣，露出了刻有黑色的双翼龙标识的战服。</p><p>“你把你的战服改成了黑色？”冰龙惊讶地说，“这次变成了铠甲风格，我不得不说一下，还挺帅，以前那个颜色有点傻。”</p><p>“你不是也有龙形石然后可幻化战服吗？为何你不穿着呢？”</p><p>“不行，龙形石可以变化成我想要的样子，与其变成战服，还不如变成好看的裙子，穿着多漂亮。”</p><p>果然是女人，尹明龙在心里嘀咕道。</p><p>尹明龙将头罩面具戴好，看着冰龙默念道：“一会儿见。”说着，头也不回地向码头边三层楼的仓库飞去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——每个人都有着那么一份幻想，幻想着总有一天能有所成就。可是有时候幻想只能永远是幻想，因为世界是残酷的。我不止一次后悔，曾经将幻想当真，导致了自己分不清楚现实和幻境。幻境美好，终究是一份幻想。是时候做一个决断了。我本属于暗黑的孤独，幻想着贴近光明，现在我明白了，光明不过是一份引诱你堕入地狱的大麻，是一份美丽的外壳，里面则是冷漠。阴暗是我的老朋友了，他会欢迎我的回归。我的名字是尹明龙，过去，我被称为火龙，是因为我打败了一条龙，并传承了它的名号，是因为我曾试图给世界带来光明与希望，可是光明永远不会长存，只有黑夜才是永恒，就如混沌的时期一样。我不会再坚持所谓的光明，我要用我的黑暗来做我认为对的事情，从现在起，叫我Lone Walker（独行者）。</h3>
<p>
  <strong>Now:</strong>
</p><p>               一辆辆面包车陆陆续续开进昏暗的大空间，车上陆陆续续下来了些许人，其中三四个人从口袋里掏出了手电，加上并未熄灭的车灯这才将黑暗的空间照亮，剩下的几人从后备箱里拿出了一条条步枪。这些人中，为首的是一个身穿黑色燕尾服，头戴圆礼帽的中年人。他将自己的面貌与穿着，整理得一丝不苟，甚至是唇上的那一小撮胡子也是修正得棱角分明，似乎是要参加什么重要的集会。他的眼神十分得锐利，似乎想要将他周围的环境都牢记于心：室内大约有一个足球场大小，他的四面有不少货船上用于装货物的金属集装箱。而中年人一行人所处在的位置是仓库的中央的一处较为空旷之处。</p><p>               越来越多的车陆陆续续开进仓库，中年绅士的神情变得严肃起来，他的手下也下意识得握紧了枪。车辆停了下来，从这些车上也陆陆续续下来了些许人，他们的穿着与第一批人不一样，第一批来人西装革履，然而这一批人的穿着就比较随意，为首的是一个大约30岁的黑人男子，比起中年绅士干净的脸庞，这个男人的面庞则布满了黑色胡渣，带着银色耳钉。他身穿着褐色皮衣，皮衣下是一件黑色毛衣。他的穿戴与中年绅士的对比那就显得随意了许多。</p><p>               “Buonasera, Signor Hall.”中年绅士说道，“You’re late.“</p><p>“My apology, Don Bonanno.” Hall说道，“But I have to say, ya don’t have to worry about. Ya see, that Devoe dude is not even here.”</p><p>“I thought the British are supposed to be punctual.”</p><p>“And he is.”一个浑厚的声音响起，两位领头以及他们的手下开始张望，试图找寻声音的来源。</p><p>从一个金属货物舱后面走出一个年轻人，他身着淡黄色僧侣袍，佩戴一个青玉吊坠，英俊的右脸上留下了一道被火灼烧的痕迹。</p><p>“You must be Mister Devoe.”Hall说道，“Well, I thought you would be wearing a suit.”</p><p>“Do you have what you promised?” Bonanno问道。</p><p>“Of course, good sir.” Devoe拍了拍他身边的红色集装箱，“It’s already here.”</p><p>红色的大铁箱消失了，呈现在眼前的是10个大小各不相同黑色盒子。</p><p>“These are the high tech weapon I took from Sydney Palmer.”Devoe说道，“White Dwarf gun (白矮星), hacker chips, anti-speedster gun, Zylon Filter body armor etc.. This is the age of meta humans, I guess the Hall family and the Mafia would love to have these such high-techs.”</p><p>“Signor Devoe,” Bonanno说道, “I truly appreciate your stuff and I also admire your courage to come here alone, but you seem to not worry about us.”</p><p>Devoe笑了笑，说道：“Don Bonanno, I know you have a good reputation. Your Family have code. And so is Mr. Hall. That is good for business, right?”说完，Devoe看了一眼Hall。</p><p>“Besides, you all know what I am capable of. If I want, I can just vanish all of you with a finger snap.”Devoe满脸自信地说道，“Shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>“星云，能看见我现在看见的吗？”趴在房梁上的尹明龙在心中默念道。</p><p>“能看见，”冰龙的声音在尹明龙脑海中响起，“心灵画面比摄像头更好用。”</p><p>“看见Devoe了，还有10样高科技武器，是联盟存放在Palmer科技的10样技术。其中的两种甚至能杀死到你我。”</p><p>“这批武器不能落到他们手里，不然这些黑帮很可能会研究出这些武器的技术从而危及我们。明龙，你继续观察，我来。。。”</p><p>“星云？”尹明龙忽然感觉到脑海中的链接消失了。紧接着，陷阱这两个字出现在了尹明龙的脑海里，下一秒，尹明龙的手里出现了几枚手里剑，然后掷向了光源，在好几次闪光后，整个仓库变成了黑暗。</p><p>房梁下的一群人瞬间骚乱了起来，紧接着，拿着手电的人发出了尖利的惨叫夹杂着骨头碎裂的声音，手电也掉落在地上，紧接着被踩碎，一时间，仓库因为光源的失去再次变暗。只听见Hall在大喊：“Hold fire. Pick up lights.” Bonanno也在大声地用意大利语呼唤着手下。</p><p>回应两位黑帮巨头是一声声的惨叫，Bonanno举起了手枪，枪口指向了惨叫声的来源开了几枪，惨叫声戛然而止，Bonanno还未来得及松一口气，再次响起的惨叫声让Bonanno汗毛竖立。</p><p>“Show yourself, you coward!!!” Hall大叫道。Hall开始挥舞着拿枪的手，四处乱指，却不敢开枪。飞速跳动的心脏，让他不得不大口喘气。他慢慢地退后，忽然感觉脚到了圆鼓鼓的物什。Hall用眼角的余光看了看下方，那是一个手电，Hall缓缓弯下腰，捡起手电。正当他将手电对准了前方时，他猛然看见自己面前站着一个身材矮小，但身穿黑色盔甲的人站在自己面前，他的龙头面具，在手电光芒的照耀下显得极为恐怖，如鬼神一般。Hall被这突如其来的人给吓了一跳，反应慢了半拍，自己的右脸已经挨了一拳，紧接着是自己的右腰挨了一脚。Hall被踹出3米远，手电脱手，砸在了地上失去了光源。Hall挨了两下重击，趴在地上一时站不起来，忽然感觉自己的一把头发被抓起，还来不及叫，便感觉额头一痛，脑袋一晕，头又被猛地按到了地上。只听一声玻璃的碎裂声，Hall的脸被按在了车门窗户残留的碎玻璃上，从右推到左，Hall发出惨叫声，随机不再吭声。</p><p>Bonanno听见了Hall的惨叫，向着他出事的地方开了几枪，接着他感觉到自己的脖子被人扼住，然后将他狠狠推到了一个集装箱上，Bonanno感觉此人力量极大，任凭自己如何挣扎，那只手如铁钳一般难以撼动，而推着自己的力量，自己根本难以反抗。Bonanno举起了手枪，想射击掐自己的人，然而手枪早已跳膛，Bonanno现在才注意到。脖子上的劲越来越大，Bonanno的脸变得越来越红，身体开始剧烈挣扎起来，最后他的身体不再挣扎，四肢垂了下去。</p><p>就当Bonanno即将失去意识之前，听到了还算标准的意大利语：“告诉你们家族的成员，滚出LA，滚回纽约，或者滚回你们西西里岛。”接着Bonanno被狠狠扔到了地上，昏了过去。</p><p>“Brother mine.”Devoe的声音响起，“你比以前的温柔多了。Well，不得不说，你的新盔甲确实更适合夜晚行动。”</p><p>尹明龙左手亮起火光，双眼死死地看着眼前这位身穿僧袍的高大的金发碧眼的混血男子，面前的男子手中举着一支银色的步枪，对准了尹明龙，尹明龙若无其事，踩着好几个倒地的人，徐徐走向男子。</p><p>“兄弟，我劝你最好别轻举妄动，这把玄冰粒子步枪可不是闹着玩儿的，更何况现在的你没有多少你的超能力。”Devoe说道。</p><p>尹明龙停下脚步，忽然将目光转到了Devoe的胸前，说道：“难怪我一直追踪不到你，无论是定位上还是心灵感应上，原来你有魔法吊坠。你从哪弄来的？”</p><p>“Really?”Devoe笑道，“咱们俩久别重逢，这就是你想说的？”</p><p>“那我应该说什么？”尹明龙嘲讽道，“比如：你逃不掉的束手就擒？或者还是咱俩就应该和老朋友一样找个酒吧或者咖啡馆坐下来聊天？”</p><p>“你还是像以前一样不会聊天儿。”Devoe无奈地耸了耸肩，就好像他忘了自己把枪对着尹明龙一样，似乎像老朋友般在叙旧。</p><p>“我再问一次，”尹明龙说道，“魔法吊坠，你是从哪里弄到的？”</p><p>“你关心什么？”Devoe说道，“我和我的合伙人从你那位会魔法的朋友那里借了过来。哦，想起来了，你的某位前女友？我记得她就Mila来着吧？”</p><p>尹明龙说道：“我警告。。。”</p><p>“放心啦，你的朋友没事儿，”Devoe说道，“她不在我们的任务名单上。不过啊，我倒是提醒你，与其担心你那位会魔法的小姑娘，不如担心担心你今晚带来的那位小美人儿。”</p><p>“哦，那我不会担心她。”尹明龙笑道，“我倒需要担心担心敢袭击她的人。”</p><p>“拭目以待吧。”Devoe说道，“我想，我们也改处理处理我们的事情了。”</p><p>“是啊，我等这一天已经不知道多久了。”尹明龙说道，“我姐姐的仇该算算了，你这卑鄙小人。”</p><p>Devoe将枪抬得更高了，脸在伤疤和表情的双重作用下变得狰狞扭曲，说道：“我承认，杀死你的姐姐确实不是什么高尚的行为，可唯独你，你没有资格说我是卑鄙小人。I know what have you done.”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，只是静静看着Devoe。</p><p>“你，拥有着神明的力量，南海岛与各个异世界守护者，你守护了些什么？你明明当初可以留住Helen，你让她跟着精灵们走了，结果换来了什么，艾泽欧斯大陆被人类入侵，被那些你带来的人类，精灵的净土，被枪支弹药淹没，Helen，你明明可以保护她的，尹明龙，告诉我，你为什么不救她，你说啊！”</p><p>“她选择和她的族人共存亡，她没有同意和我走。”</p><p>“然后你就随她这样放任她去死了？尹明龙，你，伟大的火龙，明明有能力阻止她，你却因为这个理由而放弃了她，你对得起你的良心吗？你拿走了我的birth right，你却没有利用好它，如果换我来，也许我就能阻止的所有的坏事，Helen最大的错误是，她爱错了人。”</p><p>“火龙之力本来就不是你的birth right。”尹明龙平静地说道，“还有，你根本就不了解Helen。”</p><p>“那你又了解她吗？”Devoe有些歇斯底里，“你背叛了她的信任，你留下她一个人等死，我真的恨，没有拿到火龙的力量，不然也许她还活着，我们还是会把酒言欢，我的父亲，也许还会活着。”</p><p>“也许吧。”尹明龙面具下的眼睛，出现了一丝眼泪，但是没有人能看见，“也许，我还会当你为最亲的兄弟。”</p><p>Devoe冷笑道：“兄弟？你不配。我向你保证，你一定会死的很痛苦。”</p><p>“那也是我想对你说的。”尹明龙道，“你杀了我姐，害得邪恶侵蚀了我，南海的覆灭，兄弟们的逝去，今晚一定要算个总账。”</p><p>“正合我意，”Devoe说道。</p><p>尹明龙叹了口气，问道：“你还记得咱俩从前偷偷溜进厨房的事情吗？”</p><p>“当然记得。”Devoe双眸有些闪烁，神情也轻松了不少，“你吃不惯修行的斋饭，就偷了只鸡。”</p><p>“后来你替我揽下了所有的事情，被你爸关了一个月紧闭。”尹明龙继续说道，“那些记忆真是美好，有一个照顾我的哥哥。”</p><p>“是啊，我也很想念这些时光，”Devoe说到这里，神情变得有些忧伤，“然而，这只是一段人生而已，没有什么可以被原谅了。”</p><p>看着尹明龙没有接话，Devoe继续说道：“你知道吗？我故意放出消息就是为了要把你引出来，我知道你只要一听说我逃狱了，你一定会来追查我。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？这就是你聪明的计划？高调引我过来，然后想一个人单独把我干掉？”尹明龙嘲讽道，“即便是我没有多少超能力，你一个人有把握把我干掉？”</p><p>“不得不承认，要牵制Fros-Drake（冰龙）确实要派遣更多人手。”Devoe也笑道，“这样不正好吗？就剩下我和你了。”</p><p>尹明龙感到一阵冰凉，但是多年的搏斗经验和神经告诉了他赶紧闪避，于是乎，尹明龙没有做任何的思考便伏低身体，朝左侧一个猛扑，下一瞬间，尹明龙方才站立的位置的地上已经结满了厚厚的一层冰。</p><p>尹明龙手中的火焰随着他的闪避而熄灭，四周再次变得黑暗。</p><p>黑暗中忽地传出嗖嗖的风声，紧接着是几声碎裂的声音。</p><p>“弟弟，”Devoe大声说道，“藏身黑暗不是你的风格啊。”</p><p>忽然火光大亮，尹明龙已经出现在了Deove的背后，他抬起两只手，双手掌心喷射出金色的火焰。Devoe的反应也是很快，他转过身，手中的枪已经发射出冰蓝色的雾气，冰火交融，爆发出巨大的冲击，震得二人向后倒飞出1米。Devoe手中的枪也从手中掉落。</p><p>手中的火光再次亮起，尹明龙半跪着，盯着已经站起身来，神情有些意外的Devoe。</p><p>“Well, 看来你的盔甲可以让你暂时恢复你的超能力，”Devoe说道，“This is goanna be so much fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 刺客联盟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章节没有内心独白，另外本章节将要出现的刺客联盟就是Ra’s Al Ghul创办的刺客联盟）</p><p>Devoe握紧的双手张开，手掌周围的空间似乎在震动而变得有些扭曲。尹明龙被火焰包裹的拳头也越来越明亮，似乎随时准备喷射。</p><p>Devoe率先抬起右掌，一道震波，从他的掌心，向外扩散，两人相对的空间留下了肉眼可见的圆锥震波的痕迹。尹明龙抬手喷出的火焰被震波熄灭，余波轰击在了尹明龙的胸口，尹明龙只觉得胸口一阵剧痛，身体狠狠撞击在了一个大红铁箱上。</p><p>“吓我一跳，刚刚还差点一位你的超能力回来了呢。”Devoe缓缓走向尹明龙，“你的盔甲只能给充能一次吧。”语毕抬起了一只手。忽然，Devoe眼前出现黑色的浓烟，Devoe只觉得右侧一阵风，抬起右腿，小腿外侧碰到了铁一般的腿，Devoe感觉右腿生疼，下一刻，面门前一阵阴风，以Devoe多年的格斗经验，即便是目不能视物，身体的本能还在，连忙抬起左手挡住了迎面袭来的拳头。接着拳头着火，Devoe只感觉左手灼烧，右手发力，气流一阵变动，将尹明龙震开。由于来得突然，Devoe的超能力并没有发挥出多少，仅仅是将尹明龙震退。</p><p>Devoe低声念了一句拉丁文，翡翠的光芒从吊坠中由暗到明缓缓发散，尹明龙扔出的烟幕弹被翠玉的光芒驱散，周围的一切变得清晰起来。</p><p>尹明龙擦了擦嘴角的血迹，从腰间抽出两截短棍，摆好了决战的姿势。</p><p>“Fine.”说着，Devoe缓缓扭了扭脖子，右手一招，手掌周围的空气极速震动，空间再度扭曲，这次的扭曲竟然将空间打开了一个小洞，接着Devoe似乎握住了什么，将右手抽回，赫然便是一把三尺青锋。</p><p>两人目不转睛地看着对方，一动不动，精通格斗的二人都知道，一旦占据先手，便容易出现破绽。即便是仓库外如惊雷一般的撞击声也丝毫没有将二人的注意力吸引住，仿佛这二人所处的是无声的次元。</p><p>一滴汗水自Devoe的额头出现，缓缓流过右下，擦过他的眼角，经过他的脸颊，在下巴处停留了1秒后缓缓滴下。当水滴沾到地面的那一瞬间，尹明龙眼神一凝，率先冲向Devoe，左手短棍砸向Devoe面门，Devoe举剑格挡架开尹明龙的左手棍，手腕一个剑花，剑尖直指尹明龙心脏。尹明龙抬起右臂，右手棍截住了来势汹汹的长剑，于此同时，尹明龙借势一个转体，左腿踢出正中Devoe左肩。Devoe借势身形侧卧，进攻尹明龙下盘，尹明龙退后半步，同时双手胸前一和，两截短棍合成了长棍。</p><p>Devoe右手将剑摆在背后，左手探出，空气抖动。</p><p>尹明龙深知厉害，头盔下的高科技判断出来了震波的路线，迈步朝右大步跨出，周身的气流擦过他的披风。Devoe左手不断变换方向。尹明龙身形却矫健得像猴子一般，还时不时扔出几枚飞镖，被Devoe的震波挡开。</p><p>“Come on, brother. That is all you got?” Devoe大吼道。</p><p>尹明龙停下步伐，左手握住棍子的中间，一团火焰由手掌蔓延到棍子全身。Devoe再次发射震波，尹明龙手中的棍子以目不可视的速度转动起来，震波接触到火焰长棍，竟被消除，尹明龙缓缓迈步走向Devoe。Devoe有些吃惊，想加大手中的频率，却不想尹明龙已经率先将棍子捅在了他的手心。尹明龙趁机转身一个扫棍，Devoe被打飞了出去，身体砸穿了铁箱子。</p><p>“This move is from the Forbidden Kingdom（《功夫之王》）.”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“主人，盔甲的月光充能已完成25%。”头盔里传来SARA的声音，“你现在恢复了飞行和一次龙焰的能力。”</p><p>SARA的话音刚落，尹明龙的身体渐渐上升，双手的火焰渐渐变为金色。下一刻，震波从刚才砸出来的洞发出，轰击漂浮在半空中的尹明龙，尹明龙的身体被击飞，重击在工厂的另一端的墙上。Devoe缓缓从铁箱里走出，胸前的青玉吊坠闪出了绿色的荧光。</p><p>尹明龙扭了扭脖子，双脚蹬墙，身体向前急冲，如同子弹一般冲向Devoe，他的周身燃起了金色的火焰，于此同时，Devoe双手放在胸前，周围空气高频率震动，在绿光的加持下，震波变成了绿色。</p><p>人形火焰与震波撞击，放射出耀眼的光芒，两人周身的铁皮箱子因撞击的余波而变形。</p><p>余波对撞后两人面对面站立不过3米。Devoe笑了笑，尹明龙猛地吐出一口鲜血，身体倾倒。</p><p>“My brother, ” Devoe说道，“即便你火力全开，你也不一定是我的对手，放弃吧。”</p><p>忽然，一声巨大的撞击传来，紧接着屋顶一部分碎裂，一个巨大的身形随着钢筋与木板降落在二人周围，接着一个人影从洞里闪过，蓝色的冷气击中了Devoe，Devoe的身体瞬间变成了冰块。</p><p>“明龙，你还好吗？”冰龙走近尹明龙，扶起了倒地的尹明龙。</p><p>“我一瞬间还真以为你被Otis干掉了呢。”尹明龙虚弱地说道，“Devoe的力量更强了。赶紧销毁地上散落的武器吧。”</p><p>“Otis也许有着巨人的血统，”冰龙说道，“再强也不会强过Khione的徒弟。”</p><p>“你难道还在和那个刻薄的老妖婆联系吗？”尹明龙面具下的表情有些僵硬。</p><p>“我知道，作为少数几个还活着的奥林匹斯神，她脾气这么坏也正常。”</p><p>“不，她每次都欺负我。”尹明龙说道，“只要我每次点燃一丝火苗，她就想把我冻起来。”</p><p>咔嚓的碎裂声响起，打断了两人的对话，Devoe已经将身上的冰层彻底震开，玉坠的亮光变得耀眼，并反重力一般漂浮起来。</p><p>“阿哦，你的哥们儿比我想象中的要顽强得多啊。”冰龙说道，“交给我吧，我正好想和Xander Devoe交手。”说完，双手散发出冰蓝色的冷气。</p><p>“Otis交给我，”尹明龙看到了巨大的身影站了起来，说道，“Devoe的震波已经强大到了和我的龙焰一较高下了，小心。”</p><p>冰蓝色冷气逐渐凝聚成一把长剑，冰龙说道，“我谢谢你的关心，不过火龙，你不要太看扁我了。”</p><p>“不，我不会看扁你。”说着，尹明龙在心里默默地加了一句，“我只是在关心你。”</p><p>尹明龙将目光放在巨大的身影上，他点燃了手中的火焰，在火光的照耀下，一个近3米2的大汉的绿发灰皮大汉正恶狠狠地用他那橙黄的瞳孔盯着尹明龙，碰着自行车轮大小的双拳，说道：“Puny human, Otis will smash you.”</p><p>下一秒，尹明龙一个后空翻，他的所站之处已经出现了一个大洞，与此同时，尹明龙在身体落地前扔出了几枚手里剑，两枚手里剑在即将击中Otis的头之前突然爆炸。</p><p>“啊！！“Otis被爆炸的冲击震退了三步。尹明龙趁机一跃，火拳击中Otis的下巴。Otis丝毫没有反应，反而一只手握住了尹明龙的手臂，Otis用力，骨头碎裂的声音响起。尹明龙发出一声痛叫，紧接着他的身体被Otis甩了出去重重的撞在了墙上。</p><p>“火龙！”刚扔出冰刺的冰龙看到了这一幕，便想过去救援，不慎却被Devoe的震波击中小腹，一口血喷出。</p><p>“You can’t save him, bitch.” Devoe说道。</p><p>尹明龙靠着墙壁，挣扎着想站起身，可是身体上的疼痛却让他无法站起身。</p><p>“Your armor is quite fascinating, mortal.”Otis举起了一个红色铁箱，慢慢走近尹明龙，说道，“It stops me from crushing your arm. I assume Hephaestus (火神) will be proud of himself.”</p><p>“You know, Otis. It is your biggest mistake that you did not use your poison.”尹明龙说道，“You didn’t pay attention to your feet.”</p><p>Otis似乎察觉了什么，在他想将箱子砸向尹明龙，然而还未有所行动，他周身的地面裂开，火红的熔炎如喷泉一般直冲向上。</p><p>Otis在熔炎的灼烧下发出惨烈的尖叫，他手上的铁箱也被熔炎烧成了铁水，铁水随着Otis的手臂留下，滴在了他的头上。</p><p>熔炎不在喷射，Otis的身体跌进了洞中。</p><p>尹明龙扶着墙站起身，从地上捡起了他的长棍，撑着自己。</p><p>“主人，您已经断了4根肋骨，已经不适合再战斗了。”SARA的声音响起。</p><p>“闭嘴，SARA。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>尹明龙将目光看向了还在交战中的两人。此时的二人正打得不可开交，冰龙的全身被一层冰蓝铠甲覆盖着，她与Devoe短兵相接，同时还操控着细小的冰刃，不断轰击向Devoe，然而Devoe却防守得很好，一手挥舞着长剑，另一只手却不断轰击出震波，将冰刃震碎。</p><p>尹明龙打出一枚苦无，Devoe正和冰龙打得如火如荼，高手对战，一个分心便是万丈深渊，冰龙趁机用冷气将Devoe全身冻住了。尹明龙趁机上前一步，将Devoe的玉坠取了下来。</p><p>“Mila的魔法坠？”冰龙看了吊坠一眼，问道。</p><p>“是的。”尹明龙回答道。</p><p>“至少知道他是怎么摆脱Vic的追踪了。”冰龙说道，“Mr. Devoe，我们该回铁山监狱了。”</p><p>“Oh, hahaha.”Devoe笑了笑，说道，“你们两个确实是个好拍档。但是我觉得我是不会那么容易回监狱的。”</p><p>“哦？愿闻其详。”冰龙说道。</p><p>“我之所以费这么大的劲儿，就是把你们两个聚到这里。”Devoe说道，“原本是想趁机把联盟里的两位领袖干掉，不过我想还是低估了你们。”</p><p>“你一个人就想干掉我们俩？加上Otis，也不够看。”尹明龙说道，“你就像原来一样，高傲自大。”</p><p>“Well, brother.”Devoe说道，“自从上次你差点杀了我，我已经开始和其他人一起合作了。他们是刺客联盟，不然你以为我怎么会知道Mila的吊坠，或者你们藏武器的地方。”</p><p>尹明龙与冰龙对视了一眼，尹明龙开始皱起了眉头。</p><p>“还有明龙，你们的联盟秘密将你的姐姐保护起来，你难道不好奇我是怎么找到她的？”说着，Devoe又把头转向了冰龙，“哦，还有你，我知道中央情报局有一份记录了你过去的档案。”</p><p>冰龙也皱起了眉头，连忙拉住明龙的手，低声道：“冷静。”</p><p>“我知道一些真相，明龙，我知道是谁雇了我杀害你的姐姐。这是刺客联盟安插。。。”忽然，他不再说话，只见Devoe忽然瞳孔大开，随即倒下，尹明龙看见了他的后颈上插着一枚飞镖。</p><p>“不好！！”尹明龙立刻将冰龙推开，另一枚飞镖插在了冰龙刚才站立的附近。</p><p>“是刺客联盟。”冰龙说着，双手一挥，四面冰墙从地底钻出，围住了两人，只听冰墙外砰砰作响，有子弹，也有冷兵器。</p><p>“不好，高科技武器。星云，不用护着我了。”尹明龙说道，“赶紧将他们捡回来。”</p><p>冰龙撤了冰墙，扫视了一下周围，说道：“来不及了。他们全不见了。”</p><p>“我们必须赶紧去通知联盟了。”尹明龙正说着，身体实在不堪重负，倒下了。</p><p>“明龙！”冰龙的声音逐渐模糊。</p><p>……</p><p>“明龙，对不起，我们不要再继续了。”</p><p>“Sara, 不要走，听我解释。”</p><p>“不，我不想听。我们不合适，而且，我有一个更喜欢的人了，他能给我想要的生活和安全感。我受够了现在的提心吊胆。”</p><p>“求你了，别走。”</p><p>“不。我们不合适。再见了。你会遇上更好的人。”</p><p>女孩正要去开门，然而她最后听见了一声骨头碎裂的声音。在女孩儿的眼神失去光华前，她的脸正对着一个本应该背对着的男人。</p><p>……</p><p>尹明龙猛地睁开了 双眼，发现自己躺在自己家的床上，赤裸着上身，他的脑袋上还连着好几根线。冰龙坐在他的床边，见尹明龙醒了后，紧张的神情放松了下来。</p><p>“你醒了。”冰龙说道，“你神奇的电脑给你做了诊断，以及太阳能充能，你的手臂和你的肋骨已经自愈了。”</p><p>“多谢你把我送了过来。”尹明龙低声道，“不过你是怎么搞清楚我的门禁密码的。”</p><p>“是我将明小姐放进来的。”SARA的声音响起。</p><p>“下不为例，SARA。”尹明龙冷冷地说到。</p><p>“真有你的，用你前女友的名字命名AI。”冰龙说道，“听说她失踪好几年了，一直没被找到。”</p><p>“我现在不想讨论这个。失踪的高科技如何了？”尹明龙说道，“我们都知道，被偷走的十样东西里面，有一样东西，我们必须把它夺回来。”</p><p>“我和Vic说了，”冰龙说道，“他会去追踪刺客联盟的。”</p><p>“刺客联盟，早该想到了，”尹明龙说道，“全世界最神秘的杀手组织，FBI，CIA，MI6都只有一些支离破碎的信息，从来没有任何情报机构拥有任何成员的信息。就连SARA和Vic的数据库里也并没有多少详细资料。想不到Devoe背叛了南海以后加入了他们。”</p><p>“我也没有想到这一次会和他们交手。”冰龙说道，“有些棘手啊。”</p><p>“也许，我父亲的死，也是刺客联盟。”尹明龙说道，“他们的行事手段，非常迅速。工厂的袭击，我们连敌人的位置也没有看见。”</p><p>“也许我该去联盟了，休假该结束了。”冰龙说道。</p><p>“等等，”尹明龙说道，“陪我喝一杯吧，在冰箱里。Vic有着世界上最厉害的超级电脑，让他替你当一会儿班吧。”</p><p>“也行。”冰龙说道，“Vodka？”</p><p>“我觉得马丁尼会更不错。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>不一会儿，冰龙拿着酒和酒杯走进尹明龙的房间。冰龙将酒倒入杯中，说道：“Cheers。”</p><p>酒过三巡，两人的脸上出现微红。</p><p>“Well, 不得不说，和你一起揍人的感觉真的很棒。”尹明龙说道，“这让我感觉重新活过来了，就像成立联盟那会儿。”</p><p>冰龙笑了笑，说道：“感觉确实不错呢，我记得那时候的你，18岁还不到吧，年纪轻轻就偷偷喝酒，还喝不了多少，一上头，就兴奋。”</p><p>“说得好像你的酒量就有多好一样，你上头了，差点给撒哈拉沙漠降了一场暴风雪。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，最后还得靠你把那些雪全融化了，你还抱怨刚完事儿，火还点不着。”</p><p>“哎呀，你还好意思啊，把我这个‘小朋友‘开了苞。”</p><p>讲到这里，两人不禁大笑起来。</p><p>“说真的，好久没这么开心了。”冰龙说道，“自从你恢复了正常后，你就一直躲着我们。邪龙和Lucifer到底做了什么，能让你这么崩溃。”</p><p>尹明龙看了一眼冰龙，将手中的酒一饮而尽，说道：“我谢谢你的关心，但是，我现在并不想说。”</p><p>“没关系，”冰龙说道，“听着，不管怎么样，我希望你别再意志消沉了。我担心你。”</p><p>“我明白。”尹明龙的眼神变得柔和起来，“你也是，你已经追查了你的亡夫的事情不停歇了整整两年，我不用读你的心我也知道，你很累。”</p><p>冰龙的双眼有些通红，也将手中的酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“星云，”尹明龙忽然握住了冰龙的手，说道，“你要知道，你对我而言很重要，我不希望你。。。”</p><p>“停，kiss me。”冰龙忽然说道。</p><p>尹明龙二话没说，他的嘴凑上了冰龙的唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 疑云</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——她的唇，很软，但是没有温度，好似一块被放在了千年寒潭里的玄冰，同时又让我想去融化她。不，她并不想被融化，她需要的是安慰。每个人都需要安慰，特别是受伤的人。伤痛总是让人心灵上有缺陷，这就是人性。至少，我还保留着这样的人性，没有变成令我害怕的怪物。</h3><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
  <strong>（</strong>
  <strong>9</strong>
  <strong>月</strong>
  <strong>1</strong>
  <strong>日）</strong>
</p><p>               “嘶。。。”冰龙忍不住疼痛，发出了轻声的嘶叫。</p><p>               “Sorry，”尹明龙拿着冰块，敷在了冰龙的线条优美的后背上，她的后背上有好几处灼伤的痕迹。</p><p>               “没事没事，你一定是太久没有试过你的火罐了。”冰龙说道。</p><p>               尹明龙走下床，挤了挤鼻梁，“马丁尼有点多。我去做些早餐，你想吃啥？”</p><p>               “不用了，我该回HQ了，该回归工作了。”冰龙已经穿上了衣服，说道，“谢谢了。”</p><p>               “星云，你要多加小心，”尹明龙说道，“刺客联盟渗透了我们，我不知道我们的信息被泄露了多少。”</p><p>               “我明白，也许你选择不回联盟是个好事儿。”冰龙说道，走进了电梯，“我会秘密调查这件事情的。”</p><p>               “对了，你在CIA里到底有什么秘密档案？”尹明龙冷不丁地问道。</p><p>               冰龙顿住了身形，沉默了几秒后说道：“你又隐瞒了我什么呢，明龙？”</p><p>               电梯门缓缓合上，尹明龙走向了自己放在地上的战甲，他拿起了护臂，将手伸进了护臂，一枚飞镖出现在他手中。尹明龙走近大屏幕，将飞镖放入了桌上的一个凹槽。</p><p>               “Sara, 尝试看能不能将这枚飞镖的制作来历查清楚。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “好的主人。”Sara机械般地说道，“Initiating the analysis”。</p><p>               尹明龙又说道：“Sara，从今天开始，洞察眼全天开启，我需要知道，到底是谁渗透进了联盟。”</p><p>               “主人，洞察眼一旦在联盟总部启动，会被Victor Stone查觉。”Sara回答，“我还没有能力入侵一个拥有天启星科技的电脑。”</p><p>               “好吧，我会想办法。”尹明龙说道，“飞镖的检验结果如何？”</p><p>               “这些飞镖是手工锻造，锻造手法很古老，来自14世纪。据我所知世界上没有任何一家已知的机构可以造出这样的飞镖。但是，我发现此飞镖的锻造材质是S金属。”</p><p>               “S金属，你确定？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>               “是的，先生。”Sara回答。</p><p>               尹明龙沉默不语。</p><p>               “主人，有什么下一步指示吗？”Sara问道。</p><p>               “没有了，”尹明龙说道，“谢谢了。你保持静默吧。”</p><p>               “不用客气，主人。”Sara不再说话了。</p><p>               尹明龙拿起了飞镖，皱起了眉头。</p><p>               ……</p><p>               “我知道一些真相，明龙，我知道是谁雇了我杀害你的姐姐。这是刺客联盟安插。。。。。。”</p><p>               ……</p><p>               “内奸。”尹明龙喃喃道，“who will you be？” 话音刚落，他点了一下键盘，20张照片出现在了大屏幕上，这20张照片，是联盟还活着的当初的核心成员。</p><p> </p><p>               一个宽敞的大厅里，摆放着一台大屏幕计算机，计算机面前坐着一个大约23岁的黑人男子正敲击着键盘，他的全身覆盖着银色的金属，只有他的右脸还是人类样子，而左眼则有一个红色的激光眼。</p><p>               只听一个“嗞”的声音，天花板上的一栈灯发出黄色的亮光，冰龙的身形凭空出现在了光芒中。光芒消失，一切回归平静。</p><p>               “Minda，”金属人转过头，看见冰龙的他似乎有些惊讶，说道，“我没想到你会今天回到总部，我以为Devoe的事情之后你会继续你的休假呢。”</p><p>               “Victor，真高兴见到你呢。”冰龙笑道，“Zeta射线还挺好用，以后联盟的警报响起的时候我们便可以随时到犯罪地点了。”</p><p>               “感谢Adam吧，”Victor说道，“多亏了他和兰恩星的关系，联盟可以使用Zeta射线进行传送了。”</p><p>               冰龙点点头，说道：“看来联盟被你打理得还不错。Vic，辛苦了。”</p><p>               Victor站了起来，问道：“你怎么提前回来了？”</p><p>               “说来话长，”冰龙说道，“Devoe被杀了，被我们一直追查的刺客联盟。”</p><p>               “这么说来，刺客联盟并不是传说。”Victor说道，“好的，那我现在要着手调查这几年的案例了。”</p><p>               “等等，Victor，”冰龙说道，“让我来吧。”</p><p>               “你确定？”Victor问道，“毕竟我是最适合做这个工作的人啊。”</p><p>               “我知道如果是你，会更快一些，”冰龙回答道，“但我的直觉告诉我，你肯定更想出一次外勤或者巡逻工作。让我来做一回monitor吧。”</p><p>               Victor看着一脸坚持的冰龙的表情，站起身，走到Zeta射线灯下，说道：“好吧，说实在的，我确实需要出去转一转了，毕竟在联盟没有恢复设施和元气之前，需要我来全权指挥。”</p><p>               “十分感谢。”冰龙说道，“现在就你一个人可以飞速访问数据了。虽然我并不能像你一样，但是我还是能做到一些事情。”</p><p>               “好的，老板说了算。”Victor说道，“对了，听说你遇见明龙了。他还好吗？”</p><p>               “不怎么样，”冰龙边说边坐下，开始敲击键盘，说道，“他还是在自责。他也并不想回到联盟，他想单干。”</p><p>               “可以理解，”Victor说道，“即便是明龙想回来，估计半数联盟成员不会同意。”</p><p>               “联盟的事情可以慢慢解决。”冰龙说道，“当务之急是中西伯利亚出现了严重的核泄漏，我想是时候是Cyborg出去大展身手了。”</p><p>               “Boo-ya！！”Victor一声欢呼，Zeta射线照耀，Victor的身形消失了。</p><p>               见Victor走了后，冰龙从兜里掏出了一个U盘，插在了主机上，屏幕弹出一个窗口，画面正是联邦调查局的徽章。</p><p> </p><p>(9月2日）</p><p>               一架飞机上，尹明龙坐在窗边，盯着窗外的夜色和城市的灯光，若有所思。</p><p>               “旅客们请注意，飞机即将降落在哥谭市。”</p><p>               尹明龙回过神来，将杯中最后一点红酒喝完了。</p><p>               尹明龙提着手提箱缓缓走出哥谭机场，前脚出了大门，他只感觉大脑太阳穴一阵剧烈的刺痛。</p><p>（尹明龙视角）</p><p>               这是我第二次来哥谭市，这一次我能感受到恐惧，绝望。我能感觉到人们的尖叫，无助，每天被迫生活在被犯罪充满的阴霾里。华丽的外表，光鲜亮丽的都市下，埋藏着腐败，鲜血和冤魂。我很熟悉这个感觉，被黑暗侵蚀了大半，仅剩的良知还在顽强反抗。我没有排斥这些，相反，我还很享受，I really miss this。</p><p>（上帝视角）</p><p>               “小伙子，你从外地来的吧？”Uber司机问道。</p><p>               “是的，我来这儿旅游的。”尹明龙回答。</p><p>               “旅游？你疯了吧。来哥谭市旅游？”司机惊讶道，“很多人巴不得赶紧离开哥谭市，已经百分之三十的人逃出了这个鬼地方。”</p><p>               尹明龙问道：“那您怎么没有逃出去呢，既然这个城市无可救药？”</p><p>               “老实说，我也不知道。”司机说道，“家里人也劝我离开，我几次也这么想，可是我就是做不了这个决定。”</p><p>               “您在这城市有什么留恋吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>               司机回答：“我们家几代人都生活在这里，我从小在这里长大，哥谭市曾经遭受了很多次毁灭性打击，可是我们都坚持下来了。即便是现在他不在很久了，大家也越来越绝望，但是在我心里却始终相信哥谭能挺过这一次。”</p><p>               “他？”尹明龙疑问道。</p><p>               “是啊，Batman。”司机说道，“你知道，很多民众并不相信Batman，他们觉得那是都市传说，GCPD也一直都给他们自己脸上贴金，但那都是放屁。”</p><p>               “我记得那是20多年前，我还只是个11岁的孩子。有一天我的篮球滚到了阳台上，我去捡的时候，我亲眼看见了：在对面的屋顶上一个身着蝙蝠装的人，和一只人形蝙蝠搏斗。我一开始以为那是我的幻觉，直到我看见一枚蝙蝠形状的飞镖插在了我家阳台的墙上，镖上还沾着血。我明白，他一直存在，在暗夜中保护着绝望的民众。”</p><p>               尹明龙笑道：“哇哦，这个故事真的很精彩呢。”</p><p>               “年轻人，你可别不信，”尹明龙的一番话，似乎让司机很不服气，“现在这个世界，一群穿着斗篷的人从天而降，人间之神。难道这不比都市传说还要扯淡吗？”</p><p>               “也许吧。”尹明龙说着，看向了窗外。</p><p>               汽车经过一栋废弃的30层大楼，楼顶上站着一人，他头戴着深黑色的蝙蝠头套黑色的斗篷随风飘动，他的手中拿着一把狙击枪，而他的瞄准镜，正对了尹明龙所乘坐的车。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Batman and Outsiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Now</strong>   </p><p>               尹明龙穿着浴袍坐在酒店的沙发上，他的手里拿着一瓶伏特加，正当他准备一饮而尽时，手机的铃声响起，将尹明龙拉回了现实中，尹明龙看着来电人名字：明星云。尹明龙盯着屏幕，大拇指抬起，似乎想要按住接听键右滑，正当他想要右滑时，他的大拇指又将手指滑向左边。就在接听键即将触及拒接时，他又将拇指右滑。</p><p>               “星云，”尹明龙说道，“有什么事情吗？”</p><p>               “明龙，你在哪儿呢？”冰龙问道，“你又换了号码，想又一次玩失踪吗？”</p><p>               “相信我，如果我要玩失踪，你一定找不到我。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               冰龙沉默了三秒，说道：“真是搞不懂你了。”</p><p>               尹明龙说道：“我在哥谭市，找到了一些线索，顺便会一会老朋友。”</p><p>               “你确定你不是去找揍的吗？”冰龙问道，“你要知道，他退出联盟有百分之九十可是你的原因啊。”</p><p>               “我需要他。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “好吧。”冰龙说道，“对了，我需要你帮我一个忙。”</p><p>               “你说。”</p><p>               “我打算开启Project Outsider。”冰龙说道，“我想以目前的情况，我们需要建立一个秘密组织。我们需要招募一些新成员，我们可以信任的。”</p><p>               “局外者？”尹明龙惊讶道，“我们真的到这一步了？”</p><p>               冰龙说道：“你也应该看了报纸和新闻吧，自从那次你的暴走后，民众的反转化人情绪高涨。我们这些被称为‘英雄’的人的行动被限制得很严重。Victor去西伯利亚阻止了核泄漏，却让俄罗斯军方用核导弹全程锁定。Ronnie和Jason在任务期间险些被MI6的人当场击毙。还有Katherine，她已经被中国彻底拉入了入境黑名单。”</p><p>               尹明龙叹了口气，说道：“我知道了，自从你们的行动受限，那些meta-human罪犯还有外星来客就开始肆无忌惮了。上次去北京时候，深有体会，我感受到了那些绝望的人民里绝望的思绪。你的这个决定是对的。”</p><p>               “所以我需要你来组织领导这个团队。”冰龙说道。</p><p>               “我同意。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               冰龙的语气有些吃惊，说道：“我倒没想到你会这么爽快。”</p><p>               尹明龙笑了笑，说道：“局外者这个计划，我很喜欢，因为你知道的，darkness。”</p><p>               “随你便吧。”冰龙说道，“就是，别搞砸就好。”</p><p>               尹明龙回道：“没问题。如果没有别的事情，我有我的伏特加要解决。”</p><p>               “哪天可以一起喝呗。”冰龙说着，“你这两天都无音讯，我希望你一切安好。”</p><p>               “我会的。谢谢你，星云。等我回来吧，酒随时可以约。”尹明龙说着挂了电话。</p><p>               “你来这里做什么，尹明龙？”背后低沉的声音让尹明龙嘴里的酒差点喷出。</p><p>               尹明龙将伏特加酒瓶放在地上，转过了身，对着阳台说道：“老实说，Damian，偷偷溜进一个人的阳台还不被我发现，我想你真的从你的导师那里学到了很多。”</p><p>               “你没有回答我的问题。”阳台的门打开，身着蝙蝠铠甲装的男人缓缓走进来，他的手上拿着蝙蝠形状的飞镖，“Why are you fucking here?”</p><p>               “哇哦，我一直以为蝙蝠侠从不说脏话。”尹明龙说着，捡起了地上的酒瓶，问道，“伏特加喝吗？”</p><p>               “最后问一次，”蝙蝠侠握紧了手中的蝙蝠镖，走近尹明龙，说道，“不然你要尝点苦头了。”</p><p>               “Fine，”尹明龙举起双手，说道，“听着，Damian，我不想找麻烦。我来哥谭市不过是为了做一个调查。”</p><p>               “哥谭市不欢迎你这样的叛徒。”蝙蝠侠说道。</p><p>               “Damian，拜托了。”尹明龙说着，“这是关于S金属的事情。”</p><p>               “不可能（It can’t be.）。”蝙蝠侠的语气透出一股惊讶，“S金属，你能确定吗？”</p><p>               “我可以确定。”尹明龙道，“如果不是S金属，我也不会来找你。毕竟这个S金属是你们蝙蝠家族的东西。” 说着，尹明龙垂下一只手，从浴袍的口袋里掏出了一枚十字飞镖。</p><p>               “眼熟吗”尹明龙说着将飞镖递给蝙蝠侠。</p><p>               蝙蝠侠盯着掌心中的飞镖，沉思片刻后，说道，“确实是S金属。你怎么会有这样的飞镖。”</p><p>               “我和星云几天前在洛杉矶的追捕Xander Devoe，”尹明龙说道，“他被这样的一种飞镖杀死了。他临死前说他在和一个叫刺客联盟（League Of Assassins）的组织合作。”</p><p>               蝙蝠侠将十字镖收入了腰带中，皱了皱眉头，说道：“离开哥谭市吧，这个事情你不需要管了。”说着转过身就要向阳台走去。</p><p>               “等等，Damian。”尹明龙一只手搭在蝙蝠侠肩上，说道，“你是不是知道些什么？”</p><p>               “离开，不然我就请你离开。”蝙蝠侠说着，将尹明龙的手打掉了。</p><p>               “No!”尹明龙的双手点燃了火焰，说道，“你不告诉我答案，你别想离开。”</p><p>               “你想打架了？”蝙蝠侠回过头来，双眼凝视着尹明龙。</p><p>               “如果能揍到让你开口，这确实是个好办法。”尹明龙眼神中闪过一丝战意，“我还真想看看你这个冒牌蝙蝠侠有多大的能耐。”</p><p>               突然，房间里的烟雾报警器响起，天花板上的消防喷洒器运作，将位于下方的尹明龙浇得浑身湿透，手中的火焰也熄灭了。</p><p>               蝙蝠侠愣了愣，然后说道：“Well, 真尴尬。” 尹明龙一听，作势想要扑向蝙蝠侠，却听见蝙蝠侠说道：“我有一个安全屋，换好衣服跟我来吧。”</p><p>               尹明龙有些懵了，说道：“这么快改主意了？”</p><p>               “因为我发现你现在是真的对我一点威胁都没有。”蝙蝠侠说着走向了阳台，他拿出要上的蝙蝠钩索枪，朝着不远处的房子发射，一条钩锁从枪里发射，钩住一栋房子的屋顶，蝙蝠侠的身形从阳台上跳下，一只手吊着绳索，披风扬起，在夜色中宛若一只飞行的巨大的人形蝙蝠。</p><p>               大约20分钟后，尹明龙将自己的盔甲换上，与蝙蝠侠一同出没在黑无人影的小巷子中，蝙蝠侠从口袋里掏出一个无线电遥控器，摁了下去。</p><p>               “你是在召唤你的蝙蝠车吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>               “不是。”只听蝙蝠侠说完这句话，尹明龙感受到了一阵强烈的失重，地上早已开了一个小洞，尹明龙的身体往下掉，摔入了地洞中。地洞中是一条滑道，尹明龙大概滑了有将近半分钟，身体才停下来。</p><p>               尹明龙骂骂咧咧地站起身，手中的火焰点燃。首先映入眼帘的是一辆黑色的摩托，它的每个车轮都有着汽车轮胎那么厚，摩托的两旁还装有轻机枪。尹明龙打量着其他地方，这是一个面积有一座健身房大小的地下室，地下室墙上镶放着三台70寸显示器，显示器下方的桌上放着键盘之外除了一些精密的仪器外，还有一个相框。计算机不远处的一块地方是一处绳子和栅栏围起来的方形拳击擂台。擂台的边上还吊着沙袋，拳击手套，武士刀，还有其他各种冷兵器被整齐摆放在了架子上。</p><p>               “欢迎来到我的地盘儿。”蝙蝠侠突然出现在尹明龙身后。</p><p>               “地方不错啊，”尹明龙说道，“亿万富翁就是好，这台计算机看上去不比Sara差呀。”</p><p>               “老头子知道我是上一任蝙蝠侠的徒弟，于是说我可能也需要自己的空间。反正Wayne企业是我的，我就拜托了Lucius帮我生产了一批。” 蝙蝠侠说道。</p><p>               “Bruce Wayne也是一代能人呢。如果是我父亲还在，也许就不会同意我的现在的行为。”尹明龙说着走近了计算机，仔细打量着照片，这是一个中年人和一个8，9岁孩子的合照，中年男子长相帅气，打扮十分干净，整齐，是一张人见人爱的俊脸，尹明龙可以肯定，即便是没有金钱，光靠这张脸，就能吸引不少女孩儿。然而这个中年男子的眼神中，尹明龙能看出——苦难，沧桑。</p><p>               “彼此彼此，至少我能相信，你不是邪龙了。”Damian Wayne取下面罩，露出一张黑发，帅气的脸。他与他的父亲长相极为相似，唯一不同的地方是他的眼眸不是黑色，而是绿色。</p><p>               “我曾听说上一任蝙蝠侠是个偏执狂，喜欢搞事情。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “不好意思，我不能完全信任你。”Damian说道，“即便你不再是那个人。毕竟因为邪龙，我失去了一个哥哥。”</p><p>               “Tim，”尹明龙低下了头。</p><p>               “不说废话了，”Damian走向了自己的计算机，他打开显示屏，调出了好几幅画面，然后说道，“S金属，是一种原本不属于人间的物质，有关这种金属最早的相关记载是古希腊与古罗马的神话传说。你知道地球上目前存在的最强金属是N金属和E金属，N金属来自于<em>Thanagar</em><em>（萨塔伽）星球，而</em><em>E</em><em>金属则是来自于奥林匹斯。你也研究过古希腊的传说，比如天青铜（</em><em>Celestial Bronze</em><em>），帝王金（</em><em>Imperial Gold</em><em>）还有冥河铁（</em><em>Stygian Iron</em><em>）这些金属都被统称为</em><em>E</em><em>金属（</em><em>Eth Metal</em><em>）。</em>”</p><p>               “我读过这些资料，在南海的时候。”尹明龙说道，“但是这个和S金属有什么关联？”</p><p>               Damian敲击了键盘，屏幕上出现了一张古朴卷轴的图片，一个身材高大，长相黝黑的大汉拿着铁锤敲击，似乎在铸造着什么。</p><p>               “火神赫菲斯塔斯，古希腊的铸造之神，为了证明自己的铸造技术比三位古独眼巨人更加的高超，他背着宙斯，按比例混合了天青铜，帝王金，以火龙之息锻造，以冥河之水淬火，他创造出了新的金属，S金属。”Damian说道，“也正因如此，赫菲斯塔斯被宙斯给永久流放在了塔尔塔罗斯炼狱。”</p><p>               “你怎么会有这些失传的文献资料？”尹明龙问道，“Amazon，Victor，甚至是Sara的数据库都没有找到这资料。”</p><p>               Damian说道：“如果你自己的外祖父是一个活了几百年的老刺客，也许你会知道这些失传的传说。”紧接着屏幕上出现了一个穿着忍者服装的人出现在屏幕上。</p><p>               “Ra’s Al Ghul”尹明龙说道，“显而易见，活了多少个世纪的老刺客，总会知道一些人们不知道的事情。”</p><p>               “不不不，”Damian说道，“火神被宙斯驱逐的事情，连Amazon这个古老种族也不清楚详细事宜，甚至S金属对于奥林匹斯的后裔来讲，都没有真凭实据。我的外祖父是第一个知道这个秘辛的人，他也是第一个成功找到了S金属矿以及其武器的锻造方法的人类。”</p><p>               Damian说道，“直到有一天，Batman，我的导师，将League Of Shadow捣毁了，外祖父死了，Batman找到了外祖父留下的S金属的资料，Batman收集了S金属，并毁掉了剩余的矿脉后，然后Batman将从暗影联盟有关的S金属资料交给了我的父亲。父亲与Fox先生花了将近10多年，他们联手研发出了人造S金属。”</p><p>               “人造S金属？”尹明龙吃惊道。</p><p>               “不错，Martin Stain教授在人造元素方面有了重大的突破，我父亲和Fox先生借鉴了他的研究，终于人工合成了S金属。”</p><p>               分析仪上的绿色灯亮起，屏幕上弹出了数据后，两人面面相觑，同时说道：“怎么会？”</p><p>               Damian皱起了眉头，说道：“这个飞镖竟然是来自韦恩集团的人造S金属。”</p><p>               “你居然没有查觉到吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>               “S金属工厂属于韦恩集团的秘密工厂，知道的人不多，董事会基本上不知情，更何况，F工厂的员工并没有人知情者，他们以为他们在为军方生产新型的坦克合金，他们也不会接触核心技术，技术的核心只有几位核心科学家知道。”Damian说道，“我推测，几位核心科学家里出现了内鬼。他在我的眼皮子底下泄露了人造S金属的消息。”</p><p>               “那怎么办，你这个技术泄露了，你今天才知道，机密泄露的时间越早，线索就越难追查。”尹明龙沉思道。</p><p>               “我也失策了，”Damian说道，“也许Batman不相信任何人是对的。但我有补救措施。”</p><p>               “哦？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>—— 每一个晚上， 我都会被噩梦惊醒：独自一人处在尸山血海，血海中的破碎的尸体，都是我的朋友，队友，还有那个对我来说至关重要的女人。我浑身是血，但没有伤痕。我冷漠得看着那个奄奄一息的女人，她的眼神夹杂着不同的情绪，有难过，有失望，有害怕，还有一丝不舍。我则是冷冷地看着她，握紧了我的拳头。只听她说：“没关系的，结束吧。” 我将拳头狠狠砸在了她的脑门上，火红鲜血混着灰白色的脑浆溅到了我的脸上，我狠狠地砸，直到这个女人的头颅变得支离破碎。这一刻，我很平静，神经似乎是因为长久的杀戮而麻木。解决了这一个之后，我望向了远方，只见血红的天空中飞过了无数的像蝗虫一般的生物，它们的密集，甚至将半边天给覆盖。我慢慢的升空，望着已变成废墟的城市，心里难得涌上一股平静。突然脑海里的一个声音：“Embrace your fate.” 声音并不大，但却像炸雷一般，屡屡将我拉出了梦境。当我从惊吓中回过神后，全身已经被冷汗浸湿。回忆起梦境，还有那些血，我恶心地想吐。我能感觉到自己的阴暗面正在侵蚀我，或者，我正在主动地迎合它，也许这正是我的命运也说不定呢。我需要警告我的朋友，在我变得无药可救之前提前了结我，我希望我的灵魂马上被关进地狱，而不是我的身体来创造地狱。</h3><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>门被缓缓地打开，一个身着黑色兜帽长袍的人缓缓走进室内，他的手中拿着一个火把，火把的光芒照亮了整个室内。这像是一个山洞，山洞的中央是几层台阶组成的高台，高台之上有一个青铜王座，王座周围摆着七座小恶魔雕像。台阶之下，东南西北各有一座石桥，石桥两边，是无尽的深渊。</p><p>               黑袍人缓缓踏上石桥，走向王座。</p><p>（独白）</p><p>               ——<strong><em>基督神话里，上帝创造了人类，希腊神话里是普罗米修斯，而东方神话则是五位龙神。神话故事千奇百怪，但有一点是真的，人类是被更高等的生命创造出来的。神创造人类是因为他们想被认可，被崇拜，被尊敬而变得更加强大，是了这便是神的目的。然而，神从来没有想到，人类尽管渺小，微不足道，但是他们低估了人类的危害。人心蕴藏着黑暗，是他们变得狡诈，吝啬，凶残，自大，不懂感恩，不知敬畏。亚当夏娃吃下了善恶果从而生出了该隐，潘多拉打开了魔盒放出了瘟疫，毁灭和恶念。其实这些都是人类心里本身埋藏的种子，人类只是将这些所谓的恶念的来源进行指责，而不是去反思自己为何要有这些念头。这些阴暗面使得人类屠杀，迫害，自我毁灭，甚至开始荼毒地球以及地球以外的生命。神也许不愿意承认，但是人性本恶是事实，他们不值得存在于世间，不值得他们的守护。神认不清人性的本质，但我知道，他们的本质便是这“七宗罪”。七宗来自神的罪恶，自人类被创造出来时，就被种下的神的烙印。所谓的善恶果，魔盒都是美化神的掩饰。人不过是神的一些倒影罢了。旧神和巫师已逝，人类已经不再能被束缚了，他们是残存的病毒，必须要被毁灭。人类很顽强，但是不会再有这个机会了，所有人都是罪人，便让你们毁灭于自己的罪恶，毁灭于你们自己的七宗罪。</em></strong></p><p>               “Shazam！”黑袍人吐出一个词。话音刚落，一道闪电从天而降，分成七道，轰击在七座恶魔雕像上。</p><p>               “Lust(淫欲), Gluttony(暴食), Greed(贪婪), Wrath(愤怒), Sloth(懒惰), Envy(嫉妒) and Pride(傲慢), the Seven Deadly Sins, the essential human nature, the darkness of all Gods and the true saver of the world; now we shall bring humans to their Apocalypse so the earth will be purified and cleansed. The world will be beautiful again.”</p><p>。。。。。。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？”尹明龙问道，“还能有什么补救措施？”</p><p>               Damian说道：“Wayne企业生产出来的人造S金属上面的标记是可以用来追踪的。只要没有超过一个星期，或者遭到人为的锻造冶炼前，都是可以进行追踪的。这只飞镖已经进行过锻造了，无法探知其丢失时间和生产日期。但是三天后，Wayne集团的秘密工厂将会运送出一批新的S金属。至于我之前没有察觉到有丢失是因为每一次金属的运送是分批的，一批直接送到我这里，另一批则是被送往哥谭城外的Wayne庄园，庄园一批的运送是由Wayne庄园的一个仆人签收，但是他不是Alfred，我没有将货物的具体情况告诉他，就让他放在Wayne宅的仓库里。如果有人要下手，这一部分便是可以轻易动手脚的。”</p><p>               “因为他们知道作为Wayne集团继承人的你却在你父亲逝世后便几乎不怎么回去了。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “是啊。”Damian说道，“我终究还是让我的情绪影响了我的判断。”</p><p>               “既然知道了出了纰漏，那么我们可以想出一个对策吧。”尹明龙说道，“提前埋伏在Wayne庄园等待他们上钩。”</p><p>               “不，让他们偷，”Damian说道，“顺着线索摸到他们的老巢。”</p><p>               “那我们现在等着？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>               “不，”Damian说道，“我们还得查出是谁走漏了消息，从知道刺客联盟的仍然需要窃取Wayne制造的S金属而且是悄无声息的情况下，首先是因为这些核心科学家也只知道部分的技术，他们彼此甚至都不知道对方的存在，每一部加工都是独立完成的。所以刺客联盟不得不窃取Wayne制造的S金属。其次，走漏消息的人必然定期给刺客联盟提供运载消息，那个人肯定在科学团队里，因为只有他们知道。运输周期并不是固定的，运送的线路也不固定，而且每次运输的车里面有不少是装载的是别的货物，并不是每次运送地点都有Wayne庄园。我还检查了Wayne仓库的监控录像，你看。”</p><p>               尹明龙看着Damian调出的监控画面，只见屏幕一闪，然后画面恢复了正常。</p><p>               “监控被篡改了。”尹明龙说着，敲击了几下键盘，监控画面开始变得模糊，最后彻底丢失信号，“原先的录像被覆盖了”。</p><p>               “Wayne宅的安保系统严密，也只有在运送货物的时候，部分的安保才会关闭，以免运送队触发机关。如果要绕开Wayne宅的安保进行窃取，只有在运送的那一天进行窃取。也就是说，他们不光在科学团队里有内应，Wayne庄园里也有他们的人。”Damian说道，“至少，我和Barbara联手设计的安保系统还没有被黑过。”</p><p>               “Well，我的团队可能需要你这样的人。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “什么意思？你消失了一年然后又想和人组队了？”Damian问道。</p><p>               “联盟的事情。”尹明龙说道，“是Akiko（注：这是冰龙的日文名字），她想让我成立个小队，局外者计划。”</p><p>               “哦，你从来不会拒绝她。”Damian带着一丝玩味儿的笑容说道，“她终于也知道Outsiders的必要性了。”</p><p>               尹明龙无奈地耸了耸肩，说道，“这是我造成的后果，这事儿我必须负责呗。”</p><p>               “别把你的时间浪费在我身上，”Damian说道，“我喜欢单干，而且，我一点也不喜欢你。再者，哥谭已经有这么多让人头疼的疯子了，我可没空管其他的。”</p><p>               “随你便，”尹明龙说道，“你反正也跟我们合不来。”</p><p>               “我想你也该离开哥谭了，”Damian说道，“谢谢你带来的意外之喜，如果有结果了，我会告诉你。”</p><p>               “啥？你开啥玩笑，赶我走？”尹明龙不服气道，“你脑子坏了吧？”</p><p>               “我说了，我喜欢单干。”Damian冷冷地说道，“还有和你一起组队绝对是个灾难。”</p><p>               “闭嘴，大米，”尹明龙的语气变得有些恼怒，“别的案子我可以懒得管，但是如果追查刺客联盟的事情你要把我排除在外，你必须打赢我。”</p><p>               “那我一定会很喜欢这个画面。”Damian说道，“还有，我比你高，所以你一定打不过我”。</p><p>               尹明龙二话没说，一记勾拳打在Damian的脸上，Damian被这一记重拳打得身形向后飞出半米倒地。Damian慢慢爬起，擦了擦嘴角流下的血迹，说道：“难道这就是你的punch？该我了。”</p><p>               十分钟后，尹明龙鼻青脸肿躺在地上，他的全身上下都是密密麻麻的血痕，此时的他呼吸微弱，仿佛随时都能去见上帝。Damian站着喘粗气，他的脸上身上处处都有被烧伤的痕迹。</p><p>               “你知道，即使你是在白天，我也有十二种制服你的方法。”Damian说道。</p><p>               “Because you’re Batman?”尹明龙嘲讽道。</p><p>               “Indeed.”Damian说着伸出一只手，“你可以留下来了。”</p><p>               “我怀疑你就是想找理由揍我一顿。”尹明龙拉着Damian的手站了起来。</p><p>               “这就是fun part”Damian露出一丝微笑，说道，“揍疯子揍得快没兴趣了。”</p><p>               尹明龙抽了抽嘴角，问道：“那么现在我们该做什么？”</p><p>               “蝙蝠灯开了，我们去GCPD（哥谭警局）一趟。”Damian说道。</p><p>               “我们？”尹明龙说道，“你这是要我和你组队吗？”</p><p>               Damian说道，“本人现在心情好，再者说了，我也想体验一下带着跟班的感觉。”</p><p>               “哦，我还以为你找我组队时因为你喜欢我呢。”尹明龙调侃道。</p><p>               “切，我才不会‘喜欢‘什么人呢，尤其是你。”Damian说道，“Tim Drake的死我还记着呢。”</p><p>               “你又想打一架了是吗？”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “打得过我你就来啊。”Damian说道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rage(I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>—— Damian asked me how was it like to be lost when I was fallen. My answer is one word: vessel. A vessel of rage and despair which prison me from myself. It wasn’t me, but it is who I am. I got rage all the time since the night my parents got killed. The monk from the South Sea might taught me how to control my anger, but they never stopped me from consumed by my rage. You might think being a hero might be happy, but the truth is heroes are just like people. They eat, they work, they hang out, they fall in love. Jesus, I can still tell how heartbroken feels like. Just like someone poured a cup of hydrochloric acid right above your heart, and the acid is trying to melt through the hole it burned. 5 years are enough to change a person. How many of them who took the oath still remains in this messed world? Life always tell you a lesson in a hard way: not everything is all about you because you are the hero of the world, nor you got superpowers; you are just human. My name is Minglong Yin, I used to be the hero, the Dragon of the East. Now I call my self the LoneWalker, a survivor from the Dark Rampage, a human among us.</h3><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙站在一座8层高的房屋屋顶平视着远方。哥谭的夜是被层层的乌云笼罩，巨大的信号灯在天空上留下了一只蝙蝠的投影。尹明龙又望了望脚下，夜晚的哥谭灯火通明，各色豪华轿车在网格般的街道上川流不息，尹明龙能听见许多微弱的思想，它们有快乐，有情欲，有肮脏，还有沉溺于浮华，但更多的则是恐惧。惊奇的是，这些恐惧并不是害怕自身受到伤害，而是畏惧着一个存在。还有一些心中有愧疚的人，他们紧绷着自己的思想，时刻警惕着周围，稍微有一丝风吹草动就有着要防御的措施。尹明龙露出一丝微笑，他的目光投向了远处，在霓虹灯的照映下，一个巨大的身影闪过，这个身影，如同一只巨大的蝙蝠飞翔于大楼之间，仿佛在用自己巨大的翅膀尽可能的遮住自己下方的城市。接着栏杆发出一声碰撞，一个铁钩钩住了栏杆，蝙蝠身影朝着尹明龙逼近，就当这个身影即将装上房屋时，蝙蝠身影忽然跳起，安静地落在了尹明龙身前。</p><p>               “太慢了，Damian。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “请叫我Batman。”蝙蝠的嘴里发出了一丝沙哑的声音。</p><p>               “Fine, Batman.”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “你在模仿我的制服吗？”Batman问道，“红色便黑色了。”</p><p>               “是啊，毕竟我不能再让人惧怕我了。”尹明龙说道，“btw, 我现在也把我的代号改了，现在我是Lonrwalker。”</p><p>               “独行者？”Batman沉吟了几秒，说道，“至少比Infernal Dragon好听。”</p><p>               “我也这么觉得。”尹明龙说道, “GCPD马上到了，你先走吧，我可不想抢你的风头。”</p><p>               “sure, ” Batman问道，“Well，你的新战衣挺不错的，在模仿我的颜色吗？”</p><p>               “Maybe”尹明龙说道，“I can’t see why people in Gotham don’t want to leave.”</p><p>               “What do you mean?” Batman asked.</p><p>               “I can sense their mind” said Minglong, “No matter how much fear and despair they have, or the suffer they have been through, they never have a thought of leaving.”</p><p>               “I cannot answer for you. Everyone got their reasons.” said Batman. “And now focus on the mission.”</p><p>               两人各显本领，最终身形落在了一栋四五层高楼的屋顶上，屋顶上方站着一个大约四十多岁的亚裔黑发中年女人，她的身旁则是一盏车轮大小的圆形投影灯，上面正是黑色的蝙蝠图案。</p><p>               “Captain，It’s been a while.”Batman说道。</p><p>               “Evening Batman.”警监说着，转头又看向了尹明龙，“Oh, never expecting a sidekick.”</p><p>               “Excuse me?” 尹明龙说道。</p><p>               “Meet Captain Renee Montoya.” Batman说道, “So what’s the case?”</p><p>               “This,” Montoya警监递给一份卷宗，说道，“GCPD has tracked this case for months, and we successfully took down 5 spots of trafficking, but the big boss is still running away.”</p><p>               “What have you got?”Batman问道。</p><p>               Montoya回答道：“During our investigation, the person who behind this is Rick Ayman. He is…”</p><p>               “A serial killer who committed 152 murders. The son of Victor Zsasz. His MO is raping the victims and slice their throat after. He is also a master of making mechanical traps.” 尹明龙冷不丁地说出的话让Montoya不由得看了他两眼。</p><p>               “Okay, this one just like the Red Robin.”Montoya说道。</p><p>               听到这个名字，尹明龙不由得心中默念“Tim.” </p><p>               尹明龙的思绪不由得转移到了别处，丝毫没有专心Batman和Montoya的谈话。他的脑海里重复地闪过一句话: “明龙，你不配做一个英雄。” 想到那张垂死却带着镇定的脸，尹明龙不由得握紧了拳头。</p><p>               “该走了。”Damian将手放在了尹明龙的肩上，将尹明龙从思绪中拉回。两人从警局的楼顶上跳下，剩下Montoya站在楼顶，她喃喃自语道：“Well, at least you don’t vanish.” 紧接着她拿起了手机，播了一个号，电话接通后，说道，“Hey Kate, it’s me. I know it’s been a while, but I think the son of Batman need your help. I saw him…”</p><p> </p><p>               “Focus, Lonewalker.” Batman此时正驾驶着蝙蝠车飞速地行驶在高速中。</p><p>               “抱歉，”尹明龙说道，“只是很久没有被人看待为跟班了。”</p><p>               Batman没有说话。</p><p>               “我们去哪里？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>               “北区，”Batman说道，“你没有认真听啊。我需要你现在精神集中。”</p><p>               “好的。”尹明龙说道，“GCPD没有找到Ayman，你有什么线索吗？”</p><p>               “暂时没有，不过我们可以从被抓住的手下入手。Adam James，Ayman的亲信手下，他知道几乎所有Ayman运营组织的事情，早年被确诊精神病，这次落网被关进了阿卡姆疯人院。”</p><p>               “我听说这个人，他是一个危险的meta-human，Ayman的儿童走私组织的发展也有很大程度上靠着James的协助。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>               Batman说道：“我们的关键是他。只要能让他招供。”</p><p>               尹明龙不再说话，拿出了手机，紧接着屏幕上出现了一则则报纸新闻。</p><p>               蝙蝠车的收音机突然播放出一则新闻：“今夜哥谭将出现雷雨天气，建议市民不要出门，以免遭遇雷击。”</p><p> </p><p>               一栋大宅子建筑的一层中，身着警卫以及医护人员川流不息，所有人都在不紧不慢地持续手里地手里的事情，对身边的事情漠不关心。直到——</p><p>               “I need to talk to Adam James, officer.”深沉的声音似乎让接待处正看着报纸的警卫受到了惊吓，他猛地抬起头，看到了面前的两人。</p><p>               “Ba...Batman?” 警卫带着吃惊地语气说道。他那不正常的音调吸引了所有人的注意力，顿时，周围的空气凝固，所有人都停止了手里的事情，他们的目光都不约而同地望向了一个地方——Batman站立之处。这些眼神中有敬畏，有恐惧，有欣喜，也有愤怒。</p><p>               几分钟后，警卫带着Batman与Lonewalker经过一条走廊，走廊的天花板只有几个老旧的吊灯，吊灯发出昏暗的黄色光，走廊的两边是一扇扇灰色铁门，每个铁门上，都印着一个名字。两人跟着警卫经过一个个牢房，Lonewalker的余光盯着一个个铁门，这些名字有：Harvey Dent，Edward Nygma，Grundy Solomon，Joker。。。每当经过这些牢笼，Lonewalker感觉到强烈的愤怒，矛盾，还有混乱。</p><p>               “他们在害怕，还有愤怒。”Lonewalker然后又指着Joker的门，说道，“还有那一个，疯狂。纯粹的疯狂，毫无原则，也没有理性。玩笑，乐趣，毁灭。很奇怪，还有失落。太多的情绪，我的心灵屏障。。。”</p><p>               “你不必跟着我”Batman说道，“任务需要一个平静的心态。”</p><p>               “我没事。”Lonewalker说道，“继续。”</p><p>               警卫打开了门，两人缓缓走进牢房，出现在两人眼前的是一张小木方桌，方桌上 放着一盏小台灯，方桌后坐着一个人，他身穿一件灰色的背心，双手被特殊金属手铐锁住放在了桌子上，他的脸由于黑暗的环境，藏在了台灯光芒之外。</p><p>               “So, the famous Batman is here.”小方桌后的人开始说话，他的声音很轻，甚至有些温柔，在冰冷的环境中甚至带来了一点温度。</p><p>               “Adam James. You know why we are here.”Batman说道。</p><p>               “Oh, little Batty is in rush.” Adam的语气变得嘲讽起来, “So boring. You never know the fun of interrogation.”</p><p>               “We have tried 4 days, he never talks.”警卫说道。</p><p>               “Leave that to us.” Batman说道，“Now, you may leave.”</p><p>               警卫缓缓退出，关上了铁门，一瞬间，周遭变得安静起来。</p><p>               “两位，不好意思，我没有什么茶招待你们。”Adam指着空气说道，“两位请坐。要咖啡吗？”</p><p>               两人面面相觑。</p><p>               “哦，你们太无礼了吧。这样摆脸色来做客，会对主人留下不好的印象的。”</p><p>               Lonewalker开口道：“我们没有时间来喝你的咖啡了。告诉我，你的老板在哪儿？”</p><p>               “真是不好意思，请问您是谁？新的Robin？”Adam的声音变得很吃惊，“制服很不错，不是那么传统的小鸟装，但是我很喜欢这个黑色。”</p><p>               “我们没有时间来参加你的茶会，告诉我，Rick Ayman在哪里？”Batman问道，“你最好现在招，在我让你开后前。”</p><p>               “Oh，跟班先生，你可真是听蝙蝠先生的话呀。”Adam James将放在桌上的双手抬起，托着自己下巴，他的身体向前屈，他的脸出现在了台灯的光线下。Lonewalker盯着这张脸，不是想像中的一张绅士般的面容，这是一张极为瘦削苍白的脸，似乎5，6天没有吃过饭了。他的右颊上有一道伤疤，从太阳穴起始，延申到下巴。他的黑色眼睛透着一股贪婪的求知欲，似乎是在想象着自己所盯着的面具是什么样的脸。</p><p>               “我真希望那些年轻人也能像你一样听话，你知道，我总是和一群可爱的年轻人举办茶会。”Adam继续说道，“可是，总有些年轻人总是不乖。Oh，这样太没礼貌了。虽然boss不希望这些小可爱们有一丝一毫的伤害，但是，也许，我们可以给他们个教训。也许拿一个年轻人给他们做个标榜。”</p><p>               “你做了什么？”Lonewalker问道。</p><p>               “Oh，没什么大事，”Adam继续温柔地说道，“你也知道，我们需要这些年轻人，我们也需要食物养着那一群人，不能让他们饿瘦了，他们很重要。但是，买食物，要钱，总是有那么一些不安分的年轻人，于是我们就把他们变成好吃的糖果，然后告诉其他孩子，要乖乖地吃下去。And 效果很显著，这些年轻人很高兴。有时候真是很伤心，需要送走。。。”</p><p>               Adam James的话没有说完，他的脖子被Lonewalker掐住，整个人被提起，小方桌被掀到一边。</p><p>               “Walker！”Batman提高了声音。</p><p>               Lonewalker没有理会Batman的声音，他将Adam推到了到了墙上。</p><p>               “You son of bitch!!”Lonewalker抬了另一只手，握紧了拳头，“How the fucking dare you??”拳头沉重地砸在Adam的脸上。</p><p>               “What‘s wrong? They are perfect candy!!!” Adam挣扎道，“Kids are happy when we all have them. What’s the wrong have a real peaceful tea party?”</p><p>               Lonewalker将Adam仍在地上，抬起一只脚，踩在了Adam的手上，只听见骨头断裂的声音，Adam发出一声杀猪般的尖叫，他不断咆哮，此时他的声音不再是刚开始前的温柔，反而是歇斯底里。Lonewalker抽出腰间的短棍，对着Adam的身体一顿猛砸，没有痛苦的呻吟，反而是刺耳的大笑从Adam的喉咙里挤出。他越笑越大声，最后因停不住而呛住，大声咳嗽。</p><p>               “Enough，Walker.” Batman的声音将Lonewalker拉回了思绪，手中的短棍收回，他将Adam提起，放回了椅子上。</p><p>               “Oh，隔壁的Mr. J确实有一套，”Adam好不容易平复了大笑，他的声音也因为笑声变得颤抖，“我一直不明白为什么被打的时候还要笑。”</p><p>               “够了，James。”Batman盯着那张已经鼻青脸肿的脸说道，“你告诉我你的老板在哪，否则我向你保证，你将永远不会有机会来开你的茶会。你有的就是被关在黑门监狱的终身牢房里，没有探望，没有狱友，没有人糖果。甚至没有人会知道你在那里。”</p><p>               Adam脸上的笑容顿时凝固了，他的双眼瞳孔有些张开，脸颊上的肌肉不住的抖动。</p><p>               “所以我再问你一次，”Batman问道，“Where is Rick Ayman?”</p><p> </p><p>               片刻后，两人缓缓走出阿卡姆疯人院。</p><p>               “你可以让我读心的。”Lonewalker说道。</p><p>               “你知道我不能让你那么做，”Batman说道，“强行搜取记忆会给他造成永久性大脑伤害。你这样相当于杀了他”</p><p>               “这种人渣就不配活着。”Lonewalker说道。</p><p>               “明龙，你知道规矩。”</p><p>               Lonewalker沉默了一会儿，说道：“刚才，你阻止我的时候，犹豫了。”</p><p>               Batman看着Lonewalker，没有说话。</p><p>               “你也在挣扎。”Lonewalker说道，“我感受到了你的怒火，比我还要强烈，你也认同我，觉得那个人渣不配他的性命。Damian，为什么你不动手呢?”</p><p>               Batman说道：“我觉得，你需要个好管家。上车。”</p><p>               …….</p><p> </p><p>               I … can sense … Rage</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rage(II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>—— 当我掐住Adam James脖子的那个瞬间，我能感受到两股思想。第一股是Adam James，我看到了他描述中的场景：他杀了孩子，将他们做成点心，喂给其他的孩子。然而，他的记忆里还有更多：他对那些孩子使用了酷刑，通过他的记忆，我看到了那些孩子死前狰狞，扭曲的脸。最后被James强行扭曲成了笑脸。即便我曾经是邪龙的我也迫使过那个邪恶的念头，留住不杀孩子的底线，但是Adam James恶心到了我，我实在是想不出，为什么这样享受折磨孩子的人渣可以存活于世，受到精神病患者的法律保护。第二股则是Damian，作为第二代的蝙蝠侠，他与他的师傅目睹了哥谭市的多年的罪恶，然后他换上了黑暗骑士的战袍，承受了Batman索要承担的责任。他很累，很恼火，还有他的挣扎。更多的，我还感受到了怒火，他和我一样，都想致那个男人于死地。但是他犹豫了，他很快恢复了理智，他是怎么做到的？为什么那么多人里，唯独他可以一直坚持下去？我不明白，他几乎失去了所有啊。</h3><p>
  <strong>Then (2011年)</strong>
</p><p>            尹明龙倒飞，身体重重地砸在了地上。他的对面是Xander Devoe，他金鸡独立状，收起了刚才踢出去的腿。</p><p>            “3年了，”Xander说道，“你还是没法打败我。”</p><p>            “我差一点儿。”尹明龙爬了起来，说道，“再来。”</p><p>            “你需要休息。哥们儿。”Devoe说道，“我们打了4个小时了。”</p><p>            尹明龙摇摇头，说道：“还不够，继续。”</p><p>            “你的招式很浮躁，你忘了父亲说过的，怒火对你的实力没有帮助。”Devoe说道。</p><p>            “只要我打中你一下，你就基本上死翘翘。”尹明龙说着出拳，Devoe后退身形，轻易的避过每一拳。</p><p>            尹明龙一个侧蹬踢，Devoe身形后仰，一个下腰后仰，避过尹明龙的攻势，接着他左手撑地，身体向右转过90度，双腿踢出，命中尹明龙的肩膀。尹明龙被击中，失去平衡，摔了个五体投地。</p><p>            尹明龙愤怒地嘶吼了一声，他迅速地爬了起来，他的身形变得更快，朝着Devoe继续进攻，尹明龙进攻直拳，Devoe右侧闪躲，抬起手抓住尹明龙的手腕，一个过肩摔摔倒在地。</p><p>            “服不服？”Devoe问道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now (9月2日，2019)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            “我很抱歉。”Lonewalker对着主驾上的Batman说道。</p><p>            “不用，”Batman说道，“你看到了，是不是。他的思想，那些虐待孩子的片段。”</p><p>            尹明龙点头，说道：“是的。”</p><p>            “Justice, Not vengeance.”Batman说道，“这是我父亲告诉我的，在我还是Robin那会儿。”</p><p>            “Wow，我倒是从没想到，Bruce Wayne能说出这样有哲理的话。”尹明龙说道，“他也是很放心你啊。”</p><p>            “他当然会放心啦，”Batman说道，“他对我的生活关心得太少了。他更忙碌于他的工作，有时候我在想，他到底是不是关心我的生活。”</p><p>            Lonewalker沉默了，他不禁想起了自己的父亲。</p><p>            “已经很晚了，我先把你放宾馆吧。Rick Ayman可以稍等，你需要一些休息。”Batman说道。</p><p>            “好的。”Lonewalker说道，“我需要休息会儿。”</p><p>           </p><p>            一座古老欧式大庄园后是一片修剪整齐的青草地，青草地上立着三个墓碑，微风吹过，紧接着一道黑色的身影出现在了三座墓前。</p><p>            Batman取下了面具，他盯着三座墓碑中最右侧的墓碑：Bruce Wayne，<em>A son of Wayne, A savior of citizens, A hero of Gotham.</em></p><p>            “Hello, father.” Damian Wayne看着Bruce Wayne的墓碑说道，“It’s been a while.”</p><p>            天空中一道闪电划过，电闪雷鸣，不一会儿，一滴雨水滴落在墓碑上，紧接着是一粒粒豆大的雨珠，如喷泉一般接涌而至。</p><p>            “I felt it today. The darkness and the rage. The struggling in the abyss. I finally get how hard it is to carry the weight of Batman. I think this is why you put too much time in doing this job instead of father-son time. You don’t want to bring this kind of darkness and responsibilities to me. Once I am so desperate to become you because I want to make you proud so we can have more bonding. This is also why I became Robin. You freed me from grandfather’s murder weapon and made me a better person. I guess I never got the chance to say that, I love you, father.” 说道这里，Damian双眼中的泪水再也止不住了，与脸上的雨水混在了一起，随着雨水滑落至脸颊。</p><p>            “I promise you, father. I will protect this city to honor your legacy.”Damian说着，带回了蝙蝠面具。</p><p>            “Damian，”一个女人的声音让Damian猛地转身。</p><p>            “We need to talk.”女人的声音很是急切。</p><p>           </p><p>            尹明龙关上了阳台的门，拿下脸上的面具，脸上充满了疲惫。但是他明白，现在并不是好好休息的时候。他拿出了手机，拨了几个号，几秒钟后，尹明龙说道：“Sara, 启动洞察眼，DNA追踪，Rick Ayman。指令编号：VZ-08170。”</p><p>            “Access granted.” Sara机械的声音传来，“您需要等待3个小时。”</p><p>            尹明龙挂了电话，然后又看了看通讯录，是冰龙的电话。</p><p>            “星云，是我。”尹明龙淡淡地说道，“你，还好吗？”</p><p>            “还好。”电话的那头，冰龙问道，“你呢？哥谭的事情处理得如何？”</p><p>            “一切都还不错，就是需要等待。”尹明龙说道，“还是有些不适应，对于出任务。也许我退休太久了。”</p><p>            “你没和Batman掐架吗？”冰龙问道，“我记得他可是把Tim Drake的死算在了你的头上。”</p><p>            “他揍不过我。”尹明龙说道，“我打了他一顿，然后他就乖巧了。”</p><p>            “哦？那你有没有顺便摘下他的面具看看他到底是谁？”冰龙问道，“在联盟的时候他就一直神神秘秘的，我们到现在也没有搞清楚他的来历。”</p><p>            “不好意思了，我没有搞清楚他是谁。”尹明龙说道，“如果他愿意，他总有一天会告诉我们的。”</p><p>            “好吧好吧，反正也合作了很久，他既然不愿意透露自己的身份，没关系。毕竟为了安全。”冰龙说道，“你打算把他加入Outsiders了？”</p><p>            “他是最合适的人选。”尹明龙说道，“虽然我们不合，但我们可以信任他。”</p><p>            “OK, 我相信你”冰龙说道，“对了，等你从哥谭回来后，我们要不要讨论一下上次在你家发生的事情？”</p><p>            “可以啊。”尹明龙说道，“酒你出钱。”</p><p>            “Sure.” 冰龙的语气变得似乎很愉快，“什么时候回来跟我说一声吧。”</p><p>            “没问题，先挂了。”尹明龙放下电话，打开了电视。电视刚打开便是一个女主持正在播报一则新闻：</p><p>            一个月前在联合国总部，中英饿三国起草通并通过了反超能者法案，一个月下来，签订该法案的国家已经超过了10个。今天索科维亚的道尔亲王访问联合国总部，并签订了该法案。</p><p>            众所周知，第一位超能者的出现于9年前的纽约，据他所言，他的超能力是第二天醒来之后突然拥有的。自那位超能者后，世界各地陆陆续续地出现了更多超能者，有一部分是后天性，也有一些是新生儿。据已知的统计，全球的超能者人数已经过千。超能者的出现给世界带来了新的问题，其中最严重的便是两年前的邪龙事件，世界各地的超能者罪犯暴走，险些造成世界末日。最后靠着许多超级英雄的努力与牺牲才换来了胜利。战后，超能者管控法案被拟定，但未曾通过，直到一个月前。</p><p>            “该法案的通过着实让人安心，”来自索科维亚的亲王说道，“两年前的邪龙事件，我索科维亚的老国王和王后以及小公主在国内惨遭杀害，而造成这一切的元凶就是这些所谓的超能者（meta-human）。为了我们国家所有子民的安全，他们的行为必须受到制约。”</p><p>            “亲王大人，”一名女记者忽然用上了索科维亚语，“照您这么说，超能者已经不能算作人类了，即便是超能者是因为10年前的事故而造成了全球性的蝴蝶效应，从而需要进行种族隔离了吗？（注：在索科维亚语里，亲王说的子民也包含了人类的意思，and索科维亚是虚幻的国家）”</p><p>            “韩小姐，”秘书长说道，“请您不要误会。超能者属于人类基因的变异，从本质上来讲，他们还是人类。然而，他们之中有不少人依靠着这些超能力进行犯罪，人民在恐惧，如果我们不及时管控这些，我相信在不久的未来，同样会发生两年前的邪龙事件。于我国国情而言，目前来讲，索科维亚还是最好不要出现超能者。”</p><p>            “那么请问亲王大人，”韩记者继续问道，“索科维亚将怎么处理境内的超能者？”</p><p>            “索科维亚政府决定将国内一部分领土拿出，提供给超能者，但是他们必须保证不能踏入索科维亚境内。”</p><p>            ……    </p><p>            接下来，新闻继续播报：</p><ul>
<li>坎达克领袖特斯·亚当（黑亚当）宣告：所有超能者可以受到坎达克的保护。</li>
<li>据报导，钢骨Cyborg现身西伯利亚解决了核泄漏事件，随即俄罗斯政府发表声明：一旦Cyborg再次进入俄罗斯境内，将被视为侵略。</li>
<li>中国境内出现超能者的暴走，造成6人死亡，43人受伤。</li>
</ul><p>……</p><p>尹明龙狠狠地按了遥控器的电源键，苦笑道：“真惨，我这算被驱逐出自己的国土了吗？”他无力地躺在了床上。</p><p>这个晚上是尹明龙难得的没有做噩梦，他睡得十分的舒服。在过去，噩梦经常侵扰他，他们有的是别人的噩梦，有的是尹明龙过去的黑暗，也有的是一些未来末日的幻象。但是这一次，他什么也没有看见。</p><p>当他的意识清醒过后，他发觉身体的是悬浮于半空，一缕阳光透过哥谭灰蒙蒙的天空，在窗户上钻了个口，淌在了尹明龙的脸上，尹明龙飘着打开窗户，整个人如子弹一般向高空弹去。很快，他的身形冲破了云端，云端之上的天空是一片海蓝色，炽热而刺眼的阳光此时一股脑地洒在了尹明龙的全身，他的身体反射出了金黄色。尹明龙深吸了一口气，阳光下的空气让尹明龙浑身舒坦，忽然他的整个身体前倾，如同火箭发射一般向前冲刺般飞行，在天空中留下了音爆的痕迹。他的速度越来越快，3马赫，7马赫，12马赫，自东向西，掠过西海岸，越过太平洋，停在了夜幕降临的太平洋西海岸的上空。他漂浮在天空，低头看着底下星星点点的灯光，仿佛如上帝一般注视着自己创造的土地，这些星星点点的光芒，似乎在提醒着自己过去在这片土地的欢声笑语，亦或是枪林弹雨，他的眼前，与自己的过去，隔着一片黑暗的夜色。他的眉头紧皱，瞳孔微张，双目中逐渐地涌出了一些泪水。他的眼角，有着深深的眼袋线条，鼻子两侧已经长出了两条十分明显的的法令纹，这与一个还是21岁的年轻人丝毫不相符。他转过了身子，向前飞出了两三米，最后他又停下，又回头看了看，最后他绷紧了自己的脸，强迫着自己不再理会，便飞离了此处。</p><p> </p><p>“主人，”Sara的声音从电话的另一头传来，“我已经定位好了Rick Ayman的位置，请问需要知会Wayne先生吗？”</p><p>“不用了。”尹明龙说道。这时他的心里想起了昨晚Adam James的话：“我们有一笔非常大的生意，地点在哥谭码头的地下，时间是明晚7点，这笔生意非常得重要，Ayman先生一定会亲自主持。”</p><p>“主人？”</p><p>尹明龙立刻说道：“不需要了，现在是白天，我现在的力量处于最强状态，这正好是抓住Ayman的最好时机。更何况，Ayman的位置我们也知道了。Ayman居然会选择在离GCPD分局就一条街区的地方落脚，非常大胆，也难怪Damian会找不到他。不过他的据点没有那些被绑架的孩子。”</p><p>“主人，Ayman的位置正在移动，需要拦截吗？”Sara问道。</p><p>尹明龙回答：“不，不需要，跟着看情况吧。计算他的路线吧。”</p><p>“Analyzing.”片刻后，Sara机械般的声音回答道，“Ayman的路线是哥谭码头。”</p><p>“这么巧？”尹明龙有些惊讶，“居然提前这么长的时间，莫非那些被绑架的儿童在哥谭码头？Sara，使用洞察眼来扫描哥谭码头。”</p><p>“主人，没有办法。”Sara回答道，“当我将洞察眼的集中探查时，洞察眼似乎遭受到了不明信号而被屏蔽了。”</p><p>“有意思。”尹明龙微笑道，“这一次，我定要在Damian之前抓到Ayman，他必须为他的行为付出代价。”</p><p>尹明龙可以回想起昨晚从Adam James思想里面看到的记忆：在他的视角里，他可以清楚地看到一个封闭的房间里，Rick Ayman半跪着，一只手正扶着一个全身赤裸的少女的臀，她的脸十分稚嫩，似乎乎也就十一二岁吧，她的全身已经没有一块好皮了，全是密密麻麻的鞭痕。Ayman正在对这位少女实使强暴，此时的少女面色发白，尽管撞击猛烈，她似乎已经无法发声了，双目空洞，任由这头猛兽随意肆虐着自己。就在Ayman一声呻吟后，一道血柱从少女的脖颈处狂喷，洒在了地板，甚至墙壁上。Rick Ayman的另一只手拿着的一把鲜红的匕首，他将自己带滴着血的生殖器抽出，缓缓站起，将刀放在嘴前，伸出了舌头，添了一下，然后对着门口的Adam James说道：“She’s like a corpse, so lame. Hey Adam, you can make her a pie.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Mr. Ayman.” James说道。</p><p>“Oh, give me another one.”Ayman说道，“I think that 8 year-old is good.”</p><p>尹明龙停止了回想，因为一道水柱浇在尹明龙身上，他才意识到自己的全身因为怒气而被火焰包裹，与此同时，天花板上响起了刺耳的警报声。他叹了口气，随后又深吸一口气，身上的火焰消退。</p><p> </p><p>“The rage, I’m approaching.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rage(III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Then</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙一个高抬腿前踢，Devoe身形稍退，躲过了这一击，并抬起双手抱住了尹明龙的腿，紧接着他的身形逆时针旋转180度一个过肩摔，尹明龙身体刚刚着地，便一个翻身扫腿，Devoe猝不及防倒地。尹明龙站起，正准备对Devoe进行下一步攻击时，Devoe的下方出现一个蓝色的光圈，紧接着Devoe的身体掉进了光圈，下一秒，尹明龙已经被从背后出现的Devoe一个擒拿手加剪刀腿制服在地。</p><p>尹明龙开始挣扎，却发现自己全身没有一丝力气。他继续挣扎，可越挣扎越觉得陷入泥潭般无力。见挣扎无果，尹明龙发出了愤怒的嘶吼声。</p><p>“没用的，在刚才的交手中我已经点了你四处穴位阻断了你身体里的氣，你已经没法使用你的超级力量了。”</p><p>“这不公平。”尹明龙说道，“你已经掌握你的超能力很多年了，而且我一直没有用我的超能力。你却突然用了，这是犯规。”</p><p>“天真，”Devoe说道，“你以后碰见敌人时是不是也要这么说？”</p><p>“Jerk，我打不过你，你当然可以这么说。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“你太愤怒了，”Devoe说道，“你所有的招式，带着强大的戾气，使你体内经络里的氣非常不稳定，这也是为啥我能成功阻断你体内的氣，使你使不上劲儿。你必须学会收敛你的愤怒，这样才能变得更强，这样才能更好开发你的能力。”说完，他放松了自己手上和腿上的力量。</p><p>“我已经尝试了六个月了，完全没有任何进展。你们这个所谓的训练方法根本没有用 ，师傅也是，基本上就见过三回。”尹明龙爬起来说道。</p><p>Devoe说道：“耐心点，兄弟。你太过心急了，浮躁是修行的大忌。”忽然Devoe不再说话，眼睛望向了远处丛林间缓缓走来的一个身影，忽然他的嘴角扬起了一丝笑容，说道，“也许她能让你平静下来。”说着，他指了指远处。尹明龙望着他的手指向的方向看去，是一个瘦高的黑发戴着眼睛的女孩儿。</p><p>尹明龙立刻朝那女孩奔去，将女孩拥入怀中，并给了她一个热吻。</p><p>“你又把自己弄得遍体鳞伤了。”女孩儿说着抚摩了一下尹明龙的脸。她的手发出了紫色的微光，尹明龙身上的伤痕竟以肉眼可见的速度开始逐渐愈合。</p><p>“我很好，放心。”尹明龙温柔地说，“至少，Helen，有你给我疗伤。”</p><p>“休息一下吧。”Helen说道，“Xander已经陪你练了5个小时了，我做饭。”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头。Helen看了看不远处的Devoe，朝他喊道：“Xander，一起吧，我也做了你的那份儿。”</p><p>“不用了。”Devoe伸手一招，蓝色的光圈环绕在他的手臂，接着，他似乎拿到了什么，他的手一拉，一个饭盒出现在了他的手中。</p><p>“Come on. 人多才热闹啊。”Helen的语气很温柔，但十分坚决，“现在，把便当放回去”。</p><p>“好吧，好吧。”Devoe无奈地摆了摆手。</p><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>（尹明龙视角）</p><p>我很愤怒，我总是在生气，尤其是最近。我的心灵感应对我来说是一把双刃剑，有时候我根本没法阻止其他人的思维进入我的脑中，大部分的，恐惧和怒火 。有时候，这些情绪可以影响我。</p><p>但这并不是重点，十几年以来，我一直被一股愤怒所占据着。首先是我的父亲，十年前的遇刺，我一直追查杀害他的凶手，可是一直没有头绪，即便是我向蝙蝠侠和Tim的帮助，也没有找到凶手。随后便是6年前，我的姐姐死于Devoe的刺杀，我唯一的亲人，被我曾经视为大哥和亲人的人杀害。2年前，我因为自己对星云那份妄想，而被邪龙侵蚀了神智，我碾碎了星云丈夫的脑袋，我杀害了一直与我并肩作战的伙伴Bill，还有那些曾经并肩作战的伙伴们。还有，我对星云做了，做了那样的事情，我为了掩藏自己的罪行，我在她的脑袋里种下了心灵枷锁，她忘记了一部分事情。我时刻在后悔，后悔自己被自己的欲望支配。我恨自己，为什么当时那么软弱，愚蠢。</p><p>最近我来到歌谭市，寻找Damian这位新任蝙蝠侠关于刺客联盟的消息，这一次，我看到了太多令人震怒的记忆和思想。以前即便是在为政府工作，我目睹了许多丑恶，但是在哥谭，这些人没有下限，拐卖儿童已经够让人恼火了，然而用孩子来喂养孩子，甚至，猥亵他们。尽管我当时被邪龙附体，我一直靠我仅存的意志让邪龙不对孩子出手。可是他们，绝对是一群婊子仔。我发誓，他们要为此付出代价。</p><p>现在我发现了始作俑者，Rick Ayman的下落，我不能等着Damian的那一套Batman rules来埋伏这些狗杂种。现在是白天，我拥有全部的力量，Ayman的交易对我来讲根本无所谓，如果可以，我会把他的头拧下来，而不是等着他去监狱乖乖等着受审。</p><p>消防喷头总算停止了喷射水，酒店的人员很快就会过来查看刚才的 “火灾”，还是赶紧消失比较好。拥有超级速度的一个好处便是你可以飞快地处理好所有事情，比如一秒钟穿上铠甲。哥谭今天的空中视野并不佳，对我来讲是一个完美的机会，我的移动并不会被发现，但是还是需要小心翼翼。我按了一下铠甲的腰间右侧，龙之铠甲的黑色消逝，与四周的环境融为了一体。隐形模式的战斗服，Sara的杰作，这个AI真是Impressive。</p><p>现在，fly time。我缓缓地打开阳台的窗户，走了出去，单膝跪地，一只手攥成拳头撑地，我深深地吸了口气，就像师傅和Devoe告诉我的那样，通过深呼吸来吐纳身体里的氣与大自然的能量保持好平衡。至于这种平衡的感觉，我很难言明，我只能说，是一种轻松和舒服，就像Bill热爱奔跑一样，感受着风的吹拂，仿佛所有的烦恼都抛掷脑后。我双腿一蹬，冲向了天空，曾经在读大学的时候，有一个学姐十分热爱航拍，她向我展示了低空飞行下俯瞰城市与乡间的美景，那丁点大的树，人还有建筑，从那一刻开始，我逐渐地接受了飞行。</p><p>对于一个拥有9马赫飞行速度的我来讲，从哥谭南部到西北部并不是多么遥远。我缓缓地降落到码头边上，此时正值大清早，四下无人，我想也不会有什么人来，毕竟据Damian说，这个地方本身是他父亲集资要修建的项目，可是在Bruce Wayne死于意外事故后，哥谭码头被彻底废弃，不远处，有一个占地极为大的三层仓库房，大概有占地两公顷，大仓库早已破旧不堪，房顶和周围的墙面早已破旧不堪了，仓库的外墙上，还依稀残存着Wayne集团留下的建筑修缮的痕迹。可惜啦，Wayne先生生前做了不少善事，可惜哥谭码头这个善事被遗忘了。</p><p>此地空无一人，通过洞察眼卫星的勘察，Rick Ayman的DNA讯息最后停留的地方在这个地方便是我所站立的地方，面具里的红外线热探测器也没有扫描到，那么，他在地下，而且位置很深，深到我的探测器都无法探测的地方。于是乎，我缓缓说了一个词：“Dragon Eyes。”</p><p>面具前的场景变化，我的眼前的场景面为了黑色，黑色的场景出现了银白色的线条，这些结构组成了面前的仓库，然而，还有更多的线条。我能看见许许多多的线条，组成的集装箱，还有一些线条，貌似是天花板跳下的钢筋、横梁以及砖块。这个技术是我前几年从Damian那里弄来的技术，超音波探测仪，是夜间进行探查的得力工具。</p><p>从仓库的结构来看，仓库拥有暗门，但是仓库的边缘有motion sensor，一旦我进入那里，就会打草惊蛇。也许，可以试试水路。我记得昨天在Damian的电脑上看见了哥谭的下水道分布图，我依稀记得，哥谭码头这里便有一个通道，直到哥谭河。想到这里，我的头转向了黑色浑浊的河水。</p><p>（POV Damian）</p><p>Damian此时坐在大屏幕电脑前，一只手托着下巴，另一只手端着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，在闪亮的屏幕前，一份份的文档和照片布满了屏幕，它们都被红色的线条连在了一起，而线条的起始，则是中间的一张照片。这张照片是一个皮肤白皙到病态的男子，他没有头发，甚至是眉毛。他的脸有些瘦削，黑色的眼眸里透露出了一副虎视眈眈的样子，他的嘴微微的张开，舌头微伸，似乎在舔着自己的下嘴唇，嘴角略微上扬，似乎对自己的处境很是满意。他身穿橘色的囚服，举着自己的牌子，牌子上写着他的编号：FN-2847。</p><p>Damian举着手中的咖啡，说道：“电脑，帮我标记Rick Ayman过去在哥谭作案以及被人看见的所有的地点。”</p><p>屏幕上的档案消失，转眼出现的是一副3d的哥谭地图，上面出现了几十处红色的点。Damian紧皱了一下眉头，放下了手中的咖啡，手在键盘上敲击了几下后，屏幕上出现了5个黄点。然后他的快速地敲击了几下键盘，8个蓝点出现 ，然后Damian打开了三角定位，10秒后，哥谭码头的地点变成了紫色。</p><p>Damian猛地站了起来，说道：“电脑，联系尹明龙，立刻。”</p><p>半分钟后，音响传来：“这里是尹明龙，目前在外忙碌，请留言。”</p><p>“明龙，哥谭码头并不只是交易的地点，我运行了一个算法，对比了过去的Ayman出没的作案地点还有GCPD捣毁的藏匿点后，再加上最近一个月的作案地点和出没地点作为比较，我得出了哥谭码头是Rick Ayman最近一个月藏匿被拐卖的儿童的据点，他的藏匿地点是GCPD西北处的一处分局，那里距离哥谭码头不远。马上回复我，需要赶紧救出他拐卖的。。。”</p><p>突然，他便不再说话了，说道：“电脑，删除语音留言。”</p><p>他皱起了眉头，想到了昨晚的谈话：</p><p>“Damian，为什么尹明龙带到哥谭？”阴影中的女人问道。</p><p>“Kate，他不再是那个人了。”Damian擦拭了一下脸上的水，声音重新回到了冷酷平和。“Montoya认出了他？”</p><p>“Renee也不是普通人嘛，她可是The Question。”Kate说道，“不过倒是你，把那么危险的人带进了哥谭，你疯了吗？”</p><p>“我知道我在做什么，Montoya只是小题大作而已。”Damian说道。</p><p>Kate轻蔑地说道：“幼稚，Bruce知道了会怎么想。轻易地相信别人。你忘了Tim Drake就是太过相信他而被尹明龙入侵了蝙蝠电脑？最后。。。”</p><p>“我不是我父亲，”Damian说道，“而且，要说信任，我也只会信任Family。难道你对我没有信心吗，Batwoman？”说着，他露出了一丝微笑。</p><p>阴影下的女人似乎明白了什么，她似乎是松了口气，说道：“I see. Bruce will be proud.” 说完后，一阵风夹杂着雨水，站在阴影下的女人已消失不见了。</p><p>Damian的回过神来时，屏幕上已经播出了新闻，忽然，他的注意力放在了一则角落的新闻：XX酒店今早失火，待酒店人员到达后，已经没有人了，没有找到燃烧源。Damian似乎是想到了什么，手指敲击了几下键盘，哥谭的地图迅速放大，出现了哥谭河，河上有一个红点，而红点的附近正好是哥谭码头。</p><p>Damian赶紧奔向了放在玻璃罩里的蝙蝠装，并拿起了手机。</p><p>“Master Damian？”不一会儿，电话的另一头响起了一个吃惊的声音。</p><p>“Alfred, sorry for bothering you. I need the Wing. ”Damian说道，“Is that still on the cave? ”</p><p> </p><p>尹明龙的脸浮出了水面，他没有想到河底的洞竟然会通往一个水潭，在尹明龙面前，是一个高10米的岩壁。尹明龙觉得很是不可思议，码头的下面居然会有一个岩洞，而这个岩洞，竟比尹明龙想像得还要庞大，他不禁好奇，传说中的Batcave到底有多大呢。他身形慢慢地飘起，悄无声息地朝着岩壁上飞去，尽管他面无表情，全身的血液飞快流动。他早就憋了一肚子火了，他迫不及待，想将那个变态绳之以法，哪怕是破坏交易，也在所不惜。他看见了太多的记忆，那些孩子们的惨状，就像每晚出现在自己梦里死去的人一样。</p><p>在尹明龙的国家，有一个传说，冤死的鬼魂无法进入冥界，所以它们会在每晚阴气最重的时候，它们的怨气会开始缠绕害死他们的人。在James的记忆里，他感受到了强烈的怨气。而现在，他的心灵感应成功得感受到了这个地方被怨气所弥漫。Rick Ayman就在不远处了。想到这里，尹明龙的双手上再次出现了火苗。</p><p>不会让你逃脱的。尹明龙的脑海里不断地告诉自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rage(IV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>四个举着冲锋枪，带着夜视仪的男人倒地，他们的脖子上都插着一支飞镖。尹明龙悄无声息地降落在崖上，他的前方是一条道路通向岩壁上的一个门洞。</p><p>“主人，这里……嗞……的信号……嗞……”AI Sara的声音逐渐变小，最后完全消失。</p><p>尹明龙皱了皱眉头，这对他来说并不是好消息。由于夜晚的时候，尹明龙并没有超能力，他的战衣里面装有不少科技，有很多需要Sara的远程操作。紧接着，尹明龙的衣服变回了黑色。</p><p>“数字和通讯电子设备也没法使用了。”尹明龙心里说道，“磁场紊乱吗？好在其他的系统还能使用。”</p><p>索性，即便是毫无阳光的地方，只要还没有日落，他的超能力还保留着。他还记得自己最后看的时间：早上10点42分，距离日落还很远。</p><p>尹明龙继续保持着自己的身躯漂浮在空中，他将自己的面具调整成了超声探测模式。这次的情况对他来讲十分地幸运，因为自己很少有在黑暗中还有自己的超能力的情况。</p><p>他的眼前，再次出现了蓝色的线条勾勒出的画面。门洞后面的结构，都已经看清楚了。</p><p>他的面前是一座断桥，断桥的另一头是另一个门洞。他的四周则是用砖头搭建好的石壁，从尹明龙左侧到天花板再到顶端然后是右侧，成拱形状。下方，是天然的石壁。门洞的后面，超声波勾勒出了一个画面：这是一个像是监狱一般的修缮宽敞空间，左右各三层，每层八个牢房，而在这个监狱，共有16名守卫，这也是Rick Ayman最后的几名手下了。48个牢房里，一共有13名囚犯，从影像来看，他们每人都带着一个特质的方形金属手铐，从形状上看，似乎是专门用来抑制超能力的手铐。</p><p>这些孩子，都是meta-humans。尹明龙震惊了，15个meta-humans青少年，这并不常见，毕竟自从10年前NY的Star Labs的爆炸使得Redence向全世界泄露后，世界各地开始出现了超能者。但是以全世界的人口和已知的人口统计来看，15个青少年超能者集聚，这十分罕见。难怪Adam James会说这是一个超级大生意，一个大到Adam James亲自监督的生意。</p><p>监狱的天花板上，挂着许多吊灯。超音波探测不能直接接触照明设备，因为这个情况下的面具就像夜视仪一样，太亮伤眼睛。</p><p>尹明龙敲击了一下护臂，关掉了自己的超声探测器，他知道，下一刻，他将要享受拥有超能力的感觉。</p><p>（POV转换，POV: Dante）</p><p>Dante感到心神很疲惫，他已经厌倦了现在的生活，每天必须要像耗子一样，在阴暗的角落里匍匐前进，而不是像他想像的那般：拿着钱去酒吧里喝最好的酒，然后去睡哥谭最搔首弄姿的妞儿。本来在一个月前，他就在哥谭的红灯区看见了一个站街女，她的身材十分得火辣，先不说那张美丽动人的亚洲瓜子脸，一想到她那硕大的双峰，就让他心神荡漾，两腿间开始充血搭起了帐篷。本来，在一个月前的那一晚，他就想要将自己身上的钞票放在那位小姐的沟前，可就当他要卖出那一步前，老大打来了电话，他的通知是往码头的据点撤离。这让他十分失望，他本以为仅仅是去避避风头，可令他没有想到的是，他被彻底困在了这里。老大说，他们的据点被已过端了，就连副手Adam James也被条子逮捕了，关进了那家疯人院。我们必须保持低调，所谓保持低调，那就是被困在这个据点，不能出去走动。</p><p>当然，老大也偶尔会派自己这些人出去，但每次出去也都是小心翼翼，只能带一些食物回来，找乐子是不被允许的。Dante更多的时间，都是在看守这些从哥谭，以及周边拐卖来的孩子。他已经在这个洞穴里待了一个月了，在这期间，也就出去过一次，而且在外面的时间也就三个小时。他想念外界，想念太阳，想念那个女人。总算，在今晚的交易结束后，老大让手下弟兄暂时保持低调，藏匿于世间。Dante已经想好了，在这个交易结束后，马上去找那个女人，把她暗在床上干个6，7个小时，他好奇，这妖艳婊子的呻吟，会不会像歌唱一般悦耳。</p><p>Dante看了一眼牢房里的孩子们，他们今晚非常安静，似乎已经接受了自己即将被卖掉的命运。他扫视了一下所有的孩子，年长的有十三四岁，而年轻的只有七八岁。尽管Dante已经目睹了好多贩卖儿童，可是每次看见那些孩子们被不知道是什么样的人带走前的眼神，他总是有些不忍，他们只是一群孩子啊。不过，绿色的纸币总是能轻易地将这种脆弱的不忍一扫而去。当你有钱的时候，为何要在意这些本来就不是你的孩子的人，更何况，Dante本来就不想需要小孩，钱对他来讲，才是最重要的。</p><p>尽管老大吩咐要小心看守这个地方，Dante的双手还是离开了自己的冲锋枪，他的伙伴也是如此。毕竟这个据点，已经让他们躲过了蝙蝠整整一个多月。身在哥谭，最让这些罪犯们恐惧的就是哥谭的那只巨大的蝙蝠，这只蝙蝠在哥谭横行近30年了，他将哥谭最具威胁性的罪犯逮捕进了监狱，他从小就听说过Joker，The Riddler，Two-Face，Mr. Freeze，Poison Ivy等这些令人闻风丧胆的罪犯以及他们的事迹，不得不说，这些传说被证实是真实事件时，这让他毛骨悚然。而那Batman却能将他所畏惧的所有的怪物锁进监狱，这更令他提心吊胆。不过，既然一个月时间了，蝙蝠还没有找到他们，说明他们很安全，这是个好事儿。也许蝙蝠也没有他认为的那么厉害。他的同伴们似乎在内心里也很赞同 ，也不由得放下了自己手中的武器，开始聊起了女人和毒品。</p><p>想到这里，他将头转向了自己最好的兄弟Jack。Jack是一个身材高壮，没有头发的40岁中年黑人男子。他身穿一件灰色的背心，脖子挂着一支冲锋枪，腰间挂着猎刀，手枪和三枚手榴弹。他的目光十分犀利，十分警惕地看着四周。Dante能看见他的肩膀微微耸起，脖子到肩膀这一块儿的肌肉紧绷，他知道自己的这个好哥们儿还是保持着自己一贯的警惕。</p><p>“哥们儿，”Dante走近Jack，说道，“你怎么还是这么紧张呢？再过几个小时，我们就可以去逍遥快活了。”</p><p>Jack看了看Dante，看了一眼监狱里的孩子后，说道：“马上就有大生意了，不能掉以轻心，要知道，老大对这笔生意很看重。”</p><p>“我明白。”Dante觉得有些失望，自己最好的兄弟一直都是如此严谨小心，这让他没有多少幽默感，不过这也许也是他是这些人里面跟随老大的时间最长。“可是，你也不得不承认一下，我们已经在这里安全待了一个月了，什么大事儿也没有发生。为了看守这些小孩子，我都已经很久没有睡过姑娘了，咱也很久没一起喝酒了。”</p><p>“Dante，别抱怨了。”Jack拿起了水壶喝了一口，说道，“我知道你很迫不及待了，但是老大非常看重这个，如果你信我的，就别像其他那些废物一样，掉以轻心。要是这些孩子有闪失，你就别想去干你那个妓女。”</p><p>“Fine，”Dante说道，“别说那个婊子了，一想到她那对奶子，我就硬了。也许今晚过后，你该跟我一起来体验体验她。”</p><p>Jack似乎想说点什么，突然他提起了手中的冲锋枪，对准了半空。Dante不由得望向了Jack指向的方向，霎那间，他的心脏猛地一跳，他看见了一道黑色的身影，起先，他以为是那蝙蝠侠，可是他发现对方并不是。漂浮在半空中的身影穿着像骑士一般的黑色铠甲的，在他的胸口护心镜前，有着一个线条极为密集的纹路，这是一个中国神龙的龙头，它长着自己的嘴，似乎在蓄势待发，而那龙头上的一双眼睛，是血一样的颜色。这个身影头上的面具也是一个中国神龙的头套，面具上的眼洞，也像护心镜龙头的血眼一样，在灯光下反射着耀眼的红色。</p><p>正当他要说什么的时候，下一秒，他听见了Jack的惨叫，他回过头的时候，Jack的身体已经被镶进了岩壁，已经不省人事。他将目光一瞥，龙形人已经不在刚才的地方了。屋顶上的灯泡接二连三的破碎，监狱突然漆黑一片，他的同伙们开始大叫，举起了手中的枪对着半空中乱射。Dante听见这枪声中隐约夹杂着惨叫和一股风声，每当这些惨叫发出时，枪声便弱了一分。Dante的呼吸变得急促起来，他刚才听见了自己身旁一人发出了一声大叫，随后，他便不省人事地倒地了。三个呼吸间，Dante周围的枪声完全消失了，只剩下了他一个。</p><p>“Show yourself!!! ”Dante忍不住大叫一声，他的恐惧，令他失去了控制，他开始对着四处扫射，而这扫射的声音，能给他吓坏的内心一些许勇气。兴许自己若是幸运，还能活着出去。又或者，在控制室里的老大能出来救自己。</p><p>在黑暗中，他听见了一个低沉沙哑的声音：“告诉我你老板在哪，不然你会亲眼见到你的噩梦。”</p><p>忽然他看见黑暗中出现了火光，而火光之中站着一个人，起先他以为那个人是那个龙头人，可当他走近时，他竟看见的一个瘦削的银白色身体，而这个身体的头是一只狼。这只狼张着血盆大嘴，Dante能看见唾沫从狼的嘴里留下，还有他那短刀一样的尖牙。</p><p>“啊！！不，求求你，不要。“Dante哀求道，他的声音因为恐慌而颤抖，似乎忘记了自己手中还有着武器。“不，我求你，不要。离我远点，你他妈的离我远点。”恐惧的哀求变为了咆哮，他在狼人逼近的同时连连后退，因为急促的步伐，他脚下一滑，摔倒在了地上。</p><p>“不，不要。”咆哮声转为了啜泣，Dante双手撑着地，努力地将自己的身体移动，可是因为恐惧，移动变得极为吃力，“不要吃我。我说，我说，求你了，让他停下来，我什么都告诉你。”</p><p>说道这里狼人的身影逐渐扭曲，变回了龙形人，他的一只手燃着火焰，另一只手举着，对准自己的额头，说道：“你已经告诉我了。”</p><p>突然，Dante感觉到自己的脑子很空，没有任何悲喜或者恐惧，有的只有疲惫，他非常想找一个地方好好地睡一觉。</p><p>（视角转换，POV：尹明龙）</p><p>尹明龙收起了自己的手，刚才他用自己的心灵感应成功营造出的恐惧，那个人的脑子里已经告诉了尹明龙所有的信息。监狱的一侧有一处暗门，Rick已经藏在了那里。尹明龙打了一个响指，15团篮球大的火苗凭空出现。六团分散开来，落在了地上，尽管没有木头等燃烧物，火焰依旧在燃烧。</p><p>尹明龙脑海里感受到了一些新的情绪，这些情绪，都是喜悦。他抬起头，看向了自己自己周围的牢房。这些情绪都来自于他们，这些年轻的少年少女已经在这里被关押了很久了，就在他们得知自己即将被贩卖时，他们绝望了，几乎失去了求生的欲望。可在个时候却有一个救星出现，孩子们的喜悦如何不强烈。</p><p>尹明龙说了一句：“所有人退后。” 说着，左手一挥，15团火焰落在了牢门上，在龙火的灼烧以及孩子们惊叹的目光下，铁牢门变红慢慢地熔成了液体，在地上缓缓流淌。孩子们陆陆续续地从牢房中走出，聚集在尹明龙身边。尹明龙看着这些年轻的meta-humans，他们全部都望着自己，急切地想寻求方向。</p><p>尹明龙嘴角上扬了一下，他走到每个孩子面前，解开了他们的手铐。十几个孩子欣喜地挥舞着活动了一下筋骨。尹明龙看着这些兴高采烈的孩子。这段时间，他的心里一直都在发堵，可是在这个时候，他心里的这个堵忽然被疏通了不少。他嘴角扬起了一丝笑意，对着所有的孩子说：“你们待在这里，现在你们都有着自己的能力，你们可以保护自己，我很快就会回来。”</p><p>正当尹明龙要进行下一步动作时，突然，尹明龙头顶响起了巨大的轰鸣声，紧接着，监狱周围岩壁上的上端也开始响起了爆鸣声。</p><p>“不好。”尹明龙心里一沉。（他的探测器根本没有探测到炸弹，因为炸弹被埋在了岩壁里面，超声波没法穿过岩壁）</p><p>“你好，擅闯者，” 不知从哪，传来了一个声音，“你能找到这里，很不赖。”这个男人的声音有些清脆，甚至可以说，很有磁性，可是这充满磁性的语调里，却夹杂着冰山般的冷酷。“你比那个蝙蝠快了一步，可惜你并没有像他那样谨慎，若是他，很可能就已经抓住我了。”</p><p>尹明龙抬着头说到，“你逃不掉的，杂碎。”</p><p>“我会的。”Ayman说到，“就在你刚才冲进来的时候，我已经离开了这个据点。我相信，你一个人便可以轻松逃出来，可是别忘了，你的头上是哥谭河，我埋下的炸弹是足够一次性炸裂这些这个穹顶，河水便会倾斜下来。你有两个选择，第一是你使用你的超能力穿过岩壁或者找到我的暗道，以你刚才所展示的超级速度，立刻抓到我，但是这些孩子变回尸沉河底。又或者，”Ayman的声音顿了顿，说道，“你救这些孩子。他们的生或死，这是你的选择（本句致敬电锯惊魂）。”</p><p>Ayman的声音消失，尹明龙捏紧了自己的拳头，他感觉到自己的拳头打在了棉花上一般，他深吸了一口气，他的左脚抬起，却停在了半空，然后他将脚收了回来。</p><p>“哦，看来你已经做出了选择。”Ayman的声音又响起，“我忘了告诉你，炸弹差不多在……现在爆炸。”</p><p>话音刚落，又是一个剧烈的爆炸声，头上的石头掉落，所有的孩子都俯下了身子，护着自己的头。</p><p>尹明龙双手燃起了火焰，逐渐蔓延到自己的手臂，最后包裹到了全身，一个金色的火焰的龙头从尹明龙的天灵盖涌出，金色的20米长的火焰神龙在半空中飞舞盘旋，发出了响亮的龙吟。</p><p>“靠近我！！”尹明龙对着孩子们大叫。15个孩子慌忙向尹明龙聚集。神龙将尾巴围绕着他们周围，神龙之尾像蛇缠绕一般包围着所有人，保卫着所有人。神龙的头望着上方，血红的眼睛看着掉落的石头与接踵而至的河水。神龙吐出了金色的火苗，龙火接触到石头的那一刹那，石头变为粉末，而倾斜下来的河水也随着火焰的侵蚀下蒸发。河水侵蚀淹没着周围的空间，唯有靠近火圈才是干枯一片。</p><p>“孩子们，你们谁有类似控水，或者，能射出什么能量光线能破坏这些岩壁的能力吗？”尹明龙问道，“这样的火，我使出不了多久。”</p><p>“我来！”一个十三四的女孩说道。她举起了双手。接下来，倾斜下来的河水忽略了重力一般转了个90度，往尹明龙进来的门洞涌去。强大的水压，将门洞不断破环扩大。</p><p>另一个黑发小男孩双手合十，他脚下的地自他的脚下开始向前裂开。大地的裂缝一直延申到岩壁，紧接着，岩壁开始裂成两半。然后裂开两半的岩壁开始向岩壁内裂开，形成了一个洞。</p><p>“孩子，朝右边一点，暗门的通道在右边一点。”尹明龙对着那个孩子说道。</p><p>正说着，尹明龙变出的火龙的暗淡了不少，而那位控水的女孩儿的额头上已经布满了汗水。她艰难地说：“我……我坚持……坚持不了多少了。”</p><p>黑发男孩将步子移向了他自己弄出的通道，然后对所有的孩子说：“所有人，进洞。”</p><p>所有孩子陆陆续续跟上了黑发男孩，与此同时，尹明龙身边那控水的女孩浑身瘫软倒地，就在她倒地的那一瞬间，水再次朝下倾泻。尹明龙再次抬手，火龙化为了一个方形的屏障，拦在了所有人和河水之间，尹明龙双手抬着屏障，太阳穴的青筋暴起，河水的重量使他的双腿弯曲成了45度。</p><p>“快，来一个人，帮助她，带她离开！！”尹明龙喊道。</p><p>两个孩子快速地冲过来，他们俩扛起女孩，朝黑发男孩开出的洞跑去，当最后的三人 跑进了洞里后，黑发男孩从洞里探出头，看着尹明龙。尹明龙变出的火焰屏障光芒逐渐变得暗淡，河水的重量令他不得不单膝跪地举着屏障。</p><p>“快走，不用管我！”尹明龙对着男孩叫道，“封住通道！！”</p><p>男孩望着尹明龙，最后他叹了口气，举起了右手，双手握紧成拳头，随即，洞口的两边向中间聚合，只剩下了裂缝，几秒后，裂缝消失了，洞口被彻底封闭。</p><p>尹明龙笑了笑，最后他的双手无力地垂下，倒在了地上，火焰屏障愈加暗淡。刚才的那几下的消耗，他已几乎耗尽了所有的氣。他也许拥有着神一般的力量，可是在这没有太阳和阴森潮湿的环境下，他的恢复能力降到了最低。水漫过了他的胸膛，摸过了头顶。他感受到了水进入鼻腔的那种刺激，他肺里的空气已经挤出，接下来进入身体的是水。尹明龙努力地想抬起手，想去触发盔甲的潜水模式。可是溺水已经让他的意识变得模糊，他的手没有碰到护臂，反而是慢慢地垂下。</p><p>死亡来临了。这是他第二次经历死亡，这一次与上一次一样，他做出了牺牲，只是上一次，他为的是全人类，这一次，是十几个孩子。他还记得自己第一次死的时候，他的眼前闪过的是悔恨与负罪，他依稀记得，自己的灵魂因为这些负罪坠入了地狱，他不得不强迫自己一遍又一遍地看着自己的罪孽，面临自己的恐惧，这些画面也成为了他复活后纠缠他的梦魇。</p><p>他的眼前出现了一个人的脸，是冰龙。他看着眼前的美人，露出了温柔地笑容。他做了许多对不起她的事情，还修改了她的记忆，可惜，他再也没有机会告诉她真相了。不过也许，最好是让她永远不知道自己是多么得堕落，多么得禽兽。在她受了那么多罪后，她值得一个快乐的生活。只是有些遗憾，尹明龙永远没法告诉她，自己对她的感情了。还有Sara，作为人工智能，她以后会像“Matrix”那样统治人类吗？</p><p>他的眼前变得一片漆黑了，他记得自己最后的一幕。这是他最喜欢的一幕，漆黑的夜空中，一颗明亮的星星，出现于黄昏，消逝于黎明。黑暗中唯一的光明，一颗昏星，一颗EveningStar。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rage(V)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>—— 宇宙的规律便是因果循环，没有人能逃脱自己的因果。即便是报应在你生前没有上门，你的报应也会在你逝去后找上你。</h3><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙环顾着四周，他处在一个奇幻的空间里，这个空间没有任何的人与物，空间也在他所站立的地方一分为二，左边是黑色，而右边是白色。自己所在的位置，是一条灰色的小路，将两边的黑白分开，两旁的黑白又好似墙壁一般，夹着这条笔直无尽头的路。</p><p>尹明龙伸出了左手，往左边移动，似乎想触碰那无尽的黑色。</p><p>“明龙，如果我是你，就不会碰这些。”一个熟悉的声音让尹明龙心里一颤，他猛地回过头。</p><p>来人是一个金发碧眼的瘦高男子，他戴着一副黑色镜框的方形眼睛，他身穿一件以红色为主，黄色作为花纹勾勒着腰带，靴子以及护肩的紧身衣，他的胸口有一道黄色的闪电图标。</p><p>“Bill，”半晌，尹明龙才说话，“你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>“见到你真高兴。”Bill说着，给了还在发愣的尹明龙一个拥抱。</p><p>“真是好久不见了。”Bill放开了尹明龙，笑了笑，随后指了指他身后，说道，“坐。”</p><p>尹明龙纳闷了，周围什么也没有啊，可是就当回头时，身后已经出现了一把椅子。而他回过头的时候，Bill已经在另一把椅子上坐着，他们中间出现了一个小圆桌，桌上已经放上了两杯茶。</p><p>尹明龙使劲眨了眨眼，终于发觉这一切不是幻觉后说道：“奇怪，难道我没有死吗？”</p><p>“你为何会这么想？”Bill端起了茶，轻轻抿了一口。</p><p>“上一次我死去的时候，我可是直接出现在了地狱和冥界的交界处，Lucifer和Hades都想拿走我的灵魂，那里可没有这小巷子啊。”</p><p>Bill笑着放下了茶，说道：“继续。”</p><p>尹明龙说道：“所以我肯定没有死。“</p><p>“Well，你要是去过天堂，也许你会有不同的看法。“Bill说道。</p><p>“什么意思？难道我在天堂吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“不不不，当然不是啦。”Bill解释道，“你并不在第四维度的任何一个角落。”</p><p>“那我在何处？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“老实说，”Bill说道，“我并不知道。”</p><p>尹明龙喝了一大口茶，双眼望着两旁浓郁的黑色和白色。两边的空间无边无际，他似乎冥冥之中能听见一些低语。</p><p>“你知道，神速力是一股很奇妙的力量。”Bill插话道，“它可以保护灵魂不受第四维度的召唤。”</p><p>“为什么？”尹明龙问道，“为什么要用它救我？你不恨我吗？”</p><p>“当然恨啦。”Bill收起了笑容，说道，“不过那只是一开始。”</p><p>“我不值得你原谅，”尹明龙苦笑道，“你就应该放任我的灵魂，然后将它囚禁在塔塔洛斯。”</p><p>“我可没有说原谅你啊。毕竟你从背后捅的那刀，很疼的。”Bill说着，抚摸了一下背后，“但是，我知道如果不是被邪恶吞噬了，你是不会在背后捅我的。时间长了也就释然了。”</p><p>“你还是和过去一样，脾气好。”尹明龙叹了口气说道。</p><p>“再说了，你上次死亡的时候，你已经付出了代价。”Bill又拿起了茶，喝了一口，说道，“我又何须再恨你，你也是可怜人。再说了，不管怎么样，你还是我兄弟。”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，他只觉得心中发堵，很快的，他的眼睛湿润了。曾经的一次背叛，让6年的深厚友情二人阴阳相隔，特别是背叛者得到了受害者的一句原谅，这份复杂的情感不但没有令他释怀，相反，他的内心变得更加激动。</p><p>“听着，”Bill的申请再次变得严肃起来，说道，“我需要你回到人间。”</p><p>“为什么？死了不正是一了百了吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>Bill摇摇头，说道：“我不能告诉你，你只需要知道，你的时间还没到。”</p><p>“或者你是不想我死了去打扰你吧。”尹明龙喝完了杯里的茶说道。</p><p>“Well，还真是。”Bill说道，“好了，你该走了。相信我，我救你回去是有原因的。你日后会明白的。”</p><p>“可是我怎么回去呢？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“嗯，我想，应该是10秒后吧。”Bill的话音刚落，他的身形在尹明龙的眼前消散，“明龙，对于你的人生，你应及时行乐。相信我，命运对你有安排，等时机成熟的时候，你会明白为什么我会出现来救你。”</p><p>明龙似乎还想再说什么，可来不及开口，Bill的身形已经彻底消失了。他眼前的桌子和椅子也渐渐消逝。尹明龙连忙站起身，忽然两旁的黑色与白色迅速地向中间逼近。似乎像是两堵墙，要将他压瘪。尹明龙下意识地抬起了双手，他想用龙火点燃自己的双掌，可就在他这么想时，一股寒意，涌上了双手。就在他吃惊于自己的能力没法使用的时候，黑色与白色触到了自己的指尖。</p><p>下一秒，尹明龙猛地坐起身，如呕吐一般，吐了一大口水。</p><p>“你很走运，尹。”Damian Wayne的阴沉的声音在他耳边响起，“你离死不远了。”</p><p>尹明龙吐完了胃里最后一点水，他环顾着四周，这是一个公寓房的客厅，此时的自己，正躺在一张沙发上，他的左侧是一个60寸的液晶电视放置在一个灰色的电视架上，电视上正在直播一条新闻，电视并没有开声音，但他能看得见底下的字：<strong>Batman Saved 15 Kidnapped Children</strong>.</p><p>“大部分孩子都是被秘密绑架的。他们被送回了家。四个孩子全家被杀害了，我拜托了Meta-human收容所，他们会得到照顾的。”</p><p>“至于还有一位，”Damian顿了顿，说道，“他坚持留下来照顾你。我让他先好好休息休息。”</p><p>“这是哪里？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“一个安全屋。”Damian说道，“我把你捞上来时用Zeta射线将你传送到了这里。”</p><p>“我以为只有联盟才有Zeta射线。”尹明龙擦了擦嘴角的水，说道。</p><p>Damian鄙夷地看了一眼尹明龙，说道：“瞭望塔都是我出钱造的。”</p><p>“好吧。”尹明龙耸了耸肩道。</p><p>“你，”Damian的语气变得冷厉起来，“托你的福，Ayman跑了，没有留下一个活口，更让他的买家线索全部断了！”</p><p>“等等 ，”尹明龙似乎有些反应不过来，“你在责怪我？”</p><p>Damian说道：“我已经调查了两个月了Meta-human贩卖的案子，Rick Ayman的儿童走私也正是在为那位买家提供青少年Meta。现在，你救了15个孩子，换来了上百个孩子的线索依旧不明。”</p><p>“你不必这样吧，Damian。”尹明龙站起身来，“至少我的超能力保证了那些孩子没有在交火中受伤。”</p><p>“然后你差点把自己淹死。”Damian说道，“即便是想打乱我的计划，你还背着我行动。你忘了我说的话，在哥谭，要遵循我的规则。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”尹明龙提高了声音，“也许，伟大的Batman能好心分享分享你的计划是什么，我就不会一个人傻乎乎地跑去贼窝了。你还是老样子，在工作上一点也不信任我。”</p><p>“还记得Bill，星云的丈夫，土龙，风龙，Tim吗？”Damian的话让尹明龙心头一跳，“不说那么久远的事情，你的AI Sara，难道不是你将自己前女友的意识传输到了超级计算机里了吗？至于为什么她的意识在AI里面还需要我说吗？”</p><p>“你怎么会？”尹明龙的内心慌乱起来，他的左手攥紧，眼神变得尖利。</p><p>“还有你的洞察眼指令。”Damian的眼神也变得冷厉了，“我想这个程序，可不止是监视功能吧。”</p><p>“你在监视我。”尹明龙说道，“从我们认识的第一天开始，是不是？”</p><p>Damian没有说话，只是静静地看着尹明龙。</p><p>“我记得，你曾经说过，你会成为一个更好的蝙蝠侠。”尹明龙轻轻地说道，“可事实上，你只是活在他的影子里。你以为你是蝙蝠侠，可你只是一个自以为是，孤独，心里渴望被认同的孩子。”</p><p>Damian拳头狠狠砸在了尹明龙的脸上。可这一次，尹明龙的脸甚至没有移动。</p><p>尹明龙抬起一只手，放在Damian胸前，轻轻一推，Damian向后移动，撞在了身后的墙上。</p><p>“I feel rage.”</p><p>Damian站直了身体，再次冲向了尹明龙。尹明龙也慢慢走向了Damian。尹明龙看着Damian的拳头冲向了自己，他微微一笑，不闪不避，他知道，Damian的拳头用上了比刚才多三分的劲，力的作用是相互的，以目前自己刀枪不入的身体，Damian拳头上的两个指关节将会断裂。</p><p>忽然，他感觉到右脸一痛，身体随着力道倒在了地上。</p><p>怎么可能？尹明龙在心里震惊道。</p><p>Damian一脚狠狠踹在了尹明龙腰上。“你有什么资格说我？”Damian的声音变得高亢，他的身体因为激动而不住地颤抖。“一个杀了自己兄弟和女友，强奸了自己得不到的女人的混蛋，有什么资格来跟我说道？”</p><p>“你知道为了成为蝙蝠侠，我背负了多少吗？”Damian咆哮道，“我放弃了我与生俱来的权力（Power），我背叛了生我养我的母亲还有外祖父，我每天都要抑制着自己杀人的欲望，一遍又一遍的提醒自己，正义非仇恨。”</p><p>尹明龙爬了起来，试图将暴走的Damian制服，可是Damian似乎能看清自己超级速度下的动作，他后退半步，给了双臂微张的尹明龙一个过肩摔。</p><p>“我6岁成为Robin，努力了10多年，就为了有一天能成为他。我又有着Greyson，Todd还有Drake这些人竞争。我每天都要抑制我自己，成为他理想中的样子。”Damian继续说道，“可是，他从来没有试图去了解我真的需要的是什么，无论是作为导师，还是作为父亲！！！”</p><p>父亲？！尹明龙听到这里，似乎心中的许多疑问得到了解释。可是现在也顾不得什么了，他知道自己必须要赶紧制服这个突然拥有了超能力的Batman。</p><p>他翻过身体，一个扫腿，却被Damian跳起避过。尹明龙双手燃气火苗，以自己最快的速度挥拳击向Damian，可眼前的Damian却犹如预判一般，对尹明龙所有的动作了如指掌，他无视火焰的灼烧，双手将尹明龙的双拳包住。紧接着，尹明龙的身体狠狠地砸在了电视机上，电视机伴随着电火花，断成两截。</p><p> </p><p>“还有你，”Damian的情绪似乎即将失控，“在Todd被小丑杀害，父亲和Greyson死于意外后，Tim Drake是我在这个世界上最后的哥哥了，他却死于你的刺杀！Fuck Batman！我受够了父亲那一套不杀人的准则，我要杀了你！”</p><p>尹明龙听到这里，心里暗道一声不妙，他并不知道Damian Wayne出了什么事儿，但他知道，如果不赶紧做点什么，Damian很可能会拆了整座楼。他身体漂浮，飞身避过了Damian的直踢，腿击中了墙壁，留下了蛛网般的裂缝。Damian收起腿，并朝尹明龙扔出了三枚蝙蝠镖，尹明龙从腰间抽出短棍，将飞镖打在了地上，飞镖刚一落地，灰色的浓烟弥漫，充斥在尹明龙四周，尹明龙手中刚燃起火焰，他的胸口已经中了一脚，他的身体狠狠地撞在窗户上，玻璃碎裂，他飞出了窗外。随后他的身形开始坠落，轰击在了对面大楼的窗玻璃上。</p><p>尹明龙狼狈地从尖叫声中爬起，他脸色难看地将嘴里的灰尘吐出。一道黑色的身影吸引了他的注意：身着蝙蝠盔甲的男人，身体漂浮在半空，面具下的眼睛冷冷地看着自己。</p><p>“Look, It’s Batman.”一个大楼里的男人激动地叫道，他转头看向身边的一个女人说道，“I told you so. He can fly.”</p><p>尹明龙扭了扭脖子，嘴角浮起一丝微笑，轻声道: “Well, at least I don’t need to hold back.”</p><p>他双腿微曲，身体如同子弹一般，冲向了飞在天空的Batman。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Rage(VI)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>—— Life sucks, it always does. 这是星云一直以来说的话。我曾经不能理解为何她会对生活那么抱有悲观的态度，可事实证明，生活就是这样操蛋。不管是我死之前，还是死之后，生活从没让我好过。有时候我不禁好奇，既然如此操蛋我为何还要关心这个世界，我有值得守护的人或事吗？也许有，但更多的大概只是为我的过去买单，而绝非出于所谓的正义感或者关心。罪人就要有罪人的觉悟，世界于我而言是我的牢笼，而不是我该眷恋的地方。我叫尹明龙，被更多人熟知为火龙，但从今往后，我是一个独立于世界的局外者，I’m The Lonewalker.</h3><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>一道身影快速地撞击在了20多层的大楼上，玻璃四处飞溅，直到撞击在了墙壁上。</p><p>“够了，Damian。”尹明龙慢慢地从窗外飘进了大楼内。</p><p>“明龙，这才是热身呢。”Batman站起身，扭了扭脖子。</p><p>Damian再次发起了攻势，尹明龙见招拆招，他发觉Damian的身体似乎已经适应自己刚得到的超能力，他的进攻动作变得极为灵敏，起初，Damian即使能预判自己的进攻，但仅仅是主动防守，可是现在Damian不仅可以主动防守，他还能进行反击。不仅如此，他的力量也在逐渐上涨，甚至能和尹明龙自己角力。尹明龙吃惊之余，脸上已经中了一拳。</p><p>“Sara，立刻对Damian Wayne扫描。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“主人，Wayne先生的盔甲拥有反扫装置，我需要花点时间黑进蝙蝠电脑。”Sara回答道。</p><p>“Oh，great.”尹明龙心里想道，眼前的Damian走向了大楼里的一根柱子，他双手环保住了柱子，片刻后，柱子断裂，Damian将自己手中抱着的那部分朝尹明龙投掷过来。</p><p>尹明龙举起双臂，两团金色火焰从手心喷出，火焰侵蚀着柱子，在柱子即将砸在尹明龙面门上事，柱子消失不见，只留下蒸汽和融化时产生的液体。</p><p>“需要多久呢，Sara?”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“3分钟。”Sara回答道。</p><p>尹明龙无奈地笑了笑，说道：“好吧，一场奥特曼战斗的时间。”说完，他双腿一蹬，身体冲向了Damian。Damian轻轻闪避，抬起双手，正巧抓住了尹明龙的披风，Damian脚下的地板如网状般裂开，硬生生地将尹明龙飞行产生的冲力抗住，紧接着他以一个过肩摔的姿势将尹明龙抛出，尹明龙的身体如同子弹一般飞出了窗外。尹明龙深吸一口气，试图借助自身飞行能力产生冲力来抵消力道，可就当他即将稳定住自己的身体时，Damian已经出现在了自己的身后的上侧，他双手五指相扣，尹明龙的脖子后方被狠狠地来了一次棒球拳，他只感觉到脑袋一阵晕眩，身体下坠，狠狠地砸在了一辆车顶上。周围的人被这个撞击吓得忙蹲下身体，不少人发出痛叫，他们的脸上，手臂上被四散的玻璃渣划伤，这时，有一位市民说道：“Look at sky!”</p><p>周围的人们顺着他的指向望去，只见雾蒙蒙的天空上，一缕阳光钻出了一个孔，在光芒之下，一个身着蝙蝠盔甲的人，漂浮在半空，他的头略低看着下方，披风在光芒的照耀下随着风飘荡，阳光下的黑色，将仅存的一丝光明遮挡，似乎在预示着夜幕的提前降临。紧接着，灰色的云如同滚水一般聚集，逐渐加厚，好不容易钻出的那一丝光芒彻底消失，哥谭的天空变得更加黑暗，宛若真正的夜幕即将降临，轰的一声，巨响云层间闪过了一道闪电，穿过了Batman的身后天空。</p><p>“Is that Batman?”一个人说道。</p><p>“Wait, that’s not him.”一个女人大叫道，“He cannot fly！Everybody run！！”</p><p>话音刚落，一道巨响伴随着闪电，批中了那个女人，女人在大叫声中只剩下了骨架子，在她周围的人也被闪电的威力击飞，他们身体全是红色的烧伤，眼看是活不成了。</p><p>“I smell rage of the city.” Batman的声音变得浑厚起来，然而并不是他那带着变声器的声音，而是一种口齿不清，傲慢 ，冷酷，时不时还能激发内心的怒火的声音。</p><p>“主人，”Sara的声音响起，“蝙蝠电脑的入侵已经完成了，我已经完成了对Wayne先生的扫描，他的脑电波异常，并不是人类正常的脑电波。其次他的大脑分泌的甲肾上激素过量，这种情况一般出现在人有怒气的时候。可是Wayne先生脑内分泌的激素是普通人生气时的100倍，这样的浓度时可以毒死10头以上的大象。”</p><p>“愤怒……”尹明龙慢慢爬起，他看向了Damian，深吸一口气，在脑海中，他放弃了对外界声音的屏蔽，一股股的思维涌进了自己的脑海中，他的大脑顿时胀得他发晕，尹明龙努力的感受着，试图将注意力放在自己可以感觉到的位置。他感受到了，半空中那暗夜骑士的思想。“没有实质的想法，纯粹的愤怒和侵略性，试图将体内的怒火扩散给世界，破坏世界。嗯，七宗罪。”尹明龙吃惊了，这竟然。。。。。。</p><p>还不待他做出反应，一道闪电对着他劈来。高压的闪电轰击在自己身上，瞬间打乱了尹明龙的读心术。一股股的思想涌入了尹明龙脑海中，战衣与Sara的连线也断了。</p><p>Damian忽地消失，下一秒，他出现在了尹明龙面前，他卡住了尹明龙的脖子，将他提起，嘴角露出了一丝邪魅的笑容：“我能感受到你身上的怒火，人类。你的怒火比这个城市的加起来还要强大。”</p><p>尹明龙感觉到一震窒息，他艰难地问道：“你不是Damian，你到底是谁？”</p><p>“我的名字是Wrath（暴怒），” “Damian”回答道，“我想人类都会称呼我们七宗罪吧。”</p><p>“Impossible！”尹明龙挣扎着，试图将Wrath的手掰开，“你们被锁起来了，被巫师。”</p><p>“Shazam已逝，再也没有人可以关得住我们了。”Wrath狰狞地笑道。</p><p>“你……把……Damian怎么啦？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈，”Wrath笑道，“这个肉身给了我不少惊喜，这比整座城市加起来还要浑厚的怒火，处在一个小小的人类身体里，不得不说，人类总是能给我们带来惊喜。”</p><p>逐渐地，尹明龙身边的人开始发生口角，紧接着，口角演变成了肢体冲突。一个男人捡起了一个玻璃渣，对着身边的一个路人的眼睛扎去，一时间，鲜血横流，路人在痛叫中倒地死亡。一时间，哥谭的街区被红色与尖叫声染红。</p><p>“不，”他看见了一个杀红眼的人，拿起了一小节铁丝走向了一个正拿着小刀不断捅着一个尸体的十一二岁小男孩，根本就没有注意到背后。尹明龙的呼声并没有引起男孩的注意，攥着铁丝的男人蹲下，手按在了男孩的肩膀上，男孩停止了捅尸的动作，似乎想要转身，可很快，他手中的刀掉落，倒在了血泊里，鲜血从插着钢丝的脖子上喷涌。刹那间，他的眼前浮现出了画面：建筑工地上，只有8岁的小男孩被皮带抽着去干活，他的脚边倒着两名与小男孩差不多大的男童，他们双目圆睁，却无神采，其中一名男童的脖子上插着一把水果刀，鲜血如喷泉一般，溅在了小男孩的裤腿上，顿时，他的裤腿鲜红一片……</p><p>“You Bastard！！”尹明龙大吼道，他的双目冒出了金色的火光，抓着Wrath的双手也燃起了金色的火焰，Wrath大叫一声，手急忙松开，Damian的蝙蝠装甲的手套已经熔化，露出了一只通红的手 。</p><p>“你知道，因为这具身体是Damian的，”尹明龙低声说道，“我一直不敢用全力。”下一瞬间，他的身形逼近了Wrath，火焰拳头狠狠地砸在了Wrath的胸上，Damian那Zylon纤维与钛合金所制成的盔甲被直接烧出了个洞。Damian被庞大的拳劲震飞，撞上了一辆巴士。Wrath挣扎着从巴士内部走出，然后他双手抬起巴士，举过头顶，朝对着自己飞冲而来的尹明龙扔去，尹明龙左手火苗燃气，他一挥手臂，火焰如同宝剑一般，将飞来的巴士斩成了两段。Wrath再度被尹明龙打飞，在一栋高楼留下了一个大洞。</p><p>“主人，Wayne先生大脑分泌的甲肾上激素仍在增多，他的力量也在随着激素的增多而增多。Wayne先生在利用Wrath的力量使周围的人愤怒，并通过这些愤怒和冲突不断产生的负能量在壮大自己。而且他的影响范围正在扩大，不久之后，您将无法制得了他了。”AI Sara提醒道。</p><p>“还有多久？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>\“Wrath释放的愤怒领域还有7分钟覆盖整个哥谭，当他吸收了全城人的愤怒时，他的力量将和您相当。”</p><p>“有什么解决方案吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“我搜索了历史上所有关于七宗罪的资料库，还有所罗门之书，在历史上，巫师Shazam与Merlyn还有一名来自天堂的天使用了一种驱逐咒术，将降临在地球的七宗罪封印在了永恒之岩内部。我需要用3分钟来解析这个咒语。”</p><p>“可是我不会魔法呀。这个方法不行。”尹明龙苦笑道。</p><p>Sara说道：“主人，魔法是宇宙空间能量结构的bug，依照主人您对火之元素的操控，加上您的精神能量，再加上我为您解析的咒语，是可以模仿魔法的能来频段。”</p><p>摩天楼上传来了动静，浑身破烂的蝙蝠侠从天而降，飞冲向了尹明龙。Wrath抓住了尹明龙，尹明龙也抓住了Wrath，两人扭打在一起，飞向了高空，高空中不停地闪过火光和闪电。</p><p>流光闪过，狠狠地砸在了一片荒废的工厂里。撞击产生的气浪，将周围的不够坚硬的东西震碎。Wrath倒在了地上，战衣破碎不堪，破碎的口子里全是通红的烧伤。</p><p>“主人，就是现在。”Sara说道。</p><p>尹明龙举起了双手，双掌燃起了火焰，嘴中念道：“Thg Ilfo Leraza, dnessih tnomed K-cabot lleh. Draw foe malf, nrub siht suonialliv gnieb ot stillaf!”</p><p>Damian的身体下，一个火焰颜色的六芒星法阵凭空出现，火焰法阵闪耀的光辉使他全身反射出金光。</p><p>“Evael siht lessev, won!!”尹明龙大声念道。</p><p>“Fool mortal.” Wrath站起身，说道，“你也许可以抵御愤怒，但是你太小看了七宗罪了。你真的以为这千年以来，同样的手段对我还会有效吗？这个咒语只对附身的恶魔有作用，但是……”讲到这里，Damian的身形突然变大，他的身形变大，他的个子飙升到了2米半，他的皮肤变成了暗红色，他的身体变得更为粗壮，蝙蝠战衣被迅速撑爆，只留下了一部分盖着头以及披风，他的脸如同外星生物一般，眼睛冒着红光，鼻子与嘴巴如同猩猩，5条触须取代了原本的下巴。尹明龙发觉，似乎每看他一眼，都能随时点燃自己内心那埋藏许久的怒火。</p><p>“现在我的真身降临了，这点魔法还怎么驱逐我。”怪物Wrath说着，双足踏地，尹明龙召唤出的魔法阵光芒暗淡不少，随即消逝。尹明龙顿时觉得全身一软，整个人疲惫得跪倒在了地上。</p><p>Wrath慢慢走近了尹明龙，说道：“愚蠢，不会魔法之人，却要强行使用反语魔法，现在，你已经无力反抗了。”</p><p>尹明龙艰难地抬起头，看着自己眼前的Wrath，似乎在挣扎着，可是他能感受到身体以及精神的疲惫，自己随时都能昏睡过去。</p><p>“你有一股顽强的意念，顽强到可以抵挡我的能力，”Wrath说道，“然而，你需要见证一下你自己的怒火。”说着，Wrath那巨大的食指点在了尹明龙的额头上。</p><p>刹那间，尹明龙眼前的场景变换，他再次回到了记忆中那个小男孩被人用皮带驱赶着去干活的场景，然而这一次却无比的真实，小男孩慢慢经过了倒在两旁的尸体，没有人注意到他低着头的双眼中带着仇恨的怒火，他发誓，一定要杀了他们。</p><p>场景再次转换，尹明龙双手被超能力抑制手铐锁住，被关在一个铁牢笼内，他能看见自己被枪指着，他还记得那个声音：“对不起了，7号，干我们这行的，就要随时做好被出卖的准备。”</p><p>枪声响起，尹明龙的意识再次走向了另一个场景：“对不起，明龙。”冰龙拿起了手中的啤酒，一饮而尽，说道：“我们不能在一起。”</p><p>“为什么？”尹明龙问道，“那我们这一个月来算什么？”</p><p>“听着，”冰龙的语气变得很严肃，“我们都不是圣人，我们也都有需求，仅此而已。既然当初都同意了大家只是随便，你又何必要打破这一层关系呢？”</p><p>尹明龙沉默了片刻，说道：“星云，我爱上你了。”</p><p>“那既然如此，我们不能再这样下去了。”冰龙说道，“我们还是保持朋友关系吧。”</p><p>“为什么，为什么不给我这样一个机会？”尹明龙的声音有些沙哑，“我会做得比他好。”</p><p>“明龙，你不懂，我和他在一起是因为和他我的日子很舒服，这是和你，还有其他人不一样感觉。”冰龙说道，“而且，他昨天求婚了，我答应了。”说着，她掏出了一枚钻戒，戴在自己左手的无名指上。</p><p>尹明龙呆住了，他似乎想说什么，嘴巴半张，却不知道该说什么。</p><p>“对不起。”冰龙说完，身体跳下了屋顶，消失在了夜空。屋顶上，尹明龙左手握着一罐没有开的啤酒，他双眼无神地看着远方，忽然，手中的罐子被碾瘪，啤酒也如喷泉一般喷了好几米高。</p><p>场景再次转换，这次他看见了Xander Devoe，站立在一具倒下的尸体前，尸体的喉咙还喷着血，尹明龙看见了尸体的脸，那是他的姐姐将自己的姐姐割了喉，Xander看着他，说道：“你拿走了我的东西，那我就夺走你的至亲。”</p><p>……</p><p>“尹明龙，我们算了吧，我们不合适。”</p><p>“屁话，你早就和Pat搞上了，不要以为我不知道。”</p><p>“你是不是又擅自读我的心了？！”</p><p>……</p><p>“明龙，我们不是行刑人，不是法官，也不是陪审团，你越界了。”</p><p>“闭嘴！再废话小心我不客气！”</p><p>……</p><p>“你这种人，根本不是英雄，只是一个到哪哪里就有破坏的义警。你要逮捕的不是他们，而是要去自首。”</p><p>……</p><p>尹明龙痛苦地抱着头，眼前的画面如同VR场景连成了电影一般在他的眼前播放，这些画面，全是尹明龙不愿意甚至催眠自己忘记的画面。这被迫回想的过程，让他的太阳穴如同白根针同时扎在身体里神经末梢最浓密的位置。</p><p>“你看看，果然你是一个失败者。” 脑海里，有一个声音说道。</p><p>“是谁？”尹明龙咆哮道。</p><p>“你看看你，多么可悲，曾经幻想着自己拥有超能力拯救世界，可是拥有了超能力后，你愿意拯救这样的世界吗？你有那份心来拯救吗？”</p><p>尹明龙沉默了。</p><p>“不要再欺骗自己了。你想想看，这么多年，你的心灵感应看到了时间多少隐藏在光鲜下的罪恶。我给你列举列举，一个在人前品德高尚，兢兢业业的公司企业高管，竟是恋童癖，对自己的7岁女儿下了毒手；一个品学兼优的女学生，竟然喜欢虐猫；一个为人师表的校长，竟然时不时猥亵学生。”</p><p>“不，不要说了！”</p><p>“我们再看看，这个世界隐藏了多少丑闻，我们就不说那个第四公民事件了，多少肮脏的交易被掩埋在了历史的洪流中，多少知道真相的人不是被威胁就是被灭口，权威把控着信息技术，通过媒体传播给不明真相的群众。还有人性都是自私的，主观的，永远只会赞同他们认为对的事情，而那些反对的声音，人们永远都站在道德的制高点进行指责与抨击，可是这些指责与错误放在自己身上时，他们又是则是不断地开脱。还有那些愚蠢跟风的人，随便一个舆论就能操控他们去用言语攻击他人，每次事后都说自己无辜，可遭遇迫害的人，又何尝不无辜？”</p><p>尹明龙沉默了，他的目光有些呆滞，似乎忘记了自己脑袋里针一般的刺痛。</p><p>“不说别人吧，也许你认为这个世界上还是有热心肠的好人，可是这么多年过去了，好人会一直保持自己的初心吗？我们不说他人，说说你自己。你的爱过的人，一个，一个只是想和你玩，一个利用了你。你的朋友，只会在需要你的时候才会来找你，还有那个Xander，就因为你赢得了火龙之力杀害了你的姐姐。就连你自己，出于恐惧，你杀害了唯一对你真心的朋友，出于嫉妒，你强奸了星云，还篡改了她的记忆，最后你堕落，在美国西部投了一枚原子弹。还有，我还知道，你内心深处，最黑暗的秘密。你想想，曾经的自己是多么得善良。可人是会变的。”</p><p>“人性是这个世界的毒瘤，他们需要被洗礼，需要被根除，这样的世界才会变得更美好，我知道你觉得杀戮是一种罪，可是两害取其轻，有时候罪恶是为了阻止更大的罪恶。”</p><p>尹明龙似乎想通了什么，他的瞳孔开始出现了血丝，脸部因为表情的变化，出现了褶皱。</p><p>“现在，告诉我，你想做什么？”</p><p>外界的尹明龙缓缓站起身，他的眼睛变得通红，就像Wrath这般狰狞。他缓缓地说道：“我要烧死他们，全部烧死他们 (Burn them all)!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Eveningstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>—— 当我还小的时候，父亲每天都在给我讲故事，讲述我从没见过的母亲，讲我的来历，以及父亲最引以为傲的信徒：人类。我曾不厌其烦地听着他讲述着Eden，Adam还有Eve，以及后来的诺亚方舟和大洪水。父亲总是能将他的故事讲得绘声绘色。其中，最让我着迷的故事便是七宗罪，在古希腊神还在王座上时，潘多拉，宙斯企图用来毁灭人类的武器打开了那禁忌的盒子，七宗罪从中诞生。当父亲接手了宙斯的王座时，他将七宗罪封印在了伊甸园，七宗罪的本体化为了善恶果树。没有任何一名天使知道这个秘密，即便是化身为蛇的Lucifer在勾引Eve的时候，也没有想到，怂恿两名人类去偷尝善恶果是一件多么荒唐而且可怕的事情。借着Adam和Eve的原罪，七宗罪成功在人类身上重生，而Lucifer，晨星天使，就此被逐出天堂，统领着地狱的恶魔以及堕落的天使们。父亲很苦恼，重生的七宗罪对人类的影响已经根深蒂固，有光明的地方便会有黑暗，他不忍心再次用洪水灭绝人类，于是他决定不再干涉人类世界。我时常偷偷背着父亲去拜访Lucifer，因为他总是这些哥哥姐姐们里最有趣的天使，我经常能听起他提到人类的事情，与其他天使的“罪恶承载体”版本不同，Lucifer说人类是非常有意思，懂享受的物种，七宗罪的出现甚至让人类变得更加地有趣。我能感受到，他很快乐，似乎比在天堂的时候还要快乐。我开始好奇了，曾经无论是在天堂还是地狱的他，十分的孤独，可是，在人间的他，却活出了自己，人类到底有什么神奇的地方吗？我，Angela ，昏星天使，决定不再闪耀在黄昏的天空，而是收起我的翅膀，来体验体验人间的美妙，以及，观察一下这所谓的七宗罪。</h3><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Few Hours Ago</strong>
</p><p>Angela睁开了双眼，映入眼帘的一个以油画布置的天花板，一个个舒展着洁白翅膀的天使提着长剑冲向了地下一只只流淌着鲜血的恶魔。Angela抬起一只手揉了揉疲惫的双眼，将放在自己胸膛上那只粗壮的手臂轻轻地推开，手的主人还在熟睡，Angela缓缓走向了不远处的落地窗，拉开了窗帘，望向了远方。窗口朝着东方，Angela拉开窗帘的一刹那，金色的阳光便照耀进来，撒在她那赤裸的身躯上，原本黄色的肌肤放射出了金色的光芒。</p><p>楼很高，下方的建筑如颗粒般，一览无遗，接着，她又抬起了头，看向了天空，眼中金黄的光芒变成了一丝圣洁的银色。</p><p>“你，是个天使吗？”一个声音打断了她的思绪，她回过头，看见床上的男人已经醒来了，他的表情首先是吃惊，随后笑了笑，问道：“你的翅膀哪里买的，跟真的一样。”</p><p>Angela这才意识到，自己的后背已经出现了一对羽翼，犹如天花板画中的天使一般，只是，翅膀的颜色并非画中那般洁白，她的翅膀漆黑如墨，仿佛黑夜提前到来一般，原本被阳光照亮的室内，不禁暗淡了几分。</p><p>“没什么。”Angela露出了一丝笑容，接着翅膀缓缓地收缩，回到了背上，“你肯定买不到。”说完，她捡起了地上的衣服。</p><p>“告诉我呗，说不定我还能淘到一件不错的魔鬼（devil）装。”男人说道。</p><p>“我对和自己的哥哥或者我自己上床没有兴趣。”Angela说道。</p><p>“啥？”男人不解道。</p><p>“不好意思啦，我需要去楼上找我哥哥谈论事情，你一会儿可以直接搭电梯离开了。”Angela的语气变得有些匆忙，“下次再见。”说完便头也不回地打开了房门，留下了这个男人一脸懵逼。</p><p>“Lucifer!!”电梯的门一开，Angela大声叫道。</p><p>映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的空间：光滑的黑色大理石的地板，她的对面便是两扇大落地窗，金色的阳光将整个房间照亮，她的右前方是一个吧台，上面放着各种名贵的酒。左侧放着一个真皮沙发，沙发的一侧挂着一个卡其色帘子，隐约能看见一个King Size的床。楼顶的房间里横七竖八躺着大概20个赤身裸体的男男女女，他们身边堆着各种酒瓶，以及颜色各异的道具和衣服，有人试图爬起来，可刚抬起头，便又捂着头。</p><p>“恶心。”Angela鄙夷地看着眼前这个场景，她知道她这位浪荡不羁的魔鬼（Devil）哥哥又在楼上开了群交派对。</p><p>“Oh, hey Sister.”一个慵懒的声音从帘子后面传出，“Oh shit, 你怎么就这么进来了？赶紧先出去。”</p><p>“Lucifer，我已经40岁了。”Angela冷冷地说道，“别把我当小孩子。”</p><p>“还是太小了。”一个男人从帘子后面走出，他大概1米8的身高，他有着一张英伦绅士的脸，一头黑色头发加上了发胶被整整齐齐地梳着，他赤裸着上身，粗壮却又干净的身体在阳光的照耀下，竟隐隐约约散发着微弱的白光。</p><p>“妹妹，什么事情这么火急火燎？”Lucifer Morningstar走到吧台边拿起了一瓶Rum，倒在了一个杯子里。</p><p>“凡人太多了，屋顶吧。”Angela说着，背后那对黑色的羽翼已经张开。</p><p>Lucifer看了一眼妹妹的翅膀，喝了一口杯中的酒，紧接着，他的背后出现了一对洁白的翅膀。这羽翼上的白色，似乎是这世间最干净，纯粹，甚至比雪花还洁白亮眼。他打了一个响指，下一刻，二人周围的场景变换，原本的天花板变成了蔚蓝的天空。</p><p>“我感觉到了，”Angela说道，“七宗罪，被释放了。”</p><p>“这不可能，”Lucifer的语气变得吃惊，同时有些气急败坏，“Ballocks, 他们不能出来，不然人类便会变本加厉地把他们的罪恶强加在我的身上。”</p><p>“你难道没有感觉到？”Angela奇怪地问道，“毕竟当年与所罗门王还有巫师一起封印七宗罪的天使可是你呀。”</p><p>“我亲爱的妹妹，”Lucifer说道，“七宗罪在本质上是恶魔，而能与这些恶魔产生直接感应的，除了那些与魔法有强烈共鸣的人之外，便是统治地狱的魔王。”</p><p>Angela问道：“可你……”</p><p>“没错，”说道这里，Lucifer那英俊的脸开始变化了，他的脸逐渐变得干枯狰狞，洁白的皮肤也变为了紫红色，黑色的双眼变得通红，整齐的头发也消失不见，只剩下光秃干枯的头。Angela感受到原本洁白的翅膀所带来的温暖圣洁消失不见，空气变得冰冷，下降了10多度。白色的羽毛掉落，光秃的翅膀变为了一个大型蝙蝠肉翅。</p><p>Lucifer说道：“我曾是唯一的魔王（The Devil），但现在不同了，我离开了地狱，不再是王了，而你，我的妹妹，你成为了第二个魔鬼（The second Devil），新的魔王（Lord Of Hell），那么可以与地狱中的罪恶与生灵有所感应的便是你了。”</p><p>“原来如此，可是他们不是在千年前被你封印在了永恒之岩中吗？”Angela问道。</p><p>“我也不知道，”Lucifer说着，望向了远方，片刻后，他的脸色竟变得有些难看。</p><p>“Lucifer？”Angela看着他的表情，内心深处有些暗感不妙。</p><p>“有人摸到了进入永恒之岩的门路，并且，破了我们的封印。”Lucifer说道，“该死，什么人竟如此大胆，竟然连本魔王的封印都敢破，这要是传出去了，Gabriel，Michael，Amenadial这些先不说，甚至连Uriel都会嘲笑我，不行，我要去和Shazam还有所罗门王好好聊聊。”说完，他便想转身起飞。</p><p>“等等，”Angela叫住Lucifer，“哥哥，逃出去的七宗罪中的Wrath正在不断壮大，我感觉他随时都能拥有实体，他的位置好像是在哥谭市，我们去消灭他吧。”</p><p>“为什么要去？”Lucifer说道，“只要这七个恶魔不来我的地盘，我何必要去费这个力气。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？”Angela不解道，“以你的能力，很轻松啊？”</p><p>“Bullshit。”Lucifer恨恨地说道，“自从我在天堂起义以来，父亲就一直利用我给他看监狱，处理凡间的烂摊子，更令人气愤的是，我明明是封印七宗罪的功臣，可是父亲又一次自己揽下了功劳，还有人类，把七宗罪的来源归功于我，说我是那七个小渣滓之一，还让比西卜，利维坦跟我并列为魔王。我为什么要再当一次父亲的工具，救那些不知道感恩的人？哥谭市的罪恶那么多，地狱和冥界都想要这些灵魂，我何必不卖Hades（冥王）一个人情呢？”</p><p>Angela看着Lucifer，他的脸上充满着恨意，不屑和鄙夷，心中暗暗叹气，说道：“哥哥，这么多年了，你怎么还在痛恨父亲？”</p><p>“亲爱的妹妹，你是一个80后，你对父亲的了解，不如我，”Lucifer点了一支烟，猛地吸了一口，似乎这烟得罪了他。</p><p>Angela没有说话，她从小就听说过，自己的哥哥与已经消失不见了的父亲的恩怨，她想不明白，为什么这位酷酷的哥哥会和慈父般的父亲闹成这样。</p><p>Angela说道：“哥哥，先不说你和父亲，你难道真的对人类漠不关心？如果七宗罪聚首，你真的有信心保护LA吗？人性的复杂，是七宗罪最好的武器，你觉得，Chloe会安全吗？“</p><p>听到Chloe这个名字，Lucifer愣住了。</p><p>“Lucifer，我听说过你的故事，”Angela说道，“七宗罪的齐聚，你当初可是差点把自己搭了出去。你该不会是害怕面对他吧？”</p><p>“胡说八道，”Lucifer说道，“他们七个都没奈何我，现在就一个出现了，我会怕他？可是妹妹，你知道吗，大部分人类不值得我们去拯救，不管有没有七宗罪，人类的心底的黑暗是永远存在的。你才在人间待了2年，你不会明白的。”</p><p>Angela看着Lucifer，年轻的她并不赞同哥哥的观点，在地球的两年，她觉得生活很是快乐，人类对于美丽的追求，好吃的食物，美丽的风景，各式各样的球类运动，甚至于对爱情的那一丝朦胧的冲动，这些是天堂所没有的。她还记得银城的那丝温暖以及地狱的刺骨冰冷，而人间，却是这两种的并存，这让Angela十分惬意，她不喜欢一成不变的环境，这成为了她爱地球和人类的理由。</p><p>“Hold on, sister.”Lucifer的话打断了Angela的思绪，“怎么有个男人从你房间里走出去了？”说着，他作势要打响指。</p><p>“Lucifer！”Angela不满道，“言归正传，我要去把Wrath重新封印，你到底来不来？要么加入我，要么就滚蛋。” 说着，她的黑色羽翼再次从背后钻出。</p><p>Lucifer意味深长地看着妹妹，片刻后，他说道：“七宗罪与其他的恶魔不一样，他们没法被杀死，只能被驱逐或者封印。我这里有一句咒语，在千年前被用来封印Wrath，只是这句咒语对于不是魔法师的我们来说，吟唱的时间需要几个小时，所以你最好现在做好准备。我需要去办点事情。”说完，他的白色羽翼再次张开。</p><p>“你不跟我来？” Angela有些紧张道，“我一个人……”</p><p>“不用担心，对方若是只有Wrath一个，我相信你一个人可以应付得了。而我需要前往一趟魔法之域，以及伦敦。”Lucifer说道，“魔法毕竟不是我们的强项，我需要去询问专业人士。”</p><p>“可是。。。”</p><p>“妹妹，听好了，父亲不可能无缘无故把你指派到地狱或者让你默许你离开地狱，你来到这个世界是有原因的，也许这个事情，就是为了你而准备的。”Lucifer说道。</p><p>听到这里，Angela深吸了一口气，她似乎感觉到了，一个重大的使命朝她铺面而来，这位年仅40的天使深吸了一口气，尽管努力尝试着控制脸部的表情，但脸上肌肉的微微抽动，掩饰不了她内心的激动。</p><p>“至于我，去问问当年的老朋友们有没有新的解决办法，以防不时之需。妹妹，靠你了，挡得住最好，挡不住，还有我。”Lucifer说道，“拂晓已过，迎接的便是夜晚，而你正是那颗Evening star。”话音刚落，原地只剩下了Angela，以及几片散落在地上的洁白羽翼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now</p><p>一团团火球从天而降，一时间，伴随着满天的玻璃渣和水泥石屑，摩天大楼，街道上出现了一个个深坑，有一两座大楼摇摇欲坠，随时都能倒下并撞击一旁同样千疮百孔的大楼。街上早堆满了燃着火焰的车，以及一片片尸体碎块儿，血与火，洗刷着哥谭的腐朽，天空像夕阳一样火红，配合着地上燃烧的火焰，炼狱，也不过如此。</p><p>“火龙之力的继承者，”恶魔Damian看着眼前的狼藉，满意地点了点头，“很不错，一点都不比当年的特斯亚当逊色啊。很快，地球将会成为像地狱，至于我等，将会奴役所有的人类，向这些虚伪的神们复仇！”</p><p>尹明龙身体漂浮在半空，他的眼珠中的黑色向外扩散，黑色蔓延了整个眼眶，他太阳穴中的青筋暴起，不要钱似的扔着一个又一个的火焰球。在他的脑海里，他看见的是一个又一个让他愤怒的画面，而这一次，是他捉奸了出轨的前任，他冷漠地看着两人惊慌失措的眼睛，最后，他挤出了一丝笑容，慢慢地走到了她的面前，双手捧着她的脸颊，静静地看着，这一刻，他的嘴角微扬，眼睛里带着温柔，似乎想起了在一起时所有的美好，他的手，在她的脸上慢慢地向上滑动，忽然，尹明龙手指发力，他感觉脸上一湿，她的身体瘫软地倒下，四周到处都是溅射的鲜血，以及，骨头。他转过头来，盯着这位早已吓得不敢出声的奸夫，尹明龙脸上的笑意更加浓厚，说道：“很艺术，不是吗？”</p><p>下一刻，尹明龙面前的这个男人浑身燃起了火焰，他尖叫着，挣扎着，想逃出这个屋子，可是下一刻，尹明龙的手搭在了他的肩上，任凭他怎么挣扎，他的身体就是挪不动，然后，他不再挣扎，身体慢慢地变成了骷髅。尹明龙慢慢地放下了手，从口袋里拿出了一根烟，在叼上的那一刻，烟自己燃了起来，他吸了一口，使劲吐出了一口气，然后扔掉了烟，而烟头飞到一边，碰到了窗帘，忽地窗帘被点燃，尹明龙看着黄色的火苗，轻声说道：“Burn them all.”</p><p> </p><p>Wrath看了看尹明龙，说道：“你的愤怒，我很喜欢。真是有点舍不得杀掉你了。”忽然，Wrath似乎是感受到了什么，抬头望向了天空，本来血红的末世天空突然被突如其来的黑云覆盖，一时间，夜幕降临，所有人都陷入了伸手不见五指的黑暗。当黑暗的幕布彻底覆盖了世界后，天空中出现了一颗星星大小的光点，光点慢慢地扩大，逐渐变得刺眼，周围的温度在光芒的照耀下逐渐降低，不是寒冷，而是将Wrath制造出来的高温消除了。四周还活着的人停下了打斗，带着迷惑的神情，望着那越来越靠近变大的亮光。他们看见白光中，有一个长发的女人，他们看不清她的模样，除了那背后的羽翼。</p><p>“An Angel!”一个头上还流着血的人说道，正当他话音落下时，他头上的血液似乎在倒流，血迹，伤口逐渐消失。周围的人也感觉到了这点，他们的伤口消失不见了。</p><p>Wrath抬起了右手，挡住了自己的双眼，作为恶魔，周围的圣光让他感觉到极度的不舒服，甚至要将其全身灼烧一般。</p><p>“地狱之生灵，速速离开你的宿主，否则你将迎来天堂的审判。”天使开口道，她的声音很是空灵，优美，让人听着很是轻松，她的每一句话语里，都怀着一缕圣光。</p><p>“哼……”Wrath用手挡住着眼睛，周围的一切让他感觉极度不适，他不满道：“这里没有你的事儿，天使，滚回你的天堂。”</p><p>“你确定不好好再仔细看看吗？”天使看着Wrath，语气变得越来越冷。</p><p>Wrath放下了手，他似乎习惯了圣光的照耀，他盯着圣光下的身影，突然放声大笑：“哈哈哈哈，真是讽刺啊，这个世界疯了吗？上帝居然让一个小孩天使当地狱的主人，笑死我了。”</p><p>“一个被Lucifer关在地狱几千年的恶魔，有资格笑话我吗？”Angela Eveningstar说道。</p><p>听到Lucifer这个名字，Wrath脸上的笑容凝固了，他的眼神逐渐狰狞，一直古井无波的脸上出现了怒容，他的身体上的紫色也不断加深。</p><p>“Samael（Lucifer的本名）！那个自以为是的胆小鬼，打不过我们7个，靠着与卑鄙的人类联手。”说着，他盯住了Angela，“等等，你的血脉，有他的气味，你是他的妹妹。真是有趣，上帝有多少年没有生过天使了，既然你这小孩儿出现在了这里，我正好可以好好招待你，看Samael会不会忍不住跳出来。”</p><p>Angela不屑得看着Wrath，忽然，背后的炽热感使他回过头，尹明龙举着燃烧的右手，通红的双眼望着燃烧处——Angela左侧的黑翼，已经被火焰点着，一瞬间，Angela眼神带着惊奇，随即恐惧，她看着自己的翅膀上的火焰，如同琉璃一般，鲜艳，明亮，火焰随风摇曳，侵略般地一步一步舔着完好的墨羽。下一瞬，Angela的神色恢复了正常，她抬起了一只手，对准尹明龙，忽然，二人对视，黑眼眸对着红眼眸，一刹那间，Angela愣住了，她似乎看见了什么事情，眼皮不经意地颤抖了两下，下一秒，Angela的身体已经撞击在了一旁的大楼上。</p><p>“到底是个孩子，”Wrath说道，“这个人类，具有着创世神龙的火元素之力，你真觉得你这可怜的天使之力，可以抗衡。”</p><p>Angela从大楼废墟里爬了起来，她左侧羽翼几乎燃烧殆尽，她收起了翅膀，从高楼跳了下来，她的翅膀收回了背后，看着洋洋得意的Wrath，说道：“我亲爱的恶魔朋友 ，我想是你没有搞清楚状况，你不知道你招惹了谁。”</p><p>Wrath恶煞般的脸上露出了一丝疑惑，但转瞬即逝，他说道，“消灭她，我的孩子。”下一秒，尹明龙的身形已经出现在了Angela面前，他带着火焰的拳头，距离Angela不足毫厘。Angela再次将双眼瞪向了尹明龙，心中念道：“你有着一个生存者的灵魂，现在，顺着我的声音，让我进入你的心房。（You have the soul of the survivor. Now, follow my voice, and let me in.）”</p><p>“明龙，醒醒！”此时的Angela，站在了血红色的空间里，在她不远处，跪着一个男人，身上燃着金色的火焰。</p><p>“你是谁？”尹明龙大叫道，“离我远点！不然老子烧死你。”</p><p>Angela缓缓走近尹明龙，说道：“我看见了，我看见了你的一生，你遭遇了太多的不幸，我感受到了你的孤独，无助，还有你的愤怒。”</p><p>“你懂什么？”尹明龙站起身来，吼道，“你明白我为我这操蛋的人生付出了什么吗？我拯救了多少世人，可世人又是怎么对我的？他们不值得被拯救，他们都该去死！”</p><p>“明龙，你知道，这是你的脑海，我能感知到你的脑海，你的想法，你的痛苦。”Angela耐心地说道。</p><p>“闭嘴！滚出我的脑海。”尹明龙吼着，站起身来，朝着Angela扔出了一个火球，火球停在了Angela面前半米处，便飞向了一边。</p><p>“明龙，我不是你的敌人，”Angela说着，将右手放在了自己脑袋的太阳穴上，原本黑色的瞳孔被白色覆盖，尹明龙的身体僵住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mind Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙睁开了双眼，发现自己躺在一张大床上，床和被子都是他喜欢的简洁灰色，他转过身，发现他的左侧躺着一个赤裸女人正在发出只有她熟睡中才能发出的呼吸声，尹明龙嘴角微扬，冰龙熟睡时的样子像娃娃一般，甚是可爱，总是让人忍不住想要怜惜。尹明龙轻手轻脚地移动，生怕将熟睡中的佳人吵醒，他轻手轻脚地拿了件浴袍披在身上，又从旁边的桌上的一包烟中抽出了一根，然后他缓缓地出了房间关上了门。客厅面对着东面，有一扇落地窗，窗外是蔚蓝色的大海，以及金色的沙滩。今天的阳光很好，大海靠近沙滩的部分是青色，而远处则是宝石蓝，两种颜色泾渭分明，却又仿佛没有交织的那条线。海风不是很大，海浪如同温柔的母亲一般，轻柔地抚摸着沙滩。尹明龙打开了落地窗的门，闭上眼，做了一个深呼吸，感受着大海那独特的腥味，一切都显得那么惬意。</p><p>只听嗤的一声，尹明龙左手的食指间出现了一小缕火苗，他点燃了香烟，陷入了沉思。他似乎做了一个很长的噩梦，在那个梦里，一个声音告诉他抹杀世界上的生命，因为他们不值得被拯救，尽管那是梦，尹明龙却感觉无比地真实，仿佛自己所处在的环境才是梦境，而梦里的自己才是现实。想到这里，他的心脏狠狠地颤抖了一下。不知为何，面前的海面突然升起了3米高的浪花，从温柔的母亲变为了严厉的后妈，狠狠地拍在了沙滩上，原本晴朗蔚蓝的天空染上了一层淡淡的血红。</p><p>“靠！”尹明龙扔掉了手里的香烟，说道，“我又暴走了。”周围的场景开始变得模糊，褪去颜色，变为了纯白色。</p><p>“说得没错，现在的你正处在你的潜意识中。”一个声音冷不丁地从背后传来。尹明龙冷哼一声，说道：“这样闯进我的思维殿堂，阁下很不礼貌啊，让我想起了一个自大狂混蛋，你该不会是他亲戚吧。”</p><p>“很抱歉，我不得不这么做。”声音的主人从尹明龙背后走到尹明龙身前，她穿着一条紧身连衣长裙，背后一对黑色的羽翼。</p><p>“不得不说，我喜欢你的Mind Palace，我也喜欢大海，气味也不错，这是你以后打算退休时待的地方吗？”见尹明龙没有吭声，女人继续说道，“我叫Angela，至于你说的自大狂混蛋Lucifer是我的哥哥。”</p><p>“你……”尹明龙打量了一下Angela，说道：“你就是接替Lucifer的第二代地狱之王？”</p><p>“算是吧，现在我也离开地狱了，三巨头管理着地狱国度。”Angela说道。</p><p>“我真是好奇了，为什么我总是遇到你们这些圣经里的生物，”尹明龙无奈道，“我明明不信神。你们总是毫无预兆地出现。”</p><p>“这就是对你救命恩人的态度吗？你这个人类很傲慢啊。”</p><p>“是我失礼了。”尹明龙说道，“毕竟没有一个人类会对在没有被允许的情况下窥探隐私的人有好脸色。更何况，我想我也没有完全脱险。”</p><p>“不赖呀，看来我低估了你的心灵感应能力，”Angela说道，“正如你所说，你确实没有脱险，在你被Wrath侵占意识的时候，因为你自身强大的心灵感应混杂这你自身的愤怒和杀意，我只能做到将你仅存的意识保存到你的潜意识中的思维殿堂里。”</p><p>“难怪了，我头上的天空，是你的心灵护盾吧？”</p><p>“是的，但是我的护盾撑不了多久，”Angela说道，“你需要自救。”</p><p>“怎么自救？”尹明龙无奈地摆摆手，“我仅仅就因为一个一闪而过的念头，Wrath就可以占领我的身心，传说中的七宗罪，果然不是省油的灯。”</p><p>“我也没想到，Lucifer总说他们很好解决，看来是在吹牛了。至于自救，有两种方式，第一：七宗罪操纵人类的手段是挑动以及放大他们的七原罪，而Wrath的这种手段……”</p><p>“是以愤怒情绪作为媒介，从而进行思维控制，”尹明龙接话道，“要破除这种思维控制，可以用强大的心灵感应能量进行冲击，从而摆脱这种控制。”</p><p>“没错，不过，有一件事情很奇怪。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我可感受到你拥有的心灵感应能量超越了大部分拥有这种能力的种族，可是你释放出来的能量却并不强大，似乎你的身体里有一个封印。”Angela看着尹明龙充满着兴趣，似乎对她来讲，尹明龙是一个新发现。</p><p>“怎么会？”“我也不知道，我想探查，却被你的思维阻止了，也许这个封印只有你自己可以解开。”Angela抬着下巴说道。</p><p>“那第二种方法呢？”</p><p>“第二种则是找一个同样拥有强大心灵感应，或者可以进入生物意识的科技将你带出来。这我可以做到，但是此刻的我在和你战斗，根本无法集中精力进入你的脑海，你现在看到的我是一段有时限的意识体，没有能量来源。更糟糕的是，当一个陌生思维进入另一个生物的意识时，你的思维殿堂会形成防御机制，抽离意识体的心电能量，过不了多久，我就会消失，我一旦消失，这个护盾将消失，而你就会彻底沦为Wrath的傀儡。”</p><p>说到这里，Angela指了指天空，尹明龙顺着她望去，天空的板块如同玻璃一般，生出了血色的裂痕，裂缝慢慢的延申，天空即将掉落。</p><p>“那你知道怎么解开我的封印吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“我可以引导你，但是能不能解开，就必须靠你自己了。”Angela说者，从背上的翅膀上拔下了一根羽毛，递给尹明龙，说道：“这根羽毛可以指引你方向。”接着，她打了个响指，一个古铜色外观的沙漏出现。</p><p>“这是我这个护盾还能支撑的时间，记住，要快，因为我不确定我能不能打赢你。”Angela说着，将沙漏抛向了空中，沙漏缓缓升空，逐渐变大并做出了一个反转，沙粒开始朝下掉落。</p><p>尹明龙盯着沙漏，似乎想和Angela说什么，他低下了头，却发现Angela已经不在自己的面前了，而自己的面前，也不再是那边海滩了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙的心脏狠狠地跳动了一下，世界上很少有什么地方能让他有如此反应，他站在悬崖边，可以看见下方的南边的小树林，小树林的尽头是海域；西面是城镇，从这大约将近2000米的山峰朝下看，城镇的房子如同棋盘颗粒一般，堆在一起；北面林地的空旷地很多，像是在绿幕上加入了黄点，尹明龙知道这些黄点，那是自己曾经花很多时间待着的地方——演武场。他知道自己在哪，他在南海岛，这个充满了无数回忆。他也很清楚自己这个眺望的位置，这是他尹明龙所有故事的第二起点，也是自己命运的起点。此时他很犹豫，他知道自己转过头会看见什么，可他并不是很想看见后面的事物。他清楚地记得，第一次来时，他年轻气盛，满怀着激动，主动背上了沉重的担子，却根本没有意料到力量后的代价；第二次，他回到了，那时的自己，充满了满满的愤世嫉俗，他只想最求最强大的力量，用这份力量创造一个自己脑海里理想的社会。是的，那时的自己被力量带来的便利冲昏了头脑，引来了两年前那场浩劫。在死去的那段时间里，他曾想过，如果当初的自己从来没有来过这里，也许自己的生活轨迹会相对简单点，没有所谓的使命，没有所谓的复仇，也许还能过上平凡人的生活。</p><p>终究还是没能逃脱宿命啊。他低头看了看自己，身上的浴袍已经不再，变成了当年刚出道时的那件黑色皮革制的长风衣帽衫，他第一次穿上这件衣服时，觉得自己再配一把光剑便是西斯尊主了。</p><p>尹明龙叹了口气，他知道这个地方是自己潜意识创造的场景，他骗不过自己，他永远逃不了自己的回忆，不过，脑海创造的这个场景，倒也是符合一个“封印”的位置。他缓缓地转过了头。</p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>他的眼前是一座石桥，石桥的连着另一座孤峰，石桥通向孤峰上的一个山洞的，他这辈子也不会忘记这个洞，因为这是他获得火龙之力的地方。他记得那是他十四五岁时，南海年轻的转化人（meta-human）聚集在起，所有人被封印住了超能力，在只有半天食物和水的情况下，在南海的丛林生存三天，然后到达丛林的另一头，尹明龙记得那次丛林后，出来的人数少了一大半，而通关后的参赛者通过一对一的决斗，最后晋出两人，而也只有这两人，才有资格进入火龙穴，接受火龙的考验。尹明龙忽然想到了刚死去不久的Xander Devoe，他还记得那天晚上：</p><p>
  <strong>Then</strong>
</p><p>“明龙，想不到走到最后的是我们师兄弟。”Xander艰难地擦了擦嘴角的血迹，然后倒在了地上，一边的尹明龙浑身是伤，他的嘴唇轻轻蠕动，面部肌肉抽搐，似乎光是动嘴皮子也十分痛苦。</p><p>“别跟我说话，疼。”尹明龙小声道，“我和Helen计划好了后天给你办个庆功会。”</p><p>“别别别，这还没有最终结果呢。说不定，火龙神会选择你。”Xander连忙说道。尽管如此，尹明龙能听出他的那份喜悦，似乎过了后天，火龙便会选择他作为新一任的南海守护者。</p><p>“兄弟，”Xander说道，“谢谢你这几年以来的支持与陪伴，我保证，等我成为了下一代火龙 ，我带你去把杀害你父亲的凶手找出来。”</p><p>“老兄，有点肉麻了。”尹明龙撇了撇嘴，“不过，谢谢。”</p><p>……</p><p>他一直没有明白为什么火龙选择了自己而不是那位永远比自己优秀一筹的师兄，直到那天Devoe在他面前抹了姐姐的脖子，Devoe那时候就有了对于力量的渴望，而这份渴望，也成为了他走入邪道的因素。可即便是睿智的火龙神，终究也看走了眼，他尹明龙最终也没能抗拒力量的诱惑，导致了自身的暴走。</p><p>黑色的羽毛从尹明龙手中脱离，悬浮在了天空，然后飘向了洞口，尹明龙见状，急忙跟着羽毛，羽毛似乎有着智慧，停在了洞口等待着尹明龙。正当尹明龙来到洞口前，他猛地停住了脚步，并不是他想到了什么，而是因为洞内突如其来传出一声震耳欲聋的嘶吼，那嘶吼声随着一股劲风，让尹明龙不得不停下了步伐。</p><p>这嘶吼声让尹明龙感到有些亲切，他记得6年前的自己也站在了这个地方，当时的他怀着忐忑的心情走到这个洞口时，里面传来的一声嘶吼，将尹明龙吓得一屁股坐在了地上，当时的他只想逃离这个地方，可是当时的身后站着自己的师傅明空和尚，他犹记得那张怒目金刚的脸，又含着一股令人头皮发麻的笑意，瞬间让尹明龙更想面对洞里的未知生物。</p><p>尹明龙的双手燃起了火焰，他坚定地走入了山洞，洞口有十丈高，宽也有十米，他十分清楚他即将面对的庞然大物，上一次面对时，他差一点觉得自己走不出这个洞了。他端详着四周，他记得过去的山洞里有着不少骸骨，野兽，飞禽，甚至是人，可这次不同，这次的洞穴十分干净，似乎有人打扫过一般。</p><p>他走了大概5分钟，洞穴的面积继续在扩张，似乎即将走到山体中心。他的心脏开始跳动，他看见了远处有着一道红光，他知道这是什么，这是第三次面对它了。他逐渐放慢了脚步，似乎有些不愿意，可是黑色羽毛飘到了他的身后，点了点他的后背，似乎在催促着他。尹明龙无奈，只得走近那道红光，他走得越近，红光就越刺眼，但他没有捂住双眼，似乎对他而言这就是平常光罢了。</p><p>终于，他来到了红光下，发光源是一条布满密密麻麻鱼鳞的尾巴，尾巴横在他面前，他顺着盘着的尾巴向上望去，他能一个生物用身躯缠着一根石柱，他望向了它的头，这个头有着鹿角，驼脸，兔眼，牛耳，鳄嘴。它的全身布满着鱼鳞似的鳞片，出了颈部有一块大鳞片倒着生长。它通体火红，散发着高温，尹明龙感觉得到，似乎空气里的水分已经干涸。红色巨龙闭着双眼，发出剧烈的鼾声。</p><p>“火龙神大人，”尹明龙拱着手说道，“久违了。”</p><p>火龙睁开了双眼，他的双目如血，像两颗红色的宝石。</p><p>“你终于来了。”火龙开口，他的声音出奇的小，并不像一只巨大猛兽发出的声音。</p><p>“我没有想到，潜意识里的一道封印，居然是您。”尹明龙平静地道，“这个场景真是一点没变，就像6年前，还有2年前那般。”</p><p>火龙没有说话，只是继续看着面前的青年。</p><p>“只是我很不明白，我为何从来不知道我的意识里存在这层封印，为何我的封印是您？”</p><p>“本座乃汝之意识之产物，并不清楚你的问题，但本座有两种猜测，一，你自行封印了你的心灵感应能力，连同部分记忆，二，有人封印了你的心灵感应，然则你与火龙魂之羁绊，使本座成为汝之封印。”</p><p>“那现在我要解封。”尹明龙道。</p><p>火龙说道：“可，然，汝须败本座，胜，封印则解，败，汝身死道消，灵魂不入轮回。”</p><p>“来吧，我是已经去过地狱的人了，”尹明龙道，“没有什么能比地狱更叫人绝望了。”</p><p>“吼！”巨龙巨蟒般的身体盘绕，以惊人的速度离开了石柱，说时迟那时快，一股烈焰袭向尹明龙站立之地，尹明龙寒毛竖起，身形向右一跃，险险地避开了烈火，左肩的皮革被火烧出了一个洞。尹明龙伸手一拔，抽出了腰间的短棍，紧接着，短棍变为了长棍，一缕烈焰从尹明龙手中燃起，尹明龙将棍立于地面，发出砰砰撞击。</p><p>紧接着，龙尾一摆，尹明龙双手持棍，成防御式，龙尾撞于棍子，尹明龙直觉得一股巨力，长棍险些脱手，尹明龙不得不身形倒退5米，只听一声劲风，巨龙的龙爪如同拍苍蝇一般，攻向尹明龙，尹明龙正值旧力刚泄，新力未生之际，无法以力相抗，当即身体后仰，身体贴地滑出，避过了龙爪的攻击。尹明龙用棍子撑住了地，停住了身形，借着棍子的力，一个空翻，重新站住。</p><p>火龙蜿蜒的身躯，朝尹明龙扑来，身体撞在了石壁之上，尹明龙只感觉地面震动，险些跌倒，于是双腿一蹬，火之力包裹着全身，身形飞起，冲向火龙，火龙口喷烈火，尹明龙手中长棍旋转，棍风竟如屏障一般将烈火隔绝，就当巨龙的龙角即将与尹明龙相撞之时，尹明龙忽地身形向上完美地避开了龙角，身体已在火龙颈后，尹明龙趁机运起平生之力挥舞长棍，长棍携着劲风，重重地击在火龙的后颈上，只听一声巨响，长棍断为两截，尹明龙顿时愣住，随即暗道一声不妙，背心已被火龙的龙尾击中，火龙的巨力，饶是尹明龙刀枪不入的身体，也被抽得气血翻涌，一时内息紊乱，身体已狠狠砸在了岩壁之上。</p><p>“愚蠢的凡人，”火龙说道，“汝之力乃火龙之传承，本座乃火龙之魂魄，尔等凡力怎可弑神？”</p><p>尹明龙艰难地从石壁中爬出，他刚想做出下一步进攻，只见火龙张开大嘴一吸，尹明龙感觉自己身上的力量减弱，他的身体不再燃烧。</p><p>“火龙之力，在削减。”尹明龙暗道。只见龙尾再次袭来，尹明龙将双臂交叉立于胸前，龙尾击在双臂之上，尹明龙只感觉双臂一阵剧痛，身体再次狠狠砸在了石壁上。</p><p>“力量，反应速度，以及防御力都降低了。”尹明龙心道，“不妙。”</p><p>“这么快就不行了？你果然很废。”一个声音引起了尹明龙的注意，他抬起头，顺着声音的位置望去，只见一个金发碧眼的高个儿男子站在尹明龙左侧，他右脸上的烧伤，在火龙的火光下极为可怖。</p><p>忽然，周围的一切定格了。</p><p>“你太弱了，根本没有发挥出火龙最强的力量，当初的火龙就是偏心，我才是火龙之力合格的继承者。”那人说道。</p><p>“闭嘴，Devoe。”尹明龙说道，“即便我再不济，也比你好。”</p><p>“痴儿，”又一个声音响起，尹明龙循着声音望去，只见一个黄袍僧人出现，他的面含笑意，可配合着那张凶神恶煞的脸让人不寒而栗。</p><p>“师傅。”</p><p>“徒儿，为师错了，”明空和尚说道，“当初就应该让你平平安安的过着普通人的生活，若是为师当初拦着你，不让你去参加火龙之力的试炼，也许Xander不会做出那些事情，这一切都是为师的过。”</p><p>“师傅，这不能怪您，是徒儿一意孤行。徒儿对不起您，也对不住南海。”尹明龙的双目出现了泪水，“我对您犯下的罪孽，足以受到千刀万剐，我也没能挽回您的儿子，Xander还是死了。我对不起您，更对不起南海。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈，尹明龙，收起你那虚伪的同情心吧。”Xander Devoe笑道，“你对我父亲做的事情，我一清二楚，当时你可是连眼睛都不眨啊。“</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，他知道，Devoe说的是实话，他当初毁灭了南海，亲手杀了明空，强行夺取了火龙魂的力量后，他将明空的尸体肢解，埋在了家中的花园里。</p><p>“哦，尹明龙，你这虚伪小人，承认吧，你非常喜欢自己当时的样子。”第三个声音出现，尹明龙听到这个声音，只觉得全身血液翻涌，这是他最憎恶的声音。</p><p>“邪龙，谁允许你在这里了？”尹明龙怒道。</p><p>只见一个体态两米，背生双翼之人出现在尹明龙面前，他上身赤裸，布满着黑色的纹路，皮肤呈金属褐色，有一张人脸，却有着一对龙角，他紫色的双眼透露着戏谑，紧接着，Devoe和明空和尚的身影消失。</p><p>“不是我要来这里，而是你自己的意识创造了我。”邪龙说道。</p><p>“不可能，我恨你，我不会容忍我的意识里有你。”</p><p>“火龙的传承者呀，永远都是脑子不好使，”邪龙说道，“你真的觉得两年前你只身飞入了太阳与我同归于尽后，你真的就能永远摆脱我了？别忘了，你可是我最成功的继承者。”</p><p>“我不是。”尹明龙说道，“我是火龙的继承者，不是你邪龙的。如果你只是来干扰我的，那就赶紧消失，我要赶紧解开封印，别烦我。”</p><p>“你明白的，有火龙的地方，永远都会有我邪龙。”邪龙说道，“我知道怎么打败火龙，你若是与我做一个交易，我就告诉你怎么打败它。”</p><p>“想得美，”尹明龙说道，“上一次我和你做交易，南海被毁了，Bill死了，还有昕昀，她也被我毁了。”</p><p>“但是你还是找到了机会逃出了谴责不是吗？”邪龙说道，“原本的你，深处地狱，Lucifer亲自释放了你，让你复活。你亲自封印了明星云的记忆，让她不记得你当着她的面杀了她的丈夫，并强暴了她，还需要我说更多吗？”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，他静静地看着邪龙。</p><p>“你看，你并没有道德很高尚，”邪龙道，“你的骨子里就是一个自私的卑鄙小人。一个没有担当的懦夫。你会用所有的手段，来掩盖你自己的罪。所以，再和魔鬼做一次交易，又能有什么呢？”</p><p>“你说说，怎么搞定他？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>邪龙打了一个响指，他的身前忽然出现了一把阔剑，剑宽15cm，剑长约1米，通体漆黑，剑柄似乎是骨头打造，护手处是一个龙头。</p><p>“拿上这把剑，”邪龙道，“这把剑可以劈开火龙的鳞甲。”</p><p>尹明龙盯着这把剑，剑锋闪着寒光，光是看一眼，就令他寒毛竖立。</p><p>“拿着吧，拿着就能结束这所有的一切了。”邪龙继续说道，“别犹豫了，你想想看，Wrath还在外面破坏，他的愤怒领域每分每秒都在扩散，很快，全世界的人都会自相残杀，你在乎的那位明星云，还有那只阿紫的猫，都会遭罪的，你不想再看着身边无辜的人死去了吧？而且，他们鲜血都是你的，这不就是2年多前的悲剧吗？”</p><p>尹明龙抬起了手，慢慢走向了悬浮的剑。</p><p>“没错，拿着吧。”邪龙的声音，充满着蛊惑，他狰狞的脸上出现了笑意。正当尹明龙的手离剑柄只剩两公分时，他的手骤然停住。</p><p>邪龙的笑容有些凝固，说道：“你在犹豫什么？”</p><p>“这里我的脑海，而一般有着封印的地方，总会有防御机制，而封印住我心灵感应的防御机制，肯定不单单会是与火龙魂对战，毕竟当年的我已经试过了。而第二个防御机制，就是你。一个擅长心理战术以及操控人心的个体，这是我的脑海，模仿出来自己是你，邪龙，就连引诱我去黑暗面的套路也与当年如出一辙，你觉得同样的错，我会再犯吗？”</p><p>“你，”邪龙脸色变了，突然朝着尹明龙扑了过来，只见黑色的羽毛突得飞到了二人中间，只见一道白色圣光，伴随着邪龙的惨叫，他的身上燃起了白色的火焰，最后邪龙化为了飞灰。</p><p>“这里是我的脑海，我的思维殿堂，我的地盘，没有人可以在我的地盘打败我，也没有人可以在我的精神领域控制我。”尹明龙说着，伸手一招，黑色的羽毛骤然变大，变成了一把长剑，这时，周围的一切再次动了起来，只见火龙再次向他袭来，烈火吐息，尹明龙挥剑向前一劈，烈火竟被劈成两半，尹明龙双脚一蹬，身体出现在了龙头下，只听他大吼一声，长剑从下往上，只见剑光一闪，火龙的逆鳞多出了一道划痕，随即，它的头向前倾，从脖子上脱落下来，狠狠地砸在了地上。</p><p>“滴答滴答，”一个声音再次吸引了尹明龙的注意力，Xander Devoe的身影再次出现，他的手中捧着一个沙漏，正是刚刚出现在天空的沙漏，沙漏里的沙子已经漏完了，“太慢了，我的兄弟，你总是忘记看表，现在，你出不去了。”</p><p>话音刚落，尹明龙只感觉地面急速震动，不断有落石从天而降，尹明龙看见山洞顶裂开，就如同先前的天空像玻璃般破碎了，一只紫色的巨爪从碎裂的另一端伸出，对着尹明龙渺小身躯袭来。黑色的长剑再次变为羽毛，从尹明龙手中飞出，挡在了尹明龙与巨爪之间，羽毛开始燃烧，燃起了白色的圣火，巨爪似乎惧怕火光，不得不后退。尹明龙知道自己时间不多了，他急忙跑到了龙首处，他的手掌再次燃起火苗，将龙颈处的逆鳞拔了下来。</p><p>羽毛燃烧殆尽，尹明龙周围的一切如同玻璃般支离破碎，巨爪再次袭向了尹明龙，尹明龙举起了逆鳞，逆鳞熔化，化作金色的火苗，以尹明龙为中心，像原子弹爆炸，火焰朝四周扩散，巨爪触碰到火焰，似乎发出了一声尖叫，随即化为了灰烬，连同周围的一切。</p><p>尹明龙再次睁眼，此时的他悬浮在了半空中，他的脚下，是一片金色的火海，他可以感觉得到，自己不太一样，他盯着已经被红色渲染的高空，嘴角露出了一丝微笑，他抬起了双手，地面上的火焰翻涌，变成了一座宫殿，立于世界中央，宫殿四周，冲起九个光柱，光柱逐渐化为了龙形，九条火龙发出了震耳欲聋的嘶吼，朝天冲去。</p><p> </p><p>外界，</p><p>浑身冒火的尹明龙身后出现了8个火球，对着Angela投射过去，Angela张开双翅，像陀螺般旋转着身体，将8个火球弹开。Angela停住了旋转，忽然发现尹明龙已出现在了自己眼前，随即感觉腹部一痛，低下头，一把火焰凝聚的利刃已经穿过了自己的身体，Angela黑色的眼瞳睁大，似乎不敢相信，随后，她露出苦涩的笑容，她知道，自己还是失败了，没有等到。</p><p>“怎么回？”突然一个声音响起，Angela再次看向了尹明龙，他眼中的红色已经消失了，变回了清澈的黑色。Angela喜笑颜开，她知道自己成功了，她抬起了手，轻轻抚摸了尹明龙的脸，随后倒下，从空中坠落。尹明龙急忙身体下冲，接住了她的身躯。</p><p>“对不起，对不起。”尹明龙说道，不知道为什么，他的情绪被受伤的天使勾动，“我不是故意……”</p><p>“没……事”Angela虚弱地说道，“如果这是父亲给我安排的命运，那我就会欣然接受，现在，打败他。”话音落下，Angela的生命似乎走到了尽头，她的手垂下了。</p><p>尹明龙俯下身子，在Angela的额头上轻轻一吻，随后温柔地将她的双眼合上，说道：“再见了，善良的天使。”</p><p>他放下了Angela的身体，看向了远方，只见Wrath抓起了一个男人，他大嘴一张，将那个男人的头咬掉了。尹明龙能感觉到，当自己的意识回归到了身体后，自己的力量也被黑夜影响，逐渐消退，但是有一样力量，却永远不会。</p><p>似乎注意到了尹明龙的凝视，Wrath转过了头，看向了尹明龙。</p><p>“这不可能！”Wrath说道，“你是怎么可以抵挡我的怒火的？”</p><p>“我没有。”尹明龙说道，“一命换了一命而已。”</p><p>“真是一个笨拙的天使，若是她自己，还有胜利的希望，可她却为了救你这下等生物，把自己的命都搭出去了，现在的你根本没有胜算。”</p><p>“你的魔法不会再影响我了。”尹明龙说道，“现在，是驱逐你的时刻了。”</p><p>Wrath大吼一声，庞大的身躯冲向了尹明龙，尹明龙一只手放在了太阳穴上，他的瞳孔变成了白色。Wrath突然停住了脚步，尹明龙走近Wrath僵住的躯体，拿起一根Angela的羽毛，按在了Wrath的身上，一道龙形的印记出现在了他的手背上。Angela在死之前，用她的心灵感应传音了自己，如何驱逐Wrath。尹明龙流下了一滴眼泪，他很难过，这位直到今天之前从未谋面的天使为了救自己而献出了生命，已经很久没有这么对他的生物了，他知道，他需要让这恶心的生物付出应有的代价。</p><p>尹明龙大声道：“By the name of Eveningstar and the Fire of four basic elements of the Universe, I expel your presence to Hell, you shall never return and encaged by the rage of Satan.（以夜星之名，以四元素之火之名，吾驱逐汝之存在于地狱，汝将永不返回人间，永生被关押在撒旦的怒火下）。”</p><p>只听Wrath发出了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫，他的头顶上出现了一团黑气，黑气化为了黑烟，缓缓升起，最后，黑烟消散，Wrath的身躯不断变小，重新变回了Damian Wayne。</p><p>“明龙？”Damian看向了尹明龙，身体一阵瘫软，尹明龙急忙跑上去抱住了他，他将手放在了Damian的额头上，说道，“睡吧，Damian。”</p><p>Damian闭上了双眼。尹明龙放下Damian，说道：“事情比我想象得还要严重，就连七宗罪这种禁忌力量也被放出来了，可为什么会是现在？”</p><p>突然，尹明龙望向了倒下的Angela，“一个只有40岁的天使？耶和华的亲女儿，可惜了，嗯？不对，她的命运线，竟然连上了尹明龙这小子，看来她命不该绝。”尹明龙抬起右手，Angela的身体缓缓升起，飘到了尹明龙身前。</p><p>“心火虽已熄灭，好在还能重新点燃。”说着尹明龙将右手放在了Angela的心上，他的手掌冒出了一丝绿色的火苗。</p><p>“没想到，Lucifer竟然给了她祝福，看来他很疼爱这个妹妹啊，也许下次可以坑他点儿东西。”</p><p>“不过到底是谁能闯入永恒之岩释放七宗罪？本来还想在这小子身体里再多修养一段时间，看来得提前离开了，我能感觉得到地球元素力场的扰动，嗯，必须得去找寻地龙和风龙的新任继承者了。至于水龙，嗯，她在那个小姑娘那儿待得好好的。唉，人老了，越来越爱自言自语了。”尹明龙笑着道，“明龙啊，我在你的身体里待了6年了，即便是当初你我与邪龙同归于尽，也没能真正杀死我，也不知道，没有我的照看，你的未来究竟会怎么样？”</p><p>话音刚落，尹明龙右手上的龙形印记消失了，尹明龙好奇地看向了一片狼藉的四周，他记得刚才将手按在了Wrath身上后，自己的记忆便出现了大量的空白，即便是用加强后的心灵感应能力，也没有办法恢复记忆。大街全部被尸体，玻璃，砖瓦，还有鲜血覆盖，他看向了Damian，他想冲过去帮忙，忽然只觉得脑袋一阵晕眩，身体无力地倒在了街头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 疑团</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
  <strong>（</strong>
  <strong>9</strong>
  <strong>月，</strong>
  <strong>2019</strong>
  <strong>年）</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙睁开了双眼，只见他躺在了一张大床上，他感觉自己的身体上的肌肉酸痛，似乎奔跑了七天七夜，他的大脑有些晕眩，脑子里不断浮现出声音，人们的负能量情绪再次通过心灵感应，进入了自己的脑海里，可这一次，他发觉声音小了不少，也不再让他疯狂了。他将思绪拉回现实，发现自己的床边坐着一个人。</p><p>“星云？你来了。“尹明龙挣扎着坐起身道，”你的脸上怎么多了两个刀痕？“</p><p>“快躺下，“明星云将尹明龙按回了床上，“我们当时再瞭望塔里，我们得到了哥谭市出现了民众大暴走的警报，可是不知为什么，瞭望塔的Zeta射线传送用不了了，不仅如此，有人黑进了瞭望塔的系统，我们被锁死了，根本没法逃离瞭望塔，而且，正好还是Victor被派遣去俄罗斯执行秘密任务这个节骨眼儿。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后，有一架飞船停在了我们的卫星基地上，四个超能罪犯，一个忍者，他们似乎在瞭望塔找寻一样东西。我和隐形女拿下了那四个超能罪犯，但是那个忍者逃跑了，我脸上的伤是那个忍者搏斗时留下的。”</p><p>“他们偷走了什么？”尹明龙眉头紧皱，问道。</p><p>“他们没有得逞。而且他们也并不知道自己要偷什么。” “我感觉这次的事情很不简单 ，偏偏在我和蝙蝠侠要调查S金属的时候出现了七宗罪的Wrath，而Wrath好死不死地夺舍了蝙蝠侠，也在这么巧的时候，瞭望塔的系统被黑了，虽然我不太相信七宗罪这种恶魔会屑于和人类合作，但是，这么多事情发生在同一时间也太巧了。”</p><p>“我也是这么想的。”一个人走进了尹明龙躺着的卧室，“我检查了Wayne集团，S金属全部被偷了，所有参与制作的科学家被杀，而且，Wayne的许多科研用具被破坏了，根本不知道丢了什么。”</p><p>“Damian，你……” “没关系，我不能再躲在面具下了。Minda可以知道我的真实身份。”Damian说道。</p><p>“哦，对了，之前有一个黑色长裙的女人把我们送到了我这里，Minda也是被她指引过来了。”Damian说道。</p><p>“黑裙女人？她是不是长着一张亚洲人的面孔，然后有一双黑色的翅膀？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“是啊，你朋友？” “她在哪？” “不知道，她把Minda带过来后就飞走了，还说以后会再见的。”</p><p>“这个女人到底是谁啊？”明星云问道。</p><p>“我也不是很清楚，不过她说她是Lucifer的妹妹。”尹明龙说道，“我只知道，她叫Angela。我以为他死在了战斗中，看来她复活了。”</p><p>“事情越来越复杂了。”Damian也皱起了眉头，说道，“连七宗罪这种恶魔都仅仅作为一个声东击西的一环，刺客联盟这步棋下得很大。”</p><p>“Damian，可七宗罪怎么会甘心被刺客联盟利用？”明星云问道。</p><p>“起初，我也不信，可你知道，黑进瞭望塔的黑客的IP地址，是我的。”Damian说道，“当Wrath占据了我的身体时，他也占据了我的记忆，也正好是那个时候，我下达了封锁瞭望塔的指令，Wrath的目的就是我。但他并没有这个智商，一定是有人告诉了Wrath要这么做，只要哥谭市被愤怒领域侵占变成了无人之城，那么联盟的精力就会被吸引去追捕Wrath，根本不会有人来查看哥谭市，然后再来一个人趁机抹除痕迹，这样也没有人会知道是我的系统黑了瞭望塔。可惜Wrath他失败了。”</p><p>“幕后黑手可以操控七宗罪，而且这个局到处都是刺客联盟的影子，他们似乎在偷取东西，但我们根本不知道偷了什么。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“我们必须合作了，不然敌人永远比我们先一步走。”明星云转向了Damian说道，“Damian，我知道你不想和联盟有什么关系，但合作可以是我们三人之间，你蝙蝠侠的身份我可以保密。”</p><p>“我确实不想和联盟扯上关系，但是我可以加入你们的Outsiders计划，招募新成员，进行秘密行动。”Damian说道。</p><p>“搭档。”说着明星云伸出了一只手，Damian也伸手，握住了明星云的手，说了一句：“搭档。”</p><p>尹明龙问道：“所以，现在的我们算是Trinity（三巨头）了？”</p><p>“不，我们不是。”Damian冷着脸道。</p><p>“我倒是喜欢这个名字。”明星云说道，“Lonewalker（独行者），Batman（蝙蝠侠）再加上我Fros-drake（冰龙），确实可以组个乐队了。”</p><p>Damian看向了尹明龙，说道：“我有点明白你为什么喜欢这个女人了。”</p><p>两人听到这句话，下意识地看向了对方。</p><p>“我先去看看哥谭市的情况，尹明龙，你继续养伤吧。”说完，Damian离开了房间。</p><p>“星云，我……”</p><p>“嘘，别说话，”明星云将一只手放在了尹明龙的嘴唇上，“我之前问你的事情，你想好了吗？”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头。明星云露出了笑容，在尹明龙的脸上亲了一记，说道，“那现在的你应该好好计划，下次带我去哪里约会。”说完她头也不回地离开了房间。尹明龙摸着自己被冰龙亲过的地方，脸上洋溢出了笑容。</p><p> </p><p>许多公里以外的一处废弃仓库里，一个身穿黑衣，背上一柄长剑的蒙面人坐在一个集装箱上，蒙面人看了看手中的表，似乎在等待着什么。</p><p>忽然蒙面人感到冷风大作，立刻从集装箱上站起，一只手伸向了背后的长剑。</p><p>“别紧张，是我。”废弃仓库的门口，出现了一个黑衣人，他身披黑色斗篷，兜帽挡住了他的脸。他的手中拿着一根木杖，木杖顶端镶着一个闪电形的蓝色宝石。</p><p>“你迟到了，”蒙面人的面具下传来一个女人的声音。</p><p>“抱歉，”兜帽人的声音很模糊，根本听不出男女，“其他六宗罪因为Wrath被驱逐出地球感到很恼火，花了点时间才安抚了他们。”</p><p>“七宗罪就是一群没脑子的野兽。”蒙面女人不屑地说道，“Wrath真是骄傲过头了，真以为自己一个能搞定哥谭的蝙蝠和火龙的继承者吗？”</p><p>“我警告过他们，可惜他们不听，”兜帽人说道，“至少这次Wrath的事情，能让他们长一个记性。”</p><p>女人说道：“虽然没有干掉蝙蝠侠和火龙，但我们还是拿到了我们想要的东西，现场被破环的很好，蝙蝠侠也根本不会知道他丢了什么。只是，现在因为Wrath的失败，蝙蝠侠和火龙一定会警觉，正义联盟也肯定会查觉到我们。”</p><p>“无妨，我会让剩下的六宗罪停止活动。”兜帽男说道，“至于你们刺客联盟，我相信，你这位传说中的杀手，该隐（Cain）会有办法隐藏在暗影中的，不是吗？”</p><p>“你知道我多少事情？”该隐问道。</p><p>“基本上所有的事情，”兜帽人说道，“别想着要不要现在在这里干掉我，你的S金属剑杀不死我。”</p><p>该隐的双目微微一缩，最终她放开了剑柄，从腰间的口袋里取出一个小瓶子，说道：“我会向Lady Shiva报告的。你需要的Lazarus泉水。”</p><p>“合作愉快，”兜帽人接过瓶子，说道，“回见。”他打了一个响指，他的四周出现了淡淡的黑气，弥漫向他的身体，黑气越变越浓，携着兜帽人的身体消失不见了。该隐看着消失的兜帽人，身体慢慢向后退，走入了黑暗之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 明龙与Devoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
  <strong>（</strong>
  <strong>10</strong>
  <strong>月，</strong>
  <strong>2019</strong>
  <strong>）</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙身子靠着一张桌子，左手托着下巴，两眼一眨不眨地望着前方，他的眼前是一张黑板，黑板上贴着好几张照片，每张照片有着连线与箭头，每条线都被密密麻麻的文字标注着。处于中心位置的照片是Xander Devoe，他的照片连接着七张不同的人像照，其中六张已经被红色的马克笔画上了X，唯独还剩最后一个黑发亚裔男子。</p><p>“Sara，还没找到这个人的身份吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“没有，我黑进了世界各地情报组织数据库，甚至人口普查数据库，没有发现这个人的任何真实信息，他的姓名，年龄，身份ID，社保号，甚至出生记录，都是伪造的，包括他的指纹。”</p><p>“真是没有想到。”尹明龙说道，“这些年来，与Devoe有过接触的可疑人员不是失踪，就是被伪造成意外，唯独这个人，若不是前天的偶遇，我也以为他会像其他人一样。没想到这个人可以隔绝我的心灵感应，再加上所有的身份都是伪造的，查不到任何的真实信息，像是从未存在过，Sara，洞察眼协议开启，我需要知道这个人的一举一动。”</p><p>“主人，我会尽量的。”Sara说道。</p><p>尹明龙不再说话，他继续盯着照片，脑海中却想到了另一件事情：</p><p>一个多月前：</p><p>“什么，Devoe说联盟里面真有内奸？”Damian一开始有些惊讶，随即变得若有所思，“总算能证实我当初的怀疑了，若不是因为邪龙事件，我早就该开始调查这个内奸了。”</p><p>“这件事情，你知，我知，不能让星云知道。”尹明龙神情严肃地说道，“她太善良了，要是知道自己的队伍里有个内奸，她会难过的。”</p><p>“你确定她会难过？她的过去比你想象得要冷血多了。”Damian嘲讽道，“不过我同意，她需要站在阳光下，我们两个才是阴影里的人。”</p><p>“好了，我得走了，感谢你用私人飞机载我。”</p><p>“我不是专程送你，我来这里只是为了和一个人谈谈生意，哥谭市整体崩溃了，我来是为了和客户谈生意，顺便让他协助哥谭的重建计划。”Damian不屑地说。</p><p>“好吧，看来是我自作多情了。” “对了，在你走之前，我得说一声，几天前你救助的转化人孩子，我打算把他放入Outsiders的名单里面，想不到他居然可以操控音波，在他昏睡期间，他隔绝了所有的声音，哥谭闹得那么大声，愣是没把他吵醒，我觉得他会很有用的。”</p><p>“你打算把他培养成一个新Robin？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“不，”Damian摇头，“那孩子是你的Robin，我从他看你的眼神里读出了我看我父亲时的感觉。”</p><p>“我不会带孩子。” “你迟早会的。”Damian低头看了看表，说道，“我也该走了，总之，好好想想我说的话吧。内奸的事情交给我，你专心调查刺客联盟吧。”说完，他伸出了一只手，与尹明龙握手告别。</p><p>“对了Damian，在你走之前，我一直有一个疑问。” “什么疑问？” “你父亲，Bruce Wayne是第一代蝙蝠侠吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>Damian面无表情地盯着尹明龙，随即露出了一丝微笑，说道：“花了6年时间，你终于想明白了啊。但是有些时候，尽管事实摆在面前，我宁可相信，Bruce Wayne是Bruce Wayne而蝙蝠侠是蝙蝠侠。”</p><p>……</p><p>他的思绪回到现实，他一直在思考着Damian最后那段话，Damian说出了自己一直以来的奢望，那就是他希望自己可以将英雄的身份和尹明龙这个身份分开，这样也许他就可以感觉到一丝正常的生活了。</p><p>尹明龙也在考虑着Damian的提议，那个男孩儿，名字似乎是Bruce，还是Brain来着？控制音波，似乎是个不错的能力，而且一直在陪着受伤时的自己，他看到了那个孩子对他的崇拜，这个眼神，曾经在他自己身上出现过，对明空师傅，还有Devoe，那个像哥哥一般的人物。可那个哥哥却背叛了他，做了不可原谅之事。他不禁想到，如果同意Damian的提议，自己培养这个孩子，将来有一天，自己会不会也会让他失望从而辜负他？尹明龙自己的生活已经是一团糟了，现在要加个孩子，开什么玩笑？可是，Damian这个提议对Outsiders的发展很重要，尽管自己已经不是联盟成员了，他也很清楚，联盟的处境不妙。前一段时间通过的《反超能者法案》以及后续修改的《转化人注册法案》使得联盟的行动受到了权威机构的干预，从而无法快速做出反应。如果为了未来无论是推翻刺客联盟，继续打击罪犯，还是找到父亲的凶手，他需要一张情报网，Outsiders需要被建立。</p><p>他闭上了双眼，不知道为什么，也许最近追查Devoe的线索，让他想到了很多过去的事情，他想起了当年的那个夜晚，那个10年前，他在南海第二天的夜晚：</p><p>
  <strong>Then (10 years ago)</strong>
</p><p>“明龙，你还好吗？”坐在另一边床上的Xander Devoe望向了蜷缩着身体的啜泣的尹明龙。</p><p>“别理我。”尹明龙小声道。“嘿，兄弟，没关系的，和我说说吧，一个人哭着，不是个事儿啊。”Devoe坐到尹明龙的身边，拍了拍了 他的肩膀。</p><p>“你帮不了我，”尹明龙说道，“我不明白，我为什么要在这里做这些事情。”</p><p>“继续，我听着。”</p><p>“我莫名其妙地被传送到了这里，然后莫名其妙地被告知我的父亲被杀死了，然后我，又被困在了这里，难道就不能放我回去找警察吗，也许我回到曼哈顿，我还能知道警察到底对我父亲的凶杀案调查得如何了而不是接受这些毫无意义的训练。更重要的是，这两天发生了这么多超乎我常理认知的事情，我到现在也没办法接受这个事实。”说完，尹明龙的啜泣变得急促</p><p>“Hmm，”Devoe摸了摸下巴，“也就是说，信息量太大，你接受不了，其次，你想去确认一下你父亲的事情。”</p><p>“是……是的。”尹明龙边说便擦了擦眼泪。</p><p>“你知道，老弟，我理解，你在一天之内，眼睁睁看着母亲死于爆炸，随后又被告知，你的父亲死于谋杀。然后你突然降临在这里，一个你从来不存在于你认知里的世界，你也忽然拥有了你从未想过的超能力，老实说，换做是我，肯定会崩溃。”</p><p>不知为何，听着Devoe绅士般的英伦口音，尹明龙感到了一丝安心，眼前这位英俊的金发小伙，给了一种依靠的感觉。</p><p>“再说了，你还被我父亲蛮横地抓去训练，”Devoe的神情忽然变得严肃，“说实话，你是怎么做到对着我父亲忍住不呕吐的？”</p><p>看着Devoe那一本正经的眼神，尹明龙破涕为笑，说道：“你这么说你父亲，不怕被他打吗？”</p><p>“没事儿，到时候把他打一顿就好了。”Devoe说道，“别被他那张臭脸吓到，要打他很容易。”</p><p>“哦？跟我说说诀窍？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“这个先不急，”Devoe故作神秘道，“我知道你似乎很想知道你父亲的情况，如果我说我可以帮你出南海岛，回到纽约，你信吗？”</p><p>尹明龙先是一愣，他盯着Devoe，3秒后，他露出了恍然大悟的神色，说道：“原来你想利用我跑到外面的世界玩玩。”</p><p>“嗯？”Devoe有些惊讶，问道，“你会读心术？”</p><p>“老实说，我也不知道，你脑子里的想法突然出现在了我的脑海里。”尹明龙回答道，“我的这个能力似乎是我经历了爆炸后得到的，我根本没办法控制，但是我的脑子里偶然间会有出现一些声音，而这些声音似乎是人们强烈的想法，被我无意识接收。”</p><p>“Hmm，这是一个强大的能力，南海岛上也有一些通灵人，也许他们可以教你怎么控制你的心灵感应，甚至，无邪大师，他本身就是一个强大的心灵感应者，我想他也可以教导你。”</p><p>“你怎么帮我出去？南海岛四面环海，要偷跑出去，至少得搞到船吧。”</p><p>“老弟，你忘了，南海岛是一个异空间，也就是说，要从这里出去，当然不是所谓的坐船啦。南海岛拥有着古老的力量，而这些古老的力量构建了南海岛连通外界的传送门。传送门一共有6个，其中一个便通向纽约。我可以带你出去。”</p><p>“可是，你能出得去吗？”尹明龙疑问道，“我读出了你的想法，你这么多年一直都想溜出去，你爸一直盯着你，不太可能吧。”</p><p>“看来你的读心术还不够成熟啊，”Devoe露出一抹好看的微笑，“我爸今天不在南海，他和无邪大师出门了，好像是要去昆仑，武当，还是终南山来着？嘿嘿，所以……”</p><p>“赶紧带我去。”尹明龙顿时停止了哭泣，从床上下来。他正愁着如何出去，如今来了一个傻子，只要一出这个莫名其妙的岛，自己就能找到一个机会混入人群逃跑，纽约那么大，他绝对难以找到自己。</p><p>“So, deal?”Devoe说着，伸出了一只手。“Deal.”尹明龙也伸出自己的手，握住了对方的手。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>            “传送门就在那里。”Devoe指着一处说道。</p><p>            此时二人蹑手蹑脚地藏身于一座小房子后，顺着Devoe的手指望去，该楼的不远处是大海，尽管是黑夜，但在明亮的月光下，视野反而不差。尹明龙顺着Devoe的手望去，只见有两名拿着长枪，身穿黄色长袍的人似乎在交谈着什么，尹明龙距离他们太远，跟本听不见他们在说什么。</p><p>            “Xander，”尹明龙道，“我没有看见所谓的传送门啊。这两个守卫不就是简简单单地在站岗嘛。”</p><p>“嘘，小点声，他们中间有一个人听力很好。”Xander连忙捂住尹明龙的嘴，将脑袋凑到尹明龙耳边，用几乎听不见的声音说道，“等我先解决了 他们，再跟你解释。”</p><p>只见Devoe抬起了右手，尹明龙发现在他右手抬起的那一刻，他的右手周围的空间似乎变得扭曲，仿佛是在振动，又像是水的波纹。</p><p>尹明龙目不转睛地看着那空间波纹，他的瞳孔逐渐放大，他看见那波纹的中心忽然出现了一个绿色的洞，仿佛就像电视里的传送门一般。Devoe将右手伸进了那个绿色的洞。忽然，尹明龙听见了细微的撞击声，他循着声音的方向望去，只见拿着长枪的两人已经倒在了地上。他立刻砖头看向了Devoe，他的手已经抽了回来，绿色的洞已经消失不见，他的手中多出了一枚黑色的石头，通过Devoe的指缝和月光，尹明龙能看见石头上有着白色的纹路。</p><p>“你这是什么能力？”尹明龙问道。“这个啊，我叫它Vibe，中文的话，应该是震波吧。”Devoe回答道。</p><p>“震波？” “我的震波，能力类似于音波，但不同的地方在于我的震波震的不是音波，而是一种空间能量，一种可以打破三维空间规则的空间能量。当我运用这种能量进行振动时，达到了一定的频率，那么我施加振动附近的空间便会破碎。”Devoe边解释着边举起一只手演示，尹明龙看见Devoe面前的空间再次出现绿色的洞，Devoe将手伸进了洞内，忽然尹明龙发现自己左侧出现了绿色的小洞，只见一只手出现。尹明龙吓得怪叫一声，连忙后退了好几步。</p><p>“只要我知道目的地，我就可以连通我所在的空间与目的地的空间。”Devoe说道，“除了开传送门，我也可以靠着空间能量的振动产生破环力。”Devoe得意地说道。</p><p>“Cool，”尹明龙惊讶地看着那伸出来的手，“简直是魔法啊。你父亲好像也是类似的能力吧？”</p><p>“是啊，就是那老头的DNA，只不过我还没有掌握怎么开传送门，不过就算掌握了也没用，我也没办法传送出南海岛。你别太惊讶了，你自己不是也有超能力吗？除了心灵感应，你的力量，反应能力，身体强度都增强了，不过以今天测试的程度，这似乎还不是极限。”</p><p>“不好意思，你这种超能力对我来讲是科幻剧里的东西。”尹明龙问道，“那么，能告诉我，你拿的石头是什么吗？”</p><p>“这个便是可以开启传送门的石头。”Devoe将石头递给尹明龙，尹明龙定睛凝视着石头，上面有一个白色的符文。</p><p>“这个石头怎么用？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“跟我来。”Devoe说着拿回了石头，两人快速走到了两名守卫晕倒的地方，尹明龙看着月光下平静的海面，不由得有些出神。“很美丽不是吗？大海，我看了15年了，看厌了。”</p><p>“不好意思，我很喜欢看海。哦对，这个传送石头怎么用啊？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“就像我之前所说的，南海岛是受魔力保护的，这些魔力是可以被符咒存储和驾驭的。传送门便是魔力连接南海与外界的桥梁，而这个符文便是可以侦测以及开启这个桥梁的依据。”只见Devoe说着，将石头放在了半空中，只见石头上的白色符文突然亮了起来。只见二人面前的空间突然凭空被一团蓝色拱门形状的光芒覆盖。</p><p>“Holy Sh*t!”尹明龙忍不住爆了一句粗口。</p><p>“说真的，确实很酷。”Devoe也惊叹了，这是他第一次近距离看着传送门。</p><p>“走吗？”Devoe问道。“走！”话说完，两人并肩走进了拱门。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then(10 Years Ago)</strong>
</p><p>“哦，天哪，这里居然是早上。”Devoe惊叹地看着四周。两人的身形突然出现在了一个小巷子的角落。</p><p>“看来南海岛的时间不太一样啊。”尹明龙心道。两人慢慢走出了巷子，他注视着两旁人来人往的街道，不禁感叹道，终于回家了。</p><p>“所以你的能力是只要你不知道的位置，你就无法开启传送门咯？” “没错。”</p><p> </p><p>一小时后，</p><p>“我的天哪，这里的楼好高啊，房子真多，人也好多！”Devoe的惊叹引来了不少路人的注意力。</p><p>“老哥，冷静点儿，这是你第12次惊叹了。” “抱歉啦，我从来没见过这种大城市，毕竟以前只能在网上看图片，我又不能离开南海岛。你看那个楼，起码七八十层吧，比南海城镇里最高的建筑高了好几倍。”</p><p>“我明白，我第一次见到也是你这个表情，但你也太夸张了吧。” “是有点。”</p><p>“你饿了吗？我正好看见一家不错的餐馆。”尹明龙说着，指着街道边一处餐馆说道，“这家中餐馆很地道啊，去不去，我请你？”</p><p>“好啊，我正好想尝尝外界的食物是什么味道。Golden Dragon?”Devoe看了看，说道，“中国味很浓啊。”</p><p>两人走进了中餐馆，服务员热情地将他们带到了一个桌位。</p><p>“Xander，我需要去个厕所，”尹明龙看了会儿菜单，说道。</p><p>“行，去吧。”Devoe此时全身贯注地看着菜单，敷衍了尹明龙一句。</p><p>尹明龙立刻起身，他来到了一睹墙面前，左边的箭头指着厕所，而右边则是安全出口，尹明龙警惕地回头，他确定自己在Devoe的视线范围之外后，走向了右边。Devoe不知道，这家店的老板是父母的老熟人开的，自己因为思念家乡菜，时不时来这里吃饭，并和后厨搭话，对于这家餐厅的构造，他再清楚不过了。尹明龙从Golden Dragon的侧门走了出来，侧门正对着一条小巷，他环顾着四周，见四下无人，双腿一蹬，身体立刻离地3米，轻易地越过了巷子上的围墙。</p><p>“哇，我居然会轻功了。”尹明龙震惊之余，不由地想放声大笑。</p><p>“不行，得赶紧走，不然会被那家伙发现的。不过我已经和后厨招呼过了，应该没事。”尹明龙思索着，便加快了脚上的速度。</p><p>“哇，我居然能跑这么快？不好，要撞墙了！”</p><p>五分钟后 ，</p><p>“奇怪，尹明龙怎么还没回来？”Devoe嘀咕着，拿起筷子，尝一口自己的菜。</p><p>“嗯~真好吃！”Devoe的表情变得陶醉，忽然他猛地起身，脸色变得很难看，“Ballocks，这小子跑了。” 他赶紧放下了筷子，便急忙往门口跑。</p><p>“对不起，先生，您还没有付账呢。”服务生叫住了Devoe。</p><p>“Shit，我没有外界的钱。”想到这里，Devoe一下子愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>“到家了。”此时的尹明龙已经走到了他来到了一栋公寓楼的门前，刚被刷过漆的神色大门上有着一个崭新的门牌号，上面写着1004，门上被贴满了“Do not Enter”的黄色犯罪现场封条。尹明龙左手抓住了封条，将他们一股脑儿地撕了下来，右手从口袋里拿出了钥匙，有些颤抖地将钥匙插入了钥匙孔。他缓缓地推开了门迎面而来的是客厅，他看见靠近门口的沙发的地板上有一个白色胶带围城的人型印记，尹明龙只觉得心头一紧，他知道，那一定是父亲倒地时候的样子。他扫了一眼被号码牌标记的地方，便冲进了自己的房间，他知道，自己的时间并不多，他不知道警察什么时候会重新回到案发现场。他从床头柜上拿起了一个手机充电器，从口袋里掏出了自己早已经没电很久的手机。</p><p>手机重启，尹明龙登上了微信，迅速扫了一眼未读信息，从联系人的列表里找到了“姐姐”，只见姐姐给自己发了30条未读信息，他立刻回了一句：我还活着。尹明龙在来的路上，正巧路过了报刊亭，他拿了一份报纸，头条新闻：星辰实验室著名生物基因工程学家尹明辉博士被发现死于家中，死因仍在调查中。其妻儿于前一天死于实验室爆炸事故。</p><p>“到底是谁干的？”尹明龙狠狠地砸了一下床头柜，只听咔嚓一声，床头柜立刻四分五裂。</p><p>“嗯？这不是我的护身符吗？”尹明龙的注意力从床头柜里的一样东西吸引住了，他看见了一个金色的护身符带，这个护身符已经失踪了三个月了。尹明龙捡起了护身符，就在他触摸护身符的时候，他只觉得护身符里多了一个硬邦邦的东西。尹明龙打开护身符，发现是一把银色的钥匙。</p><p>“这是，”尹明龙看着钥匙，皱起了眉头，他觉得这把钥匙很眼熟，可他却想不起来。尹明龙一眨不眨地盯着钥匙，然后闭上了双眼，眉头紧皱，似乎在努力回忆着。</p><p>忽然，就在他闭上眼睛后，他的脑海里出现了一个画面，他看见了河边一个荒无人烟地方，那里有着一间平房，尹明龙看见了身穿灰色帽衫外套，戴着白色口罩的尹明辉从口袋里掏出了一串钥匙（尹明龙精神上感知到这是父亲），随后，尹明辉警惕地看了一下四周，便将其中一把钥匙插入了门中，那把钥匙，正是银色钥匙。紧接着画面又是一闪，尹明辉离开了仓库，经过了其中的一个扫了扫画面的周围，正好有着路标，写着街道的名称。</p><p>“Queens，XX街道134号仓库。”尹明龙睁开双眼，轻声念道。</p><p>“好奇怪，为什么我会看到这个画面？”尹明龙心里充满了疑问，“难道是我的心灵感应吗？因为老爸的私人物品从而触发了精神追踪，可以看到老爸与这么钥匙的记忆？如果可行，我只要用这个能力，也许就可以看到一些老爸被杀的画面！”</p><p>于是，尹明龙缓缓走到了客厅，他将手放到了尸体痕迹固定线（Chalk Outline）上，闭上了眼睛。可这一次，他的脑子里没有像刚才那般出现画面，尹明龙反复尝试了三次，并没有像刚才那般，脑海中再次闪过画面。</p><p>“Shit！还以为马上就能找出谁是凶手呢。”尹明龙恨恨地拍了一下地板，只听一声响声，地板出现了几条裂缝。</p><p>尹明龙惊呆了，他忘了自己已经不一样了。他赶忙站起身，回到自己的房间，拿上了自己的背包，拿上了一些房间里的东西，紧接着，他拿起了手机，拍下了整个犯罪现场。正当他要出门的时候，忽然想起了什么，于是折返，这次，他打开了父母房间的大门，又拍了十几张房间的照片，然后便离开了。</p><p>尹明龙走进了电梯，他知道自己不能在公寓待太久，毕竟警察还保留着犯罪现场，说明他们随时会回来，其次，他需要充电，他戴上了从自己房间里拿的黑色帽子。</p><p>电梯门开，尹明龙正要往外走，却猛然发现一个和自己差不多高的亚裔女人也要往电梯里走，两人差点撞了个满怀。尹明龙连忙后退，道了一句歉，然后拉低了帽舌，便急匆匆地离开了。尹明龙不知道，就在他前脚离开时，那个女人望向了尹明龙离开的方向，不由得自言自语道：“奇怪，那个孩子，好眼熟啊。”</p><p>突然，她的蓝牙耳机里响起了来电音，她接通了电话，说道：“这里是明星云探员，我刚刚从NYPD那里接管了这个案子，刚刚到达犯罪现场。”</p><p>明星云走出了电梯，缓缓走到1004号门前，她发现早前警方布置的警戒线早已被扔到了一边，她从口袋里拿出了钥匙，将房门打开，白色的勾勒尸体的粉笔线以及粉笔线旁边的裂纹立刻吸引了她的注意力。</p><p>“粉笔线有被擦拭的痕迹，这个裂纹似乎是拳头印，看来有人砸了地板，拳头印很小，是女人的手？可是一拳把瓷砖地板砸成这样，需要多么强大的力道？”明星云说道，随即看了看表，“NYPD的人撤走的时间是大约30分钟前，也就是说，犯罪现场被破坏在这个时间段里。那么可以检查这段时间里的监控……”</p><p>忽然明星云脑海里出现了电梯里那位少年的画面，她从口袋里掏出了一张照片，上面是尹明辉一家四口的照片。</p><p>“这么小的手，也可以是个11岁的孩子，”明星云站起身来，说道，“尹明龙还活着。而且，11岁的孩子，锤裂瓷砖地板，至少需要150-200公斤的力道，拳印的纹路，不是正面捶地，也就是说，这不是这孩子的最大的力量，难道，尹明辉的实验成功了？不好，我得赶紧找到这个孩子。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 起源</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then(11 Years Ago)</strong>
</p><p>“你的芒果冰沙。”一个服务生讲一杯冰沙放在了尹明龙的桌子上。</p><p>“谢谢。”尹明龙头也没抬头，此时的他正在全神贯注地看着自己刚才拍过的照片。</p><p>“Hmm，根据警方保留的现场，客厅里没有打斗的痕迹，说明不是凶手早已经埋伏好准备偷袭了，要么就是父亲给凶手开了门。父母的房间没有打斗骚乱的痕迹，说明父亲一直被杀时的活动范围一直在客厅。可恶，信息量太少了，必须得知晓警方的案件调查才行。”</p><p>“小弟弟，私自进入警方的犯罪现场，可是要被刑事拘留哦。”一个突如其来的声音吓得尹明龙猛地抬起头。</p><p>只见他的对面已经坐着一个人，这是一个身材极为娇小的女人，乌黑的到肩的短发有着一个漂亮的分叉，衬托着洁白的额头。黑色的方框眼镜，以及黑色白条制服，使其有着一股成熟的韵味儿，此时的女人正露出温柔的笑容，看着自己，仿佛一个邻家大姐姐被塞进了一个17岁少女的身体里。尹明龙不经多看了这个女人两眼，因为他觉得，她看上去，好舒服，既可爱，又很有味道。</p><p>“小弟弟，你要盯着姐姐看多久呢？”女人温和的声音打破了沉默，“姐姐这么有魅力吗？”</p><p>“有。”尹明龙想都没想，立刻脱口而出，然后又觉得不对，立刻将视线移开了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，”女人笑了起来，低声道，“小弟弟，你的想法很危险哦，姐姐可不是恋童癖。”</p><p>“我在公寓电梯里见过你，你到底是谁，为什么跟踪我？”似乎是为了打破刚才的尴尬，尹明龙努力让自己的语气变得冷漠，可却时不时地用余光看着她。</p><p>“CIA探员，Minda Ming。我的中文名字是明星云，你可以叫我明明姐。”明星云说着，掏出了自己的证件。尹明龙看着身份ID后，一开始的紧张感逐渐消失。</p><p>“哇，我长这么大，还是第一次看见CIA探员诶。”尹明龙看着明星云，脸上洋溢着兴奋的表情，“CIA特工，都超帅。”</p><p>“明龙小弟弟，你看了不少电影吧。”明星云脸上的笑容逐渐消失，“如果你知道了你现在的处境，也许你会觉得最好从来没有看见过我。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“你先回答我的问题。你是怎么毫发无伤活下来的？”明星云问道。</p><p>尹明龙眼珠转动，想了想，还是决定不要告诉自己这两天发生的事情因为他知道，即便他说了，面前这个可爱的小姐姐一定会觉得自己是个疯子。</p><p>“我及时逃了出去，只是被爆炸的余波冲击到了水里，然后我被水冲到了很远的岸边，活了下来。”尹明龙说道，“等我醒来，我了解到了所有的一切，我父亲被死了。然后我回到家里，我打算去附近的警局问清楚父亲是怎么被杀的。”</p><p>“原来是这样，明龙，关于发生的一切，我很抱歉。”明星云说道，“不过你很幸运，遇上了我，因为我们CIA刚刚从NYPD那里接管了这个案子，正好你是这次事件的唯一幸存者，也是受害者家属，我可以告诉你一些案子的细节。”</p><p>“请说。” “我们查看了实验室的监控以及残骸，供电室，被人为破坏了。”</p><p>“什么？也就是说，爆炸不是意外？”尹明龙手中的冰沙险些滑落，他连忙伸出了另一只手将其扶助。</p><p>“是的，尽管痕迹做得向意外现场，曾经一度扰乱了我们的搜查，可你父亲知道，这不是意外，这也是为什么我们CIA介入了调查。不仅如此，在你父亲即将被杀的那个时间点，警局接到了报警电话，让他们派人去尹明辉博士的家中，警方的人刚到现场，尹明辉就被杀害了。”</p><p>“报警电话？这是谁打的？”“不知道。这是匿名报警电话。我们对比了现场勘察的痕迹，第一次是伪造成事故，而第二次，若不是那个报警电话，打乱了凶手的计划，凶手很可能是要将尸体清理，从而伪造成你父亲的同事John Jones那般的失踪。”</p><p>“John叔叔也出事儿？”尹明龙心中暗自惊道，“是因为我父亲的和他的研究成果吗？”</p><p>“对于你父亲的研究成果，你知道多少？”明星云问道。“我……”尹明龙正想说，忽然感觉到不对，露出了一抹无辜的笑容，说道：“明明姐，你是在套我话吗？”</p><p>“弟弟你很警觉嘛。”明星云推了推自己的眼镜，说道：“可是弟弟，你知道吗，你已经把自己也卷了进来。” 她将手机屏幕对着尹明龙，尹明龙盯着屏幕，紧接着，他的瞳孔一缩，他看见的是一段视频：视频里，有一个身影在房顶上以惊人的速度奔跑着，就当那个身影即将到达屋顶边缘根本没法止住身形时，只见，那个身影忽然起跳，画面定格，然后放大，尹明龙看见了自己的脸，画面回缩，视频里的自己出现在了马路对面的屋顶上。</p><p>“弟弟，这个画面是监控拍到了你哦，你能不能解释一下，你是怎么跳出大概10米远的？”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，只是静静地看着明星云。</p><p>“我去了你家，发现了地板上的一个拳印，虽然时间不充沛，没来得及调查地板上的指纹，可是你左手残留的粉笔印以及你的惯用手却告诉了我，你就是那个将地板砸裂的人。你是Meta-human吗？”</p><p>尹明龙再次露出惊讶的表情，“你知道Meta-human？”</p><p>“尹明辉博士曾经来寻求CIA的保护，我们从那个时候就已经知道了他的研究项目。”明星云解释道，“再者说，这个世界上本来就一直存在着转化人，可惜数量不多。而你父亲计划研究出一种可以激活人体内Meta-gene的血清。本来我以为因为STAR Labs的爆炸让实验不了了之，可没有想到你的存在，竟然证实了尹明辉博士的实验成功了。”说到这里，明星云的神色变得激动。</p><p>“这个监控录像，尽管被我们删除了，但是我相信，你飞跃楼房的这一幕已经被不少有心人看见了。纽约城的水很深，现在你明白你的处境了吗？”</p><p>“会有人来抓我，因为我是一个成功的实验体。”尹明龙平静地问道，“包括姐姐你吗？”</p><p>“没办法，这是姐姐的任务，可是姐姐不愿意动粗，因为你实在是太可爱了，所以你乖乖跟姐姐走，姐姐可以给你我们查到的所有关于你父亲的资料。”明星云依旧笑容满面地说道。</p><p>“我相信明明姐你没有恶意，”尹明龙说着站起身，身体前倾，将脑袋凑到了明星云的耳边，说道：“因为我能感觉到你的善意。可是明明姐你却不知道，我自己有一种自己也没有办法控制的能力，那就是我可以时不时的感受到人的想法。就在刚才，你暴露了你的想法，我知道了你的目的，还有，这家咖啡馆里，所有的顾客和服务生已经换成了你们的人吧，因为，他们的想法，我也感觉到了。”</p><p>明星云的笑容消失了，露出了一丝惊愕，但转瞬即逝，说道：“明龙，你知道你现在的处境吧，出了这个门，姐姐就没法顾得上你了。毕竟那个监控视频不是我们CIA的CCTV，那就说明其他情报机构，杀手组织，甚至还有纽约本土黑帮的眼线都可能比我们先一步看到了你。所以，明龙，请你不要做出格的事情，也请你相信我。”</p><p>尹明龙将二人的距离拉开，说道，“明明姐，谢谢你这么关心我，你没有说谎，可是有人会。” 话毕，尹明龙身形鬼魅的来到一个30岁的高个儿面前，他的手堵在了高个儿壮汉的拿起的手枪枪口。只听蹦的一声，枪管被尹明龙捏成了碎片，高个儿壮汉看着碎掉的枪口，不由得一愣，接下来他的胸口就被尹明龙一拳击中，身体飞出，将咖啡馆另一边的墙壁砸出了一个人形大洞。</p><p>尹明龙看着自己的拳头，也陷入了震惊之中，自己居然有这么大的力量，糟了，刚刚没把那个人打死吧？正当尹明龙愣神之际，咖啡馆里所有的人都站了起来，举起了手枪。</p><p>明星云大声叫道：“Hold your Fire！” 尹明龙见众人愣住，又是一个闪身，身体冲破了被关紧的大门。明星云立刻飞奔追出，望着人来人往的大街，哪里还有尹明龙的身影。</p><p>“Shit！”明星云骂了一句，然后按了一下耳麦说道，“Beta小组，可有看见目标？”</p><p>“没有，他的速度太快了，嗖的一下就从我们身边穿过，根本没有来得及反应过来。”</p><p>“计划失败了，我们没有想到尹明龙会读心。他看出了我们的计划。Alpha先收队。Beta小组继续监视纽约城，找到尹明龙的动向后，第一时间报告给我。”</p><p>明星云说完，将耳边的蓝牙耳机取下，放入了口袋中。她再次走进了咖啡店，和同事们寒暄了一下后，便径直走进了厨房。明星云打开了厨房的水龙头，并拿起了一部黑色的手机，拨通了一个号码。</p><p>“老师，转化人的实验还是成功了，是尹明辉的儿子，尹明龙。”明星云突然说出了日语。</p><p>电话的另一头，传来一个苍老的声音：“不惜一切代价保护好他，因为他们可能会出手。”</p><p>“他们？您指的是？”</p><p>“Ra’s Al Glul即便是死了，他的意志也会被人继承，Shadows不再藏匿，他们变为明目张胆的刺客。”老者的这句话，让明星云难以置信。</p><p>“所以，这个传说是真的？刺客联盟一直都存在？”</p><p>“我不想承认，但是，没错。”</p><p>“わかった（我明白了），Sensei。”明星云缓缓将电话放进了口袋里，她取下了自己的眼睛，原本温暖的笑容消失不见，此时她的眼神变得向老鹰一般锐利，一把匕首出现在了手中，她将另一只手的中指触碰到了匕首的刀尖，手指划破，一滴滴鲜血留在了匕首上。似乎是因为痛觉吧，她闭上了眼睛，表情变得很陶醉，在享受着刺破时手指时带来的痛感，良久，她睁开了双眼，说道：“Well，This is goanna be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then(11 Years Ago</strong>
  <strong>，</strong>
  <strong>2008</strong>
  <strong>年</strong>
  <strong> 8</strong>
  <strong>月</strong>
  <strong>31</strong>
  <strong>日</strong>
  <strong>)</strong>
</p><p>纽约城下午的阳光很明亮，光辉几乎撒满了整个长岛，从上空俯视，能看见金灿灿的纽约城。</p><p>在阳光照耀不到的街角，6个人陆陆续续聚集在了一处巷子里，他们身穿黑衣，全体都用面巾裹着自己的脸，一只手拿着电棍，腰间放着手枪，有些人则是挂着冲锋枪。</p><p>“Listen, do not fire to that kid if not necessary?”为首的一个男子说道。</p><p>“为什么黑面具会悬赏一个11岁的小孩儿1亿美金？”其中一个人问道。</p><p>“不需要知道的就不要多问，”为首一个男子说道，“而且，要拿到1亿的前提是必须能把那小子活着抓回去。”</p><p>“老猫，我听说这个小子的父亲是个名气很大的生物基因工程学家，好像前不久被暗杀了。”</p><p>“生物基因工程学家？”老猫念叨着这几个单词，随后说出了一个名字：“尹明辉。”</p><p>“对对对，就是他，我对这个名字有印象，曾经大陆杀手工会出价悬赏9个黄金杀手币来悬赏他的人头，很多杀手都想排着队接下这个任务，可是不知道为什么，这个任务被取消了。”</p><p>“有意思，一个人头可以值9个黄金杀手币。”老猫擦着自己的冲锋枪，似乎陷入了沉思，“他的儿子似乎更有价值，我今天在来的路上已经看见了好几拨人，他们有世界排名前50的杀手，有似乎是来自情报部门的，还有FBI，CIA这些人似乎也在出动，似乎还有军方的影子。”</p><p>“不仅是政府势力，”一个人说道，“我刚才出去探了情报，日本Yakuza和中国的三合会似乎还有俄国的Bratva和Argus的人火拼起来，理由是Argus指责帮会介入国家安全事务。不过Argus的人似乎一直在放无人机探查曼哈顿，我推断，是在寻找那小子。”</p><p>“什么，连Argus都介入了？”老猫大惊失色，“撤，我们放弃任务。”</p><p>“可是老猫……”</p><p>“没有可是！”老猫低吼道，“我这辈子也不想再和Amanda Waller对上了，难怪黑面具悬赏1个亿，这简直是个自杀任务。“</p><p>就在众人准备离去的时候，老猫只觉得寒毛竖起，以多年杀手的敏锐，他望向了高出，只见旁边楼上的消防梯上出现了一个身穿暗蓝色，背上背着武士刀的忍者打扮的身影。老猫二话没说，对着那个身影射击，忍者身影中枪，从楼上摔了下来，一个手下冲了上去。</p><p>“老猫，是假人！“</p><p>只听见一两声参叫，老猫身后的两名手下已经倒地，老猫连忙转过头，他看见剩余的两名手下，一个脖子上出现了刀痕，而另一人被武士刀捅穿了腹部，忍者的身影出现在了那两人中间。</p><p>老猫惊骇，从腰间掏出了手枪对着忍者，而那个忍者也手里拿着手枪，对准了老猫。</p><p>只听见“啊“的一声，老猫最后的手下也倒地了。</p><p>“那个假人上有毒，他靠得太近了。“忍者说道，“如果你有自信，那就开枪，我也就不用留你这个活口了。”</p><p>老猫脸上汗水直流，就在这三秒，他的脑海中闪过了无数的念头，最终，他扔掉了手中的枪，并举起了双手。</p><p>“回去告诉黑面具，如果他不想被如霜光顾，那就不要动尹明龙。”忍者拔出了武士刀，放回了背上的刀鞘。</p><p>“好的，我答应你。”老猫松了一口气，说道。然后他发现，刚才出现的忍者已经不见了踪迹。老猫死里逃生，一屁股坐在了地上，他当了这么多年的雇佣杀手，从来没有见过这么诡异的人。</p><p>只听一个声响，让惊魂未定的老猫再次拿起了地上的冲锋枪，转过了身子，只见一个黑色身影的蒙面人出现在了老猫面前。</p><p>“你怎么回来了，我刚刚不是答应你了吗？”</p><p>黑衣人没有说话，只是拔出了身后的刀，不同于刚才的武士刀，这是一把通体为金色的长刀，刀身三尺长，宽四尺，刀身镶刻着复杂的图案，似乎是一个文字。</p><p>“Madam Xue‘s Blade，”老猫的瞳孔皱缩，“You are Cain！”</p><p>下一秒，老猫的人头飞了出去。而该隐举着刀，站立在了老猫身后2米处，没有头的老猫身子立刻倒下。该隐没有说话，干净利落地将没有染血的刀放回了刀鞘，似乎就是在做一件平常的事情。</p><p>“如霜。”面具下，传来一个沙哑的女声，“伊贺忍者吗？”</p><p>           </p><p>            尹明龙此时正坐在地铁上，他已经换上了从背包里拿出的新衣服，就在刚刚的一个小时内，他不断地感受到了自己周围好几处都有着杀意与恶意的念头，四下平静的纽约城，在他的眼里充满了危险，死亡的氛围包围着自己，这令他瑟瑟发抖，有些后悔没有听刚才那位好心的明明姐的话。不过庆幸的是，那些杀意与恶意出现了不久后便消失了。总算是虚惊一场。</p><p>            地铁到站，尹明龙匆匆下了地铁，他集中精神，试图运起自己那不是很熟练的心灵感应来感应四周，似乎没有恶意。很好，暂时很安全。</p><p>            尹明龙有些懊悔，自己还是太莽撞了，现实世界并不和漫画一样，自己有着超能力并不会给你行侠仗义的机会，相反的，这个超能力引来了许多图谋不轨的人。尽管身具超能力的尹明龙并不怕这些人，可是谁知道这些一波又一波的来人会不会像电影那般搬出什么黑科技，然后自己被抓住，当成实验室小白鼠，还是赶紧的找到父亲留给自己护身符里的东西之后然后就跑路吧。也不知Xander怎么样了，希望他不会暴露自己拥有超能力。自己当初只想着逃跑，根本就没有想到会有这些变故。好在Xander有着南海的钥匙，实在不行，他还能跑回南海岛，若是他被抓住了，唉，到时候再说吧。</p><p>目的地的仓库很远，由于怕被拍到，尹明龙不得不停止使用超能力。</p><p>时间一分一秒过去，阳光渐渐变得暗淡了，天空也出现了一抹暮色。</p><p>尹明龙停在了仓库的门前，他看着仓库的铁门，这门和他脑海中的画面一摸一样。</p><p>“是这里了。”尹明龙拿出了钥匙，打开了铁门的锁。</p><p>“奇怪，怎么这里开了灯？”尹明龙进门后，发现自己仓库里开着灯。他环顾着仓库，这里摆放着一些家具，有沙发，有电视机，还有一台很大的超级计算机，右侧的桌上还有一些外卖盒子。</p><p>“还有水声。”尹明龙注意到左边的墙面还有一个门，从水声判断出，是厕所。</p><p>他走到桌前，看了一下外卖的盒子，没有异味儿，说明。</p><p>这时，身后的门猛地打开，尹明龙猛地回头，只听啊的一声惊叫，门又猛地被关上了，尹明龙也猛地转过了头。</p><p>门再次打开，一个年轻的女孩儿穿上了衣服，走了出来。</p><p>“你……”尹明龙想说话，忽然他自己的身体悬在了空中，然后重重的撞在了墙上，一把菜刀凭空飞到了尹明龙的脖子前。</p><p>“说，你是谁？”女孩儿问道。</p><p>“我还要问你呢？”尹明龙怒道，“小偷一个，随随便便跑进别人家里吗？”</p><p>“啊？这个破屋子至少半个月没人住，你说这是家里？”</p><p>“至少我是用钥匙进来的。”尹明龙说道，“而且，你困不住我。”</p><p>忽然，在少女震惊的眼光下，尹明龙抬起了一只手，抓住了那把菜刀，只见他轻轻一捏，菜刀裂成了碎片，只剩下悬浮的刀柄。</p><p>“你，你也会超能力？”少女将抬着的手放下。</p><p>尹明龙拍了拍墙壁，他贴在墙上的身体立刻从墙上离开，他的身体瞬间出现在了少女面前，他将一只手臂抵在了少女的脖子上，另一只手抓住了她的手腕，然后快速将她按到了另一边的墙壁上。少年想挣扎，却根本推不开，她试图用上脚，却被尹明龙用一条腿上的力量压制住了，无法动弹。</p><p>“告诉我，你是谁？”尹明龙的声音变得冷酷，“为什么你在我父亲的仓库，为什么你也有超能力，我警告你，我这几天已经过得很糟糕了，所以你最好说实话，否则，我可能一不小心劲儿使大了，你可能就没命了。”</p><p>“你……你放开我！”女孩儿想挣扎，却使不上力气，声音里逐渐有了哭腔，“放开我，我说还不行吗？”</p><p>尹明龙见少女的眼角有了眼泪，心里有点慌，刚才的粗暴可是装出来的，他向来温柔，把女生弄哭这种情况可从来没有出现过啊，一时间，竟呆住了。</p><p>“喂喂喂，你听到我说话了吗？你这个人，怎么这么残暴？有必要对我一个无家可归的可怜女孩子这样吗？”</p><p>尹明龙这才回过神来，连忙后退。女孩儿揉了揉脖子，一连骂了好几句脏话。尹明龙坐在了沙发上，偷偷打量着女孩儿，这个亚裔女孩儿大概和自己年龄差不多，10到13岁的样子，长得有些可爱，和不久前遇见的明明姐一样，都是长相可爱的女孩儿。不过，她没有明明姐那样的味道。</p><p>“看什么看，你这个粗暴的人，小小年纪就不学好，欺负女孩子真有一套。”</p><p>“你的话怎么这么多？我以为我的话已经很多了。”尹明龙躺在了沙发的靠背上。</p><p>“不好意思啊，好久没怎么和人说话了。”女孩儿坐在了另一边的沙发上，说道，“我叫Kara，你呢？”</p><p>“尹明龙。” “尹明龙，这个名字好耳熟啊。这个仓库是你父亲的？感觉装修的像个房子啊。”</p><p>尹明龙看了一眼屋子里的那台超大显示屏，说道，“可能这个地方也是我父亲的秘密实验室吧？”</p><p>“难怪了，我看见了这里的地下室里放了器皿，显微镜，冷冻柜还有试管啥的，还有一间神秘的屋子，好像还是机关门，我根本没有办法进去。”Kara说道。</p><p>“你还没有回答我的问题，你到底是什么人，怎么会有超能力？” “你还真是直接呢。我只是一个在Queens平民窟里无家可归的流浪少女。”</p><p>“流浪少女，hmm，有念力移物的能力，还住进了别人家，你不普通啊吧？”</p><p>“我的超能力是天生的，从我一出生就有了。至于我孤身一人在这儿，总得在街头学一点儿东西吧，不然怎么能在纽约存活。”</p><p>“我看见了好几个不同的钱包，你是个小偷（Thief）吧？”</p><p>Kara似乎不喜欢thief这个词，脸色变得严肃，说道：“别说的那么难听，” 接着Kara说出了一句让尹明龙差点笑出声的句子，“我明明是大盗（Bandit）。”</p><p>“大盗，这个理想不错。” “你呢？为什么会超能力？“</p><p>尹明龙神色变得严肃：“我从小被抓到了一个黑屋子里，那里有很多科学家，他们把我关在了小黑屋里，天天给我注射奇怪的药剂，然后还有电击，抽血啥的，然后突然有一天大爆炸了，我活了下来，其他人都死了，然后我就有了超能力。”</p><p>“真的？”Kara的神情也变得严肃，甚至有着一丝怜悯。</p><p>“我开玩笑的。”原本一脸正经的尹明龙露出了笑容，Kara撇了撇嘴，似乎在为自己差点上当而愤愤不平。</p><p>似乎是二人都是超能力者，两人很投机地攀谈起来。尹明龙也向Kara诉说了自己的遭遇，自己的来历，以及这几天发生所有的事情，不过他有意无意的将自己会心灵感应隐藏了起来。他的心灵感应没有让他感受到这个叫Kara的少女有任何的恶意，相反，她有着一股让尹明龙难以言明的亲和力。</p><p>“原来你也是从中国来的啊。”Kara换成了中文，“你所说的那个神奇的南海岛，真的很多超能力者？”</p><p>“是啊，我看见了一个手上可以变换出冰块，火焰的人，还有可以飞行，控制大地，风，甚至还可以治疗的超能力者。说实话，如果不是因为我回到了纽约，我会觉得南海岛就是我做的梦。”</p><p>“真有趣。”Kara眼神看向了别处，似乎陷入了沉思，不一会儿，她说道：“对了，你来这个仓库是为了找寻你父亲留给你的东西。我想你可以去地下室看看，那里有一个门，没有锁孔，我也发现了一个掌纹锁，我试图用念力打开，不过这个门纹丝不动，真是奇怪。”</p><p>“你要跟我下去吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“你确定，带一个喜欢入室行窃的盗贼进入一扇他都没有办法打开的门？这不就好比让科比不碰篮球，又或者是猫儿不吃鱼。” “没事儿啊，关于掌纹锁，我也不确定我的掌纹能不能打开，其次，你确定能在我的眼前偷东西吗？”</p><p>“你这个人，真粗暴。” “呵呵。”</p><p>两人来到了地下室的门前，尹明龙将右手的手掌放到了掌纹锁上，可是门丝毫未动。</p><p>“看来不行。” “要不你去试试那台计算机，除了那个60寸的显示屏，除了连着的键盘，还有一些奇奇怪怪的按键，说真的，要不是一开始尝试打开这个电脑，我一度以为这是个电玩城里的超大游戏机。”</p><p>两人便折返，尹明龙打开了显示屏，只见屏幕上顿时出现了“请输入密码”的字样。尹明龙看着密码，拖着下巴沉思了一下，便输入了“6195”。</p><p>“这么短的密码，我居然当时都没有打开。” Kara看着密码输入正确的显示屏，不由吐槽道。</p><p>“6195，是我和父亲一个回忆的数字，”尹明龙说道，“我爸说过，他有一个IP地址经过了5道加密，防火墙AI化的超级计算机，暗网上赫赫有名的黑客组织尝试过破解，可是他们都没有比过这个AI防火墙的计算速度。父亲说他这个计算机里有很多私人东西，我一直都好奇，但看了这个电脑这么多的按键，我猜这就是了。” 尹明龙盯着显示屏，只见屏幕上，突然弹出了一个窗口。里面是几个视频文件。尹明龙碰了一下鼠标，点开了第一个视频。</p><p>“明龙，”视频打开，出现了尹明龙的父亲，这是尹明辉自己录的视频，而背景似乎是在一个实验室里，“我希望是你看到了这个视频，毕竟那是你的护身符，而且这个电脑基本上无法被破解，所以如果不是你，我也只能说人算不如天算了。不管你是谁，看到了这个视频，那么请听我说明所有的事情。因为我知道，有人看到这个视频那就只能说明我多半已经遭遇了不测。”</p><p>“看来有名的科学家都会选择留下后备计划，”Kara突然道，“真像在看电影啊。”</p><p>尹明龙没有理会Kara，只是继续盯着这个视频。</p><p>“作为一名科学家，我的宗旨是探索生物和基因领域的秘密。然而，一旦你理性的目的被情感以及利益影响之后，也许科学的本质也就变质了。明龙，我假定是你在看这个视频，那么我现在来告诉你，我所有的秘密。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>“25年前，我曾经在中国的南海调查水质污染对海洋生物造成的基因影响，我在去取样的路上遇上了海难，我被冲下了船，醒来时发现了自己处在一个岛上。岛民们救助了我，在那个与世隔绝的岛上，我发现了岛上生长着一种从未见过的草药，更神奇的是，岛民们用那种草药熬汤给我喝下后，我受到的外伤竟在3个小时之内就愈合如初。也许是我同样因为自己兼修中医学，不禁让我对那种草药起了兴趣。于是乎，我离开岛前采集了这种草药。因为这种从未被命名，于是乎，我因为其叶有七，色泽如繁星般的银色，便命名为七星愈。”</p><p>“半年后，我决定带着七星愈离开南海岛。起初岛上的老人不愿让我将这个草药带出岛，后来一位老和尚说服了大家，并告诉我以后会找我合作这件事情以及七星愈的培植方法，于是我成功将草药带了出去，但条件是不能将草药公之于世。”</p><p>“后来我回到了实验室，与一位中科院的同行并懂得农业的老教授一起培育成功了出了七星愈。我这么做的目的是想看看是否这种神奇的草药可以治疗一些过重的伤势。我便提取了药物成分，然后开始了实验。”</p><p>“我利用了这些成分，并加入了一些自己的配方，做出了一些样本，开始对有着不同程度伤势小白鼠进行实验，实验本来进行的很顺利，它们都在极短时间内愈合了伤势，出于观察副作用的目的，一个断了肢体的小白鼠竟然在注射入样本一周后更是有了断指重生的迹象。”</p><p>紧接着视频画面变换，出现了两张图片，一只断了前肢的小白鼠和一只有着短小前肢的小白鼠，随后尹明辉的脸再次出现 。</p><p>“我本想发布这个惊人的消息，可是没有想到，那只小白鼠突然眼睛变红，从它的眼睛里射出了激光，在实验室的墙壁上留下了深刻的痕迹，激光打破了一瓶化学试剂，从而导致了起火，影像资料我放在了后面的视频里，你可以观看。”</p><p>“我被当时的情景吓了一大跳，怎么会有这种不可思议的事情发生。为了保护实验室，我趁着小白鼠不注意，弄死了它，并在扑灭实验室的大火后，我提取了实验对象身上的细胞。然后我发现了一个惊人的事实，由于小白鼠的基因与人类的基因相似度为95%，我通过观察发现，七星愈的药物成分改变了小白鼠体内的一个特定的基因片段，更让人吃惊的是，这个基因片段同样出现在人类的基因上。为了完善实验数据，我又做了更近一步的实验，那就是使用了与人类基因程度相似的猩猩，为了防止之前小白鼠那样的情况，我没有直接进行活体实验，我提取了猩猩的细胞，总共10份样本注入了我的七星愈药液，最终的实验结果显示，三份样本出现了基因突变，不仅如此，实验体的细胞活性，细胞结构稳定性以及细胞再生能力都被加强，这也就是为什么会出现断指重生的情况。”</p><p>“我本想把这个实验结果报告给国家，可就在这时，那位当初在岛上的老和尚出现在了我的实验室里，他警告我，不要将实验成果公之于众。同时，他也带来了一个年轻人，说要做我的助手。那位学徒的样貌极为丑陋，像是佛像一般的怒目金刚，但相貌并不是我对那位助手印象深刻的原因，我发现他居然拥有我曾经以为不可能的事情，那就是超能力。这位助手居然可以无视三位空间的规则，将面前的空间撕裂，并进入我将它称之为空间裂缝形成的门中，然后从另一个打开的门中走出来。我有当时的录像，放在了后面的视频里，你也可以看到。”</p><p>“明空师傅。”尹明龙在心中 默念道，“原来他认识我父亲。”</p><p>“这位年轻人说自己叫明空，他被老和尚送来的目的是为了提供实验样本，因为从他身体里提取出来的基因我观察到了，他也是相同的位置的同一基因片段发生了改变，我把它突变的基因与前几个突变基因做了对比，结果却各有不同。明空告诉我，生活在他们岛上的居民有几十个人拥有着所谓的超能力，但并不是每个人能力都相同。他们中间甚至有人可以变身成为动物。尽管如此，通过实验对比，出现超能力现像的原因是因为一个基因片段的改变，而这种改变，使得生物体拥有了特异功能，而这种突变效果，以当时科技的水平，这个过程是不可逆的。于是我将那个基因片段命名为转化基因（Meta-gene）。”</p><p>“同时，我也明白了，为什么老和尚不让我将实验结果公之于众了。一旦政府知道了这种草药以及效用，那么我研究科学的初衷就会违背，因为我深知，一旦出现了超能力药物，那必定不会被用于救人。于是我毁掉了所有的实验样本，以及七星愈草药，但我留下了两颗种子，一颗在我自己手里，而另一颗我送给了帮助我培育草药并知道一些内情的赵公明教授。然后我就开始了另一项研究，并继续观察着明空，而明空也在与我相处的三年里，将外界的社会了解了七七八八，在他离开后，他也把这些东西带入了他们的南海岛，从那以后，我们还时不时的见面。”</p><p>“可惜，事与愿违，我本着发扬科学帮助他人的目的，可没有想到，人是无法做到绝对理性的，我没曾想到了你的出生，改变了一切。”</p><p>“明龙，你出生的时候，你的母亲难产，导致了最终剖腹产，也就造成了你从小的体弱多病，不仅如此，你的基因竟然与人类的正常基因有一些微妙的不同，我通过观察，发现你的DNA竟可以随意改变形态，这让我十分的惊奇，我不禁推测是不是因为我早年服用七星愈的缘故，这种草药对我本身基因造成的影响通过遗传在你的身上出现了。可是由于你的细胞结构形态的不稳定性，我没能得到准确的实验数据。由于你的特殊细胞，你的身体结构也时长不稳定，比如你的骨架就没法像正常人，你的身体有时候会变得像软体动物那般，让你无法站立。”</p><p>“我问了一下明空，他南海岛存在服下七星愈后将其作用传给下一代而自身并没有变异的案例，但这样的现像他却从所未见。明空推测，你的情况是七星愈激活你自身Meta-gene天赋的过程只完成了一半，从而导致了这样的副作用，这种情况，据明空说是千年难得一见。七星愈作用在生物体上的效用各不同，生物体吸收了一定剂量的七星愈后便不会再吸收。也就是说，当时的你很可能永远都会变成这个样子。”</p><p>“于是，为了治好你，我开始着手优化七星愈，使你的身体可以重新吸收七星愈，抑或是，将已经突变的基因便回正常。在这过程中，我走访了世界顶尖的实验室，其中，我在美国纽约遇上了一位研究细胞和DNA转变的科学家，他叫John Jones，他帮助了我开发了一种药剂，通过注射，稳定了你的细胞结构。但Jones说这个药剂的效用仅仅能维持到你13岁。”</p><p>“Jones博士的药剂给我争取了时间，于是乎我重新开始了七星愈的研究。我打算提取这种草药里可以激发Meta-gene的物质，与我自身研究的促进基因突变的化学物质融合，从而研制出可以让你的身体可以再次吸收七星愈的血清。”</p><p>听到这里，尹明龙暂停了视频，他此刻的脑子里很乱，因为这对他来说，信息量实在是太大了，他没有想到，父亲研制的超能血清的来历竟会和自己有关，那岂不是说，自己也要承担自己父母丧生的责任？</p><p>“你还好吗，小哥哥。”Kara拍了拍他的肩膀问道，似乎是知道尹明龙的内心在想什么，她说道，“你父亲是为了帮你治病，不要有任何心理负担。”</p><p>尹明龙揉了揉自己的鼻梁，不由得多看了一眼眼前的女孩儿，因她的善解人意，他露出了一个微笑，说道：“没事，只是这个真相实在是太科幻了，谢谢你。”</p><p>他说着，继续播放了视频。</p><p>“在你五岁那一年，也就是2002，我的研究开始有了起色，我在给一个被注射草药试剂后的实验体注射了我的初代血清以后，它的身体开始慢慢吸收七星愈的草药成分。而使用了这种血清的生物体激活Meta-Gene的成功率竟然有35%~37%。可是，我最担心的事情还是发生了，我研究的研究终于还是被政府发现了，他们找上了我，要求我将实验数据分享给国家，不过被我搪塞了过去，但我知道这没完，他们不会放弃的，我知道政府如果想要一个人消失，或者控制一个人的家人让其被迫卖命是一件很容易的事情，为了减轻影响，我假意与你姐姐闹翻，不认其为我尹家人，希望这样可以移开政府对你姐姐的监视。我又联系上了南海，告知了明空这里的情况，老和尚与明空很是生气，他们指责我为何不与南海那边商量便私自开始研究这种血清。”</p><p>“其实我何尝不想与南海人商量，我这些年造访南海，与岛上的一些萨满，巫医和炼金术师一起进行了不少学术交流，通过他们的见解与一些独特的医学理论完善了我的研究，也使我在短短5年便成为了中国羲和实验室的首席科学家。”</p><p>尹明龙没有注意，一旁坐着的Kara在听到了羲和实验室的时候，她的身体不自然地动了动。</p><p>“可是我明白，南海之人虽然过着与世隔绝的生活，但如果有着这样的血清问世，我绝不相信南海人不会心动。我太了解当人被诱惑所吞噬时的表情。我研制这种血清就是为了救我的儿子，如果我成功研制出来后，我便会销毁所有的实验数据，让这个世界上不再存在七星愈。”</p><p>“其实儿子，我知道你一定会存在超能力，我也知道，在历史上，甚至政府本身，都存在着天然觉醒特异功能的人，他们便是除了核武器以外的最强武器，如果你拥有着这样的能力，便一定会成为政府招揽的人，或者，被政府视做威胁。我没有能力阻止你基因的变异，因为这个过程不可逆（作者说明：这个不可逆的意思是Meta-gene从被激活开始到彻底被激活的这个过程是不可逆的，如果激活过程被打断，那么半激活的基因就会保持那样，而不是变回未激活状态），但是那时候的我却有了能将变异完成的Meta-gene转变为普通基因的研究方向。”</p><p>“我不得不小心翼翼与政府周旋，我知道，没有人会为我说话，即便我去向法律部门告发。每一个国家都有着相同的套路，那就是会站在爱国的制高点上对你威逼利诱从而达到他们想要的目的，如果你不是nobody，你就不会有所谓的自由与民主，甚至是人权。如果可以，我一定会竭尽所能，让你成为nobody。”</p><p>“政府想介入我的工作，而我则和政府达成了一些协议，因为我知道，我不能停止我的研究，政府拥有实验资源，而且更好的实验对象。当前的实验数据并没有在人体上实验，而且，为了能研制出百分之百让你的meta-gene被激活的血清，我不得不做出了让我违心的事情。”</p><p>“我与他们的达成了协议，他们不得派遣他们的科学家介入我的研究，我会提供他们血清样本，但不会提供资料，这为我争取了时间，尽管被监视，我依旧可以自由进行我的研究，也会我研制反meta血清埋下了伏笔。明空与老和尚总是可以绕过一些守卫，进入被重重监视的实验室，他们时常看望我，倒是让我的生活变得不那么无聊。我与这二位商量好了，有必要的话，我会将我的家人托付给这两位，让明空用能力将他们送到南海岛去，这便是我的后路。”</p><p>“三个月后，我的第二代血清研制完成。可是一天夜里，有一伙人闯入了我的实验室，他们盗走了我的第二代血清。政府的人什么也没有告诉我，但我却着急了，因为血清被盗了便意味着，有其他的势力会有成功制造出超能力者。”</p><p>“正当我不知所措之际，第二天，夜里，我不得不说，那是我这辈子最梦幻的夜晚，一个打扮似蝙蝠一般的人找上了我，他极为高大，那一身黑色的装束，让人畏惧，我知道他，那是因为，我曾经去过哥谭市，我透过车窗，看见闪着电的天空中，一道巨大的蝙蝠身影飞过，是他，哥谭的黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠。”</p><p>“蝙蝠侠用一口流利的中文向我说明了他的来历，他告诉我，偷走我血清的人叫Ra’s Al Ghul，中文里常被称为忍者大师。蝙蝠侠告诉我，我必须停止这项研究，他们会将目标转向我的家人。即便是政府，也没有办法防范。忍者大师手下有一个组织，叫暗影联盟，这个联盟有了至少1500年的历史，以历史的考证，罗马帝国的覆灭就有着他们的影子。中国政府在二战前夕就有了他们的渗透。这也是为何一个被政府严加把守的实验室可以被间谍偷取。蝙蝠侠提议将我带到美国去，我起初是拒绝的，我深知，以我的价值，若是在美国，他们一定会不惜一切代价搞清楚我的血清配方。蝙蝠侠却向我保证，他一定会将我保护好，为了取得我的信任，他摘下面具，那张脸让我很吃惊，恕我不能告诉你他的身份，儿子。”</p><p>“我没有想到，蝙蝠侠是我多年的好朋友。这也是为什么我同意了他的提议，因为别人会迫害我，但这个人不会。”</p><p>“蝙蝠侠交代了我之后，让我回去等他的消息，过了一天后，他来到我家，说中国政府同意带我离开，虽然不知道他做了什么，但我知道，能让中国政府放任一个离开重要人物离开，我不知道那家伙和政府到底达成了什么协议。”</p><p>“我没有主动问原因，他也不愿意说，我也没问，于是乎，我们一家人搬到了美国。”</p><p>尹明龙看到这里，不仅恍然大悟，他对小时候怎么来到美国的记忆已经模糊了，现在他有了些许印象。</p><p>视频中的尹明辉喝了一口水，继续说道：“到了美国以后，蝙蝠侠拜托了亿万富翁Bruce Wayne帮助我解决了身份问题，据说这两人关系非比寻常，Bruce想安排我在韦恩集团的科研部门工作，可我不想寄人篱下，其次，哥谭市的环境确实不适合你的成长，于是我转而去了一家私营企业的实验室，由Dr. Harrison Wells创立的STAR Labs（星辰实验室）。Bruce同意了，便介绍了我去STAR Labs，令我惊奇的是，我居然在星辰实验室碰见了当初那位治好了你的John Jones博士。我们两人由于当初的合作，一见如故，John是一个满怀科学精神的人，我和他长期相处，了解他的为人，于是，我将研究的事情告诉了他，他很高兴，也告诉了我他的一些秘密，于是我们成为了要好的朋友以及搭档。”</p><p>“原本我以为生活会变得平静，可是随着Bruce Wayne死于车祸后，美国的CIA几次找上了我，尽管美国是一个民主自由社会，但我敢肯定，美国就是利用这个环境，无声无息监视着全国，我的研究迟早会暴露。也许是Bruce Wayne活着的时候靠着自己的声望，拦住了CIA，但是现在Bruce Wayne在2008年的夏日遭遇车祸死去了，那就没有人来保护我了。而且正好在这几年的研究时期，我成功地研制出了可以百分之百完成你的Meta-gene蜕变的第三代血清，我把它放在了实验室里。我删除了电脑里所有的数据，这样，没人记得住血清的配方，即便是外界拿到了我的研究，那也只是第二代的血清。可是不料想，在我录这个视频的三天前，STAR Labs被入侵了，有一伙儿此刻想刺杀我，索性Robin和Batwoman及时赶到，那些刺客没有得逞。我知道已经不安全了，于是我找上了一位CIA的女探员，以我为美国政府定期提供改良版第二代血清为交换，实施证人保护计划。”</p><p>“可是没有人知道，我在完成第三代血清的同时，我私下里利用这个安全屋的地下实验室，研制出了Anti-Meta血清，这个血清可以将转化人（Meta-human）的被转变的Meta-gene变回原本未激活的状态。我知道你和你妈这个周末会来参观实验室，而到了周末，我就会对你注射血清。儿子，由于你自小在美国长大，我尊重你的个人意愿，若是你愿意再变回普通人，那么如果我还活着，我就会带你来这里注射Anti-Meta血清，若是你想拥有超能力，那也是你的意愿。若是我死了，我希望你可以快点找到我留给你的护身符，然后来到这里，然后将你的指纹放在这台超级计算机键盘边的指纹扫描仪上，这样楼下的实验室便可以接收你的指纹。血清被放在了地下实验室的一个写着Ant-Meta的冷冻柜里。”</p><p>“其次，这个地下实验室里的第12号柜放着这台超级电脑的核心，我希望，你能好好利用这台超级计算机，因为，相信我，这台计算机，你在未来会需要的，因为这个计算机，可比现在的超计算机领先了一个世纪以上哦。”</p><p>“明龙，我知道，爸爸一直很忙，没有多少时间陪你和妈妈，但是，你要知道，爸爸是爱你的，全部是为了你的未来而在努力工作。如果你看到这个视频时，我真的被害了，那么，请记住，爸爸一直爱着你，无论是生还是死，爸爸希望你的未来可以无忧无虑，千万不要想着找到杀害我的凶手，这个研究，本来就不应该出现，我违反了自然和科学的原则，这个研究必定会成为当权者实施的武器，为此，我必须付出代价。明龙，作为我们家里唯一的男丁，你一定要承担男人的责任，替我和你母亲还有你姐姐说一声对不起，我这些年的做法，是为了家人。也许你姐姐永远不会原谅我，但是请让她知道，我一直爱她。”</p><p>视频到这里便结束了，Kara转头看向了尹明龙，此时的他眼角里已经湿润，但他强忍着，不让自己失态。Kara拍了拍尹明龙的肩膀，说道：“你没事吧，明龙？”</p><p>尹明龙想起了，在隔着玻璃门的另一边，父母站在了一起，父亲的手中拿者注射器，母亲一脸担忧的样子，他听不见他们在说什么。</p><p>就当父亲走进来时要给自己注射时，他接到了一个电话，一个让他不得不停下手中工作暂时离开，他记得当时的他让同是医生的母亲给自己注射，就当注射完成后，接下来，他的记忆里只剩下了火光和爆炸。</p><p>“我没事。”尹明龙擦了一下眼角的眼泪，说道，“赶紧测试一下我的指纹吧，你不想看看这个地下实验室里藏着什么吗？”</p><p>Kara牵住了明龙的手，将明龙揽入自己的怀中，她的脸贴着明龙的脸，在他的耳边说道：“当然想啦，带我去看看吧。”</p><p>“Thanks Kara, for staying with me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p><p>Now (2019年，10月)</p><p>“明龙，”一个声音让尹明龙中断了自己的回忆，尹明龙回头一看，是冰龙明星云披着一件蓝色的浴袍走进了电脑室，她的浴袍并未寄上腰带，领口处雪白的肌肤让尹明龙顿时欲火四起。</p><p>“明明，”尹明龙抱住她的腰，在她的红唇上狠狠一吻，随后，两人便额头贴着额头。</p><p>“我不就是去洗个澡嘛，怎么这么快就想我了？”</p><p>“我舍不得你，恨不得你时刻在我的身边。”尹明龙的手抚摸着被浴袍包裹的明星云，从她的腰间慢慢划像了翘臀。</p><p>“色胚。”明星云嘴上说着，却没有阻止明龙的手，“你在发什么呆呢？”</p><p>“我想起了11年前的事情。那个时候，11岁的我刚刚和你见面。” “啊，那个时候啊，我记得，那时候的你还十分羞涩，还叫我明明姐。”</p><p>“那是被你忽悠的，”尹明龙抚摸着星云的脸说道，“倒是你，还说自己不是恋童癖，结果现在呢？”</p><p>“切，姐姐的年龄一直保持在25岁，等你老了，到时候，你叫我姐姐会很奇怪的。”</p><p>“25岁个屁，”尹明龙在星云的翘臀上狠狠拍了一把，星云的嘴中发出了一声呻吟，“你这脸明明是18岁。”</p><p>“真会说话。”明星云问道，“或说，你怎么突然想到11年前了？”</p><p>“我只是突然想起来了，那是我父亲死去的第三天，我和Xander Devoe偷偷地从南海岛逃了出去，我在到达纽约后就立刻甩开了他，因为我还是有些信不过南海人的说辞，所以我回到了案发现场。”</p><p>“我记得，那时候的我与你在咖啡店相遇，当时全纽约的杀手都在找你，而你跑到了一家空壳公司在Queens买到的仓库。”</p><p>“你还记得呀。”尹明龙的手慢慢地从翘臀移到了大腿间，明星云的呼吸有些急促，脸也慢慢地出现了潮红，表情变得很享受。</p><p>“感谢我吧。”明星云说道，“若不是我，你和那个小姑娘就会被那个黑衣忍者杀死。”</p><p>“是啊，也不知道，那个叫Kara的女孩子现在怎么样了？”</p><p>“哎呀，你现在可是吃着碗里，想着锅里的呀。” “我才没有想着她呢，她偷了我的东西，再被我遇见，我一定不会放过她。不过，说到想着锅里的，要不下次我们再叫一个人来加入我们？”</p><p>“你确定？”明星云坏笑道，“你连我一个人都应付不过来。”</p><p>“哼。”尹明龙一把将明星云抱起，然后将她翻了个身，浴袍滑落，只剩下她一丝不挂的躯体，尹明龙盯着她的翘臀，故作怒道，“好啊，敢看不起我，今天不把你屁屁打肿了。” “请主人好好疼我。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p><p>Then (2008年，8月31日)</p><p>“你爸真了不起，居然能在这么个地方弄一个这么大的秘密地下实验室，”Kara说道，“不过我以为超级计算机应该是一个巨大的房间然后摆满了很多巨大的服务器和空调。可是没有想到这是一个这么小的魔方。” 两人从地下门走了出来后，Kara好奇地盯着自己的尹明龙手里的掌心大小的正方体。</p><p>“我没看见任何接口，不知道它是怎么连接显示屏啊？” “不知道，改天你去找人研究呗。”</p><p>Kara看着尹明龙另一只手上的血清，问道：“这个蓝色的液体，真的能消除我们的超能力吗？”</p><p>“不知道，父亲为了这个东西，惹了那么多麻烦，这个东西，很危险。”两人走上了楼梯，再次回到了客厅，两人坐回了沙发上。</p><p>“所以，现在你打算怎么办呢？”Kara问道。</p><p>“我打算离开这里，找回我的同伴，然后到南海去。你要和我一起去吗？我相信，你会有一个家。”</p><p>“家？”Kara摸了摸下巴，说道：“算了吧，我在这里已经住的太习惯了。我还是在纽约的街头当好我的大盗吧。”</p><p>“呵呵，信不信我把你抓到警察局去吗？” “你确定警察局关得住我吗？”</p><p>两人顿时哈哈大笑。</p><p>“那我该走了，大盗，你好好看好这个房子。下面的实验室里，已经没有了实验任何实验的试剂，只剩一些实验器材，也许你可以把那些显微镜啥的卖了，还能弄点钱。”</p><p>“你要走了啊，我送送你。”见尹明龙站起身，Kara站起了也站了起来。</p><p>两人走向了门口，尹明龙将门解锁，并将钥匙扔给了Kara，说道：“以后你就不用撬门进入了。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>尹明龙将手放在了门把手上，门缓缓被拉开，突然间，他感觉到一阵心悸，一个小时前那种恐怖的氛围再次笼罩他的心底，拉开门的手也停下了。与此同时，一旁的Kara脸色突然变得煞白，伸出了一只手，只见防盗铁门出现了一个裂缝，一柄金色的长刀从裂缝中刺出，刀尖点在了Kara举起的一只手的手掌心便停止了向前移动，Kara脸上露出痛苦的表情，连忙抬起了另一只手，只听砰的一声，大门从门框上向着外边飞去，直到撞到河边的栏杆。</p><p>“啊，”伤口的疼痛，让Kara不得不蹲下蜷缩着身子，尹明龙看向她的手心，只见一道大约一厘米的极细的刀痕，鲜血却如滴水一般涌出，染红了她的大片手掌。</p><p>“怎么回事？这种刀伤怎么会流这么多血？”</p><p>Kara当机立断，跑到一旁的柜子，拿出了一截绷带，绷带悬浮在半空，很快就自行飞到了Kara的右掌然后自动打了一个结。</p><p>“Well, surprise.”</p><p>一个突如其来的声音让尹明龙寒毛竖立，尹明龙将目光再次移向了门口，只见一个人全身裹着黑色的夜行服，他的右手上，还提着一把金色的长刀。</p><p>尹明龙急忙后退，将受伤的Kara护在身后，“你是谁？”</p><p>“ah-ah-ah, I am the one who asks.”黑衣人的声音很模糊，让人听不出男女，“And I will only ask once, you two little sweet couple go with me, or your heads will do.”</p><p>“那个，绑架也要说个理由吧？”Kara站在尹明龙身后弱弱地说道。</p><p>“闭嘴，”黑衣人说道，缓缓走进了门“你最好配合，不然，你就会像你的父亲那样，死在我的刀下。”</p><p>“是你？”听到这里，尹明龙只觉得一股强烈的怒气涌上心头，“我杀了你！”</p><p>下一秒，他已经来到了黑衣人的身前，他的拳头已经击在了黑衣人的腹部上。</p><p>黑衣人的腹部被尹明龙的拳头捅穿，一股红色的鲜血从尹明龙沿着尹明龙的手臂渗出，尹明龙顿时惊慌失措，连忙将手抽回，只见鲜血如同喷泉一般，浇在了他的脸上和胸前。Kara发出一声尖叫，似乎连伤口都忘了疼痛，不知所措地看着倒地的身体。</p><p>尹明龙立刻冲到了门外，然后便再也忍不住了。</p><p>“呕~”</p><p>“你……你杀人了！”Kara也随着尹明龙来到门外，“怎……怎么办？”</p><p>等到尹明龙将胃里的东西吐完后，他强迫着自己吸了口气，说道：“我们现在必须马上离开这里，如果能找到我的同伴，我们就能去南海，然后逃离这里。”</p><p>“南海，我就说为什么这两天找不到你。”刚才的声音再度响起，另两人大骇，他们再次看向了门口，原本躺在门口的“尸体”已经不见了。连血迹也未曾留下。尹明龙一愣，再次低头看自己时，他发现自己身上干干净净，无一丝血迹。</p><p>“真晦气，原本我还想用我这幻术来玩一场猫捉老鼠，可是现在嘛，我不得不赶紧杀了你了。”两人循着声音望去，刺客此时抱着双臂，站在仓库的屋顶上。</p><p>Kara忘了忘四周，可却听见：“是要呼救吗？别费劲了，周围出现在这里的人已经都被我干掉了。就算有人路过，他们也看不见你们。”</p><p>尹明龙见这黑衣人如此嚣张，双腿一蹬，跃上了房顶，左拳挥出攻向黑衣人，只见黑衣人缓缓一侧身，双手按在了尹明龙的左臂两处关节，然后一个转身，尹明龙被推下了房顶。</p><p>Kara抬起了手，只听见一声巨响，黑衣人的站立之处已经破碎，黑衣人被这突如起来的冲撞再次撞飞。</p><p>“跑。”尹明龙冲到了Kara的身边，一把将Kara拦腰抱起，便冲向了河边。</p><p>“把你的念力加持在我的脚底。”尹明龙在Kara耳边低语道。说完尹明龙双腿发力，身体飞向了河边。尹明龙的身体飞向了河边，只见尹明龙的脚底触碰到了水面，他并没有沉下去，而是站立在了水上。</p><p>“抓紧了。” 说着，尹明龙见自己没有沉入水中，拔腿开始跑，几秒后便到了河面的中央。</p><p>忽然尹明龙面前的河面出现了一个半径一米的漩涡，尹明龙马上停下了脚步，忽见前方的漩涡中心喷起一个高5米的水柱，水柱在空中打了一个弯，径直冲向了尹明龙。</p><p>尹明龙向后退跳，躲开了不符合轨水柱，河面上的浪花让尹明龙有些立足不稳。</p><p>尹明龙忽然寒毛竖立，立刻回头，只见那黑衣人正以一种惊人的速度奔行与水面之上，虽不如尹明龙那么快，却也没有慢多少，只是一个呼吸间，便与二人相差不远。</p><p>“Kara！”尹明龙大喝一声，Kara立刻会意，举起了手，只见二人面前翻起一层1米的浪花，朝着黑衣人奔涌而去，只见黑衣人向右一个空白，避开了浪，身体落回到了水面，与此同时，他的双手放在一起，快速变换着手势，尹明龙发现这是动漫里面忍者施展忍术时的手印。尹明龙本能感觉不妙，于是带着Kara转身就跑。</p><p>河面再次激起水花，这一次凝聚成了一条水龙，冲向了正在逃跑的尹明龙，尹明龙身形飞跃，避开了冲向自己的水龙，而尹明龙的身体也落在了岸边。</p><p>尹明龙刚刚站稳身体，只觉得背后一痛，自己身上的背包滑落，他回头一看，只见黑衣人站立在自己身后不远的水面上，手里已经拔出了那把金刀。尹明龙大惊失色，这人的超能力简直是匪夷所思，不仅可以控水，还可以像香港电影里那般外放出刀气。不是说外界的超能力者极为稀少吗，怎么自己就刚好碰上了这么变态的一位？</p><p>黑衣人也是有些吃惊，尹明龙并不知道，在这个距离下，自己刚施展出的刀气是足够将人正常人劈成两截的，由此可见，而那少年，仅仅只在少年的背上留下了一道伤痕。</p><p>“明龙，你没事吧？”Kara见尹明龙神色痛苦就要倒下，连忙站住身子扶住了他。</p><p>黑衣人轻轻一跃，跳上了岸，缓缓走近众人。</p><p>Kara抬起了手，只见一枚手里剑停在了Kara手掌前，然后迅速飞向了黑衣人，黑衣人迅速测过身，双手夹住了那枚手里剑。</p><p>“小妹妹，你的念力减弱了，”黑衣人说道，“我的刀气还是对你造成了影响。你的右手，还在流血吧？”</p><p>Kara低头看了一下，自己右手的绷带上，受伤的地方已经染红了一大片，她只觉得一阵疲惫，自己很累，连现在的念力护盾也是勉勉强强。</p><p>“你别杀我们，我们跟你走。”</p><p>“太晚了，我说的，我只问一遍。”黑衣人还是不紧不慢地逼向了二人。</p><p>两人看着这黑衣人的身影，知道此刻的已经在劫难逃了，二人对视了一眼，双手紧紧握在了一起。</p><p>“真令人感动。用中国话来讲，你们算是苦命鸳鸯了吧。”黑衣人终于慢慢吞吞地来到两人面前。</p><p>“Wow Cain（该隐）, since when you start to kill kids?”一个女人的声音让黑衣人立刻警觉起来。</p><p>尹明龙觉得这个声音很耳熟，望向了黑衣人的身后，不由得一愣，一个身穿暗蓝色夜行服蒙着面的忍者提着一把武士刀站在了黑衣人的身后，刀尖抵在了他的背后。</p><p>“是你吗，月之如霜？”黑衣人问道，“你今天很忙啊。”</p><p>“彼此彼此，你不是也在纽约街上到处在清理吗？”月之如霜说道，“明龙，你快带上这个小妹妹走。”</p><p>尹明龙这才想起这个声音，是明星云。他站起身，捡起从背包里的几样重要的东西和一件外套，然后拉着Kara逃开了。</p><p>见二人逃远了，明星云二话不说，便将刀刺入了该隐身体中。</p><p>刀尖刺入，该隐的身体消失，留下了一个假人。</p><p>“又是替身术。”明星云立刻警惕起来。她只感觉一阵微风吹过，该隐出现在了她的对面。</p><p>“你是一个有趣的对手，”该隐说道，此时的他不再伪装自己的声音，面具下出现的是女人的声音，“我想知道，同为女杀手，我们到底差了多少。”</p><p>“你的任务呢？”明星云手里的刀发出了蓝色的光辉，“放弃任务不是你们刺客联盟的作风。”</p><p>“你居然知道刺客联盟，真是不能小看你啊。”该隐做好了战斗的姿势，说道，“你不会以为，刺客联盟就派了我一个吧。”</p><p>“那就先解决了你吧。”明星云说道，“你刚才施展了一次刀气，两发忍术，你还剩下多少查克拉呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 如霜VS该隐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>Now (2019年，10月)</p><p>尹明龙很享受此刻，哦不，他享受每次这样的时候。室内的灯光很暗，柔和的紫光让人的精神很放松。他从背后抱着明明，他的双手在他冰冷的肌肤上，他喜欢星云身上的冰凉，他可以用自己火热的体温来包裹着她。他的脸紧贴着她的脸，她身上的玫瑰的味道仿佛点燃了他全身的血液。他的手在她的小腹上来回滑动，她的肌肤和他之前遇见的女人不同，没有一丝柔软的赘肉，而是一块一块线条分明紧致的腹肌，每次经过那里，他都能感觉到一条伤痕。这种硬实的肉体和那条疤的触感，让他痴迷。他的嘴，开始亲吻着她的脸，随后缓缓移向了脖子，双手从肚子移上了她小巧的乳房，伴随着他轻拢慢捻抹复挑的节奏，他听见了她急促的呼吸声，两粒乳头变硬给了他信号，他知道，她想要，她也知道，自己想要。</p><p>尹明龙让她转过身，他将双手放在了她的翘臀上，将她举了起来，胯下之物，早已迫不及待地抬起了头。他将她暗在了墙上，她的双腿缠在了他的腰上，推着他的腰在自己双腿间来回抖动，女子的喘息逐渐变为带有规律的极为享受的哼唧，尹明龙顺势吻上了她的嘴，不让她发出声音。</p><p>他喜欢和明明上床，也许是身高问题吧，她并不高，他也不高，但是这样的二人在用一些姿势时却能十分搭调，尽管她没有Sara那样硕大的乳房，可她却懂得怎么取悦自己，更让他欣喜的是，她有些恋痛，每次都会要求自己打她，而自己，也会竭尽全力，满足她的要求。他不是一个DOM，但是他愿意成为她的S。</p><p>两人从放着电脑的客厅转移到了房间，尹明龙将她推到了他的床上，只听她的娇喘声越来越大，她喜欢这样被他粗暴地对待，而每一次的叫春，都让他多一分成就感，这是一种难以言表的精神上的舒适，他也不知道，自己什么时候爱上了这个感觉。</p><p>“啊~”</p><p>每一次下体的撞击，伴随着自己手掌在她躯体上的拍击，以及明明因为疼痛而发出的叫声，房间里的充满着音符般的乐章，乐章已过第三乐章，向着最终乐章进发。</p><p>尹明龙感觉到自己即将高潮，他将双手抓住了她的腰，腰间的动作越来越快。</p><p>“啊。”乐章走向了高潮，尹明龙俯下了身子，在她唇上一吻。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天很卖力啊。”明星云平躺在床上，尹明龙的脸埋在了她的两腿之间，她闭着眼睛，宛如一个女王那般，享受着一个仆人的服侍。</p><p>“没什么，我只是想起了 以前的一些事情，11年前的事情。”尹明龙爬回了她的身边，将自己的手臂给她当着枕头，“那个时候，那个黑衣杀手，好像叫该隐，我记得那个时候，他要杀了我和那个叫Kara的女孩儿，你如救世主一般出现了。”</p><p>“哎呀，这么久远的事情，你居然还记得。”明星云将身体侧过来，看着尹明龙，“怎么突然想起来这个事情了？”</p><p>“我也不知道，可能是最近追查Devoe的事情让我想起来了这些吧 ？”尹明龙说道，“我不知道，刚刚拥有超能力那会儿，我还是觉得听梦幻的。”</p><p>“是啊，有谁会刚得到超能力然后就想逃出自己的庇护所，然后又被一个变态的杀手追杀。”</p><p>“那人什么来头啊？我就知道世界杀手排行榜里，他在我背上留下的伤到现在还没愈合。”</p><p>“确切地说，不是他（he），是她（she）。”</p><p>“女的？” “是啊，在你们逃走之后，撤下了自己伪装的声音。她说想和我一战。”</p><p>“你从来没有告诉我，那一战的结果倒底怎么样。” “你干嘛要知道，这是女人的秘密。”</p><p>“你该不会输了吧？” “怎么可能？我这么强，我会输？” “那你跟我说说？” “不要。” “你跟我说说嘛。” “不行！” “求你了。” “你个大男人怎么撒娇了？” “又没人看见，为什么不能撒娇？”</p><p>“不说就算了，我先睡了。”尹明龙说完闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“下次吧。”明星云说着，抚摩了一下肚子上的伤疤。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>Then (2008年，8月31日)</p><p>银色的刀光碰撞，紧接着是双方各自甩出九枚手里剑，六枚手里剑碰撞在了一起，而剩下三枚被对方夹在了指缝中。</p><p>明星云扔掉了手中的手里剑，另一只手掷出了一柄匕首，该隐挥刀劈飞了匕首，三枚苦无随着三条钢丝朝着明星云，苦无的速度快过了匕首，三枚苦无打入了明星云的双肩和喉头。苦无刺入身体后，明星云的身体如同烟雾一般砰地一声消失。</p><p>“火遁·流星火雨。”该隐的身后，传来了明星云的声音，该隐立刻一个转身，金刀在手，将一个冲向自己的火球劈成了两半。</p><p>只见明星云双手结印，“土遁·土流壁。”一道高三米，宽一米的土墙出现在了明星云身前，挡住了袭向明星云的水龙。</p><p>明星云只听背后一个响声，该隐的身形从地里钻了出来，金刀伴随着破空的风声，向着明星云斩来，明星云从背上抽出了武士刀，查克拉加持的武士刀伴随着蓝色的光辉从上往下劈，挡住了该隐的刀，明星云只感觉腹部一疼，连忙往后跳开，该隐的身体再次沉入了地底。</p><p>“好厉害的刀气。”明星云余光向下一瞥，腹部出现了一道痕迹。这道刀气，似乎在她的身体里肆虐，让她险些有些提不上气，连查克拉运行的路径都有些阻碍。</p><p>该隐从坑中跳了出来，明星云观察到她双肩略微有些耸动。她知道，连着几次施展运用查克拉的忍术，她的查克拉耗费得很快。可是自己，却也率先挂了一彩。</p><p>该隐拍了拍身上的灰，再度冲向了明星云。明星云也冲向了该隐，两人短兵相接，随即变换攻势，时而攻向上三路，时而进攻中三路，两人的劈砍速度随着碰撞声越来越快，只听金铁碰撞，两人再次跳开。明星云的刀上已经出现了几个细小的缺口，她的手有些颤抖，武器险些脱手。</p><p>“北辰一刀流，还有义经流，你的刀法很棒，“该隐说道，“就是武器差了点儿。”</p><p>明星云神吸了口气，说道：“你也很厉害啊，不愧是杀手榜排名前五的存在。”</p><p>“可惜了 ，我今天必须得把你杀了，不然你一定会是一个很好的对手。”</p><p>“哎呀，你觉得能这么容易就能杀我吗？”</p><p>该隐再次冲向了明星云，她打出了5枚手里剑，明星云身体向后跳开，一个后空翻，随后身体向下俯冲，手中的刀，如蜻蜓点水般与河面一个接触，然后她就像找到了支点一般身体再次向上飞出，一道弧形的蓝光飞向了岸边的该隐，刀光在该隐的瞳孔中逐渐放大，她提起自己的金刀，就在那刀光即将与金刀接触时，只听砰的一声刀光变化为了明星云，她的身体略过了自己的刀，绕到了自己的身后。</p><p>“死ぬ”该隐听到了耳边的明星云的声音。只听电弧声一闪，该隐的心脏已经被捅穿，捅穿她心脏的，是一只闪着电弧的手。</p><p>明星云将手从该隐的胸腔里抽出，她看了一下袖子上的血，皱紧了眉头，随即伸出两根手指放在胸前，念了一句：“解！”</p><p>倒在地上的该隐的尸首已经不见，连自己袖子上的血也消失殆尽。“Shit! ”明星云恨恨地说，“中了幻术。空气中有致幻剂的草药味，而方向是那边。”</p><p>明星云又扫视了一下周围的矮房，她扔出了一把飞刀，飞刀指向一个矮房的墙，只见那矮房的忽然变得褶皱，该隐躲过了飞刀，并扔掉了手中用来伪装成墙面背景的布。</p><p>“很不赖嘛。”该隐拍了拍双手道，“你的忍术，是我过的最厉害的。即便是可以运用查克拉的人里，像你这般技艺的也几乎看不见。”</p><p>“是啊，能运用查克拉施展忍术的，也就那么点儿人，这也是为什么，你们想要那个孩子的原因吧？那个孩子被注射了血清，却没有出现任何身体上的副作用。我想这也是为什么有这么多的悬赏要抓那个孩子吧？”明星云说道。</p><p>“没错，2002年的时候，我们偷走了尹明辉的研制的血清，但我们并没有想到，那血清居然存在着副作用。”该隐说道，“拥有超能力的他们，身体素质逐渐地减弱了，超能力在迅速消耗他们的寿命，原本我们指望造出一支转化人军队，可惜，他们活不过半年。”</p><p>“而那个孩子，怎么看都很健康，我想这也是为什么尹明龙的悬赏额那么高。”明星云说道。</p><p>“怎么，难道你对他没兴趣？”该隐问道，“这么大一笔赏金，足够你退休了。”</p><p>“别怂恿我，我的任务是保护那个孩子。”明星云说道，“我们还要继续打吗？我奈何不了你，你也奈何不了我，罢手吧。”</p><p>该隐沉默了片刻，说道：“好吧，我罢手，但这并不会代表我的手下不会罢手。”</p><p>“你的手下已经被我解决了。” “是吗？你很能干啊。不过你还没有那么能干。”</p><p>“什么意思？” 明星云有了一丝不祥的预感。</p><p>“我不告诉你。”该隐说道，“我记住你了，月之如霜，我期待着下一次的重逢。”话音刚落，该隐的身体逐渐变得虚幻，消失在了空气中。</p><p>该隐消失后，明星云如释重负，她半跪在了地上，一只手撑着自己的武士刀，蓝色的面具上出现了一抹红。</p><p>一条小巷子里，该隐哇的喷出了一口鲜血，她的身体倒在了墙的一边，靠着一只手支撑着才不至于彻底瘫倒。</p><p>“Oh，look at what we got？”一个声音让该隐回过了头。三个衣衫褴褛的小混混看着此刻没有戴着面具该隐说道，“It is our lucky day. Yo girl, come to daddy.”</p><p>“Sure.” 他们没有看见该隐露出的那一丝诡异的微笑，因为他们也许看不到了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 不辞而别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>Now (2019年，10月)</p><p>“别睡，”明星云拍了一把尹明龙说道，“正好你说起了十一年前，你当初跟我说你逃回了南海，可是我一直都没机会问细节呢。”</p><p>“别提了，这是我不愿意提及的黑历史。”</p><p>“哦？那你跟我说说，就当讲故事哄我睡觉。”</p><p>“你这么一个人了，还要听故事哄？”</p><p>“直男一个，不说算了。” “别别别，我说，我说。”尹明龙连忙说道。</p><p>“我记得当时带着那个叫Kara的小女孩儿跑向了我离开Devoe的地方，我对Devoe的心灵感应让我可以大致追踪他的方向。本来我打算直接带着Kara去找Devoe，可是Kara的伤似乎变得很严重，血一直在流，她右手上的绷带都变成了血红色。”</p><p>明星云下意识地摸了摸腹部的那条刀痕，只听尹明龙继续说道：“她的脸色也很苍白，我当时也没有想到该隐给她留下的伤痕居然破坏性如此之强，让我当时以为那个该隐也是转化人。”</p><p>“她和当时的我应该一样，都是普通人，但是却拥有可以完美驾驭人体内的查克拉来施展高级忍术的能力。”明星云说道，“说实话，和她纠缠了这么多年，她真的是太可怕了。”</p><p>“Ra’s Al Ghul的遗产，真的是令人头大，竟然雪藏了她那么多年，也不知道蝙蝠侠当初是怎么搞垮了暗影联盟。如果在哥谭的时候，真的是刺客联盟从中作梗，那么说不定该隐也出现了。”</p><p>“你还是觉得她没有死吗？” “她的尸体一直没被发现，我不信那个杀了我父亲的人死了。就算她真的死了，我也一定要把这个组织彻底捣毁。”</p><p>“这样吧，过段时间，我去调查一下吧，毕竟月之如霜在杀手圈子里还是有些人脉的。你继续说你的故事。”</p><p>“于是乎，我找到了一家药店，按理说我应该带她去医院，可是早先感觉到了那么多人的杀意以及该隐的追杀，我不得不三思，因为我不知道，还有多少人要我的命。”</p><p>“你做的很对。想不到年纪那么小，你就这么有远见了。”明星云在他脸上亲了一个。</p><p>尹明龙露出了一丝微笑，她的表扬让他很欣喜，他继续说道：“为了避免麻烦，我带着去了一家中药铺，以我的速度，要去曼哈顿那里是可以买到金疮药的，我是那家店的常客，因为我很喜欢中药的味道，时不时和母亲去那里买些药材熬汤。正好留下Xander的那家餐馆也在附近。”</p><p>“老板起初很吃惊，因为毕竟她在新闻上看见了我的死讯，然后她又看见了受伤的Kara，也没多问，清洗了她的伤口后，给她抹了一些药粉，她的伤口才停止了流血。我买了些补血的药材，拜托老板替我熬药，老板心疼我的处境，没收我钱。”</p><p>“我能感觉得到Xander还在这个附近，我让老板照顾好她，我去找寻Xander。等我到了饭店后，老板见到了我，然后把我带到了厨房，我到了后面的厨房以后，发现那货居然在洗盘子。”</p><p>“真的假的？”明星云很是吃惊道，“这个画面，哈哈，想想就很好笑。”</p><p>“确实，这个冒失鬼光想着出来玩儿，结果自己忘了带钱，然后他居然主动要求留下来洗盘子。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，其实他完全可以逃单的，以他当时的能力。” “那时候的他，很善良，也很有担当，他觉得是自己理亏的事情，他一定去认错。”</p><p>“Xander看见我来以后，他的表情快哭了，他说自己洗了一个下午的盘子，啥都没吃，快饿死了，然后用了好几个S词和两次F词痛骂了我一顿。”</p><p>“你把人坑那么惨，他不骂你才怪呢。” “他也很好奇我为什么要回来找他，毕竟我完全可以去其他的地方。”</p><p>“其实我本来也是这么打算的，去加拿大投奔我大伯，可是在这种有恐怖杀手追杀的情况下，我没办法，只能去南海那个相对安全点儿的地方。Xander虽然对我逃跑的举动感到恼火，但是他听说有一个恐怖的叫该隐的拿着金刀的杀手追杀我之后，立刻吓得变了脸色，他说，在南海的修炼课上，一位讲师说过他们介绍了一个恐怖人物，但因为他当时上课忙着玩手机，结果没怎么听，只记得那个恐怖人物就叫该隐，然后拿着一把金刀，平时以黑衣打扮。”</p><p>“你这个师兄真的是坑爹到过分啊。居然上课还玩手机。”明星云说道。</p><p>“说真的，我师傅说他有点后悔同意南海人与现代科技接触，修行的人开始不好好修行了。”</p><p>“其实也挺好，不然估计你长大后连wifi，4G还有5G都不会用。”</p><p>“言归正传，我告诉了Devoe关于Kara的事情之后，他让我立刻带他去，他也很好奇，我居然能发现一个来自外界的超能力者。当我们俩赶到药铺的时候，Kara不见了，老板递给了我一封信：”</p><p>“明龙，</p><p>看到这封信的时候，你该检查检查你右边外套的口袋里。”</p><p>“我看到这里，连忙摸了摸口袋，完了，血清和我的护身符都不见了。他妈的，被这个小偷摆了一道，真的不知道她什么时候顺走了的。”尹明龙懊悔地说道，“好奇怪啊，当初的我居然没有查觉到她的思绪，按理讲，如果要近距离偷我的东西，我会感应到这样的念头。”</p><p>“会不会是她也被训练过能屏蔽你的被动地读心。向我在东瀛的时候，就接受了防止被读取思想的训练。”</p><p>“那要是这样就真的细思极恐了。因为她要是想害我，那就真的很可能害死我。”尹明龙说道，“不过我想不太可能，我看她后面的信写着：</p><p>真的很抱歉了，我不想陪你去南海，我可是大盗，要是成天窝在一个岛上，我可待不住。谢谢你带我来治伤，你是一个好人，我很抱歉你父亲的事情，但是，真的很不好意思，我需要拿走那瓶血清，我有我的理由，但是我像你保证，我不会用它来做任何对你不利的事情。至于你那个护身符，我就当你给我留个纪念了，毕竟你可是第一个敢这么粗暴对我的男孩子，嘻嘻，有缘再见吧。</p><p>Kara”</p><p>“这女孩喜欢你。”明星云忽然说道。</p><p>“啊？你的关注点居然是这个？”尹明龙有些懵，“她喜欢我，不可能吧。”</p><p>“你个直男没救了。”</p><p>“然后我就和Xander回到了传送门。”尹明龙说道，“说真的，我其实有点后悔回去了。”</p><p>“怎么？” “刚回到南海，明空师傅就站在了我俩的眼前，然后，我们被禁足了一个月，每天的对打训练，我天天被那老家伙揍成猪头。”</p><p>“你不是皮肤防御力很高吗？”</p><p>“他不知道做了什么，我超能力直接被封印了。”</p><p>“你师傅那张脸，看着确实可怕，更何况还要被他揍。” “没事儿，Devoe比我更惨，我再次见到他的时候，他的脸被打得连他亲妈都不认得了。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，可惜了那么一张帅气的脸。” “他活该。”尹明龙说道，“不过想到这个画面，确实解气，唉，说这么多也没用，我这辈子再也没机会把他打成猪头了。”</p><p>“他被杀死的时候，你觉得痛快吗？”</p><p>尹明龙注视着她的眼睛，片刻后说道：“我也不知道，我做梦都想杀他，想找他报仇，可是，他就那么死在我的眼前，我，一时间，不知道该做出什么反应，甚至，还有一丝，伤感。”</p><p>“他终究算是你哥哥。” “也许吧，因为内心深处，我还是记得那个时候的自己和他称兄道弟。”</p><p>明星云将自己灰色中的灰色长耳兔娃娃放到了一边，她将手按在了尹明龙的胸膛上，慢慢地抚摸着，说道：“睡吧，不要想这些事情了。What’s done is done.”</p><p>“晚安，明明。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>Then (2008年，8月31日)</p><p>夜幕降临，一个男人缓缓走到了河边，他看了看一眼西边的晚霞以及一道浅浅的月亮，点燃了一支烟。他看了看手表，然后整理了自己的蓝色的圆礼帽，忽然，他的眸子闪动，扔掉了手中烟，他转过了身子，他一个小女孩儿出现在了自己面前。</p><p>“你很准时。”男子说道，“还顺利吗？”</p><p>“一切都好，” Kara说道，“你要的东西我都拿到了。”说着，她拿出了那一管蓝色的血清，男子走上前，却见Kara却收回了手。</p><p>“不信任我？”男子问道。“除非你告诉我，你要拿这个干什么？”Kara说道。</p><p>男子似乎想说什么，突然他的目光看向了Kara身后，说道：“你被跟踪了。”</p><p>“什么？”Kara回过了头，可是身后什么也没有。</p><p>男子拉了一把Kara，将她拉到身后，只见三枚火球飞向了二人，男子懒洋洋地从自己的蓝色的大衣里掏出了一个银质的打火机，只见三枚火球停在了男子面前。</p><p>“查克拉，一种形态的混沌，有意思。”男子打开了打火机，只见三枚火球迅速变小，竟被打火机吸收了。</p><p>地面裂开了一个空洞，一个身影从地下钻出，他的右手上有着一把匕首，只见男子挥了挥手，那个身影被定在了半空中。</p><p>男子丝毫不在意，转向了Kara，说道：“你为什么不信任我？”</p><p>“我没法读你的心。” Kara说道，“你曾经承诺过我你会帮助我找寻羲和实验室爆炸以及我身世的真相，于是我照你说的做了，可现在看来，你的目的就是这管血清。”</p><p>男子叹了口气，他打了一个响指，Kara手中的使馆破裂，血清从试管中流出。</p><p>“你这是在干什么？”Kara有些吃惊。“我对这个血清毫无企图，我只是确保，它不在这个时间点诞生，现在还太早了。”男子说道。</p><p>“时间点？”</p><p>“是啊，你原本应该与尹明龙在11年后初次相遇，在11年后的上海。”男子说道，“你原本也不会被收养来到美国，而是在中国长大。可是有一股神秘的力量干扰了宇宙原本的运转，还有许多，需要修复。”</p><p>“听不懂你在说什么，”Kara说道，“反正你交代我要完成的，我已经完成了，那你能不能告诉我关于羲和实验室的真相以及我的身世。”</p><p>男子看了一眼Kara，说道：“现在告诉你还太早了。”</p><p>“你不守信用。” “没有，现在的时间线已经定了，未来已经被设定好了，如果我现在告诉你你的身世以及羲和实验室的事情，那么就会产生一个不确定的未来，我不能冒这个险。”</p><p>看着Kara即将暴走，男子忙说道：“我知道，害得你被一个杀手追杀是我的错，我会给你一个补偿，把你偷到的护身符借我一下。”</p><p>Kara将信将疑，递出了护身符。男子念了几句类似咒语的拉丁文，护身符上闪现出一丝淡淡的蓝色光芒。</p><p>男子将护身符还给了Kara，说道：“这个护身符，可以给你带来好运，今晚你遇上的杀手以及他们所属的组织将不会再追杀你，除非哪天你主动再次招惹他们。”</p><p>Kara将护身符戴到了脖子上，问道：“那我大概什么时候才会知道这些真相？”</p><p>“什么时候，这我不能保证，”男子说道，“但是，我能保证你一定会知道。”</p><p>“看在你一年前帮我离开了那群怪物，然后今晚救了我一命的份上，我相信你。”Kara说道，“接下来怎么办？”</p><p>“我会送你回到中国的孤儿院，开始你原本的生活轨迹，你的命运在等待着你。”男子说道，“该做的我已经用魔法做好了，现在就等把你传送回去了。”</p><p>“我们什么时候会再次见面？”Kara问道，“我还一直不知道怎么称呼你。”</p><p>男子再次点燃了一根烟，他放在嘴里，吸了一口，吐出了圆圈一般的烟雾，然后他将烟扔到了那个定在半空的男子身上，只见那个男子浑身被点燃，Kara看着燃烧的身体，脸色变得有些煞白。</p><p>男子火焰在男子黑色的眼瞳里跳着华尔兹，随即消失殆尽，那具身体已经变为了粉末洒在了地上。他看着Kara，说道：“如果在未来的某一天，你真正需要我的时候，心中默念我的名字，我会出现。哦对，我叫魅影陌客（Phantom Stranger）。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>Now (2019年，10月初)</p><p>上海，午夜</p><p>一个身穿黑色紧身皮衣，带着面具的的女人将手中的钻石项链挂在了腰带上，然后她又拿起了一对儿紫红色的碧玺耳环，她熟练地绕过了所有的红外探测线以及探头，如同出自己家门般走出了宝格丽的大门。她右手一挥，身体忽地向上窜起，片刻后，她已经站到了楼顶，她需要赶紧离开这个地方，自从中国通过了《反转化人法案》之后，那些拥有超能力的人不得不隐藏好自己，也许哪天在公共场所会装上探测转化人的仪器也说不定，自己说不定也要被迫离开。对自己来讲，也许比较容易，可是对于那些无助的转化人，他们的命运，该何去何从，他们并不想变异，他们只是，无可奈何，也许特斯·亚当会来保护他们，也许，政府会需要他们，要么，他们只能像一群囚犯一样活着吧。想着这些又能如何，难道自己就能保护他们吗，能保护好自己，已经很不错了。她将那对儿碧玺耳环举起，对着天空，在夜晚的霓虹灯下，耳环闪烁着耀眼的紫光。</p><p>真美。</p><p>不一会儿，她回到了自己的住所，她褪去自己的夜行服，换上了一件白衬衫和短裤，她打开一个门，开了灯。这是一间储藏室，里面放了好几个架子，架子上整整齐齐地摆着各种珠宝首饰，她将钻石项链和耳环分别放在了两个小首饰架上。随后她走出了储藏室关上了门。</p><p>她将脖子上的护身符取下，放在了客厅的茶几上，她悠闲地躺在了沙发上，然后用遥控器打开了电视机，看着她今天没有看完的电影。</p><p>“Breath, just breathe. Reach out your feelings. What do you see?”</p><p>“The island. Life, death and decay that feeds new life. Warm, cold; peace, violence.”</p><p>“And between it all?”</p><p>“Balance. An energy. A force.” “And inside you?” “Inside me that same force.”</p><p>手机的铃声打破了她欣赏《最后的绝地武士》的惬意。她特意设置了不同的来电铃声，这个铃声，只有可能是工作邀约。</p><p>她打开手机，</p><p>“北京，XX饭店四层，10月31日，万圣节宴会。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 老友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——我不知道为什么，自从上次在哥谭市发生的一切后，那些声音，那些绝望，愤怒，负面的情绪的声音慢慢地消失了，我似乎可以有意识地屏蔽，这和在哥谭解封心灵感应后的好处，想不到这么多年来，我的能力居然是被封印了，Angela说这个封印是人为的，而且还有可能顺带封印了一些我的记忆，我不知道到底是谁干的。我隐隐感觉到了不对，可是却毫无任何记忆。 关于记忆，我向Angela讨教了如何提高自己的心灵感应技术，现在的我，已经可以做到对自己消除记忆了，我选择性地清除了一些来自过去那些可怕的moment，大体的记忆都在，只是细节已经变得模糊了，那些负罪感，似乎也减轻了不少。那些剩余的只言片语，对我来讲，也许是个好事吧。我可以用我的一生，补偿我曾经所犯下的罪，我现在只会记得，要好好对她。我叫尹明龙，我是一个独行者，独行之路，是赎罪之路。</h3><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>Now (October 10, 2019)</p><p>尹明龙猛地睁开了双眼，扑鼻而来的香气让他提前结束睡眠。他发觉自己的身体飘在了半空，白昼，真好，超能力已经恢复了。他控制着身体，慢慢飘出了自己的卧室，只见自己餐厅的桌上已经摆了三个菜。</p><p>“你醒了啊。”明星云端着一个大碗，里面装着热气腾腾的汤。</p><p>“明明，不是说了吗？不用你做饭了。”尹明龙落回地面。</p><p>“嫌弃我啊？” “怎么敢呢？你身为正义联盟的主席，日理万机，做饭这种事情交给我来办就好了。”尹明龙说着，忙接过明星云手中的汤。他凑近碗口，是鸡汤，他尝了一口，这鲜美的味道，是熬煮了长时间的鸡高汤。</p><p>“真好喝。”尹明龙放下了手中的碗，“明明你从哪里学的？”</p><p>“不告诉你。”明星云将饭盛出，放在了桌上，“吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>饭后，</p><p>“今天胃口很好啊。”明星云放下了手中的筷子。</p><p>“谁让明明你做的饭很好吃。”尹明龙放下了自己的第二碗饭，站了起来，说道，“我洗碗。”</p><p>桌上残留的碗碟一扫而空，桌子也被清理干净了。</p><p>“我今天得走了，”明星云说道，“今天得回美国，公司有事情需要处理，以及，联盟的事情。还有，关于该隐的事情，我需要去找几个专门搞情报的老朋友，不过，要找到他们得费些时间，他们经常换据点。”</p><p>尹明龙默默地擦着盘子，他知道，温柔乡不是长久的，“有时候漫画太过理想主义了，他们从来不知道，超级英雄在现实生活里，其实是需要工作来养活自己的。”</p><p>“除非他们本身是亿万富翁。”明星云已经迅速换好了衣服，桌上放着已经打包好了的行李袋。</p><p>“这次要离开多久啊？”</p><p>“不知道，不过，我圣诞节如果来不了中国，我会在LA，你知道在哪里找到我。”</p><p>“记得想我。”尹明龙瞬间闪现到了她的身旁，将她搂进怀里。</p><p>“我会的。”说完，明星云在他脸上印了一记，走入了电梯里，“Devoe的事情，祝你好运。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙站立在天桥之上，今天的天气很好，郊区的空气很好，尹明龙点燃了一支烟，他喜欢看着远方，这是他没有事情做的时候的消遣，这让他感到安心。</p><p>忽然，他听到了一声扑哧的声音，就像鸟的翅膀。</p><p>“下次你要是再把我收翅膀的声音和鸟相提并论，我就把你变成鸟。”Angela Eveningstar那唱歌般的声音传入了尹明龙的耳朵里。</p><p>“艹，我现在还没法隔绝你的心灵感应吗？”尹明龙不爽地将烟头扔掉。“你看上去，变了。”</p><p>“How？” “围绕在你周围的黑暗，似乎消退了不少。” Angela说道，“还有，你看上去，很开心。”</p><p>“这么明显吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“很显然，淡化记忆片段对你的心态有很大的帮助。”Angela说道，“但是你知道，这不是解决问题的最终办法，你还是没有原谅自己。”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，他把头转向了右方，一只手抓住了天桥的扶手，手指毫无节奏地敲击着栏杆。</p><p> “我听到了你的召唤，说吧，找我什么事情？”Angela问道。</p><p>“你还真是随叫随到啊。”尹明龙说道，“六宗罪有什么消息吗？这一个月以来我关注了全球容易起暴乱的地方，但似乎并没有什么异常。”</p><p>“我也没有感觉到，Lucifer说要去调查，可是他一直都未归来。”</p><p>“这不像他啊，拯救世界这种事情，他从来不管，除非跟他自身利益相关。”</p><p>“七宗罪原本就是被Lucifer封印的。”Angela解释道，“据他交代当时与七宗罪战斗的时候他险些将自己的命搭了出去，他当然会去想办法怎么打败那六个家伙。好在Wrath已经被重新驱逐回到了地狱，局面变得相对容易多了，只是，要再次找到他们，空白不会那么容易。”</p><p>“可是，按照历史上的记载，这不符合他们的作风啊。”</p><p>Angela说道：“是的，历史上的神话传说中，七宗罪本身作为罪，他们是不会停止腐蚀人类，他们将人类自身的‘罪’作为食物，饥饿的捕食者是在众多猎物围绕的环境下是很难忍住本能的。除非，”</p><p> “除非，他们因为Wrath的事情学聪明了，再加上我们一个月前的猜测，有人在指引七宗罪的活动。”尹明龙附议道。</p><p>“Lucifer现在没有了音讯，也不知道他到底在干嘛。”Angela捏了捏自己的额头，无奈道，“不过嘛，能和传说中的七宗罪硬碰硬，倒也是一件趣事。”</p><p>“趣事？”尹明龙不可思议道，“这趣事，上次差点把你命丢了。”</p><p>Angela毫不在意地说道：“没事，自从哥谭的事情之后，我莫名其妙地变成了你的守护天使，现在是只要你不死，我就不会死。”</p><p>“那要是我死了呢？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“那么我们都会game over。”Angela平淡地说道，“没事，我感觉你的命够硬，应该不会那么容易嗝屁儿。”</p><p>“随你便吧。”尹明龙说道，“什么时候再继续我的心灵感应训练。”</p><p>“圣诞节吧。最近认识的帅哥美女有点多，打算开个orgy party.”Angela说道，“你要来吗？”</p><p>“Hmm，我考虑考虑吧，毕竟现在已经和明明交往了，虽然我们都比较开放，但是我得报告一下。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“你带上她一起呗。”Angela说道。</p><p>“我到时候问问她吧，我不确定她接不接受多人。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“行吧，想加入的话，你知道我在哪。”Angela背上出现了黑色的双翼，她的身体瞬间冲上了云霄，消失不见。</p><p>“Orgy party, hmm, 诱惑力真大。”尹明龙自言自语着，拿起了手机，拨了个号码。</p><p>电话通了，只听尹明龙说道：“喂，是我，很久没有联系了，我在北京，可以出来与我见一面吗，如果你不忙。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙从滴滴的车上下来，眼前是一个三十层的酒店，尹明龙走进了大门，径直来到了服务台。</p><p>“我和你们周老板有约。4点，姓尹。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“先生，您坐那边的VIP电梯上到22层，老板在那里等着您。”前台的工作人员说道。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>电梯门面对着的是一条长廊，在走廊的尽头，是一个红色的门。尹明龙缓缓来到走廊的尽头，他想敲门，却听见里面一个声音说道：“进来吧。”</p><p>尹明龙拉动了门闩，映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的空间，白色的大理石地板放着四个红皮沙发一个身穿白色T恤的青年男子放下了手中的茶。</p><p>青年看上去大概二十七八，他面貌粗犷，一双眼神极为犀利，饶是尹明龙久经沙场，他有些畏惧他，他的气场，让他觉得有些不自信。</p><p>“老周……”</p><p>“来来来，坐。”老周的声音极为浑厚，有着浓厚的北方汉子的特色。尹明龙坐在了他对面的沙发上。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“来，喝茶。”老周递给了尹明龙一杯茶，“今年最新鲜的茶叶，来尝尝，你嫂子不喜欢我抽烟，搞得我是越来越开始爱喝茶了。”</p><p>尹明龙喝了一口茶，默默地看着老周。</p><p>“咋了，咋一声不吭，”老周问道，“以前不是很能说的吗？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“害，你个臭小子，复活了就算了，住北京你他妈的还不来找我，还当我是兄弟吗？”</p><p>“哥，”尹明龙说道，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“这么客套干嘛？”老周放下了手中的茶杯，说道，“我不得不说，你胆子真的够大，现在这个情况还敢待在北京，自从国家决定修订了《转化人注册法案》，国内的转化人开始被集中，那些不愿意配合的，你知道的。”</p><p>“呵，还是一样的配方，总是说那么几句，为为人民服务，爱国爱党啥的，只要意图有异，或者反对的声音，那就要想方设法让他们消失。”</p><p>“还是对中南海有怨念？”</p><p>“没那么有怨念了。”尹明龙喝了一口茶，“美国，英国也没有一个好东西，口口声声说着自由和民主，言论自由，但是私下里他们会监听你说了什么。我已经对政党失望了，美国政客只会关心自己的利益，中南海则是对内宣传，尽管团结了人民，但是又牺牲了多少人的利益，其次，共产党并不喜欢他们不喜欢的声音。”</p><p>“兄弟，这么多年了，你想知道她的下落吗？”老周问道。</p><p>“不想。”尹明龙放下了茶杯，“别乱想，我不想读你的思想。”</p><p>“她长大得很快，”老周却不理会尹明龙，说道，“比人类快得许多。”</p><p>尹明龙深吸一口气，身体略微有些颤抖。</p><p>“她过得好吗？”尹明龙问道。“她的童年过得很开心。”老周回答道。</p><p>尹明龙松了一口气，拿起茶杯，一饮而尽。</p><p>“你真的不想出现在她的生活里吗？”老周说道，“她需要一个父亲。”</p><p>尹明龙摇摇手，示意终止这个话题。老周耸耸肩，便不再坚持。</p><p>“你这里月底的四楼是不是被包场了？”尹明龙问道。“你怎么知道？”老周很是惊奇道，“啊，也对，你的情报消息一向都很准，你该不会是我们的情报网络吧？”</p><p>“上头安排的？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“不能说，告诉你了我可能会遭殃的。上次要不是因为你，我也不会沦落到这个地步。”</p><p>“你确定？我看国家对你挺好的啊，把你安排到了这里做做生意，天天吃喝玩乐的，想出国的时候还能出国，不是享受吗？”</p><p>“说的也是，现在我是纯粹在享福，远离权利中心。”老周说道，“无官一身轻，最多就替国家赚赚钱。”</p><p>“生意怎么样？现在贸易战打得不好受吧？” “害，可不吗？我这边的出口生意造成了很大影响，美国那边也一样。现在国家又在尝试着控制转化人，双管齐下，现在走私泛滥。”</p><p>“我明白了，”尹明龙点头道，“政府在你这儿包场，是有交易吧。”</p><p>“你问这个干嘛？”老周警惕地看着周围道。“放心，”尹明龙从口袋里拿出了一个打火机大小的仪器，说道，“针孔摄像还有窃听设备暂时被我干扰了，现在，如果有人在监视你，那么他们会看见一段我编写的假视频。”</p><p>“别太担心，既然国家信得过我，那就不会对我有防备，”老周说道，“不过小心谨慎些确实不错，毕竟是我安排的，国家对我有监控是正常的。”</p><p>“现在你能告诉我，四楼被包场是什么情况吗？”尹明龙问道。“是这样，自从《反转化人法案》签订以后，世界各国开始大量购买对付转化人的武器。你也知道，中国不能像美国那般明面上大量出售军用武器，这有违我们以和为贵的国际声誉。所以，你明白了吧。”</p><p>“所以暗地里有武器的走私交易是吧？”</p><p>“对，不仅是武器，还有其他的走私货，武器图纸，药剂配方，大麻，还有一些以前在异世界找到的等等。这间酒店里，现在住着的全都是来自世界各地的军火贩子，毒枭，黑市商人，科学怪人。”老周说道，“你要知道，有些东西，中国是管控很严，而高层们需要一些东西，我们也有一些明面上不能售卖的东西，不然为什么会让我这个明面上的黑市生意人来操办这个事情？”</p><p>“你能给我一份入场券吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“你干嘛要掺和？”老周说道，“你可别搞砸这个拍卖会啊。上一次是因为高层在艾泽欧斯（Azeorth）出卖了你，如果这次你主动破坏交易会，你等于在跟政府宣战了。”</p><p>尹明龙给自己续了杯茶，从口袋里拿了一张照片，说道：“你知道这个人吗？”</p><p>老周接过照片，看了一下，说道：“我见过，他是一个卖家，但是他卖的东西很是稀奇，在我接手黑市生意之前，他就在和上头交易了，上头和他很是。怎么了，这人跟你有仇？”</p><p>“他和我们南海一个叛徒有联系。”尹明龙说道，“我查不到他的身份。”</p><p>“Devoe？”老周问道。“是。” “难怪了，”老周说着，点燃了一根烟。</p><p>“你不是戒烟了吗？”</p><p>“今天你来了，我高兴。”老周说道，“今儿我没安排，晚上想去哪儿，哥带你。”</p><p>“谢谢你，还当我是兄弟。”尹明龙也点了一根烟，“能帮我入场吗？这个交易会我想低调。”</p><p>“行，没问题。”老周说道，“这个酒店的四楼整层是夜店，有普通间，还有VIP的包间，名义上是我举办的万圣节派对，每个到场的宾客都会乔装打扮掩饰身份，普通区是玩乐，喝酒，蹦迪，而VIP区则是分为自由交易区和拍卖区。守卫都是在中南海经过训练的保镖，而且整个会场配了一个装置，这个装置可以产生一种特殊力场，使得转化人的超能力失效。”</p><p>“没有超能力吗？确实很麻烦。”尹明龙说道，“不过能让整个楼层都禁用超能力？这个科技可真是强大。”</p><p>老周掐灭了烟头，说道：“我知道的我都告诉你了。不过我提醒你，这个交易会，不能有闪失，不然哥哥我这边没法交差。”</p><p>尹明龙说道：“依照我的情报，这个人和刺客联盟有关系。”</p><p>“刺客联盟？你确定吗？”</p><p>“明明认出了他。她看见这张照片后，一个月前，正义联盟的瞭望塔被入侵，明明和一个转化人忍者交了手，被他伤了脸，不过她却将那人重伤，在打斗中，他的面具掉了。”</p><p>“明明？”老周的脸色变得有些古怪，“就是那个之前伤了你感情的冰龙？你们又在一起了？”</p><p>“是啊。”尹明龙嘴角扬起一丝微笑，“刺客联盟，我想中国政府，比谁都想捣毁吧。”</p><p>“刺客联盟，这个暗影联盟的余党，当初暗影就是因为在我们内部安插了间谍，偷走了你父亲研究的血清，后来蝙蝠侠和我们合作，清剿了卧底，可是血清没有找回来，老板气得差点儿没背过去。后来是我们联合美国政府跟你的父亲做了交易，保护你的姐姐交换，换取血清。”</p><p>“刺客联盟，这确实是我们心头一根刺，” 老周说着，皱紧了眉头。</p><p>“你和上头知会一声。”尹明龙说道，“我知道上头想要抓到一个刺客联盟的核心成员，但是这种交易会上，你们不方便动手，本来这些来自其它国家的人就惧怕中国的手段，你们好不容易才取得了这些人的信任，毕竟他们一直都忌惮中国的管控。要是你们派遣了人手在这里强行抓捕，这么多中国人的面孔只会让他们没有安全感，估计，以后没有人敢来做暗地里的中国交易了。可如果是一个最近在媒体公开露面的义警，被列入了你们的通缉榜单，那么再神不知鬼不觉出现在交易会时，那么他们只会觉得我是去捣乱的。”</p><p>“这个主意不错，”老周说道，“就是上个月出现在美国的那个Lonewalker吗？我看了新闻，不过民主党好像不是很喜欢你。”</p><p>“可能我又在挑战他们的权威吧”尹明龙边说边做着嘲讽的手势，“你相信有美国人民到现在还不信地球是圆的吗？”</p><p>“反权威文化是吧。”老周脸部的肌肉微抖，似乎是想笑，“当一个自由民主的社会有着一群反权威，不信真理还经常阴谋论的人，容易出乱子。”</p><p>“可有时候，过度干预，花大心思来维稳，却限制了自由，不也是一种悲哀吗？”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“08年后，有了太多的动荡了，我们人太多了，而人太容易跟风了。”老周说道，“不说这些了，走，跟哥哥去喝两杯？”</p><p>“行，我听你的安排。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 万圣前夕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>Now (October 23, 2019，北京时间5:00pm)</p><p>尹明龙身体飞在半空中，他将双手斜举，他的手撑着一段倾斜的大楼，尹明龙靠着飞行带来的冲力，帮助他扛起了大楼的重量，可是他的身形逐渐下降，他感受到了黄昏的来临，力量正在逐渐地消失，过不多时，便只能靠着盔甲吸取的能力来供应超能力了。</p><p>下方已经聚集了好几辆警车，从大楼中跑出来的人在警察的指挥下，有秩序地跑向了安全的地方，另有一部分警察举起了手枪，指着还在半空中的尹明龙。</p><p>尹明龙头上隐隐约约有着青筋暴起，他皱着眉头，他的精神在扫描着这个楼里是不是还有着人。</p><p>只听天空中几声轰鸣，几个人的身影停在了大楼边，他们的力量帮助尹明龙稳住了倒塌的大楼。几人一起使劲，将大楼推回了原位，其中一个女人眼中发射出红色的激光，激光的热力将大楼裂缝中的钢筋重新焊接。</p><p>“请你跟我们走一趟。” 飞在天空中的转化人为首的一个中年人说道，“Lonewalker，你违反了《转化人注册法案》以及《中华人民共和国反义警法》。请不要反抗。”</p><p>尹明龙打量了这飞在天空的四人，他们都是在中国注册登记并在隶属于国家的转化人小队“猛虎”的成员。</p><p>与自己说话的那位中年男子，便是他们的队长，姓高名照，绰号雷虎。是这四个人的领头，能力是控制闪电。后面二女一男戴着面具，身穿清一色的制服，尹明龙并不知道是“猛虎”的哪几位成员。</p><p>“高队长亲临，我真是受宠若惊啊。”尹明龙说道，“不过凭你们，还差了点吧，你去中南海叫十豪侠来，我可能会乖乖配合。”</p><p>“你还是配合一下。”高照不愧是队长，面对尹明龙的嘲讽，丝毫没有神情波动，平静地说道，“我们谢谢你今天的协助，但是法律就是法律，请不要让我们为难。”</p><p>“高队长，我不想惹麻烦，我今天出现在这里只是路过，不要再苦苦相逼了。”尹明龙说着，拳头慢慢握紧，周身浮现出了黄色的火焰 。</p><p>高队长见状，轻声说道：“动手。”</p><p>话音刚落，只见高队长后方那位刚才用热视线焊接的女子上升了几米，双目闪出红色光芒。尹明龙笑了笑，周身浮现的火焰燃起了一尺之高。只听一声轰鸣，高队长抬起的右手中射出了一道闪电，闪电撞击在尹明龙胸口，尹明龙一动不动，任由霹雳轰击在自己胸口，周身的火焰在与这闪电撞击下更窜高了一倍。与此同时，那名女子双眼的红光激射而出，尹明龙看似不紧不慢，可配合着超级速度，即便是对他而来是缓慢的动作，在外人看来是难以想象的迅捷。火焰迅速蔓延至左臂，聚成了盾牌，盾牌刚成型，便与女子的热视线相交。尹明龙忽觉眼前一花，原本位于高队长身后的蒙面男子以飞掠至自己身前，只见他挥出的左拳在瞬间变灰，状若岩石，石拳在尹明龙瞳孔的倒射中放大，只听砰的一声，狠狠击在尹明龙的脸上，撞击产生的气流四散开来，震碎了尹明龙身后大楼的玻璃，只听楼下一阵骚乱，原本举着武器的警察四散逃离，高队长等人也被这气流波及，向后飞出了几米。</p><p>“队长！”热视线女子惊道。</p><p>高队长放下手，却见尹明龙抬着一条胳膊，手已经狠狠扼住了适才偷袭的属下，将他的身子挡在了自己的身前，这让他根本无法进行攻击。尹明龙的燃烧的右手将那偷袭者留下了红色的灼烧伤痕，偷袭者努力挣扎，可尹明龙的手如铁钳一般，丝毫不动。</p><p>“是不是奇怪，根本没法石化？”尹明龙对着那偷袭者说道，“李先生，我刚才在你的胸口击了一拳，你的‘氣’运行的经脉被我阻断了。”然后便将头转向了高队长，“高队长，我的火焰温度被压制到了40度，如果你还关心你的人，就不要逼我把火焰的温度上升到正常温度，不然李先生，现在不会是三级烧伤了。”</p><p>“行者，”高队长退了几米，“放了我的手下，不然我们鱼死网破。”</p><p>“别威胁我了，你以为我不知道，”说着，尹明龙指着自己两点钟方向一公里外的大楼，“狙神已经在那儿待命了，就等你一声令下开枪。”</p><p>当尹明龙说出“狙神”二字时，高队长脸色一变，因为他没有想到，刚刚就位的狙神居然这么快就被发现了。</p><p>“怎么，不准备学习学习《特种兵》系列那样，比如那个狗头老高，说绝对不和恐怖分子谈条件？”</p><p>高队长似乎要说些什么，忽见他按住了自己的耳麦，半分钟后，高队长皱起了眉头，然后他说道：“Lonewalker，放了我的手下，我让你离开。”</p><p>“你最好别耍诈，”头盔下的尹明龙露出了一丝微笑，“即便是我在狙神的枪口下，他的子弹也打不中我。”说着，他周身的火焰消退。</p><p>“放了他吧，我保证不为难你”高队长看着火焰熄灭，绷紧的拳头稍微放松了一些。尹明龙看了他几秒钟后，说道：“好吧 ，我信你。” 他松开了那位姓李的偷袭者。</p><p>“收队，这是命令！”见李姓男子意欲再次与Lonewalker再次冲突，高队长叫住了他，然后向他的队伍下达了命令。</p><p>尹明龙摆了摆手，说道：“高队长，我期待与你的再次相见。” 语毕，他的身体再次燃烧，火光大盛，然后逐渐缩小，尹明龙的身体也随之缩小，最后化为了一个小光点，小光点最后消失，犹如燃烧殆尽的火柴。</p><p>“队长，”李姓男子问道，“为什么我们就这么让Lonewalker这样走了？”</p><p>“这是上头的命令。”高队长说道，“我觉得他刚才展现的能力，很眼熟。” 众人一听，随即想到了什么，若是拿掉他们的面具，一定能看到四张苍白惊惧的脸。高队长继续说道：“他，强得可怕，那火焰的手段，像极了几年前名震世界的火龙。”</p><p>“不会吧，”那名放热视线的女子说道，“不可能是火龙，据说他两年多前与邪龙一同冲进了太阳，现在应该尸骨无存啊。”</p><p>“应该不是他，”高队长说道，“上头也许知道他是谁，出于忌惮，才命令让他走，不过既然是上头的命令，那就不是我们需要考虑的，我们的任务，是服从上头的命令。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>Now (October 23, 2019；美国西海岸时区，3:00am)</p><p>“差点儿被中国的转化人小队抓住了？”Angela侧躺在沙发上，脑袋下垫着沙发的扶手，她穿着一身半透明的黑色的薄纱长裙，雪白的肌肤在昏暗灯光下若隐若现，她的手中端着一个水晶高脚杯，杯中的红色液体，晶莹剔透，酒香四溢，让人不由食指大动。</p><p>“你在喝什么呢？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“仙酿，”Angela说道，“奥林匹斯人宴会时的葡萄酒，狄俄倪索斯（Dionysus）亲手所酿。”</p><p>“给我来点儿，这玩意儿太香了。”</p><p>“可以，”Angela看了一眼尹明龙，说道，“不过只能喝三杯，尽管你的身上已经有了神的气息，你也不算是完全的不朽，喝多了，你可能会原地爆炸。”</p><p>尹明龙拿起茶几上的空杯，递给Angela，Angela抬起左手，她的手中凭空出现了一个酒瓶，Angela将瓶中酒倒入高脚杯。</p><p>“等等，”正当尹明龙即将喝时，Angela叫住了他，“在你酒劲上来之前，我要问问，你突然来找我，有什么事情？”</p><p>“没什么事情，我只是想问问，你能不能带我去一趟地狱？”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“Devoe？”</p><p>尹明龙回答道：“是的，Devoe在生前想告诉我一些东西，但是却没说完，我需要的找到他，问到我想要知道的。”</p><p>Angela放下了高脚杯，她仔仔细细地看了尹明龙几秒，随后说道：“很好，你可以做到屏蔽我的读心了，算是出师了。不过，地狱，我是不会带你去的。”</p><p>“为什么不行？你不是地狱之主吗，怎么就不能开个后门带我去地狱？”</p><p>“Hell，”Angela说道，“只有逝者才可以去。”</p><p>“你不是没死，为什么可以进出地狱？” “地狱的规则是针对第三世界的生灵，旧神，新神，天使，魔鬼，确实可以在一定程度上无视地狱的规则，不过若是他们死亡，其灵魂也不会进入地狱。”</p><p>“那你下去帮我问问？”</p><p>Angela摇头道：“只怕是不行了，我当初离开地狱是因为我懒，Lucifer离开地狱的时候，别西卜（Beelzebub）和阿撒兹勒（Azazel）就已经蠢蠢欲动想占据Lucifer的地盘儿了。不过他们根本干不过Luci，所以我接替的时候，他们也就睁眼闭眼罢了，但是我的地盘儿，慢慢地被这两个恶魔给蚕食了。”</p><p>“你干不过这俩恶魔？”</p><p>“当然不是，这两人根本打不过我。”Angela挥舞了一下小拳头，说道，“地狱的规则是，如果谁拥有的灵魂越多，谁就越有权力，尽管我是地狱之主，但其实，我手里的灵魂，已经少于那俩了。我不具备Lucifer那么强大到可以无视地狱规则的力量，所以Devoe的事情，我帮不了你了。其次，就算我有Devoe的灵魂在手，无论是天使，还是魔鬼，你需要做出相应的交易。”</p><p>“那我去找Lucifer？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“Lucifer倒是可以做到，”Angela说道，“但是他也不能违背他神性中的规则，那就是他不能违背他的本性，你若是找他帮忙，需要付出代价。”</p><p>尹明龙皱起了眉头，似乎问询死者，成为了一个无解的难题。</p><p>“很抱歉了，不过我倒是可以帮你打探一下Devoe的灵魂去了地狱的哪个领域，这样的代价，却也不大。”</p><p>“你要我付什么代价？”尹明龙说着，将杯中的东西一饮而尽，杯中物下肚，尹明龙只觉得大脑有些轻飘飘，脸部发烫，这种感觉，与尹明龙平时喝酒时头重脚轻的感觉不同，他感觉到的，是兴奋，这种兴奋感，宛若升仙，想放肆大笑，若是有着快节奏的音乐，他的身体会不由自主地跟着音乐扭动。</p><p>“你觉得，”Angela突然站起，慢慢走到尹明龙面前，她弯下身，美丽动人的脸庞靠近了尹明龙，一只手放在了尹明龙大腿轻轻抚动，另一只手捧住了他的下巴。“这个代价，你会想要吗？”</p><p>尹明龙二话没说，吻住了她，可没过几秒，却被她推开，她将手掌放在尹明龙的胸口，轻轻一推，尹明龙连带着他屁股下的沙发向后滑出3米，轻轻撞在了对面的墙上。</p><p>“还没有到6点，你还没有能力反抗我吧。”只见Angela如鬼魅一般的身影出现在尹明龙面前。</p><p>“意大利的沙发吧，你不怕Lucifer回来以后怪你弄坏沙发啊？”</p><p>“不会，他最疼我了。”</p><p>“我感觉我在被你强暴。”尹明龙说道。“哦，老娘是攻。你给我慢慢受着吧。”</p><p>“你不就是要献祭我的一部分神性精华吗？我直接动手不就行了。”</p><p>“啊呀，没有情色的的故事，岂不是很没看头了？”Angela以天使的力量，按着尹明龙，使其身体无法动弹，却用魔鬼的声音说道，“再说了，被强暴的男女，内心可不会像你的身体一样诚实。而且，刚刚是谁先亲的呢？”</p><p>“其实，我喜欢被动。”</p><p>“啧啧啧。”</p><p>“这个酒，为什么感觉像吸了大麻？”</p><p>“我们‘日’后再说。”</p><p>“等等，你别乱……哦~，对，就这么舔。”</p><p> </p><p>尹明龙捂着头，他只觉得胃里一阵翻涌，他忍住想吐的冲动，双手不由得狠狠得抓了一把Angela那硕大的乳房。</p><p>“还不错，你居然没吐。”Angela从尹明龙的身上爬起来，走到茶几上拿起了自己的杯子，将杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽，“你是第二个看到了地狱全貌而没有吐的凡人。”</p><p>“第一个是谁？”</p><p>“一个金发英国佬，好像叫约翰·康斯坦汀还是康斯坦丁来着（John Constantine，注：Constantine有两种发音，在这里用汀和丁作为区分）。”</p><p>“为什么，为什么地狱里找不到他的灵魂？”尹明龙有些不敢相信，他的双眼有些红了，“他不可能去天堂，他哪里去了。不行，我们再来一次。”</p><p>“别，别乱来。”Angela急忙说道，“刚才你是喝了Dionysus的酒，有副作用的，先不说你现在硬不硬得起来，现在你体内的神性暂时没有了，你会虚弱很长一段时间。”</p><p>尹明龙想说什么，只觉得身体一阵无力，刚到嘴边的话也没了。</p><p>“你确定Xander Devoe是死透了吗？”Angela问道。</p><p>“我确定。我亲自火化了他。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“我知道在哪。”Angela忽然说道，“他不在地狱那是因为他不在我们的地狱。”</p><p>“Underworld，”尹明龙立刻会意到，“Hades。可是奥林匹斯的冥界不是只对他们自己的信徒开放吗？”</p><p>“刚才做爱的时候，你从我的脑海里看到了地狱的全貌，我也看到了你和Devoe的记忆，那个吊坠，保护了Devoe的灵魂不去向地狱，而是去了Underworld（冥界）。”</p><p>“你有什么办法帮助我进入Underworld吗？”</p><p>“很抱歉，我没有办法。”Angela说道，“天界生物是不能随意进入其他神明的领域，不然那就等于是宣战了。Hades是神，他存在的时间比我父亲还要久远。（注：Hades等希腊神明加上古埃及古中国的五位龙神均属于旧神（Old God），Angela的父亲上帝属于神（The Presence），而像Darkseid还有Highfather这些生活在外星的第四世界的神族被称之为新神（New God））。”</p><p>听到这里，尹明龙脸上露出了失望的表情。</p><p>“不要担心，你去翻翻古希腊的故事，也许那里会有能帮助你的资料。”</p><p>“不管怎么样，谢谢你了。”尹明龙叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p>突然，他的手机铃声响了起来，他拿出手机看了一眼，笑了起来。</p><p>“什么事情这么好笑？” “我月底有个任务，刚买的服装到了。”</p><p>“你作为超级英雄，难道不会有一个专门的裁缝店给你专门订制服装吗？”Angela问道。</p><p>“有啊，我的服装就是从他们那里买的，网购送到家。”</p><p>“是什么服装呢？”</p><p>尹明龙这要回答，电话铃声再次响起，这次是新来电。尹明龙看着未显示的号码，迟疑了一下，接通了电话。</p><p>“明明！”听到电话那头熟悉的声音，尹明龙兴奋地想叫出声来，似乎是察觉到了一旁的Angela，他才克制了自己的音量。</p><p>“想我不？”电话的另一头问道。</p><p>“你觉得呢？”尹明龙说道，“都快一个月没听见你的声音了。你这次的行动未免也太神秘了吧，没有任何音讯，我问了联盟，他们都不知道你的去向，你没有和他们任何人联系。你知不道我有多挂念你？”</p><p>“好啦，好啦。”听着尹明龙那近乎抱怨的语气，明星云的语气似乎变得很愉快，“我最近打入了刺客联盟外围的杀手组织，并且已经成功取得他们的信任。我刚执行完他们的任务，现在我正在大陆酒店，这里很安全。”</p><p>“大陆酒店，就是你们杀手们常去的地点？”</p><p>“不错，大陆酒店是所有杀手的庇护所，不允许任何打斗和杀戮。”</p><p>“现在这种遍地都是转化人的世界，你确定杀手们能乖乖在里面和平相处吗？”</p><p>明星云回答道，“曾经有几个转化人杀手想闹事，结果，他们的下场是身体由内而外地被烧灼了。这种情况要么是大陆酒店存在着强大的转化人，要么是一尊神，因为这种死状无疑是见到神的真正形态而产生的。”</p><p>“有趣。”尹明龙说道，“不过幸亏你打了这个电话，不然我会忍不住要去找你了。”</p><p>“咋啦，这么想我？”</p><p>“对啊，不光想你，还想睡你。”尹明龙坏笑道。</p><p>“切，我看你想的是后面那一点。”明星云说道，“话说你在干嘛呢？”</p><p>“我在Angela这里。”尹明龙回答道，“我们刚刚，你懂的 。”</p><p>“哦，”明星云的语气变得有些吃惊，“你又多睡了一个物种。话说，跟天使上床是什么感觉，她要来的时候会不会突然展开翅膀？”</p><p>“你这关注着什么奇怪的点？”尹明龙无语道，“不过托她的福，我找到了Devoe灵魂的下落。”</p><p>“那太好了，就算那个刺客联盟的头目你追查不到什么线索，我们也有这个做后备计划了。”</p><p>“是啊，我已经跟老周打好了招呼，就等着月底行动了。”</p><p>“那行，我知道了，我先挂电话了，这两天刺探情报刺探得太累了，我约了个男的，打算放松一下，他应该快要到了。”</p><p>明星云刚说完，尹明龙便听见了几声敲门声。“行，那不打扰你忙了。”尹明龙说道，“什么时候回来？”</p><p>“我计划潜伏到三个月，大概圣诞会回来，好了，先不说了，mua。记得想我啊。”</p><p>“Always。”尹明龙笑了笑，挂了电话。</p><p>“所以，是她咯？”Angela说道，“你确定你对她的感情是爱，还是一种病态的迷恋，抑或是补偿。”</p><p>“Angela，不要再说下去了，”尹明龙的语气变得有些冷，随即他又恢复了平和的语气，“我只知道，我要一辈子对她好，那就足够了。”</p><p>“你也许淡化了你对过去的记忆，但是，你的原罪，是你无法避免的。在你的潜意识里，你还是想掩盖真相，你害怕，不是害怕被发现，而是害怕你身边的人明白，你的原罪，你的妒忌，暴怒和淫欲全部都来源于你自己，而不是邪龙的影响。”</p><p>尹明龙身体一抖，没有说话，只是他的双眼紧紧盯着Angela，Angela看着他的眼睛，这双黑色的眼睛中流露出了害怕，吃惊以及杀气。</p><p>“See? ”Angela得意地拿起了自己的杯子，说道，“你还是想掩盖真相，出于你自己的愧疚。但是，你还并不是无药可救，命运给了你一次从地狱逃离的机会，你选择去实现救赎，那你便有着人性，只不过，你选择的方法是先是刻意回避过去，然后是弥补过去，接着是淡化你的过去，但这些远远不够。我还是那句话，你必须真正原谅你自己过去的所作所为，你才能完成你的救赎。”</p><p>“我怎么可能原谅？”尹明龙说道，“我的所作所为，是不可能被原谅的。如果可以，你来告诉我。”</p><p>“对不起，我不知道答案。”Angela喝下一口酒，说道，“我不是人类，我不是一个全能的大天使，我是一个魔鬼，你在问一个魔鬼关于救赎与原谅，真的有必要吗？”</p><p>“可你终究也是一个天使。”</p><p>“上帝啊，如果天使真的是那么全能，那人们只需要祈祷，不就可以实现任何愿望了。神性并不能让我们完美无缺，甚至，我们在某些地方，连人也不如。就比如我哥哥，Gabriel（大天使加百利），他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。神是救赎不了你的，只有你自己才能救赎你自己。”</p><p>“也是哦。”尹明龙从沙发上起身，与Angela对视道，“我该回去了，你之前说的orgy party我就不参加了，不过，明明应该会很有兴趣让你加入我们的。”</p><p>“哦，原来她是个抖m啊。”Angela嘴角上扬，显得有些惊喜，“你知道，作为魔鬼，我很享受惩罚别人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Extra: 情人节特别篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——每年总有这么几天，空气中充满着玫瑰，红酒，还有那无处释放的荷尔蒙，2月14便是其中之一，无论是超级英雄，还是罪犯，似乎提前打好了商量一般，没有出来任务，没有抢银行或者毁灭世界。作为这越来越乱的世道，这一天是难得的清闲。每年的这两天，人们的思维很活跃，即便我不主动去感受这些思想，它们总能像漏电一般，钻入我的脑海。这些思想片段，有浪漫，也有俗套，有衷心，也有背叛，有笑容，也有泪水，有饱满的爱情，也有原始的兽性；当然，还有不少落单的不甘心。不过对于我来讲，这一天也就和平常一样吧。</h3><h3>(本章节写于2020年，2月14日，时间线位于当前故事时间线之后，最近由于忙于考试复习，没有时间更新，便献上当时的存稿，见谅)</h3><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>青年躺在床上，闭着眼睛，似乎在熟睡，忽然他感觉腿上碰到了什么，这个感觉十分的轻柔，他知道，是女人光滑皮肤的那种触感。青年没有睁开眼睛，继续保持假寐，不一会儿，他感觉少女坐在了自己身上，她弯下了身子，柔软的嘴唇点在了青年的额头上，嘴唇轻轻划过了脸，下巴，然后致胸膛。青年睁开了眼，抱住了女人纤细的腰，他伸出左手，拨开女人的金色长发，他望着女人脸上的笑容，手划到了女人的下巴，将她的脸拨近了自己的脸，双唇相交。</p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>“所以说，你到底想不想告诉我，你背上的这个伤时哪里来的？”女人问道。</p><p>尹明龙披着浴袍，拿起电脑桌上的Rum，倒在了一边的杯子里，一饮而尽。“Jasmine，你知道规矩的。”</p><p>“你这人，为什么总是这样一副严肃的脸，”Jasmine不满道，“你都算我的老顾客了，干嘛总是这么冷冰冰的样子？”</p><p>尹明龙没有回答女人的问题，而是问道：“刚过完情人节，你就出来接客，家里又出问题了？”说着他递给了女人一杯酒。</p><p>女人的笑容有些凝固，说道：“他又因为赌债惹事了，真够呛。”说完她一饮而尽。“倒是你这样的，长得不差，怎么在刚过完节，就来找我？怎么，女伴儿昨天跟人跑了？”</p><p>“你很好奇我的故事吗？” “我能感觉到，你这个人很爱说话，虽然看你平时话不多。”</p><p>尹明龙愣了一下，从地上捡起了钱包，拿出了几张钞票，说道：“下次吧，我保证，下次一定讲讲我的故事。”</p><p>“一言为定，”女子数了数了钱，说道，“你给太多了。”</p><p>“你也不容易，拿着吧，多余的就当小费了。早点回家吧。”</p><p>女人见状，便不再说话，迅速穿上了衣服，出了酒店的房间。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>2025年2月12日，早</p><p>“明龙，”一个声音打断了正在沉思中的尹明龙，尹明龙猛地抬起头，发现大家屋内的7人全都看着自己。8个人坐在一张U型桌后，这是一个空间很大的大厅，四周大厅三面被玻璃覆盖，窗外一片黑色，如幕布，而幕布之上，泛着黯淡的银光。</p><p>尹明龙坐在U型桌的中间位置，左首是四人第一位是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠左侧，坐着一个身穿通体淡蓝色紧身衣的男子，他的紧身衣胸前有一个白色的字母“B”，紧身衣连着头套，将脸上除了眼睛以及鼻子下的部位都遮住了，一双暖蓝色的眼神，带着戏谑看着走神的尹明龙。他的左首，坐着一个金色长发男子，他身材魁梧，却有着一张阳光的帅气欧洲人的脸，与似乎有些不协调。他的下巴边，有两条裂缝，看上去像极了鱼鳃，他的眼睛也与在座的所有人不同，他的瞳孔是紫色。长发男子的左边坐着的是一个皮肤黝黑的小伙子，他的全身被金属覆盖着银色的金属，胸口处中心则是红色的灯，除了身体，他左边的脸也被金属覆盖着，红色的电子眼代替了原先的人类双眼，他左手的机械手臂，有着全息投影出来的电脑数据屏幕，也正是他打断了正在发呆的尹明龙。</p><p>机械人的对面，也就是U型桌的另一边坐着一个亚裔长发女人，她穿着一条紫色紧身无袖长裙，双臂各自带着金色臂环，她的额头镶着三颗宝石，组成了一个水字，她的面前摆放了好几张塔罗牌，红润的嘴唇不停轻轻蠕动，似乎实在无声地念叨着什么，她左侧的位置是空的，然而座椅前的桌上的马克杯却凭空浮起，然后倾倒，没有液体流出。隐形人的左侧，是冰龙，此时的她眼神有些恼怒，似乎对走神的尹明龙很不满意。</p><p>“Sorry啊，”尹明龙连忙道歉，“最近失眠，睡得不好。”</p><p>“哎呀，情人节快到了，某人肯定是没法睡好呀。”金发男子笑道。</p><p>“闭嘴，Arthur Junior。”尹明龙怼道，“好歹我还有人过节，你只能去找某只金枪鱼。”</p><p>“我都说了多少次了，能和鱼说话的是我爸。”Arthur抱怨道。</p><p>“我说各位，我们是不是跑题了。”机械人连忙制止了两人的争吵。</p><p>“对不起，Vic，请你继续。”Arthur急忙道歉。</p><p>“刚才我们说道，经过我们这段时间的努力，最近的大数据显示，全球的犯罪率相比于去年降了百分之零点五。”Vic说道，“而由于第一世界，第三世界的转化人武器化案例减少，世界各政府在明面上也相对和睦了不少，恐转化人的总数也减少了，这有利于我们开展转化人安排的工作。”</p><p>“是啊，甚至于陆地和亚特兰蒂斯已经开始了合作，我们正在开发一种净化海洋的科技。”Arthur补充道。</p><p>Vic继续说道：“哦对了，政府为了节约预算，决定不再提供我们活动资金，我想说……”</p><p>“如果是钱的问题，这事儿可以过了。”一直沉默的蝙蝠侠突然开口。</p><p>“Tim，你不用这样。”一旁的冰龙开口道，“冰龙今年的周边产业销量不错，可以补足Tim没法负担的部分。”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吗？”蝙蝠侠说道，“我昨天刚收到的通知，Damian不打算继承韦恩科技，本来Bruce的遗产是要给Alfred以及他家人的，可没有想到昨天葬礼后，Alfred的遗嘱被公开，他将90%的遗产交给了我。”</p><p>“你就这么欣然而然得接受了？”穿着蓝色紧身衣发话了。</p><p>“我也没办法，Bill。Alfred最后的话是这个世界需要蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠需要经费，他也希望我能将Bruce的财富用到更多好的地方。所以我不得不接手。”</p><p>“至少我们不用担心经费问题了。”冰龙说道，“Vic，这次还有什么重要的事情吗？”</p><p>“基本都汇报完毕了。”Vic说道，“如果没有重要的事情，会议可以结束了。下周同一时间，我们再会。”</p><p>“我不能来，”一直没有说话的亚裔女子忽然说道，“我感知到最近魔法领域和地球的屏障又一次减弱了，我担心异次元的魔法生物又一次入侵地球，我，Fate还有Zatana决定进入魔法领域守护。”</p><p>“你需要帮忙吗，Mila？”尹明龙问道，“南海可以给你们提供支援。”</p><p>Mila没有立刻回答，她抽了一张桌上的塔罗牌，看了一眼后，说道：“可以，南海人已经有着千年的猎魔经验，我们可以用到这些经验。”</p><p>“行，回头我和Xander支会一声。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“我下周也不能来。”蝙蝠侠说道，“我需要去Themiskyra。Cassie，嗯，找我有事情。”</p><p>“Holy s**t!!” Arthur突然大声道，“蝙蝠侠恋爱了！”他的大笑戛然而止，因为他发现蝙蝠侠正盯着他。</p><p>“那下周瞭望塔的值班我来吧。”空椅子处传出了一个女人的声音。</p><p>“不，Megan，我来吧。”冰龙问道，“你已经替我们值两回班了，你需要自己的时间。”</p><p>“除此之外，Star Labs已经研制出了科技，你很快就不会永远隐形了。”Victor说道。</p><p>“谢谢。”隐形的Megan说道，短短的一个单词却不能掩饰她的激动。</p><p>“那么就这样，散会。”</p><p> </p><p>几人陆陆续续得走出了会议厅，尹明龙追上了正要去食堂的Bill。</p><p>“Hey，兄弟，你能帮我一个忙吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>Bill问道：“干哈呀？”</p><p>“你知道情人节快到了，那个，额，我给Sara准备了一样东西，那个，嗯，我需要你帮忙去取一下。”</p><p>“干嘛让我去，你自己飞过去不就行了？”Bill鄙视道，“这是你第几次差遣我了？”</p><p>“拜托了嘛，”尹明龙的语气变得有些谄媚，“我知道你是整个联盟里最善良，最给力的成员。”</p><p>“少来，阿谀奉承没用。”</p><p>“咳咳，Bill，主要是这次需要你去的地方，是南非。你知道，我在南非有不愉快的经历。”</p><p>“你是说上次被封了超能力然后差点被食人族女酋长逼婚那回？”</p><p>“咳咳，这不重要。”尹明龙拿出了手机，对着Bill，“我需要你去这儿。”</p><p>“你这是要干什么，非要让我去这个部落那东西？”Bill惊讶道，“哦，我的天哪，千万别告诉我你要……”</p><p>“没错！”尹明龙的语气变得有些激动，“只有那个部落才有这种独特的东西。求你了，老弟，哥哥的终身幸福就要靠你了。”</p><p>“我靠，这么重要的事情，你找我帮忙，我肯定有不少回报吧。”</p><p>“当然有，”尹明龙声音逐渐变小，“我公寓里收藏的杂志，嘿嘿嘿，你都可以拿走，包括我在P站，还有Jav的账号。”</p><p>Bill听到这里，突然怪叫道：“你TMD，嗯，VIP没过期吧。”</p><p>“你们俩在聊什么呢？”忽然间，一个声音从后面打断了两个正在聊着P站的两位大男人。</p><p>“啊哈！”尹明龙也怪叫一声，“星云啊，那个情人节你有什么计划啊？”</p><p>“打算和我老公去夏威夷，或者去北欧滑个雪啥的。”冰龙有些莫名其妙地看着突然激动的尹明龙，问道，“你这是怎么了，这么激动？”</p><p>“没啥没啥，明龙是打算让我秘密办一件事情。”Bill说道，“这事儿还挺急的，我先闪了。”说完，一道电光闪过，Bill已经消失在了两人面前。</p><p>“Bill去干嘛呢？”冰龙问道。</p><p>“他去帮我取南非青钻（注：这玩意儿是作者编的，我百度时看到南非产蓝钻，于是乎我就编了个稀有的青钻，一般绿钻的产地在新疆还有印度）。我拜托了那个部落的人帮我做了个戒指。”尹明龙回答道。</p><p>“我的天哪！”冰龙一向沉稳的脸庞此时出现了激动和羡慕，“这可是市面上买不到的宝石啊！你是怎么……？”</p><p>“相信我，你不会想知道过程的。”尹明龙的神情有些不自然，“Anyway，星云，我要向Sara求婚了。”</p><p>听到“求婚”二字，冰龙给了尹明龙一个拥抱，说道，“真是太好了，我真为你高兴。单身夜，妥妥儿的！”</p><p>“这个不急，还没到婚礼呢。”尹明龙忙道，“先得等Bill把戒指给取回来才行。”</p><p>“好羡慕Sara。”冰龙眼睛里冒出了星星，说道。</p><p>“钻石是女人最好的朋友。”尹明龙说道，“要不我把它给你，你跟我跑了得了。”</p><p>“切，没正经。”冰龙说着，掌心出现了一股寒气，冰晶凝结成了三粒钻石型的颗粒，颗粒悬浮，在她的掌心转着圈，“想要拐跑我，你需要的可不仅仅是钻石。”</p><p>“哈哈哈。”尹明龙笑道，“来来来，在你去度假前，帮我来策划策划求婚大作战。”</p><p>“喂喂喂，我要去和我老公度……” “我给你免费拔火罐！”</p><p>“一周一次，持续半年。” “成交！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p><p>            2月13日傍晚，</p><p>“喵！”一只紫色的小猫扑向了刚进门的尹明龙，尹明龙顺势弯下腰，将小猫抱在了怀中。</p><p>尹明龙摸着它的头，宠溺地说道：“阿紫。今天怎么了，这么高兴？难道是给自己找了只小男猫？”</p><p>“喵~~”阿紫不满地叫道。</p><p>“好啦好啦，都多大的姑娘了。”尹明龙将阿紫放下，给她倒了一份新的猫粮，清理了猫砂。“阿紫，你知道吗，明天我就要跟姐姐求婚了，嘿嘿，你马上就要多了一个家人啦，绝对会比你之前的妈妈好，开不开心呀？”</p><p>“喵~？”</p><p>“好啦好啦，说了这么多你也不懂，你先给你自己找个小男猫吧。”尹明龙摸了摸阿紫的头，走进了厨房，从冰箱里拿出了一包冻住的牛扒，左手上蒸汽鼓动，冻住的肉瞬间解冻。尹明龙将牛扒切成了两份，他将一块牛扒放在左手掌心，忽然间左手冒烟，牛扒发出了“嗤”的声音，尹明龙右手拿起了一瓶酱料，浇在了牛扒上。尹明龙手腕一抖，牛扒一个翻身。不一会儿尹明龙将牛扒装盘，他切下了一小块儿，放在了嘴里</p><p>“七分熟，还是要先腌制一下吧，火候掌控得不错。”</p><p>一个小时后，桌上出现了三样菜。</p><p>“宝贝儿，饭做好了，你的实验做完了吗？”尹明龙拿起了电话，问道。</p><p>“今晚吃什么呀？”电话的另一头问道。</p><p>“牛扒，配上土豆泥为主食。红烧肉，酸辣土豆丝，农家小炒肉，怎么样？”</p><p>“嗯，能不能弄点带汤的？”Sara问道，“或者弄点麻辣烫。”</p><p>“行嘞，我去买。你什么时候到家？”</p><p>“我现在在等车，路上有点堵，那个不如搭把手？”</p><p>“那你稍等我一会儿。”尹明龙说着放下了手机，忽然嗖得一声消失，紧接着他又重新出现，手上已经多了一个袋子和一束玫瑰花，他将花发在了一旁的花瓶里，将手中袋子里的餐盒，打开盖子，里面是热气腾腾的麻辣烫。</p><p>“Hmm，家里需要收拾一下，去接她前，打扫打扫。”</p><p>五秒钟后，客厅里已经被打扫干净，厨房的碗也被整整齐齐摆在了橱柜里。</p><p>“超级速度真好用。要不要给客厅撒点花瓣呢？算了，还是先去接她回来。”尹明龙自顾自地嘀咕着，转头俯下身，对着阿紫说道，“阿紫，我去接姐姐了，你要乖哦，不许偷吃啊。表现得好，下次给你做点鱼。”</p><p>“喵！！”</p><p>“好好好，我知道我不擅长做鱼。你想吃什么都行。”尹明龙站起身，嗖得一声又消失了。</p><p> </p><p>在一栋10层楼的高楼下，站着一个女人，她全身被一件绿褐色的加拿大鹅包裹，因为零下15度的天气，她将双手包裹着脸，对着手呼气，眼境顿时被雾气覆盖。</p><p>“嘿，美女，冷吗？”一个声音从她的身后传来，紧接着，她已经感觉到身后碰到了一个人的身体，男人的双臂环在了他的腰上。</p><p>“明龙，太冷了，能不能先赶紧回家。”忽然间她感觉到了自己的手进入了火炉，尹明龙已经牵上了她的手。</p><p>“小心点儿，刚做完实验，可能身上还有化学物质没清干净呢。”Sara说道。</p><p>“没事，我可以高温消毒。”</p><p>忽然只听Sara一声尖叫，她已经被尹明龙赏了一个公主抱。</p><p>“干嘛干嘛，大街上的。”Sara想要挣扎。</p><p>“这么冷还等车，你是忘了你的男朋友有超能力了吗？”尹明龙说道，“飞还是跑？”</p><p>“真是的，又来。” “没办法，做了那几个菜，等你等到了公交车，估计家里的菜会被阿紫吃光了。”</p><p>“好吧，那跑吧。飞的话，太高调。”Sara说着，头靠在了尹明龙怀里。</p><p>一分钟后，两人回到了公寓。</p><p>“我去洗个手，”Sara脱下了鞋子，奔向了洗手间。</p><p> </p><p>十五分钟后，</p><p>“宝贝儿，今天的饭菜怎么样？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“有进步诶，至少比外卖好吃。”Sara说着将最后一块儿牛肉放在了嘴里，“尤其是这个酸辣土豆丝，你的丝切得好整齐啊。”</p><p>“最近刀法好了不少。去了几个别的次元，杀了好几只怪物，光是肢解它们都快变成正宗屠夫了。”</p><p>“这次有没有在怪物身上捞点儿什么对我实验有用的物质？”Sara问道。</p><p>“都交给我们南海的炼金术师了，不过我会去问他们拿点原料，不过不确定能不能中和污水里的有害物质。”</p><p>“没事儿，我们团队对你提供的其它维度生物的物质很感兴趣，连政府也对这件事情很感兴趣，给我的导师拨款了，连带着我自己的经费也多了，嘿嘿嘿，现在我的预算翻倍了。”Sara说道。</p><p>“好事儿啊。看来你可以来养我了。”</p><p>“你拉倒吧，你再不上进，小心我去养个小白脸。”Sara鄙视道，“再说了，你不缺吧。”</p><p>“开玩笑的啦。”尹明龙站起身，拿走了桌上的空盘，放在了厨房的水槽里。“对了，我替你在实验室请了假。”</p><p>“啊？”Sara惊讶道，“你干嘛呀，我实验不能停，得盯着，怎么能请假？”</p><p>“你放心，我和你的导师Pat说好了，让他盯着你的实验。作为补偿，我送他一点狮鹫兽爪子的粉末。”尹明龙洗着碗，说道。</p><p>“你要干嘛，这是我的项目，给别人干嘛？”</p><p>“你最近总是泡实验室，都没怎么休息，每次你回来，我都睡了。”尹明龙说道，“而且，明天是2月14号，我有安排。”</p><p>“什么安排？” “我不会告诉你的，你绝对猜不到。” “少来，你每次都藏不住秘密，最终还是会被我发现。你该不会是要带我去哪哪哪，然后吃个晚饭，然后开个房？”</p><p>“别问，我什么都不会告诉你。” “你告诉我，我今晚就穿新买的维密。”</p><p>尹明龙突然感觉自己的血液流速加快了，连忙说道：“别诱惑我，我不会上当的。”</p><p>“切，就你那点儿浪漫的手段，实在是太好猜了。你肯定会带我出个远门，而且肯定是你喜欢的，以我对你的了解，再结合最近这么冷的天，你会选择去南方，更准确一点，是海边，and 如果是我们都喜欢的海，答案还需要我说吗？”</p><p>尹明龙听完，走进Sara，将她黑色的长发拨到脑后，在她柔软的嘴唇吻了一下，然后说道，“你的脑子还是这么好用，有点性感啊。”</p><p>“切，老娘本来就是这么优秀，结果便宜你了。”</p><p>“好好好，老婆大人说什么都对。一会儿要不要泡澡，浴缸我打扫好了。” “行啊，不过，等我看完资料。”</p><p>“行，那我去烧水，想要多少度？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“别像你洗澡时那么热就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p><p>2月14日下午，Varadero，Cuba</p><p>Sara戴着一定白色蓝边的草帽，身穿着一条黑色的无袖海滩长裙，慢慢地走在沙滩与海面交加的地方，阳光照耀在她那张成熟精致的脸庞。她看着远方的海，海面分层，浅蓝，淡蓝，再到深蓝</p><p>“你不过来吗？”Sara走近了躺在沙滩上晒太阳的尹明龙问道。</p><p>“我也想啊，可是自从我获得超能力后，我开始怕水了。”尹明龙紧张地说道。</p><p>“别怂啊，你之前还说想陪我学潜水呢。”Sara说着，将尹明龙从地上拉了起来，“来，陪我散步，啊呀。” 话还没有说完，Sara已经被尹明龙抱起，当她反应过来时，她发现自己已经出现在了海面上，而尹明龙正在海面上奔行。</p><p>“你，你在干嘛？！”</p><p>“你不是想冲浪吗，Bill前几天教我怎么在水面上奔跑，要不要试试？”</p><p>“你不是怕水吗？”</p><p>“骗你的呢，不然怎么给你惊喜啊？” “坏蛋！”</p><p>忽然尹明龙跳起，一飞冲天，正好迎上了一个冲他们来的海浪。</p><p>“咱没冲浪板啊！” “没事儿，我会飞。”</p><p>           </p><p>            傍晚</p><p>“Half of my heart is in Havana, my heart is in Havana, Havana – oh – na na…”</p><p>音乐响起，坐在桌前的两人将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，大桌周边以及地上摆着玫瑰花瓣，桌子上放满了各色菜肴。餐厅旁的位子空无一人。</p><p>“你什么时候这么有钱了，不光点了这么贵的红酒，你还把这里包场了。”似乎在酒精的作用下，Sara的脸有些红了。</p><p>“其实，我是一个富二代，你信不信？”</p><p>“不信。”Sara喝了口酒，说道，“不过没事，反正漫画里面从事超级英雄或者雇佣兵的好像从来就没缺钱。我很好奇，你是怎么做到的。”</p><p>“我要是告诉你，我其实是Star Labs的一个股东，不光是你，你的导师都算是我的员工。”</p><p>“你开玩笑吧？”</p><p>“嘿嘿嘿，开玩笑的啦，做超级英雄是没有工资的，我的收入来源无非就是在南海的猎魔工会，政府来给钱，因为他们需要我们去各个维度找寻矿产，还有魔法生物身上有价值的东西，这种工作，风险性很大，政府不愿意牺牲自己人，宁愿花大价钱雇佣我们。”尹明龙回答道。</p><p>“原来你这些猎杀怪兽的事情不是和那些正义联盟一起的啊。”</p><p>“也不一定，联盟的成员里也时不时介入，毕竟和平时期，英雄们也需要收入。”</p><p>“和我说说你最近工作的经历吧……”</p><p> </p><p>一个小时后，</p><p>“明龙，你还挺会挑时间嘛，想不到晚上散步其实比白天好看不少诶。”</p><p>此时的两人牵着手，缓缓步行在海滩上，由于海滩边上没有多少灯，整个星空被银色的星图覆盖，连黑夜的幕布，也转变成了蓝色，海面上一阵暖风，吹得二人十分惬意。</p><p>“你看，西方那边的天空，靠近地平线的那颗最亮的星，是金星Venus，是昏星EveningStar，也是爱情。”接着，尹明龙又指向了别处，“你看，北斗七星，那个大勺子，”</p><p>“哦，我看见了，诶，我怎么还看见了一个勺子？”</p><p>“那个小勺子，是小熊星座，也是北极星所在的星座，你看，北斗七星勺子口的天枢星对着的就是小熊勺子的勺子头，勺子头的那颗，就是北极星。”尹明龙继续说道。</p><p>“哇，可以嘛，对星星还挺了解啊。”</p><p>            尹明龙忽然问道：“对了，你想要颗星星吗？”</p><p>            “怎么，你要飞到太空给我摘一颗？”</p><p>            “很接近了，”尹明龙说道，忽然从口袋里拿出了手机，对着话筒说道：“Bill，帮我开个Zeta传送通道。”</p><p>            忽然间，天上降下一道黄色的射线，光芒照耀在两人身上，霎时，两人的身影消失在了海滩上。</p><p>            Sara刚反应过来，发现自己处在一个完全黑暗的空间里，伸手不见五指。</p><p>            “什么情况？”Sara叫道，“我们在哪？尹明龙你在哪？”</p><p>            “我在，”尹明龙的声音让Sara安心了不少，“电脑，开灯。”</p><p>            只听尹明龙话音刚落，紫色的灯光亮起，Sara发现自己处在了一个大厅里，大厅的面积约莫四个篮球场，大厅的地上铺满了玫瑰花瓣。</p><p>            “这……这我这回猜中了开头，没猜到结尾啊”Sara看着满地的玫瑰，有些激动了，她的一向沉稳的声音变得有些嗲，“你买了多少玫瑰？”</p><p>            “记不得了，”尹明龙说道，“我只知道，地上有多少花瓣，就说明我有多爱你。”</p><p>            突然四周的墙壁往上移动，露出了四周的玻璃墙壁。与此同时，灯光也黯淡了下来。Sara望向了窗外，她看见了地球正在她的眼前。</p><p>            “这里是我们的卫星基地，瞭望塔。”尹明龙忽然抱住了Sara，说道，“所以我们现在在太空。”</p><p>            Sara感觉到了身后人怀抱的离开，她转过了头，发现面前的男人已经不知道什么时候换上了西装，他单膝跪地，此时他的左手正捧着一个盒子，盒子上是一枚镶着绿色宝石的戒指。Sara捂住了嘴。</p><p>            “宝贝儿，这颗青钻，就是我想送你的星星，一颗真正上过太空的星。”</p><p>            Sara没有说话，她的眼里出现了泪水。</p><p>            “我不是一个很懂浪漫的人，因为我的工作，我也经常没有陪在你的身边，我的工作也不是那么正当，也很危险，让你没有安全感，这是我的错，我能理解，所以不管这期间发生了什么，我都能明白。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“不用说这么多，我可以读心，你对我说什么，我都知道是真是假，你隐瞒我的事情，我一直都知道，头上有几顶帽子，我都清楚。但是这些都阻止不了我对你的爱，因为我知道，你对我的感情是真的。我感觉，和你在一起的每一天都是充实的，有你的日子，我可以去面对生活中的各种困难，我曾是一个独行者，你的出现给了我一个家，一个让我想度过余生的家，一个我想用尽全力守护的家。亲爱的，你愿意嫁给我吗？”</p><p>Sara擦掉了脸上的眼泪，大声说道：“这是你这辈子，做过的最甜蜜的事情了，我愿……”</p><p>忽然只听见一声巨响，不知从何而来的爆炸，打碎了玻璃，火焰将眼前的美人烧成了灰烬，室内所有的一切，都将尹明龙眼前被气压吸走，飘落至太空。</p><p>“不！！！！！”</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
  <strong>月</strong>
  <strong>14</strong>
  <strong>日，</strong>
  <strong>2020</strong>
</p><p>尹明龙猛地从床上坐起，只听见一个声音问道：“主人，您怎么了？”</p><p>尹明龙捂着心脏，大口喘着气，说道：“我没事Sara，报告一下情况。”</p><p>“梦境程序失败，您的心灵感应的不稳定性导致没有办法协同脑电波，无法将您创造的场景导入梦境。不过我已经收集到了足够数据，可以计算出合适的频率。”</p><p>“不用了，”尹明龙点燃了一根烟，说道，“把这个程序销毁吧，连同你的内存中的内容。”</p><p>“我可以问一下原因吗？”Sara问道，“作为AI，我无法理解您的行为。”</p><p>“说说看？”</p><p>“这个梦境程序的内容是主人您从来没有经历过Xander Devoe的背叛以及邪龙的侵蚀而模拟出的未来世界。当主人您在梦境里时，您体内分泌了超过平时5倍的多巴胺，不仅如此，还有苯基乙胺，内啡肽以及后叶加压素。再加上您在梦境里再次见到了您死去的朋友，以及曾经的恋人，经综合分系，在梦境里，主人您的幸福程度高达百分之九十九，所以我不能理解您要删除这个程序的行为。”</p><p>尹明龙苦笑了一声，说道：“删了吧，这是命令。”</p><p>“好的，主人。Project Dreamer已清除完毕。”</p><p>“阿紫最近怎么样了？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“据我能收集到的社交资料，她找到了照顾她的新主人，她一切都很好。”</p><p>“这样啊，”尹明龙又吸了一口烟，说道，“感谢你的帮助，Sara。我感觉最近的你越来越像人类了。” “谢谢您的夸奖，我不胜荣幸。”</p><p>“那这样说也许你会明白，对于人来讲，活在自己最理想的生活是最幸福的，可是，这种理想，只能存在梦里。过去的几年里，我因为那一丝对星云的占有欲而被内心的野兽主导，尽管现在的我得到了她，可回想这些年，我又失去了多少？曾经放弃的那个未来，反而却变成了最美丽的未来，一个梦境。SARA，人生的选择，不像你的程序，错了就可以debug，我们没有回头的路。我选了一条成为独行者的路，那么我就会一直走下去，而不是沉溺在一个理想的梦境里。”</p><p>“主人，很抱歉，我还是无法理解。” “没事，星云不在，我没人陪着说话。”</p><p>“情人节快乐，SARA，我很高兴，有你陪着我过节。” 尹明龙走到了电脑桌前，将一瓶白朗姆拿起，一饮而尽，然后，他瘫坐在了椅子上，闭上了双眼。</p><p>尹明龙没有发现，自己身旁的全息投影仪忽然出现了一个人体，这个人体全身呈蓝色，有点像是商场里的假模。假模缓缓走向了尹明龙，它的手触碰在了尹明龙的脸上，却轻易得穿过了他的头，全息人张开手臂，做出了从尹明龙背后抱着他的姿势，只用它自己一个人能见的声音说道：“情人节快乐，明龙，我也很高兴可以陪着你。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>尾声</strong>
</p><p>2020年，2月15日，</p><p>“这就是我的故事，”尹明龙抱着床上的金发女人说道。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”女人说道，“我以为你们这些超级英雄会过得很风光，其实也和我们一样，都在艰难地生活。不过我很好奇，你那个写那个梦境程序是针对不同的人来创建不同的场景吗？”</p><p>“是的，那是一种体验者可以进入比VR还要逼真的虚拟梦境世界，你潜意识里的渴望都会被算法模拟出来。”</p><p>“你这个坏人，成功引起了我的兴趣。你为什么要删了这个程序？我觉得有点可惜。”</p><p>“我，不值得拥有快乐。这种程序，只会让我软弱。”尹明龙闭上眼睛，似乎在追忆着什么，“而且，what‘s done is done，即便是我这个程序再完美，Bill，Sara，还有星云的丈夫，还有那些间接死去的人都不会回来了。这是我永远逃避不的事实。”</p><p>“好吧。不过没事的，把你的严肃脸拿走吧，难道你不应该好好享受当下吗？”说着女人爬了起来，趴在了尹明龙身上。</p><p>“哦对，还有一件事，我很抱歉。” “什么？”</p><p>尹明龙忽然伸出左手，食指按在了女人的额头上，女人顿时眼前一黑，倒在了尹明龙身边。“我需要抹除你的记忆。”</p><p>尹明龙站起了身，从架子上拿起了一件蓝色浴袍，披在了身上。他知道，女人很快就会醒转，而她的记忆，也会回到一个特定的时刻。</p><p>“所以说，你到底想不想告诉我，你背上的这个刀伤时哪里来的？”女人刚一睁开眼便问道。</p><p>尹明龙披着浴袍，拿起电脑桌上的Rum，倒在了一边的杯子里，一饮而尽。“Jasmine，你知道规矩的。”</p><p>“你这人，为什么总是这样一副严肃的脸，”Jasmine不满道，“你都算我的老顾客了，干嘛总是这么冷冰冰的样子？” “刚过完情人节，你就出来接客，家里又出问题了？”尹明龙问道，说着他递给了女人一杯酒。</p><p>女人的笑容有些凝固，说道：“他又因为赌债惹事了，真够呛。”说完她一饮而尽。“倒是你这样的，长得不差，怎么在刚过完节，就来找我？怎么，女伴儿昨天跟人跑了？”</p><p>“你很好奇我的故事吗？”</p><p>……</p><p>尹明龙从电梯中走出，径直走到电脑前，他拿起了桌前的一个相框，相框里有一只紫色的小猫，他轻轻微笑了一番，然后转向了电脑大屏幕，屏幕上是一封已读的邮件：</p><p>明龙，</p><p>实在是不好意思，本来答应了要情人节来陪你，可是我正在追踪一条军火走私的线，其中有一个军火贩子似乎与我亡夫的死有关，他们在阿富汗即将展开拍卖会，时间正好是这两天，我需要去一趟阿富汗，不要跟着我来，这件事情我需要自己处理。如果，你一个人情人节寂寞，我倒是认识几个人，你可以去找她们约。其次，七宗罪的六宗罪消失了近半年，中国境内最近在流行一种传染性极强的病毒，我希望你可以带领Outsider小队去秘密调查一下，看看是否与之有关。上个月，我去了一趟魁北克找了Khione，她说要找到剩下的六宗罪，你需要去寻找John Constantine。</p><p>还有一件事，我月初在中东和欧洲的卧底行动，我发现你可能是对的，该隐真的可能还活着，韦恩集团中S金属被盗可能真的跟他们有关。</p><p>关于该隐，等我回来，再细说。还有，再次抱歉我放了你鸽子，我会好好补偿你的，下次可以给你我的手铐，或者绳子，你来选，我都行。</p><p>爱你，</p><p>明星云</p><p>“该隐。”尹明龙念叨着这个名字，鼠标点开了一个档案文件夹，顿时，大屏幕上出现了十几张照片，其中便有Xander Devoe被杀和一则11年前的新闻，以及一张尸检报告。</p><p>尹明龙的脑海里浮现出了那个11年前，提着金色长刀的黑衣蒙面忍者，背后那条一字形的伤疤隐隐作痛。他喃喃道：“你终于出现了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 万圣节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——Trick or Treat!!! 又是一年万圣节，老实说，这是我这么多年以来最爱的节日，不是因为我要去讨糖吃，而是因为，人们对于奇装异服的人会少一些怀疑，这对做超级英雄或者超级罪犯的人来讲，无疑是好事，不会出现不必要的麻烦。我可以光明正大穿着我的战衣，去参加一个party，然后不被政府怀疑，除非中国政府明令规定万圣节不许奇装异服。虽然很可能即将要发生。但是不管了，自从我重生以来，我很久没有享受过这样的节日了，尽管是有任务，我就当玩玩儿，因为这个任务结束以后，我将离开一段时间，去训练Outsiders，带孩子不是一件容易的事情，至于孩子，也不知道，她怎么样了。</h3><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>Now (October 31, 2019, 10:00pm)</p><p>“先生，你的光剑真是酷毙了。”酒保给尹明龙倒了一shot的RUM，尹明龙将酒杯靠近自己的面具，面具罩住嘴巴的部分开了一个口，露出了他的嘴巴，尹明龙一饮而尽，然后放下了杯子，面具的打开的小口被自动封上了。酒保看着这个面具，脸上满是吃惊：“哥们儿，您这Kylo Ren的面具也忒高级了点儿吧，哪买的啊？”</p><p>“这是私人定制的。”尹明龙发出了电影里Kylo Ren的声音，“我一个学机械工程的朋友帮我搞的，除了Kylo的声音，” 说着，尹明龙按了一下面具边缘的一个按钮，突然他的声音一变，发出了机械，令人寒毛竖立的音调，“I am your father. (注：Kylo Ren是电影《星球大战》的人物，至于“I am your father”也是出于《星战5：帝国反击战》的梗)。”</p><p>“厉害了，连Darth Vader也能模仿。”酒保非常感兴趣地盯着这面具，心里似乎在盘算着怎么能给自己搞到一个。</p><p>“我是不是来早了些？”尹明龙指着左侧尽头的一个小门，门上贴着VIP专区的位置问道，“VIP区还人进去。”</p><p>“本来确实该到点儿了，”酒保冲着杯子说道，“不过主办方那边打算将拍卖会延后一个半小时，因为今晚有一个著名的DJ在这里，有部分VIP的客人打算先花些时间在这里蹦会儿迪，大概5分钟后开始。”</p><p>尹明龙沉默了，推迟一个半小时，难道有什么差错吗？</p><p>“不好意思，能给我来杯马提尼吗？”一个突然出现在自己耳边的声音打断了尹明龙的思绪，尹明龙转过了头，只见一个比自己略高的女人坐在了自己身边的位子上，她的脑后梳着三个丸子，戴着一个黑色的猫型面具，面具遮住了她上半边的脸，在还算明亮的灯光下，尹明龙能看见她那闪着水光的裸色的口红的嘴唇露出的微笑。</p><p>令尹明龙的目光没法移开的，是这个女人的穿着：白色短袖紧身T恤被白色的雪纺飘带X交叉缠绕，黄色的皮质腰带和一个枪带，它们固定着飘带，白色的紧身中裤，灰褐色长靴，她的身上斜挂着一个黑色皮带，皮带上绑着着一根长棍。这是《星球大战》后三部曲女主角Rey的穿着。</p><p>“《原力觉醒》的装扮？”尹明龙用面具里高亢的声音对着女子说道，“You are gonna tell me where you got the costume.”</p><p>“你是在对我用原力拷问吗？” “Rey”说道，“要知道，你这样搭讪会让人觉得你是神经病的。”</p><p>“可如果是Kylo对Rey，那不应该是霸道总裁的开场白吗？”尹明龙反问道。</p><p>女子笑了笑，说道：“原来你也是粉丝啊？” 她伸出了一只手，说道：“我叫萧沅。”</p><p>“这位萧小姐的酒我买单了。”尹明龙对着酒保说道，“你叫我Ben吧。”</p><p>“好的，”萧沅说着，举起了自己的酒杯，“干杯。”</p><p>两人杯子相交，尹明龙忽然感觉到了一丝不属于自己的思想，但这个感觉转瞬即逝。他皱了皱眉，但很快就舒展开了，这个楼层开启了反转化人超能力屏蔽装置，自己的心灵感应虽然没有被完全限制，但也根本放不出体内，这应该是错觉。两人一口闷干了酒杯中的酒。</p><p>“跟我说说，你怎么会想到要扮成Kylo Ren？”萧沅问道。</p><p>“我挺喜欢《最后的绝地武士》这部电影的。”尹明龙说道，“我喜欢Ryan对Ben Solo的塑造，这不是一个单纯的反派。他不是单纯的黑暗面，也不是光明面，让我很有感触。”</p><p>“对的！！还有Rey，她也不是一个纯粹光明面的绝地武士，她反而一定程度上在拥抱原力的黑暗面。”萧沅附议道。</p><p>尹明龙说道：“可能我就是喜欢这么一个亦正亦邪的角色吧。正如原力，人的身体有着光明面，同时也具备着黑暗面，这样才是平衡。我很喜欢Luke的原力理论，也很喜欢电影的议题，不再是光明面消灭黑暗面，而是平衡。”</p><p>“对……”</p><p>二人因为《星球大战》的剧情进行了深刻讨论，竟不知不觉讨论了近半个小时，这是尹明龙头一次遇上一个有着自己爱好而且还在这方面与自己聊得如此投机的异性，过去和现在的恋人，Helen只听自己在说，Sara对自己的爱好并不感兴趣，而明明，他反而入的是她的坑，这位萧沅，却是头一次遇上。几杯酒下肚，尹明龙感觉到了微醺，萧沅的酒量似乎很好，几杯下来，竟面不改色。</p><p>厉害，尹明龙心中念叨着，也许这个女人，很适合掩人耳目。</p><p>这时，DJ放了一首《Senorita》，尹明龙听着旋律，伸出了一只手问道：“介意与我跳一支舞吗？”</p><p>“Shawn Mendes，我是不会拒绝的。”萧沅说着，搭上了尹明龙的手。</p><p>“Here we go, my Senorita.”</p><p>二人牵着手，走进了舞池，两人随着音乐摆动着肢体，尽管因为尹明龙因为穿着Kylo Ren的服装跳着舞显得很滑稽，但是在场的人都是奇装异服，群魔乱舞，反倒显得不别扭了。</p><p>两人跟随音乐，身形相拥在了一起。</p><p>“Ben，你戴着这个面具，不闷吗？”萧沅将头凑到了尹明龙的耳边问道。</p><p>“我长得太丑了，”尹明龙说道，“还是戴着面具吧。”</p><p>“我不相信，”萧沅说道，“这面具，遮住了你的眼睛，你的鼻子，你的嘴巴，要我说，这是一个要藏着的人戴的面具。” 说着，她将手伸向了他的后脑勺。</p><p>尹明龙抬起了手，抓住她的手腕。“我没有什么好藏着。”尹明龙继续用他冰冷的声音说道，“倒是你，有着和猫一样的好奇心。”</p><p>“今天这里这么多来自世界各地的买家和卖家，难道你就不好奇一下吗？”</p><p>“我好奇的，是买卖的东西。”尹明龙问道，“难道你有什么好奇的人在这里吗？”</p><p>“你猜。”萧沅说着离开了尹明龙的怀抱，做了一个去厕所的手势。</p><p>尹明龙怔怔地看着这个比自己略高的女子离去的背影，随即笑了笑，摇了摇头，想什么呢，自己有了明明，怎么可以对她之外的人产生除了肉体之外的想法呢？自己和明明约法三章，第一条便是各玩各的无所谓，但不能和这些人产生任何感情。</p><p>尹明龙的目光突然望向了吧台，只见一个身穿黑色兜帽长袍的人坐在了吧台边，通过老周内部的的资料，尹明龙知道，目标今晚的妆容。每一位今天在这个会场的人，手上都带着有着特殊编号的手环，而这个手环，可以被用来追踪。</p><p>尹明龙克制着自己想抓住他的冲动，走到了他的身旁，见他拿出了手机放在了吧台上，尹明龙也将手机放到了吧台，然后对着这个兜帽男说道：“Palpatine？”</p><p>“Yes.” 兜帽下的人说道，“Your Kylo Ren is cool.”</p><p>“Thanks.”尹明龙说道，“My name is Bruce. From Canada. You?”</p><p>“Ichiro（一郎）, from Japan.”那人回答道，“会说中文吗？入乡随俗。”</p><p>“会的。”尹明龙以一口生硬的中文回答道，“期待一会儿的交易会吗？也不知道今天有什么卖的。”</p><p>一郎喝了一口他杯中的酒，说道：“我的朋友，如果你有足够的钱，你会买到你意想不到的东西。”</p><p>“哎呀，一郎兄，看样子，您是个有料的卖家啊。干杯。”尹明龙举起了手中杯。</p><p>“干杯。”一郎举起了手中杯，二人一饮而尽。</p><p>“Bruce兄，我去准备一下了，一会儿拍卖会见。” 一郎放下了杯子，便离开了。</p><p>尹明龙拿起了自己的手机，面具里，SARA的声音响起：“主人，一郎先生手机里的通话记录，网络浏览记录，以及可被恢复的数据已经被我拷贝了下来。”</p><p>“这样啊，那把它们传给周先生。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“好的主人。”</p><p>Then (Two days ago)</p><p>“老弟，组织上同意你在万圣节抓走那人，不过有条件。”天台上，老周叼着一根牙签，他对面站着的是正在抽着烟的尹明龙。</p><p>“什么条件？”</p><p>“当局知道，刺客联盟的保密手段很厉害，好不容易抓住，就会自尽，要么被灭口。”老周摆弄着牙签，说着，拿出了一张照片，递给尹明龙，“目标这一次的身份是源一郎，是一名收藏家，根据我们的情报员冒死送出来的信息，源一郎携带着一份暗杀名单，那份暗杀名单被写在了一个日记本上。”</p><p>尹明龙盯着照片，这是一本褐皮封面的小日记本混装着其余物件。</p><p>“你们这样算是侵犯隐私吧？”尹明龙说道，“你们不怕他们造反啊？”</p><p>“美国人监听全世界的事儿你忘了？”老周反驳道，“美其名曰，为了国土安全。”</p><p>尹明龙哼了一声，说道：“这不就是我现在既不是中国公民也不是美国公民的原因吗？不过我不明白，为什么要把这么重要的东西写在一个日记本上？”</p><p>“你问我我问谁？”老周说道，“情报员临死前传出来的信息只有：暗杀名单，褐本，密这几个字，现在只能推测是褐色的本子上有暗杀名单。”</p><p>“这人真是心大，这么重要的东西居然不随身携带，看来是为了防止搜身。所以你是要我去偷本子？”</p><p>“在我的酒店里，地下七层，有四层是保险仓库，每个住户都有属于他们自己的保险柜，用于存放贵重物品以及货物，这个保险柜开启需要通过指纹和虹膜扫描，然后用手机开启，三者缺一不可。为了保护防止客人起疑心，这个保险柜的设计是外包给一个国际知名度以及信用很高的安保公司，连我们自己要去打开也必须在保险柜主人在场的情况下向安保负责人请示。”</p><p>“你确定这个安保公司很可靠？”</p><p>“是啊，这个安保公司是Lexcorp名下产业，全世界的情报局，黑道人物都曾想破解该公司的安保系统，不过全部都没有成功。”老周说道，“不过我听说有一个人做到了，就是蝙蝠侠 。”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，沉默片刻说道，“指纹还好盗取，虹膜确实很难。不过我不信你们中南海没有类似的科技。”</p><p>“很不好意思，我们暂时还做不到，这些保险柜是我们最新的虹膜识别系统，我们测试过，除非你能将虹膜的260多个特征完美复制下来，不然你就只能用保险柜主人的虹膜打开。”老周说道。</p><p>“超能力呢？”</p><p>“保险柜有检测meta-gene和外力的功能，任何不是按照正常手段打开这个保险柜的手段会摧毁保险柜里所有的物品。”老周说道，“其次，”</p><p>“真麻烦，”说着，尹明龙转身，背朝着老周，用燃烧的烟头点燃了照片，火苗热情闪烁，像秋夜里的舞者，随风舞动，尹明龙双眼盯着火焰，像是在欣赏一件艺术品，在照片燃烧殆尽后，尹明龙打破了短暂的沉默：“交给我吧。”</p><p>“你小心点儿，”老周说道，“我听说你现在一旦超过晚上6点就会失去没有超能力。”</p><p>尹明龙扔掉了手中的烟头，随手一扔，烟头掉入了不远处的垃圾箱，然后他转过了身子，面向老周，说道：“你放心，我知道分寸。”</p><p>“对了，你小心一点，第二局和第七局貌似也盯上了这份名单，他们可能也派人潜入了。”</p><p>听到这两个名字，尹明龙鼻部的肌肉略微抽动了一下，随即他笑了，说道：“跳梁小丑，不足挂齿。老周，你告诉我这个是巴不得让我好好搓一搓他们的锐气吧。”</p><p>“当初的小队的仇，还有你女儿她妈，难道不是第二局和第七局和CIA做的好事？”老周说道，“我现在混成这样，不就是那些王八蛋干的好事儿？”</p><p>“哥，等这事儿完了，告诉我女儿下落吧。”尹明龙说道。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>Now (October 31, 2019, 10:45pm)</p><p>尹明龙看了看左手的表，还差15分钟，源一郎就会进入马上进拍卖会，现在是下手的好时机。老周说过，酒店在这一个月进入了高级安保状态，随行的人员中也有着不少是安保人员，老周和这些入住的人有着协议，客人是允许派遣自己人负责个人财产和人身安全保护，其次，这一带也是中央政府默许的黑市销赃之地，既然是默许的黑市，那么政府管控的力度就不会太高，老周这边，根本插不了多少手。</p><p>尹明龙打量着今晚见到的人，酒店的客人有很多帮会高层大佬，商界人士，毒枭，国内外政府的高层人员，甚至是军区大佬的亲信，可谓是鱼龙混杂。这些本土人士，多多少少都是被老周的人给介绍进来的，既然是军政界的大佬，那肯定花了不少不少代价进入这些场所，至于那些代价，还不是老周背后的政府收了，甚至这些政府人员还掌握了不少把柄，而军政界的大佬，尹明龙不相信这些人精会不知道政府利用他们赚钱，但是只要是大家都有利益，那就当给党赚取经费呗。党掌握着国家经济的命脉，有钱有权，没人敢和国家对着干，毕竟，党是有着出动坦克镇压暴乱的历史。</p><p>尹明龙无奈地摇了摇头，美国追求着民主与自由，所以政府是不会主动干涉国民经济的，所以很多的话语权是掌握在了私有企业家上，政党的权力被资本家分化了，而不是像中国这样，被共产党全面掌控，美国看似有着民主和自由，可是民主自由带来的却是更多的暴乱，冲突以及自私自利，不同的声音充斥着一个国家，意见的不统一，给了混乱喘息的时间。其次美国监听全世界，这又是哪来的自由之说呢？现在的中国，由共产党一党专政，经济，军事都在党的全面掌控之下，尽管生活在中国的这几年，尹明龙看到了国民的幸福指数其实是很不错的，人民的自由程度还是很高的。只是尹明龙有些担心，在一党专政下的中国，信息也被严格把控，现在的百度已经根本搜不到“八九”和“六四”这几个字眼儿了，广电局的严苛审核，导致了影视剧创作越来越被局限在了一个狭窄范围，这对尹明龙来说是一种软洗脑的手段。还有新疆问题，以及香港问题。</p><p>曾经，尹明龙相信美国的民主与自由，可民主与自由的背后，是霸权主义，暴力和种族歧视。随后，他又开始喜欢中国的社会主义，可是，社会主义下的中国，花着大代价来维稳，隐瞒着真相，缺乏着自由的教育，民众的政治意识被淡化，权力永远都在党内的高层手中，不利于他们的事情，中国也会去镇压。尹明龙已经看不清了到底什么是对还是错。美国用民主与自由带来了血腥和暴力，这才有尹明龙这些英雄的出现；而中国，用防火墙和软洗脑，牺牲小部分的生命换来了秩序和大部分人民的相对自由，也从某种意义上机械化了人民，磨灭了人民的血性，让他们成为了只会打嘴炮的无脑喷子。这样的国家，不需要英雄，因为人民已经在思想上被征服了，他们不需要太多的政治素养，关心好自己的生活，便是人生的满足了。可是，用这样的谎言和维稳建立下的秩序，难道不会腐朽吗？</p><p>夜店的广播声将尹明龙的思绪拉回了现实。11点已到，该行动了。尹明龙知道，VIP区域有外会场和内会场，内会场是拍卖会真正的地点，而外会场则是内会场外的大厅，用于自由交易。</p><p>再等两分钟，尹明龙心里念道。他慢慢地穿梭过人群，走向出口，面具下的双眼警惕着扫描四周。辗转来到了电梯里，尹明龙取下了面具，按了三个电梯的楼层。随后他拿起了手机，看着刚才从源一郎的手机中拷贝的数据。</p><p> </p><p>监控室内，一个个屏幕上显示着各个闭路电视的画面，每个屏幕的左上角都写有“四楼”的字样。老周端着一杯咖啡，静静地看着大屏幕。</p><p>身后的门被推开，一个身穿保安制服的人走了进来，说道：“老板，据我们刚才的排查，进入拍卖会的人数比发放的票证少了6个人。需要我们和来宾的随行安保做沟通吗？”</p><p>“不用，”老周放下杯子，不紧不慢地说道，“你们不用插手，楼上的事情，所有人手负责检查是否会有人离开酒店，以及监控好网络和通讯，其它事情不要紧，一旦出现了疑似向国外政府传递出卖消息，立即拦截。然后从现在开始，封锁宾馆。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>老周又拿起了杯子，喝了一口，回想起了几个小时前：</p><p>“老弟，这个芯片放在你的护臂里，用你的人工智能连接，资料大楼里所有安保人员的部署，这样可以帮你减少一些麻烦。这是我唯一能帮你做的事情了。”老周说道，“听着，这次的行动，只有我上头那位和我知道，我的手下也不知道，如果出了意外，哥哥可能就要撇清关系，你可千万不要介意啊。”</p><p>“大哥，咱们兄弟一场，你在想什么，我不用读心我都知道，放心好了，尽管晚上我没有超能力，但是我的战斗服可以让我拥有部分超能力，放心好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在，就只能靠你了”老周自言自语道。</p><p> </p><p>11:15pm</p><p>“主人，我成功在不触动安保的情况下控制了电梯系统和电力系统。”</p><p>“你真厉害，SARA.”尹明龙说道，“自从11年前在父亲的仓库发现了你，时间越来越长，你给我的惊喜越来越大。我真的很好奇，你到底是谁发明的？”</p><p>“我也不知道，以我目前的机能，我还是没有办法恢复被删除的档案数据。”SARA回答道，“但是我有一个感觉，我可能不是地球的产物。”</p><p>又是外星人。尹明龙心里嘀咕道，他不由得想起了不久前的那个梦，邪龙说要讲地球献给君王。他记得，当初在正义联盟的时候，Victor身上就装着外星科技，期间还有过一次外星人入侵，尹明龙对外星人读过心，外星人很兴奋，因为它发现了地球上的meta-human，这对整个宇宙来说，地球是机遇，也是威胁。尹明龙知道，外星人迟早会出现，就是不知道是什么时候到来。</p><p>“主人，我们到了。”SARA的声音让尹明龙回过了神。尹明龙不禁摇了摇头，出个任务，居然还要胡思乱想这么多，自己难道还是个新手不成？</p><p>尹明龙看着电梯的屏幕，显示地下5层，尹明龙左手放在了太阳穴上，他能清楚地感知到门外的一团团思想，尽管这些思想里有着橄榄球，篮球，女人，哦，还有男人，但是他们的神经都在紧绷着，一旦有变故，他们会立即反应。</p><p>“SARA，听我的指令，3，2，1！”忽然，电梯里的灯立刻熄灭，尹明龙从腰间取下了那把玩具光剑。在面具下的夜视模式，他旋动剑柄，将其与剑身分开，他扔掉了剑身，这时，电梯的门慢慢打开，尹明龙按了一下光剑上的按钮，一道红色的光束从剑柄处射出，红色的射线光柱取代了刚才的玩具剑身。</p><p>“Holy Shit!! A Kylo Ren with a Lightsaber??”在他对面，一个手拿冲锋枪的守卫说道，尹明龙看见了他一脸惊讶的表情，以及Rogue One的画面。</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>只听见突突的枪响，所有的子弹冲向了尹明龙，尹明龙抬起了右手的光剑，只听砰的一声，朝着自己飞来的子弹停在半空中，离手掌只有半寸，尹明龙右掌一翻，数十枚子弹悉数掉落，与地板发出的碰撞声极为清脆。</p><p>尹明龙慢慢地走向了守卫，守卫不住的向尹明龙开枪，尹明龙左手的光剑迅速回旋舞动，如蜜蜂采蜜般，在黑暗中划出了红色的8字，每一枚撞在光剑上的子弹伴随着火星，发出了切割一般的声音。守卫不住地后退，任凭子弹如何扫射，也进不了尹明龙的身，而尹明龙则不紧不慢地走向那些守卫，只见他抬起的右掌向上一翻，两名守卫的身体突然拔高，被按在了天花板上。两名守卫见势头不妙，从腰间掏出了两颗金属小球，扔向了尹明龙，尹明龙手中剑挽着剑花，竟将两枚圆球吸在了剑上，随后手腕一抖，两枚圆球飞出，撞在了那二人胸口，那二人身体顿时抽搐，显然是触了电。</p><p>又一名守卫举起了一把体型不小的枪，只见那枪中发射出一道绿色光束，尹明龙双手握住剑柄，剑横在了胸前，阻隔住了绿色的射线，即便如此，尹明龙也被这绿色射线逼退回了电梯门口。尹明龙突觉得胸前一痛，原来自己的万圣节服装竟被刚才的射线渗出的能量给穿透了，在表皮上留下了伤痕。</p><p>“主人 ，刚才的能量中和已经消耗了光剑80%的能量。”SARA说道，“您的盔甲也被破坏了。”</p><p>眼见那人想再次开枪，尹明龙抬起了双手，只听砰的一声，剩下的四名守卫被尹明龙抬起然后狠狠砸在了地上，失去了知觉。</p><p>“这个科技我喜欢。”尹明龙看着自己的手甲护臂说道，“竟然可以用我的意念来实行移物。SARA，可以关闭夜视模式了。”</p><p>这时，灯光亮起，尹明龙看着眼前的长廊横七竖八地躺着几人的身体，地上堆满了弹壳和弹坑。尹明龙弯下了腰，在一名守卫腰间摸索了几下，拿出了一张卡片，经过SARA的扫描后然便朝着对面的那扇门走了去。</p><p>尹明龙来到了金属门前，将卡放在了扫描面板上，可屏幕上显示的结果是“Access Denied”</p><p>“主人，刚才的袭击，守卫好像启动了防御机制，门卡不再能开启门了。”SARA说道，“我扫描了一下这个锁，是Lexcorp最新研发的由超级电脑驱动的防火墙，它的代码每原秒就能随机变化一次，我需要大概十分钟来破解。”</p><p>“行，那我等你。”</p><p>“主人，你的身后有人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 组队</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now (October 31, 2019, 11:25pm)</p><p>SARA的这句“背后有人”让尹明龙寒毛竖立，他猛地回国了头，只见开启了红外线探测的面具下却毫无侦测结果。</p><p>“SARA，这里没有任何人呀。”</p><p>“这一处长廊设置了动能探测仪，我刚好接入了探测仪的系统，通过对空气振动频率的分析，这个空间里，还存在着……嗞……嗞。”</p><p>“SARA？”尹明龙摸了摸通讯按钮，可却依旧没有回声。</p><p>“信号被干扰了。”尹明龙心中想到，正要有所行动，可是他发现自己却根本无法动弹身体了，尹明龙听见了手中的护臂碎裂的声音，随后身体被推到了墙上。</p><p>“萧小姐的身上的科技不错啊，竟然瞒过了我的探测器。”尹明龙说道。只见尹明龙眼前出现了一个白色短袖紧身T恤的女子。</p><p>萧沅似是有些惊讶，低头看了看自己，原来适才尹明龙被制住前，已经发动了护臂，向前方发动念力攻击，竟无意中触碰到了萧沅衣服中的隐身科技薄弱部分。</p><p>“原来Ben先生不是Ben，是Kylo。”萧沅玩味地说道。</p><p>“那萧小姐也不是Rey。”尹明龙平静地说道，“我不是Ben，那想必，你也不是萧沅吧？”</p><p>“哎呀，叫我什么都行。</p><p>想不到，一个本姑娘这么欣赏的人，居然是个小偷。”萧沅说道，“把你抓去了，你说我能拿多少赏金？”</p><p>尹明龙说道：“萧沅小姐说笑了，若萧沅小姐是个维护秩序之人，那适才我与这些守卫激战时，萧沅小姐便可出手偷袭我，并不用等到我黑进了动能探测仪后才会急着动手。”</p><p>“赏金嘛，一个人拿自然是最好不过啦。”萧沅说着，黑色眸子中似乎闪出了金光。</p><p>“我记得大概十一年前，”尹明龙说道，“我遇上了一个人，她曾经把我按在了墙上，也是如你这般，使用了Telekinesis（念力移物，也称心灵遥感，与心灵感应类似，用自身的思想感知，只是与心灵感应不同的是，心灵感应感知思想，而念力移物则是感知物并控制其移动）按在了墙上，我自觉得那是一个耻辱时刻，所以我从那以后，我便发誓，若是有谁再这样对我，我决计不会饶恕他。”</p><p>萧沅嘴角露出了笑容，身体走近了几分，太阳穴突得暴起了一下，尹明龙的身体竟有一分镶进了墙中。萧沅说道：“等你出了这个墙再说吧。”</p><p>忽然萧沅脸上的笑容凝固了，因为她只觉得大脑一阵晕眩，自己的精神已无法集中释放念力，萧沅连忙后退三步，与此同时，三枚匕首飞向了尹明龙的咽喉。尹明龙身体用力一挣，左臂已从墙上抽出，挡在咽喉前，三把匕首齐齐扎在了尹明龙的手腕上，尹明龙随即抽出了右臂，复又狠狠敲击墙面，借着这力道，身体挣脱了墙的束缚。</p><p>尹明龙右手抬起，双指点在了太阳穴上，萧沅原本用念力蓄势待发的近百粒子弹壳纷纷落下，萧沅忙将手也放在了太阳穴上，黑色的眼瞳变成了牛奶般的的白色。尹明龙感觉到了一股意念似要入侵自己大脑，自己的第一道精神防线竟出现了一丝裂痕。尹明龙有些惊讶，竟有人能在看不到自己眼睛的情况下就能对自己的心灵护罩产生一丝伤害。能做到这一点的除了天使Angela，也就是这些年遭遇过的一些超级罪犯，但是这些人不是死了就是被关进了监狱。尹明龙皱紧了眉头，警觉了起来。</p><p>萧沅另一只手一招，大约五十颗蛋壳漂浮起来，齐齐射向尹明龙，见状，尹明龙加大了意念的输出，攻击萧沅的大脑，萧沅念力控制的子弹停滞在了二人之间。</p><p>萧沅的双眼死死盯着尹明龙，未被面具遮住的太阳穴已经青筋暴起，她的念力不断被对手的心灵感应打断，根本无暇控制子弹了。</p><p>两人僵持良久，最终二人身体一震，萧沅退后了两步，尹明龙则退后一步。</p><p>“原来是同道中人。”尹明龙说道，“你是第二局，还是第七局的？”</p><p>“我不明白你在说什么。”萧沅并回答道，说道，“我只是拿钱办事而已。倒是你，独行者，一个最近出现在中国并被通缉的义警，怎么也来做小偷的勾当了？”</p><p>“我这不是小偷。”尹明龙说道，“我有我的事情要做。你最好不要拦我的路。”</p><p>“我也不会拦路，不过，看你的样子，也是要偷东西，不如我们合作？”萧沅问道。</p><p>尹明龙警惕地看着她，适才二人心灵感应交战，尽管没有直接对视，这个女人的心灵感应强度虽没有自己那么雄厚，但是运用程度比自己熟练了不少，自己尽管看到了她的部分记忆，自己的记忆也泄露了些许，自己若是再与其纠缠自然讨不到多少好处，反而还会暴露自己的真实身份，不如便先与这小偷合作，然后再说。于是尹明龙点头，两人一番精神交流，很快达成了共识。</p><p>“我的面具与AI的联络被你切断了，现在根本没法开锁。”尹明龙指了指密码锁，说道。</p><p>萧沅凑近了锁，打量了片刻后，说道：“没事儿，我会开锁。”</p><p>“你不行的，就算是我的AI开这个锁都要花个十分钟，你怎么会……Holy shit.”</p><p>门吱呀一声开了。</p><p>萧沅戏谑地看着爆了粗口的尹明龙，问道：“怎么会啥？这锁不难开啊。”</p><p>尹明龙冷哼了一声，不再说话。</p><p>两人通过了门，迎面而来的是一个空无一物的大房间，这方形大房间极为宽敞，可以容纳百人，二人面前的房间的地板是由大概边长30cm的方形砖铺成。尹明龙按了一下面具上的按钮他的眼前出现了密密麻麻的红外线。</p><p>“红外线，你打算怎么过去？”萧沅转头问道。</p><p>尹明龙转头看了一眼萧沅，说道：“你比我有优势吧？” 然后抬起了一只手，指着前方，问道：“你准头应该不错吧？”</p><p>“还行，”萧沅伸手一招，一枚子弹头飞到了她的手中，她指头一动，子弹急速飞出，不偏不倚，撞在了对面墙上的红色按钮上。尹明龙眼前的红外线防线顿时消失殆尽。</p><p>“这是谁设计的安保系统，漏洞太大了吧？”萧沅吐槽道，“居然把红外线开关设置在……嗯？有点意思。”</p><p>尹明龙疑惑地看了看萧沅，然后便恍然大悟，说道：“确实很有意思，看来红外线只是障眼法。” 说着，从腰间掏出了三枚飞刀。</p><p>“你就这么随随便便的‘听’我的想法，很没有礼貌啊。”萧沅说道。</p><p>尹明龙耸了耸肩，说道：“是你自己没有收敛，你都在脑海里咆哮了，要不要我给你个麦克风啊？”</p><p>萧沅没有说话，转过了头，尹明龙看不见她的表情，随后掷出了三枚飞刀，飞刀分别插在了三块地砖的中央，只见离自己最近的第一个地砖以及它周围的二十四块地砖突然消失，变成了一个坑洞，尹明龙通过面具的扫描，得知了坑的底下铺着一排排金属尖刺，尖刺上挂着几个带着黑色的白骨，坑周围四面的墙面上有着几个小孔，每个小孔都喷出了火焰。另外两个地砖也是如同之前第一个地砖那般，不过那里的坑，尹明龙扫描不到。</p><p>萧沅看着三个坑，说道：“想不到你个子不高，但是，飞刀还挺……” 她没有再说话，因为她感觉到，尹明龙正带着不怀好意的眼神看着自己。</p><p>“小心眼的男人。”萧沅偷偷在心中嘀咕，这次她并没有让尹明龙“听”见她的心声。</p><p>尹明龙看向萧沅，问道：“你看出规律了吗？”</p><p>萧沅点头，然后反问道：“你没看出来吗？” “没有，我面具里和我AI的连线被你溢出的心灵感应烧断了，我现在根本无法做出完美的扫描。”</p><p>“那你来吧。”尹明龙说道，“顺便标记一下危险的砖块吧。”</p><p>“那你求我啊。”萧沅笑嘻嘻地说道。“你试试，我怕我求，你不敢接。”</p><p>“你这个男人，怎么一点都不解风情？”萧沅抱怨道，“亏我之前还觉得你是个不错的绅士。”</p><p>“风度是什么？可以吃吗？”尹明龙说道，“再说了，风度是需要信任来赢取的。”</p><p>“哎呀，你自认为自己很帅吗，本姑娘还要拉下脸来赢取你的风度。” “我不是这个意思，我是想说，和我建立一个心灵链接，这样可以确保合作的完美性。你敢不敢？”</p><p>尹明龙注视着她，她的头向右略微偏转，右手指尖轻轻划过了面庞，然后她说道：“我先上了，你注意看我的标记，白色的是可以走的。”</p><p>只见萧沅脚尖离地，身体漂浮，她用念力控制着身体，慢慢向前移动，尹明龙发现，地上有些砖染上了一层白色。白色砖块的位置倒是相隔不远，尹明龙从腰带的小包中掏出了一颗拳头大的漆黑石头，石头上有着一条火红色的中国龙条纹。</p><p>不过一会儿，萧沅已经飞行完了三分之二的路程，尹明龙正要开始行动，只见面具上的扫描显示仪忽然出现了红色的警报。尹明龙心中大叫道：“快躲！”</p><p>尹明龙的面具下，一条条红外线从周围的墙面射出，好几道红外射线点在她的身上，随即天花板上的机关被触动，天花板打开了几道口，有几挺加特林机枪从那几道口中探出，两边的墙面也开了口，几支金属标枪从口中射出，她身下的砖块集体下沉，露出了布满了白骨的几个坑洞。萧沅闭上了眼睛，子弹，标枪停在了她的身后一尺的范围。她边像对面移动着，边慢慢地转过了身体，似乎一切都显得游刃有余。突然，天花板的机关再次触动，这次降下来的不是加特林，而是三台尹明龙适才看见的发射绿色激光的类似武器。不待萧沅反应，尹明龙抛出了手中的石头，只见飞在半空中的石头的体积不断变大，竟变成了一团黑色液体，液体的面积不断扩大，随后分流，一股液体在萧沅与三个激光炮之间凝成了一面火红色的盾牌三道绿色激光，而另一股液体化作了几根细绳，缠在了三个激光炮的架子上。绿光激射，盾牌被绿光带来的冲击向后朝萧沅冲去，萧沅抬起了两只手，盾牌停在了她双手前的三寸之外，随后她的身体在撞击下弹出，撞在了身后的墙上。</p><p>“萧沅，你没事吧？”尹明龙心中问道。“我没事，”萧沅的声音出现在了他的脑海中，她撑着地，慢慢站了起来，“我的念力可以形成护盾，刚才抵消了撞击的力道。”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头，只见激光炮的架子已经被尹明龙的液态金属绳弄断，三个激光炮掉落在了地上，尹明龙双手一挥，黑色的液体慢慢返回到了尹明龙身边。只见原本车轮大黑色的液体迅速变大，随后液体覆盖了尹明龙的周身，眨眼尹明龙身上的衣服变为了，黑色的金属甲，胸前出现了一个龙形图案，原本的面具也被一个龙头头盔取代，随即尹明龙的双手燃起了火焰。对面的萧沅看见此场景，不禁有些出神，只听她自言自语道：“我这是在看终结者吗？”</p><p>尹明龙的身体也漂浮在了半空，手中出现了数十颗火球，火球飞出，击中了那些红外线的源头，眼见红外线逐渐消失，尹明龙也迅速飞到了萧沅的身边。</p><p>“你这是什么科技？”萧沅问道，“居然可以像T-1000的液态金属那样，还给你带来超能力。”</p><p>“我本来就有超能力，只是以前受过一个诅咒，大部分的超能力无法在任何时区晚上六点后发挥出来。”尹明龙解释道，“我这个盔甲的材质叫做龙形石，是一种附了魔的石头，来自龙族。它可以随心所欲变化，延展性极高，可以提供防御力，不过延展的size越大，防御力越小，并向我提供部分在日间无法发挥的超能力。”</p><p>“我去，这东西，能不能给我也搞一个。”</p><p>“很抱歉，这东西，世界上只有五份，有两份遗失，有两份有主，还有一份，最好还是不要找到。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“切，小气。”</p><p>“差不多了。”尹明龙说道，“我们继续向前走吧。”</p><p>“话说，你的超能力好眼熟啊。有点像几年前的那个火龙，不知道你认不认识。” 萧沅问道。</p><p>“不认识。” “你的这件制服上的龙纹，和他的制服的龙纹一摸一样，貌似连身高都差不多，他消失了三四年了，然后你最近出现了，你有七八成就是他。”</p><p>“你话很多诶。”尹明龙边走边说道，“有时间问东问西，不妨告诉我你的真实身份。” 同时，他内心嘀咕道：“还是要再改改制服的样子，这个女人眼力太厉害了。”</p><p>“Btw，我不是火龙，我只不过是他的迷弟而已。”</p><p>“呵，我就知道，火龙那么帅，怎么可能是你？”</p><p>“……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I </strong>
  <strong>梦</strong>
</p><p>Then (October 24, 2019, 美国西部时间11:25am)</p><p>明星云趴在沙发上，她赤裸全身，双手与弯曲的双腿一起被手铐与绳子锁着，嘴中被塞了一条白色的布，她的下巴枕在了沙发的扶手上，身体急速左右摇摆着，她想挣脱，可是身体却使不上劲，不断地发出呜呜的声音，她的双眼里满是惊与急切。她的眼前，有两个男人，一个人身材高大，身穿红色连体背心，肤色白皙，他的脸被面具挡着，但明星云能看见，他的左臂上有一个手里剑的黑色的十字手里剑图案。另一个人，趴在地上，他白色的衣衫被鲜血染红，身体微微蠕动，他的双手向前扒着，似乎想要极力逃离这个男人。红衣男子转头望向了被束缚的明星云，他说道：</p><p>“他是这个世界上最幸运的人，所以他需要去死！”</p><p>只见他举起了手中的枪，对着倒地的男人的太阳穴来了一枪。巨大的枪声，鲜血混杂着脑浆，如同喷泉一般，倒映在了星云的瞳孔上，这一刻，似乎成为了永恒，她失神了，她没有理会那个男人对自己的欺凌，只记得自己回过神后，看见地上那具没有了头颅的尸体，她的身体颤动。男人拿掉了堵住她嘴的布，随即听到了一声撕心裂肺的吼叫：</p><p>“Nemo！”</p><p>明星云猛地睁开了眼睛，立刻从床上坐起，随后，她痛苦地闭上眼睛，捂了捂脑袋，泪水很快打湿了眼眶，随即，她感到了一阵恶心，急匆匆地跑到了卫生间，对着马桶一阵干呕。</p><p>莲蓬头的水流着清脆的稀疏声，热水冲刷着自己头和脸，星云深吸一口气，这才将心情平复。</p><p>自己又做那个梦了。Nemo，自己的丈夫，已经去世那么久了，可他被害的那一幕，仿佛如昨日一般，历历在目。她亲眼看见，自己深爱的丈夫，脑袋被达姆弹打爆，鲜血喷在了自己的脸上，她记得，那殷红的鲜血，好烫。有着冰龙之力，按道理说，那点儿鲜血，对自己来说，应该没有热度，可是为什么那一次，会那么的滚烫呢？</p><p>“The water is so hot. Don’t you feel hot?” 一个声音让星云回过了神。浴室的门不知何时开了，一个赤裸着的身形高大的年轻男子不知何时已经站在了浴缸外。他舔着手指，然后将手放进洗手池冲凉，明星云因为走神，根本没有查觉到他什么时候进来的，也并不知道，他什么时候将手伸进了自己开着快50度的热水中。</p><p>“Sorry.”星云说着，忙打开了冷水开关，随后问道，“You wanna join me?”</p><p>“Sure.” 男人说着，踏进了浴缸，一双大手环住了星云纤细的腰肢，将她抱了起来。</p><p>星云对着他挤出了一抹微笑，头靠在了男人健壮的肩膀上，任由他抚摸着自己，因为她的思绪已经再次沉浸到了刚才的噩梦中。</p><p>几个小时后。</p><p>“So, I will see you around?”</p><p>“Maybe.”明星云回答道。两人出了酒店便分道扬镳了。明星云慢慢地走在了大街上，拿出了手机，拨通了一个号码，说道：“Cyborg，是我。你能帮我找到Mila的下落吗？”</p><p>“我试试吧，Mila用了魔法屏障，普通的定位根本没有办法。”</p><p>“没事，如果你没办法，我就去找Fate，你用Zeta Beam帮我传送到Salem去。”明星云说道。</p><p>“Okay. 对了Akiko，联合国以及五角大楼的官员想要和联盟进行最新的行动协议，以及拨款资金的事情。”</p><p>“行，我知道了。不过这个事情，你或者Arthur来办吧，Victor，下周联盟开会的时候，我有事情宣布。”</p><p>“好的呢，老板。”Cyborg说道，“不过听你语气这么严肃，有很重要的事情吗？”</p><p>“晚点跟你说。先送我去Fate那里，我已经找到隐秘处了，开Zeta吧。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II Doctor Fate</strong>
</p><p>Then (October 24, 2019, 美国东部时间18:37am)</p><p>明星云此时站在了一片宽阔的空草地上，她伸出了一只手，举在了半空，似乎在空气中摸索着 什么。紧接着，金光大作，刺眼的光芒让明星云退后了几步。金光慢慢散去，一座方形的金砖塔楼出现在了她的眼前。塔楼的顶端，是像极了国际象棋里的城堡棋子，像一顶方形的王冠。塔底的砖块退去，出现了一道拱形的木门。</p><p>明星云推开了木门，一个石头台阶，出现在了眼前。明星云急切地踏上了楼梯，在大概走了20个台阶后，她看见了终点再次出现了一个拱形木门，明星云敲了敲门，门吱呀一声打开，映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的客厅，地上铺着底色为红色和孔雀羽色花纹的地毯。客厅里摆着两张红色的沙发，沙发边摆着一个红色的扶手椅，扶手椅边就是壁炉壁炉里烧着熊熊的烈火。壁炉的墙上挂着四盏油灯，壁炉的正上方是一个女人的油画像。她有着一头红色的波浪头发，神态端庄，美丽动人的脸上让星云不由得多看了几眼，她的脖子上戴着一条洁白的珍珠项链。画像的扶手椅上做着一个身穿黑色礼服的老人，他看上去像六七十上下，一头银色的头发，面目慈祥，但有着一双蓝色的锐利的眼睛。他一只手捧着一本用古朴书皮包着的书，另一只手抚摸着一根手杖。</p><p>待得星云进了客厅，老人合上了手上的书，说道：“Greetings, Akiko.”</p><p>“Mr. Kent, 您好。”星云用上了敬语，“真是不好意思，叨扰您了。”</p><p>“不用对我用上敬语。”Kent说道，“真要说，应该是我对你用上敬语。”（注：两人此时在用日语交流）</p><p>“别，你是前辈，可别折煞我。”明星云忙说道，“我这次来，是……”</p><p>“有求于我。”Kent接话道，然后指了指自己对面的扶手椅，说道，“请坐。”</p><p>明星云露出一抹笑容，果然，什么事情也瞒不过他。</p><p>待得明星云坐下后，Kent放下了手中的书，说道：“你来找Doctor Fate有什么事情吗？”</p><p>“我想找到Mila Evans。”明星云说道，我需要她的帮助。</p><p>Kent抬起了头，看了一眼明星云，说道：“你又做那个噩梦了。我明白了，你想让Mila帮你解梦。”</p><p>“是的，我需要找到她。自从几年前明龙被邪龙附身的那场最终战斗以后，她就消失了，联盟尝试了各种手段，但联系不上她。我听Zatanna说过，您是地球上最厉害的魔法师，我想也就您可以帮我找到她了。”</p><p>“你还没有放下是吧？” “我查了三年，这三年，我尝试了各种手段，我找不到他。我找不到那个杀了Nemo的人”明星云说着，抚了抚自己的短发，深吸一口气后，继续说道，“那个凶手，杀了我爱的人，我踏遍了全世界，Victor和明龙甚至用上了SARA和Mother Box，也没能找出那个人。我，从没有感觉到这么无力。最近，噩梦做得越来越频繁了。”</p><p>“明龙知道你在做噩梦吗？”</p><p>“我不想让他知道。”明星云说道，“明龙心大，我和任何男的，还有女的有点什么，他从来不会吃醋，可要是牵扯上了Nemo，他会很不舒服。因为他知道，我最爱的人是Nemo。其次，Nemo死后，他三天三夜没有睡觉，就为了帮我找凶手，可没有结果，他一直耿耿于怀，若是我告诉他我又做那个噩梦了，他一定会自责的。他就是这样，喜欢揽责任，尤其是针对自己所爱。”</p><p>听到这里，Kent不由得转头，看了一眼那副油画像。</p><p>“你想念Inza吗？”明星云问道。</p><p>“每天都在想。”Kent说道，“我每天都在思考着，什么时候，我才能被带入天堂，见到她。我每天都在看着我的表，希望时间能过得稍微快一点儿，这样我也好赶紧寿终正寝，见到他。”</p><p>“您觉得Nabu会那么轻易放您去天堂她团聚吗？”</p><p>“是啊。” Kent无奈地点了点头。</p><p>“我这次来，不光是想请你帮我找到Milia，还有，我恳求您再次出山。”明星云问道，“联盟需要人手，您可否考虑重新戴上命运之盔（The Helmet Of Fate）。”</p><p>Kent没有说话，他的双眼再次看向了Inza的油画，随即从怀中掏出了一个金色的怀表，他看了一眼表上的指针，然后再看向了星云，说道：“那头盔，戴上了，也不见得那么容易取下来。Nabu有他自己的意识，我可以听见他的低语，他很急迫，他察觉到了世间即将到来的无尽的混乱。如果我再次成为Doctor Fate，在混乱被压制之前，Nabu之灵是不会让我取下头盔的。那我见到Inza的时间又会被延迟。“</p><p>“那您扪心自问，如果Inza还活着，她会喜欢你怎么做。“</p><p>Kent Nelson再次转向了妻子的画像，他凝望着Inza美丽的脸庞，良久，他说道：“我想，我该戴上这该死的头盔了，希望日后看见Inza的时候，她不会狠狠把我揍一顿。”</p><p>“没事儿，要是哪天我比你先走，我告诉Inza你不是故意的，是我请你出的山。”</p><p>Kent从扶手椅上站起了身，他拿起了手杖，点了点地板，明星云看见Kent的面前凭空冒出了一个金色的头盔，形状类似古希腊士兵的头盔，不同的是命运头盔覆盖了前脸，头盔闪着金光，星云能感受到它散发着一股神秘的气息，魔法的灵气非常强烈。</p><p>Kent的手放到了头盔上，抚摸着它，似乎是在看着一个老朋友一般，随后手又缩回，似乎在害怕着什么。在做出了几秒的挣扎后，他最终还是将手放到了头盔上，说道：“很久不见了，Nabu。几十年了，我听你的念叨几十年了，所有的可能与不可能，我都已经厌烦了。如果我不能抗拒命运，那就接受命运吧。Fate is a fatal thing.” 说完，他戴上了头盔。</p><p>金色的命运头盔闪出了光芒，明星云看见了他的身后，一个两米高的金色十字浮现，与普通十字不同的是，这个十字的上半截是一个圆环，明星云知道，这是古埃及十字Ankh（☥），有着生命的象征，这一刻，明星云感受到面前这人的气质完全变了。原本面目慈祥的智者老头，变得不再像人类，星云记得他散发的气息，那是在注视Khione以及水龙的时候，才会出现的感觉，没错，星云在注视着一尊神祇。</p><p>老人原本的黑色礼服也被金光包裹，随后化为暗蓝色的连体紧身衫，随后，金色的腰带，靴子和披风幻化而出，他的胸口出现了一个暗金色的圆形的护身符，一个金色的Ankh若隐若现。</p><p>“Doctor Fate（命运博士）.” 明星云注视着眼前的这位地球上最强大的人物之一，竟一时间呆住了。</p><p>命运博士看了一眼明星云，说道：“汝之命途多舛，前路必是鲜血。汝之心，本无瑕，然，无瑕者必易惹尘埃。”</p><p>“您可以说得详细点吗？”明星云心头一沉，忙问道。</p><p>“命运有它自己的规律，未来可以改变，但这也属于命运的一部分。即便我明说，你也改变不了。”命运博士说道，“你的命格，不知为何，缺失了一部分，我看不通透你的过去，也看不明确你的未来。只有寥寥几个画面。但这并不是你来的目的，不是吗？”</p><p>明星云想了想，博士说得很对，自己的目的是找到Mila，而不是在听虚无缥缈的命运。</p><p>命运博士抬起了右手，掌心一个金色的Ankh浮现，然后一个篮球大小的地球凭空浮现。地球逐渐变大，随后慢慢旋转了起来。不多时，一个红色的小点出现在了地球上。明星云盯着那个红点，随后露出了一丝笑容。</p><p>“多谢您，博士。”星云鞠了一躬。</p><p>“不用谢。”命运博士说道，“我只是做了我该做的事情。Akiko，戴上头盔以后，我能感应到秩序摇摇欲坠，七宗罪的释放只是一个开始，我们的时间不多。很快，黑暗就会以旧仇的形式找上门来。”</p><p>星云听到这里，不禁心头一沉，果然，七宗罪是一个阴谋。</p><p>“既然这样，我马上去寻找Mila，劝她出山。”</p><p>“你不留下来吃个晚饭吗？”命运博士问道。</p><p>“不了，这件事情刻不容缓。等我有时间，再与您共进晚餐。”明星云说着，匆匆告别了命运博士。</p><p>命运博士看着她离去的背影，随后伸手一挥。地球的画面变动，转化成了明星云的梦境。梦境的画面变换，只见那凶手身着的红色背心变为了被鲜血染红的白色破条短袖衫，而左臂上的十字手里剑，变成了一个黑色的Ankh纹身。</p><p>“原来，是你。”命运博士嘀咕道，随后画面再次变换，命运博士蓝色的瞳孔逐渐放大，良久，画面消失，命运向后退了几步，似乎有些疲惫。“She must not know what happened that night. It’s not the right time yet.”</p><p>命运博士左手一伸，一道金色的传送门出现，他缓缓走进了门中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Mila Evans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——我又做了那个梦，那个折磨了我两三年的噩梦。梦，原本是模糊的，可我的梦，每一个细节，我都记得十分清楚。我不得不看着他，一遍又一遍地被子弹打爆头。我不能再想了，我做了百年的杀手，目睹了千千万万残酷的死亡，可是他的死状，让我感受到了恐惧。这些我没有和明龙说，我不想让他担心，其次，我不想让明龙知道我和他的事情，我知道，他会不舒服。和明龙在一起，我睡得安稳多了，他让我安心，可是对明龙，我并不知道到底是什么感觉。我知道，他爱我，可我，爱他吗？还有，关于我的梦，命运博士似乎知道些什么，但他不愿意告诉我，我也不想问，先处理好当前的事情吧。</h3><p> </p><p>Then (October 26, 2019, 北京时间14:30)</p><p>周末的古镇人来人往，毕竟对于忙碌的中国上班族来说，周六或者周日可能是最好的出来逛的日子。一排排的古建筑里摆放着特色的手工品或是土特产，只有一家店铺不一样，因为这50平米的房子里，放着大大小小的架子，架子上摆着各式各样的水晶球，首饰，卡牌，植物以及动物标本。就这么一个风格迥异的店铺，总会吸引着大批客户光临。</p><p>店铺的最里面摆放着一张红木方桌，一个身穿紫色长裙的大概二十七八的女子坐在桌子一旁，在桌上，一副塔罗牌扇形摆开，她抽起了一张牌。</p><p>“18号，月。”女人念着自己的牌，然后目光猛地望向了门口。她看见了一个身穿蓝色条纹短衫和蓝色牛仔短裤的明星云站在了门口，正满怀微笑地看着自己。</p><p>女人站了起来，对着店里的顾客说道：“对不起，小店目前暂停营业，如果有什么心仪的东西，可以现在来结账。”</p><p>客人陆陆续续地离开了小店，女人关上了店面的木门，随后她脸上的笑容消失，对明星云说道：“是谁告诉你我在这里的？”</p><p>“Mila，这就是你见到老朋友的态度吗？”</p><p>“我才不想掺和你们的事情。”Mila说道，“和你们扯上关系，准没好事儿。”</p><p>明星云没有因为Mila没好气的态度而恼火，反而说道：“我既然来了，便是客人，难道你不应该好好接待一下吗？”</p><p>Mila冷哼一声，也没有多说什么，只是从收银柜的桌上拿起了一个烧水壶，然后打开了旁边通往里屋的门，说道：“Shell，帮我拿些薰衣草茶叶来。”</p><p>不一会儿，门吱呀一声打开，一个大约看上去大概十六七岁的女孩儿拿着一个金属盒子走了出来，明星云仔细打量着小女孩儿，她的五官很是精致，眼神极为灵动，皮肤白皙，宛若陶瓷，如娃娃一般，再配上白色的JK制服，甚是可爱。她的脖子上挂着一条银色的贝壳项链。明星云注视着这个叫Shell的女孩儿，她感觉自己好像在哪里见过她，而且不知道是不是错觉，她有一秒钟看见Shell乌黑亮丽的长发变成了银色，黑色的宝石般的瞳孔也变成了橘色。这错觉转瞬即逝，让明星云不由得摇头，怀疑自己是不是昨晚没有休息好。</p><p>Mila接过她手中的盒子，然后示意她进去里屋，随后拿出了两个杯子，杯中各自放了些茶叶。</p><p>“这孩子是谁啊？你徒弟？” “算是吧，我的魔法学徒。”</p><p>“我感觉这孩子很面熟，但一下又说不上来。”明星云说道，“而且，我感觉她不像人类。”</p><p>“你昨晚没睡好吧。”Mila说着从壶中倒出了开水。很快杯中的热气伴随着薰衣草的香味充满了整个大厅。</p><p>“最近咋样？”明星云问道，“你消失了这么久去哪里了，为什么不回来？”</p><p>Mila端起了茶杯，抿了一口，冷淡地说道：“回去了又能如何？你觉得现在回联盟还有意义吗？”</p><p>“怎么会没有意义？”明星云也喝了一口茶，问道。</p><p>Mila说道：“与邪龙的那场战斗，土龙，风龙双双毙命，我想想，还死了多少，Zatara，Jay Garrick，上都夫人，隐形女，Hawkman，Hawkgirl。”</p><p>“还有Blitzen Bill，以及Tim Drake。”明星云说道，“都是一些好战友。”</p><p>“那么我现在问你，联盟什么时候成为为联合国办事的机构了？”Mila问道，“我看见了新闻，你签署了协议，从那以后，联盟的一切行动需要得到当地政府机构的许可。你违背了联盟的初衷。”</p><p>明星云沉默了。</p><p>“我知道，当初辉煌的英雄时代已经不再了，”Mila的语气越变越激动，“你想想当初那些身怀着理想的人如今还有多少人在坚持着。你看看现在的联盟，Trump天天在想办法试图掌握你们，想让你们成为美国的武器，他不是还时不时嘲讽正义联盟居然沦落到让一个中日混血的亚洲女人做领导。你还要我说别的吗？”</p><p>“还有，你看看这个世界，自从Meta-human和异世界大批出现后，世界各国现在变成了什么？若是没有邪龙的那件事情还好，邪龙事件之后，你再看看我们这些退休的身怀绝技的处境怎么样？我们被驱赶，被迫害，告诉我，当我们这些人落难的时候，联盟在哪里？You were sucking UN’s dick when we were slaughtered by the world.”</p><p>明星云皱起了眉头，说道：“你真的这么想？Cyborg在俄罗斯被核导弹锁定，是我让普京停止了攻击。Aquaman因为中东海洋污染和陆上差点开战，是联盟说服了联合国调停战乱并离开那一块儿海域，并投资清洁能源。丝绸，因为身份被公开，爱人也被邪龙附体的Bruce杀了，她不愿意再待在联盟里，也不想和我们扯上关系，她meta-human的身份，别人不敢雇佣她，她只好跑去当妓女，是联盟的人拖了关系，帮她换了一个新的身份和新的工作。我和Ray Palmer还有Arthur Jr一起创办了一个慈善机构，我们在照顾着司去联盟成员的家人。Bruce和Batman最近在哥谭救助的被拐卖的Meta-human青少年也被送往了好去处。难道你还觉得我在向权威卑躬屈膝吗？难道我就没在努力着想让人们消除对Meta-human的偏见吗？你只是在看着新闻，可你知道老娘每天要承受多少的舆论攻击还有压力？老娘在外边天天抗，你要是一个人天天旁观着，啥事儿也不做，别给我瞎bb。”</p><p>霎时，屋里的气氛变得冰冷。Shell提着热气腾腾的水壶，推开了门，霎时间，她感觉到了手中的水壶也慢慢地变冷，她随即马上关上了大门。</p><p>“你知道，你在新闻里的公关形象真的很让人作呕，我也讨厌你的做法。”Mila说道，“不过，我很欣慰，你没有忘记你的初衷。”</p><p>“你信我？”</p><p>Mila笑道：“我当然信你啦，茶水里被我加了吐真剂。”</p><p>明星云将口里的茶全喷了出来，怒道：“You bitch!!”</p><p>“你又不是第一天认识我，bitch。”</p><p>两人相视而笑，屋里空气的温度慢慢恢复了正常。</p><p>“跟你做闺蜜，真的是要多两个心眼。”明星云说道，“你这么喜欢算计，小心哪天被风水轮流转。”</p><p>“姐妹，别太担心我，我从来最爱的都是自己。”Mila说道，“还有你。”</p><p>“切，鬼才信。这么肉麻。刚刚一副眼神，恨不得掐死我。” “哎呀，那就是个小测验嘛，别上火啊。”</p><p>“别给我嬉皮笑脸的，你他妈敢给我下药，没爱了，几年的姐妹白当了。”</p><p>“哎呀，这不是俗话说得好，防火防盗防闺蜜嘛。”</p><p>“滚！”</p><p>两人聊着聊着，竟慢慢地越来越投机，似乎昔日的友谊慢慢回归了。</p><p>“给，这是你的吊坠。”明星云拿出了一个绿色的吊坠，说道：“我和Bruce前段时间遭遇了Devoe，发现了他拿走了你的吊坠，我们担心了好一阵。”</p><p>“我就说到底去了哪里。”Mila接过了吊坠，露出了一丝玩味儿的笑，“我们？看来你们终于在一起了。”</p><p>“是啊。”明星云说道，“十一年了，我这个老阿姨居然和当初的小弟弟在一起了。”</p><p>“我可是记得，当初听说你结婚了，他专门找了一家超级罪犯的酒吧，一个人把整个酒吧里的30人打趴下了。”Mila说道。</p><p>“我记得，他确实是真的难过了。”明星云说道，“不过你俩不就很快hook up了。虽然就一个星期。”</p><p>“他怎么样呢？好久没有看见他了。” “和刚刚复活时相比，他开朗了不少。”</p><p>“那就好，改天替我向他问好。”Mila说道，“对了，你大老远的跑过来找我，不会是为了跟我叙旧吧？”</p><p>明星云将自己的噩梦一一告知了Mila。</p><p>“噩梦啊，所以让我来解梦。” Mila摸了摸下巴，说道，“行，我可以帮你再次进入梦境，让你能将梦看得更清楚，其次，我也帮你看看是否能找到这个凶手。”</p><p>“那多谢了。”</p><p>“害，好姐妹，说这些干嘛。不过，你现在必须陪我去逛商场。丝芙兰，香奈儿万圣节折扣来临，最高四五折。”Mila说着，眼睛冒出了金光。</p><p>“我要夹个娃娃。”明星云说道，“这次想要个独角兽。”</p><p>“几百岁的老女人了，居然这么幼稚。”Mila露出了鄙视的眼神，“我问你，以后你和尹明龙住一起了，他是不是得把他在床上的位置留给你那一堆娃娃？”</p><p>“这个主意，貌似很不错。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Ganymede</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now (October 31, 2019, 11:50pm)</p><p>两人慢慢地走下一段阶梯，阶梯的尽头是一左一右的防盗门。尹明龙举起了左拳，伴随着这个清晰可闻的拳风声，防盗门上留下了一个 浅浅的拳印。</p><p>“你干嘛不让我开锁？”萧沅问道，“你这是想向我展示你的力量吗？So typical American man，那个词叫什么来着，masculinity？”说着，她还做了嘲讽的手势。</p><p>“第一，严格意义上讲，我是American，第二，我和那些没有脑子的masculine男性不一样，第三，我只是想测试这个门的坚硬程度。”</p><p>说着，尹明龙举起了一只手，金色的火光点燃了他的手，将手放在了门上，可出乎他所料的，金火并为像以往那般迅速融化金属，烧灼的地方只是在缓慢地变红。</p><p>“美菲斯特金属，来自暗夜海域的金属。”尹明龙嘀咕道。</p><p>“什么？美菲斯特金属？”</p><p>“这是一种不属于地球的金属，来自于异世界之一的暗夜之海。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“你在说什么呢？异世界是什么？多元宇宙吗？”萧沅表示有些懵逼。</p><p>尹明龙解释道：“你可以这么理解吧。我们的地球存在一个空间，而异世界存在于另一处空间，或者说次元。地球在几年前与这些世界连接在一起，世界各国派人进入了异世界，而这梅菲斯特金属便是他们从中带出的资源。”</p><p>“你是怎么知道得这么清楚的？”</p><p>尹明龙没有回答她的问题，再次抬起左手，一个寸拳，便将门戳出了一个洞。</p><p>萧沅不由得看了看尹明龙，他发现，眼前这个男人越发地神秘了，似乎知道很多秘辛，实力也是很强，这不由得让她警惕了起来，想到这里，她的念力已经暗自运起，笼罩在自己身侧。</p><p>尹明龙拉开了门，说道：“我一会儿可能需要你帮我开锁，随后走进了身后的门。”</p><p>萧沅没有说话，径直跟着尹明龙走进了大门。</p><p>萧沅走进了大门，眼前是一个狭窄的长廊，长廊两边的墙面上是一面面保险柜的门，门上还标注了数字。</p><p>“你的东西在哪里？”尹明龙问道，然而下一秒，他猛地看向了萧沅，说道，“147号。”</p><p>“原来你也是。”萧沅说道，“有意思。你让我很有兴趣看看更多你的思维。”</p><p>“交换不，我也很想看看到底是谁雇了你，”然后他的头凑到了她的耳边说道，“Ms. Ganymede.”</p><p>尹明龙感受到了萧沅的思维出现了极大的震荡，他感受到了一丝惊慌的情绪，但转瞬即逝。</p><p>“你很不赖嘛，独行者先生。”萧沅说道，“我好奇的是，全国通缉的义警先生跑到这个地方，打算做什么呢？”</p><p>“女人，你问太多，小心活不长久。”</p><p>“哎哟，你在和我玩霸道总裁啊，接下来是不是要把我推到墙上了。”</p><p>尹明龙无语地看了她，和这个女人说话，感觉很堵，她及其冷静，很难抓住她的破绽。更关键的是，他并不能随时看到她的想法，这让他很没有安全感，他并不知道这个危险的女人是不是会随时在他背后向他捅刀子。</p><p>“想不到，大名鼎鼎的神偷Ganymede是一个如此自恋的女人。”尹明龙嘲讽道。</p><p>“那是因为姐姐我比较自信，”萧沅说道，“你没听说过，自信是美丽的来源之一吗？”</p><p>“美丽，不尽然吧。”</p><p>“再说一句，我保证不打你。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“147号保险柜里的东西，值好几千万美金，你不会要挡我的财路吧？”萧沅问道。</p><p>尹明龙看了看保险柜的锁，问道：“你清楚147里面的东西吗？”</p><p>萧沅看了一眼尹明龙，然后她的脑海里出现了三个字：“League of Assassins.”</p><p>“你在调查这个吗？”萧沅的声音在尹明龙的脑海中响起，“分享情报吗？”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头，抬起了左手，食指和中指放在了萧沅的太阳穴上，萧沅也是如此，突然她缩回了手，说道：“不过，别看太多不该看的东西。”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，萧沅感受到了一股柔和的心灵感应的能量充斥着她的周身，随后她嘴角微掀，将手指放到了尹明龙的太阳穴上。</p><p>随后，两人相视一笑，尹明龙说道：“我喜欢你的能力，不用废话。”</p><p>“那么我们达成共识了吗？我把名单交给你，你欠我一个人情。”</p><p>“Of course. 开锁交给你了，有问题吗？”</p><p>“姐姐我专业开锁十几年了，等着看好戏吧。”</p><p>“你别给我翻车就好。”</p><p>两人说着，来到了编号147的保险柜门口。尹明龙做了一个请的姿势，于是萧沅开始仔细端详着锁。尹明龙感觉到了心灵感应的力量以及无形中的念力在门口缭绕。</p><p>“Lexcorp，”萧沅的语气变得有些严肃，“这个锁很有意思啊，可能要耽误一点时间。”</p><p>“要不是你把我的AI搞断线了，说不定能省点时间。”尹明龙说道，“别想着用超能力开，不然你可能会毁了里面的东西。”</p><p>只见萧沅从腰带处摸出了一个白色的手环戴到了右手上，她将手环套在手腕上后向下一按，它立刻从两边延展开来，变化为了液态，液态金属包裹住了萧沅的整个小臂，尹明龙看见了她的虎口处有一个标记： “L-Corp.”</p><p>“L-Corp？这是什么？Lex Lutor开了家分公司了吗？”尹明龙奇怪道。</p><p>萧沅没有说话，只是将自己的手放在了指纹锁上。</p><p>“你这是什么科技，居然也可以变换出液态金属。”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“这个我也不是很清楚原理。”萧沅说道，“但是这种科技可以完美模仿人的生物信息，现在，生物锁的指纹和虹膜我能解开，电子锁，我就交给你了。”</p><p>“还用你说，早准备好了”尹明龙说着拿出了自己的手机，摆弄着什么。</p><p>“哟，还挺可靠呢，要不是姐姐我喜欢一个人工作，你有资格做我的助理。”</p><p>尹明龙：“……”</p><p>不一会儿，保险柜的门打开了。萧沅拿出了本子，递给了尹明龙，说道：“给你了，这烫手山芋本姑娘就不要了。”</p><p>“合作愉快。”尹明龙接过了本子说道。</p><p>“愉快个屁，你的出现，害得姑奶奶损失了好几千万，真是晦气。”萧沅没好气地说。</p><p>“要不，一会儿我请你吃饭吧。”尹明龙说，“作为补偿，你随便点。”</p><p>“切，你当姐是谁啊？随随便便一顿饭就能补偿我的损失吗？”</p><p>“满汉全席，我买单。克徕帝，香奈儿随你逛。”</p><p>“好的，我们留个微信吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>与此同时，美国，大都会。</p><p>阴暗的房间里摆放着一个投影仪，墙面上的投影里正在播放着一段视频，视频的内容便是尹明龙和萧沅打破机关的视频。距离视频不远处的沙发上，坐着一个中年光头男子，他的手里端着一个水晶高脚杯，深红的液体在投影的光芒下显得晶莹剔透，再加上他那一身纯黑色的西装，喝酒的动作，显得极为优雅。</p><p>男子放下了酒杯，他拿起了遥控器，墙面上的视频缩小，它的另外一边出现了一个视频。视频里是一个封闭的房间，四周的墙面全部都是金属，一个身材高大，体型健壮的男子，被晶蓝色锁链五花大绑，他穿着蓝色的紧身制服，胸口的黄色盾形标志上显示着一个反写的红色“Z”字。他裸露在外的皮肤苍白如僵尸，他的双眼紧闭，似乎在沉睡中。</p><p>男子端详着视频里的男子，说了一句：“Not yet.” 说着，男子关掉了右半边的视频。左半边的视频再次放大。突然男子按了一下遥控器，画面暂停，男子拨弄着遥控器，画面放大，定格在了萧沅右手的上金属。</p><p>“L-Corp, Lena.” 男子嘀咕道，随后他拿起了手机，拨了个号，说道，“Mercy, send this video to our clients.”</p><p> </p><p>11月1日，0:23 am</p><p>会场，在一个包房中，一个身穿黑色长兜帽的人坐在座位上，他目不转睛地盯着窗外的拍卖台。忽然在他的身边，一个风暴兵走上前，在他的耳边低语了几句，随后掏出了一个电子显示屏一样的仪器。仪器开机，显示出了一个画面，正是尹明龙和萧沅二人。</p><p>兜帽男说道：“回复Mr. Luthor，就说我源一郎改天登门拜访致谢。”</p><p>“那这个……”风暴兵装束的男人问道。</p><p>“不用管，”源一郎说道，“就让其它人浑水摸鱼吧，我们该做我们真正需要做的事情了，这份名单，正好可以分散他们的注意力。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“我们该离开这里了，国安局的人很快就行动了。”源一郎说着，站了起来，说道，“对了，告诉她，那个人可能又出现了。”</p><p>风暴兵正要离去，却被源一郎叫住了。</p><p>“暂且先不要报告，我还不能确定是不是他。先让国安局的人测一测他吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 李景成与欧阳卿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Now (November 1, 2019, 0:35am)</p><p>两人来到了酒店外的一条街区以外，午夜的路上，只有稀稀疏疏的车辆经过，萧沅看着尹明龙说道：“我先走了。”随后，她的声音出现在了尹明龙的脑海里：“我们被……”</p><p>“跟踪了。这是北京，这么晚才这么几辆车，完全不符合夜生活啊。”尹明龙的声音也出现在了她的脑海里，“有6个人，嗯，还有四个躲在前边不远处的面包车里。”</p><p>“还有两名狙击手，在不同的楼，我们已经在射程范围里了。”萧沅心中念道，“至于为啥只有这么点车，这地儿太繁华了，还有这里这么多国外的走私者和军火商，都是人精，这里肯定有他们的眼线，这些埋伏的人们这么做就是很明显地告诉这些眼线，别妨碍他们办事。”</p><p>尹明龙赞同地点了点头，然后扫视了一下周围的路灯，心中念道：“以我的经验，接下来这片区域的监控，还有灯光都将会出现‘故障’。”</p><p>“我失去心灵感应的信号了。”萧沅默念道，随后尹明龙脑海里再也没有萧沅的声音了。这让尹明龙皱起了眉头。</p><p>忽然，灯光一亮，原本空旷的大街上凭空出现了并排出现了好几辆SUV，将萧沅和尹明龙前进与后退的路封住，车上陆陆续续下来好几个全副武装的人，举着枪对准了二人。</p><p>“我竟然没有感知到有这么多人。”尹明龙低声说道。“这是国安局新开发的科技，专门针对我们这种心灵感应者。”萧沅说道，“小心，他们的子弹设计的威力很大，还有能量脉冲，专门用来对付metas。”</p><p>“在夜间，我的超能力现在只有三成，”尹明龙说道，“我没有把握对付这么多人。”</p><p>“我的心灵感应用不出，但是念力还可以，”萧沅说道，“而且，如果你的精神能量与我建立链接，可以增强我的念力的强度。我能感觉得到，你的精神能量比我还要强大。”</p><p>“可以，不过，你就不怕在建立链接的那一刻，我偷偷窥探你的隐私吗？”</p><p>“两位，别再交头接耳了，把东西交出来吧。”人群后面，走出了一个身穿黑色风衣的中年男子。他长着一张帅气的脸，健康的小麦肤色，眉宇间透露着掌控全局的气质。</p><p>尹明龙看见萧沅的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，他心下起疑，却没有说什么。</p><p>“Lonewalker先生，终于见到你本人了。”男子亲切地说道，“前不久就是你给高队长添了不少麻烦吧。”</p><p>“你话真多。”尹明龙说道，“第二局还是第七局的？”</p><p>“诶，这不重要。”风衣男子摇了摇手，说道，“甭管是哪个局的啊，在北京，那都是为国家服务的。”</p><p>尹明龙看见萧沅脸上的抽搐幅度越来越大，他低声问道：“你是不是认识这货？”</p><p>只见萧沅张嘴骂道：“李景成，你他妈一大上海人，装个屁京腔啊。”</p><p>“哎呀。”李景成表现得像是刚刚看见萧沅一般，说道，“原来是Ganymede啊，好久不见，你又漂亮了不少啊。”</p><p>“玛德，老娘戴着面具呢，你能看到我的脸就见鬼了。”萧沅在心中怒骂道，但是在表面上，她摆出了一副“我不认识他”的表情。</p><p>“咱啊，就先不叙旧了，有什么话，一会儿啊，进了审讯室，咱慢慢聊。”李景成面带笑容看着二人道，“那你们二位是乖乖跟我走呢，还是要继续反抗呢？”</p><p>“哟，美女，你想不想揍这人？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“给我往死里揍！”萧沅说道。</p><p>“那么，”说着，尹明龙伸出了手，搭在了萧沅的肩上，说道，“开始你的原力表演吧，Master Rey。”</p><p>霎时间，萧沅感觉到脑海里多出了一股如海潮一般但是极为柔和的的精神力量，她感觉到自己的脑子转得更快了，视野也变得更加清晰，原本被抑制而无法外放的心灵感应再度释放出体外三尺外。</p><p>李景成看了自己手腕上的手表，急忙向后暴退，大吼道：“快，拿下他们！”</p><p>只见武装人员手中的枪突然飞起，紧接着几颗子弹停滞在了尹，萧二人身前。</p><p>“寒冰子弹。”萧沅感觉到尹明龙的语气变得很凝重，“擦破点儿皮，就能把你冻成冰河世纪。”</p><p>“多谢提醒，行者先生。”萧沅说道，“还有，我能隐隐感觉到两个超级危险的人。”</p><p>话音刚落，一个手拿长剑的人从众人身后跳出，萧沅挥手，一股强大的念力冲向那人。忽然，尹明龙拉着萧沅向后一蹦，彼时，长剑已划过二人适才所站的位置。</p><p>“他竟然，无视我的念力。”萧沅感觉到了一丝不妙。</p><p>“不是他，是他的剑。”尹明龙说道，“现在心灵感应被抑制，如果我撤回手，你的念力护盾应该支撑不了多久吧。”</p><p>“我还……” 萧沅的话没有说完，尹明龙抱起了她的身子一个腾空，待她回过神之际，两人站立之处的地面已经裂开，生出了一条宽3m的沟壑。尹明龙一只手抱着萧沅，另一只手中，红色的火焰升起。刺眼的光芒划过萧沅的双目，使其不得不闭上双眼，待到她睁开时，三颗西瓜大小的火球飞向了下方的人群。尹明龙停在了一间店铺的屋顶，他的目光望向了一个方向，只见一名身穿白色连体紧身衣的蒙面男子正冷冷地看着自己，在他的周围，是一团团漂浮沥青砖块和泥土混合。</p><p>“麻烦了。”尹明龙说道，“那个人利用Geo-force防御我的火焰，我伤不到他，况且……”尹明龙说着，望向了另一个方向，持剑男子已经不知何时来到了屋顶，他死死盯着两人，手中之剑，在夜色中闪出了一丝银色的光芒。</p><p>“你能把我放下来吗？”萧沅问道。</p><p>尹明龙回道：“我能飞。可以逃出屏蔽的范围。”</p><p>“那你一定要抱紧我啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>只见尹明龙身形向后一跃，那持剑男子的剑光已出现在了他们站立的地方，半空中的尹明龙低头，发现自己盔甲的胸前已经留下了一道划痕，然后便是几滴鲜红的血珠，如同玫瑰花瓣四散。</p><p>“你的胳膊，被划伤了。”尹明龙低下头，看着怀中的萧沅说道。</p><p>“我怎么不疼啊。”萧沅问道。“我阻断了你的痛觉 ”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“哎呀，你怎么这么贴心啊？” “穴道两个小时后会自己解开，你会很痛的。”</p><p>“埋伏的人今晚是有备而来的，”尹明龙说道，“这些埋伏明显针对了你的念力和心电感应，寒冰弹还有狙击手也是为了进行偷袭，为了确保一定能压制我，他们还派了两个metas。这两人，都是天生的metas，并非最近这十年来出现的metas。不过，他们并不知道我也拥有的心灵感应的能力，让你的念力护盾仍然生效。”</p><p>“你怎么知道的那么清楚？”</p><p>“很不巧，我正好认识他们其中的一个，他的武功路数，我印象深刻。”</p><p>“不好意思，你刚才，是在说武功吗？”</p><p>尹明龙身子在半空中飞舞，灵活地躲避着不断飞来的石块与土块。</p><p>“你能不能别上下摇摆了？我想吐。”</p><p>“我没办法，这些石块似乎可以预判我飞行的位置，让我根本无法提速，我在夜间功力打折扣，没法直接冲过去，虽然屏蔽范围早已经过了，”尹明龙说道，“但是那两人我甩不掉，我打算找个偏僻的地方，迎战。”</p><p>很快，尹明龙的身形已经在已落在了城南郊区的山里。“这是哪里？”萧沅问道。</p><p>尹明龙看着周围，说道：“这里属于房山区，这片山还没有被开发，一般被作为郊游来用，现在是夜间，没有人，也不会有城市建筑，适合做反杀。”</p><p>“你疯了吧，来山里打一个会操控山石之人，这不是给他主场优势吗？”</p><p>“我有你，不怕，你可以来对付。”尹明龙说道，“那个拿剑的交给我。”</p><p>尹明龙从腰带中拿出了一个小喷雾瓶，喷在了她的伤口上，伤口瞬间不再流血了。</p><p>“我感觉到了，他们来了。”萧沅说着，地面上的山石，泥土，树叶升起，环绕在二人周身。</p><p>只听呼的一声，两人看见半空中漂浮着一个大石块，石块上站着两人，白衣人在前，黑衣人在后。两人见尹明龙和萧沅不再逃跑，也停住了石块的前行。两人跳下了石块，黑衣人抬起了剑，指向了尹明龙，尹明龙感受到了他挑衅的情绪，嘴角上扬，做了一个请示动作，然后二人同时走向了一旁的小树林中，男子挥舞手中的剑，尹明龙眼前一道银光闪过，二人周身的树一齐倒下。</p><p>“是你，十步一剑，欧阳卿。”尹明龙说道，“想不到你也开始为政府工作了，这事儿传到终南山，丘道长会蒙羞的。”</p><p>“你是谁？”欧阳卿厉声说道，“你怎么知道终南山的？”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，只是从腰间掏出了短棍，然后短棍变为了长棍，说道：“放马过来吧。我一直很想打趴终南山全真教曾经的第一高手。”</p><p>欧阳卿二话没说，举剑直刺，剑锋未至，剑尖处已经放射出了三丈青芒，尹明龙只觉得汗毛一竖，侧身避过了青芒，青芒带过的劲风，即便是戴着面具，尹明龙也感觉到了脸颊生疼，同时，尹明龙也未闲着，左手一抖，长棍的棍端挺向了直冲而来的欧阳卿，欧阳卿见状，撤剑招架，然而劲力已老，招架住了长棍，却被雄劲的力道震退十几步。欧阳卿见状，长剑继续追击，尹明龙使出一套大开大合的棍法迎击，四五十招下来，尹明龙身上已中七八剑，尹明龙低头看去，自己中剑的位置并未被龙形石自我修复。</p><p>欧阳卿稳住身形，说道：“你似乎，并没有他们所说的那么强。”他再次挥剑，一道青色的月牙形剑光飞向尹明龙尹明龙向左一个侧空翻避过，手中一团火球截住了另一道剑芒，突然尹明龙感觉后颈上的寒毛竖起，想也不想，长棍回刺，剑尖对棍子，尹明龙只感觉到强大的劲力，让他一个趔趄，身子前倾，棍子也险些脱手。</p><p>尹明龙暗道不妙，这欧阳卿的力量比他大，自己超能力未恢复，力量根本比不过他，正在愣神间，欧阳卿的闪现在了自己面前，剑尖直指自己喉咙。尹明龙身上的盔甲瞬间液化，齐聚在了尹明龙的脖子间，剑尖刺入三分后，便不再深入，尹明龙手中的火焰冲击在了欧阳卿的腰间，火焰带来的冲击将欧阳卿击飞，撞到了一棵倒下的树上。</p><p>“你很幸运。”欧阳卿站起身，说道，“你的这件神奇的盔甲救了你，不然，你今天早死了。不如这样，你把那件东西交出来，我放你一条生路。我基本上，已经摸清了你的实力，接下来，我要出全力了，如果你再不停止反抗，我可以十步之内杀了你。”</p><p>尹明龙面色凝重，这欧阳卿果然如当年南海的传说一般难缠，他天生拥有超能力，有一项成名绝技，那便是十步之内，可取敌首级。适才一番交手，这个欧阳卿具备超级力量，超级速度，以及刀枪不入的身体，更令人头疼的是，欧阳卿不仅可以像该隐和星云那般利用类似查克拉或者氣那样的身体能量，他手中的剑，是一把被古老力量加持的剑，自己的刀枪不入之身即便是完全恢复，也不一定能抵御此利刃，自己在远攻和近战都没有优势。不过，还好，欧阳卿刚才未出全力，自己的极限也没能被逼出来，不过接下来，自己必须得赢，不然，自己真的难逃一死。</p><p>“看来你是决定负隅顽抗了。”欧阳卿说着，身形鬼魅般地出现在尹明龙的左侧，尹明龙也迅速般拉开了与他的距离，同时双手挥舞着长棍，拆解欧阳卿的攻击。只听一前一后两声音爆，二人的兵刃早已相交千余次。尹明龙手中长棍舞得飞快，一套三十六路南海棍法信手拈来，招招意在缠黏。先前交手，尹明龙便发觉欧阳卿的剑招极快，也变化多端，自己的兵刃根本无法与其相接，于是乎，他便用黏和缠的招式吸住欧阳卿的长剑，减慢他的剑招。二人你来我回，拆过五百招后，棍剑相交，产生了巨大风压，二人身后，漫天树叶飞起，两人各自后退三步。</p><p>“一招定胜负吧。”尹明龙说着，他的全身和长棍突然被金色的火焰包裹。</p><p>“我也正有此意。”欧阳卿说着，双手握住了剑柄，一道凌冽的风压从他身上散发，长剑的剑身闪烁着青色的光，青光越来越亮照耀了自己全身。只听又两声音爆，金火与青光冲向了彼此，只听震耳欲聋的金铁相交，两人身上光芒消失不见。欧阳卿转过了身子，他的嘴角微微颤动，良久，他慢慢地吐出了几个字：“原来……你是……火……”</p><p>火字没有说完，欧阳卿的四肢冒出了火焰，火焰自四肢向上蔓延，不同于普通的血肉燃烧，火焰所过之处，化为灰烬。很快，欧阳卿消失了，只剩下他的长剑掉落在了地上。</p><p>尹明龙慢慢地回过头，踏出了两步，第三步尹明龙的腿一抖，他的身体向前倾，倒在了地上。他感觉到自己的身体如同跑了很久很久，他喘着气，趴在地上，一点也不想起身。短短的五分钟，他暂时将自己的超能力变回了白天的状态，但是代价便是耗尽体力，此刻的他，很想在这里闭上眼睛。不，不行，他不能倒在这里，还有一个人需要自己，他还要回到星云的身边，他还要找到杀死父亲的凶手。</p><p>尹明龙艰难地移动着头，他感觉到了周围的视线慢慢变黑。好累，好想睡……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 英雄的准则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now (November 1, 2019, 1:07am)</p><p>萧沅坐在地上喘着粗气，她的脸上，胳膊上全是划伤，洁白的衣服上满是尘土，有几处地方还破了好几个洞。她的身边满是碎石和尖利的树枝。在她的不远处，躺着一个人，正是刚才那位白衣蒙面操控土石的男子，而他的身边，站着穿着长风衣的男子，男子给自己点了一根烟，吸了一口，问道：“陈菁的事情，你没有骗我吗？”</p><p>“李景成，你好歹也是个有点权势的人了，你好好翻翻安全局的档案。”萧沅说道，“阿菁和小恪是什么样的人，难道你心里没数吗？”</p><p>李景成紧皱着眉头，他吸了一大口烟，吐出了浓浓的烟雾，说道：“我希望你没有骗我，我赌上了我的人身安全和前程相信你，这也是为什么我放弃这份名单以及对自己人下黑手。”</p><p>“放心，我不会坑救命恩人的。”萧沅缓缓起身，露出了一丝微笑，然后，看向了一旁到底的白衣人，问道，“所以，你打算怎么处理他呢？”</p><p>李景成低头，看了看表，说道：“我自有分寸。我的增援很快就会到，现在，我们需要苦肉计。”</p><p>萧沅愣了一下，问道：“你确定？”</p><p>“是的，为了逼真性，我要和你两败俱伤。”</p><p>“切，我就知道，你肯定不会让自己吃亏。”萧沅在心里嘀咕着，突然看向了一方，说道，“他来了，我们最好快点儿。”</p><p>李景成没有说话，但是萧沅听到了他不经意间流露出的想法：“那个男的，是谁啊？” 这个想法中，有着一丝强烈的好奇。她眨了眨眼睛，似乎是第一次认识眼前这个男人一般，因为这个男人从来都是古井无波，自己很难捕捉他的思想。但是，已经没有时间胡思乱想了，她挥了挥手，几根尖利的树枝漂浮在了空中。而站在她对面的李景成，双手闪着电光。电光照亮了他平静的脸，他缓缓说道：“会有点痛，你忍着点啊。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”萧沅露出了一丝笑容。</p><p> </p><p>20分钟后，</p><p>身上有些焦黑的萧沅搀扶着尹明龙，慢慢地走在崎岖的山路上，尹明龙已经拿掉了自己的面具，若是有光线，萧沅就能看见，尹明龙的脸色比纸还要白。</p><p>“你身上好香啊，感觉你要熟了。”尹明龙虚弱地说道。</p><p>“你比我想像的还要重。”萧沅抱怨道，“早知道我今晚就不该掺和这件事，本姑娘新买的衣服，今晚全糟蹋了。”</p><p>“我赔。再送你一把Lightsaber。” “没问题！”</p><p>“原来你这么好哄啊。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>萧沅问道：“怎么，你女朋友很难哄吗？”</p><p>“她，”想到这里，他虚弱的声音也多了一丝温柔，“她是一个很可爱的女孩儿。也很懂事，有时候，因为太懂事了，让人心疼。虽然，明知道她应该如此，可是她尝试了很久，就是为了提醒自己曾经失去的童心。”</p><p>萧沅听得有些迷惑，正要发问，只听尹明龙的声音越来越小，她身上的压力也越来越大，萧沅也感觉到了他的意识正在消散。</p><p>萧沅运行念力，身体慢慢浮在了半空，适才，她的心灵感应探查到了不远处有个山洞，现在的自己已经是强弩之末。和那白衣人战斗的时候，自己耗费了八成的力量，若不是心灵感应进入后来出现的李景成的大脑与他做了交易，自己和那白衣人绝对会是两败俱伤。自己为了配合李景成演戏，挨了一下他的电流，如今伤上加上。尹明龙耗费了自己的全力击败了对手，硬是靠着一股意志，爬到了两人的附近，萧沅这才能快速带走他。经过两人最后一番逃离，萧沅剩余的力气最多能撑一分钟。</p><p>好在前面的山崖上有个山洞，可以去那里休息休息，恢复体力。</p><p> </p><p>半小时后，山洞里升起了火，尹明龙身上的两层盔甲被萧沅卸了下来，他的身上已被盖上了披风，萧沅从自己腰带里拿出了一个小型血清注射器，打在了自己的手腕上，随后，她长长地舒了口气，随后右手一招，洞中四散在地上的石头缓缓上升，并在半空中慢慢旋转起来。萧沅活动一下手指，然后看向了尹明龙。</p><p>尹明龙的脸色还是那么苍白，他的胸口有好几道剑痕，不过已经停止流血了。看来即便是失去大半超能力，他的自愈力还是比普通人厉害。她看着尹明龙熟睡的脸，陷入了沉思，因为不知道为什么，他觉得这个男人很眼熟，无论是相貌上，还是他的精神力。更让她在意的，是尹明龙背上的一字形伤疤，和十一年前，那个叫尹明龙的男孩子给自己挡刀的时候受伤的地方一样。然后，她看了看自己的右手，那道细小的伤痕，到现在还没愈合。那这个自称是Ben的男人，是不是他呢？</p><p>她能感受到空气中弥漫着的思想，这些从他脑海里飘出的零碎的思想，像窃窃私语一般，在她的耳边飘过，这让她非常想认真地“倾听”这些片段。萧沅站起身，慢慢地向尹明龙的方向移动，来到他的身边，她抬起的手离他的额头仅差毫厘。</p><p>突然，尹明龙的左手抬起，握住了萧沅的手腕，他的瞳孔发白，眼珠警惕地看着她。萧沅吓了一跳，随后开始挣扎，想挣脱他的手。随后，尹明龙的瞳孔恢复了正常，他的眼神也变得柔和，左手无力地垂下了。</p><p>“我……好冷……”尹明龙虚弱地说，“我需要……”</p><p>萧沅见状，她的身体靠近了尹明龙，将他揽在了怀里。</p><p>“你……抱我……干嘛？” 尹明龙问道，“我要烤火。”</p><p>“诶？我去，你不按套路啊。” “你以为……这是中国国产剧吗？”</p><p>萧沅将他搀扶了起来，慢慢走进了火堆旁。火焰的热量，让尹明龙脸上的血色恢复了些许。</p><p>“谢谢。”尹明龙说道，然后看着已经取下了面具的萧沅的脸。这是一张五官精致，很有女人味的脸，同时还有一些俏皮，不知道为什么，尹明龙在她身上没有感觉到危险，这也是为什么在他发现自己的真容暴露的时，他没有惊慌。</p><p>“原来Ganymede是一个美女啊。”尹明龙说道，“看来今晚的合作，我没吃亏。”</p><p>“你可真是厉害，受伤成了这个样子，还能贫嘴。” 萧沅没好气地说道，“要是不和你一起，本姑娘今晚才不会遭这么多罪。”</p><p>“回头补偿你。”尹明龙说着，顿了顿，伸出了一只手，说道，“我叫Bruce，中文名是尹明龙，很高兴认识你。”</p><p>“你就这么随便把名字告诉我吗？”萧沅伸出手，握住了他的手。</p><p>尹明龙愣了一下，他自己也不明白，为什么这么随便就把自己的真实姓名告诉了对方，随后，他说道：“可我感觉，萧沅不像是一个假名。”</p><p>萧沅没有说话，但是她的表情告诉了尹明龙，他猜对了。</p><p>沉默良久后，萧沅说话了：“你，是火龙吗？那位几年前的传奇超级英雄吗？”</p><p>尹明龙望着火光的头转向了萧沅，火堆上的火焰啪的一声，跳起了舞。</p><p>“刚刚你昏迷的时候，思想有些飘，我一不小心听见了些许记忆片段。”萧沅解释道。</p><p>尹明龙又将头看向了火堆，随后点了点头，“没错，我曾经是。但这都不重要了，火龙已经不存在了。”</p><p>“我听传言说，你死了。” 萧沅说道，“死在了几年前和那个差点毁灭了地球的邪龙的战斗中。他们都说，你的死是时代的陨落。”</p><p>“原来，外界都是这样说的吗？”尹明龙呆呆地说道，随即露出了一丝苦涩的笑容。萧沅看着尹明龙，她察觉到了尹明龙情绪的变化，但是她没有说话，因为她很清楚，尹明龙不会想说的。</p><p>“你知道吗？”尹明龙突然说道，“在很多文化里，杀人被定义为不可饶恕的罪孽，因为对于大部人人来说，生命是宝贵的，失去了便没有了。而你，作为一个拥有强大力量的人，你有承担夺取一个人生命的后果的觉悟和勇气吗？你可以承受杀人之后来自黑暗的侵蚀吗”</p><p>萧沅思索了一会儿，摇了摇头，说道：“我不知道，作为大盗，我的职业并不是杀人。”</p><p>“作为英雄，我们的准则是不杀人。”尹明龙说道，“同时，我们也必须要为自己的力量承担后果。火龙之所以消失，那是因为，他没有办法处理杀了人的后果。”</p><p>“那，独行者可以吗？”</p><p>“我也不知道。”尹明龙回答道，“今晚，我出了全力，那个人，就像燃烧的白纸一般，在我的眼前化为了灰烬。若是以前，我会难过。但是现在，我觉得这是很平常的事情了。”</p><p>“你不要想得太多了。”萧沅轻声安慰道，“你杀人，不是因为你是杀手，而是因为如果不杀了他，他就会与他的同伙会合，然后杀掉我。你救了我的命。”</p><p>尹明龙再次看了看萧沅，然后指了指一旁的长棍，说道：“我的长棍，材质也是龙形石，它包裹了那个剑客的长剑，我打算送你，配合你的念力，应该会对你有帮助。”</p><p>只见长棍上的金属开始液化，露出了里面被包裹的三尺青锋。</p><p>“我就说你的长棍怎么多了个剑柄的形状。”萧沅说着，捡起了那把剑，仔细擦拭。</p><p>“这把剑叫元青。”尹明龙说道，“是战国时期铸造的神剑。铸造者是一位名不见经传的铸剑师。本来没有什么名气，但是一位全真教的弃徒凭借了此剑在武林中闯出了名堂。这把剑可以抵御你的念力，并在我的盔甲上留下剑痕，是一把极为厉害的利器。你可以靠这个玩御剑术了。”</p><p>“谢谢。”萧沅说着，运转念力，长剑飘在了空中，剑尖指向了尹明龙，只听一阵风声，剑尖抵在了尹明龙的额头上，尹明龙眼睛一眨不眨，只是默默看着萧沅。</p><p>“你说的很对，”长剑退后，飞回了萧沅的身边，“夺取一个人的生命，需要莫大的勇气。”</p><p>尹明龙看着火堆，燃烧的火焰立刻分散，凝聚成了一只只小型的火焰小鸟，在半空中欢快地转圈。</p><p>“时候不早了，你睡吧，”尹明龙说道，“夜晚还很长，我来守夜吧。”</p><p>“你身体还没恢复呢。”</p><p>“我没事了，我需要恢复我的氣。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“氣？”</p><p>“氣是来自于宇宙的混沌，混沌进入人身体后形成的一种生命能量，氣也有其它形态，比如查克拉（Chakra），灵气（aura），当然，你也可以理解为原力（The Force），这些能量维持着人身体器官的基本运作，不同的人，拥有着不同性质的氣。除此之外，人可以通过特殊的修行方式来增强体内的氣，从而施展异于常人的力量，比如强大的忍术，道术，或者魔法。”</p><p>“可是你本身就是变异的人，为何需要修行氣呢?”萧沅问道，显然，她很有兴趣。</p><p>“即使是meta-human，体内依然存在着氣，懂得操控氣，可以帮助你更好操控自身的力量，甚至增强力量。我今晚靠着自身的氣，短暂恢复了全力。”</p><p>“原来你还真算是一个绝地武士啊。我可以学吗？”</p><p>“可以，”尹明龙严肃地说道，“但是我要提醒你，你必须谨慎小心，因为氣是你自身的生命能量，如果你使用过度，你就会死亡。”</p><p>“我明白，我不会像Luke那样化为绝地英灵的。”</p><p>“你先睡吧，我明早教你。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“好的，晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Bloodhand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Then (October 31, 2019, 11:59pm)</p><p>一间密闭的昏暗房间里，盘腿坐着三个女人，三个女人，两人成熟稳重，另一个长着一张小女孩儿的脸，三人坐下的地方是一个用发着荧光的粉笔刻画好的六芒星魔法阵，六芒星的阵盘一边刻画着一个太阳，另一边则是一轮弯月，六芒星的阵盘外，则是乾，坤，震，巽，坎，离，兑，艮八个方位（嗯，没错，本作者在致敬《魔卡少女樱》）。</p><p>“午夜很快就到了，”Eva Evans说道，“现在死亡的气息已经最浓郁了。Akiko，我和Shell会施咒让你入梦。”</p><p>“你确定这个孩子可以吗？”明星云问道，“你可是西洋魔法和东方道术都用上了，你确定这个孩子行吗？”</p><p>“别小看Shell啊，”Mila说道，“她的魔法力量可能比你和我加起来还要强。”</p><p>“你没开玩笑吧？”</p><p>“Shell你可以吗？”Mila转头问道。</p><p>“我可以的。”Shell点点头说道，“最近我对混沌的感知加深了不少，今晚施法没问题。”</p><p>“孩子，别太消耗精力了。”明星云说道，“别因为姐姐一个奇怪的梦就让你今晚反胃。”</p><p>“八卦之力，日月光辉，盈盈星光，暗黑死气，急急如律令，鬼神招来！”Mila念道，“Expecto Patronum, protect our soul from the evil and despair. Protego, defend our bodies from damage. Colloportus, restrict demons from hell.”</p><p>“Bui i est- -o coe, im hi rises i rod plural rodyn -o Hades. With i gúl -o i hith, im praui an Hypnos a guide i sleeper na hen lór. (该语言为托尔金所创的精灵语，但是本意并非是托尔金的精灵语，作者想象力有限，无法自创语种)” Shell说出了晦涩难懂的语言，让一旁的明星云不由得一愣，因为她记得，这种语言，尹明龙对她说过，而且是一种失传的语言。</p><p>不一会儿，三人身下的魔法阵的光芒变得更加刺眼，一阵不知从何处出现的阴风，将原本点着的香薰蜡烛吹灭了，阴厉的寒风让明星云感觉到了久违的寒意。她听见了空气中传来的窃窃私语，这些声音里，有笑容，有咆哮，有愤怒，也有哭泣。在这极度阴森的气氛下，更让明星云感觉到汗毛竖立的是，她居然在这么阴森的环境下感觉到了浓浓的倦意，让她升起的警觉，渐渐被平息了，她只觉得，视线变得模糊了，然后彻底黑暗了。</p><p>很快，明星云睁开了眼睛，她环顾着周围，这是她家的客厅，电视里播放着的是电视新闻，而自己赤裸着上身躺在了沙发上，电视里正在播放着自己正在追的剧，此时正在上演大结局。</p><p>明星云坐起了身，从地上捡起了一件白色的大号衬衫，套在了身上。随后，她闻到了一丝香味。只听吱呀一声，厨房的门打开了。一个个子很高，体格魁梧的金发中年男子手中端着两个碗走了出来，他碧绿的双眼里满是兴奋的神情，用一口流利的中文说道：“明明，鸡汤总算煲好了。” 然后他坐到沙发上，将碗放在了茶几上。</p><p>明星云端起了热气腾腾的汤，鼻子凑近了碗口，满意地说道：“真好闻。老公，谢谢。”</p><p>“客气什么呀？”男子说道，“最近没有电竞比赛，我们战队都在放假，我就干脆研究研究菜谱咯，毕竟每次都是你在做饭。”</p><p>明星云亲了他一口，然后拿起了汤匙，搅拌了一下碗里的汤，轻尝了一口，随后一饮而尽。</p><p>“Nemo，你在哪里找的鸡汤菜谱啊？味道真的不错，改天教我。”明星云问道。</p><p>“链接我发你了，你看微信就好。”</p><p>“你今天表现这么好，该给你点奖励啊。”明星云说道，“我要不要陪你吃鸡呢？”</p><p>“吃鸡啊，你是说游戏呢，还是说要吃我的……”</p><p>Nemo的话还没有说完，突然响起的门铃吸引了二人的注意力。</p><p>“我去看看。”Nemo放下了自己手中的碗，说道，“你顺便帮我稍微冷却一下吧，实在是太烫了。”</p><p>明星云点头，接过了Nemo手中的汤碗，手中冒出了一丝淡淡的寒气。</p><p>“奇怪，没人啊。”Nemo说着关上了玄关的门，“嗯，奇怪，哪里来的香味。”</p><p>Nemo回到了客厅，说道，“外面没人，可能是附近哪里来的小孩儿的恶作剧吧？”</p><p>明星云无奈地耸了耸肩，这都快跨年了，居然还有无聊的小孩儿在恶作剧。突然，眼前的Nemo倒在了地上，明星云大惊，急忙凑到他身前，同时右手上冒出了浓郁的寒气。</p><p>“这个香味，不好！”明星云说着捂住了口鼻，可惜太迟了，只觉得自己的身体很沉重，连手指也根本没有办法动弹。尽管自己有着神明的力量以及活过了百年的岁月，她的身体并不能抵御所有的毒药。更何况，这种散发着薰衣草香味的毒药，连神明也抵挡不住。她并不知道，自己家的位置怎么会暴露？</p><p>她知道自己没有时间多想，必须要赶紧把毒解了。</p><p>“没有想到，大名鼎鼎的冰龙，居然这么容易就着了我的道。”一个浑浊的男人的声音突然在客厅里响起，“看来是你退休太久了，连警觉性降低了。”</p><p>明星云努力移动着僵硬的脖子，眼睛向上翻，想要将目光移向那个声音的方向。随着几声急促的脚步，她看见到了一双硕大的手伸向了自己的手，在自己的脸上轻柔地滑动。</p><p>“你真是个美人啊。”男人陶醉地说着，手上的动作越来越不规矩，“你说，当着你的老公的面干你，会不会很刺激呢？”</p><p>“你……”明星云的喉咙努力地挤出声音，“是谁？”</p><p>“啊啊啊，嘘。”男子一把撕碎星云的白色衬衫，然后将它堵在了她的嘴上，“现在是我在做主，女人不要说话。” 随后他拿出了一副手铐，将明星云双手扣上。</p><p>明星云任由这个来历不明的男人在自己的身体上肆虐，她没有理会男人满口的关于“婊子”，“荡妇”之类的话语，活了这么多年，在日本的幕府时期，这种凌辱的场面对自己来说已经是加长便饭了，尽管这种粗暴的对待，每每让她性奋，但是，当下发生的事情，她可没同意啊。她必须，把自己意志集中在恢复力量上，因为，她可以肯定，这个暴徒，会对自己的丈夫下手。</p><p>过不多时，男人发出了一声愉悦的声音，他结束了。他扯着明星云的头发，像是牵着马栓一般，脸凑到了明星云的耳边，说道：“你刚才可真是像条母狗啊，这么多水。你说，你是不是很享受呢？我想想，要是让监狱里那些你送进去的超级罪犯看见了你此时的样子，他们会不会很高兴，顺便崇拜我呢？对他们来说，我可是上了一个神啊。”</p><p>明星云面无表情，生理上的反应并未让她感觉到快感，因为她发誓，就算要破了自己不再杀戮的誓言，也要干掉这个变态。她已经能感觉到了，自己的手指头可以动弹了，只要再给自己三分钟。她的头被拽起的同时，目光望向了倒在地上的Nemo，不断地提醒着自己，千万不能焦急，心急凝聚不出查克拉。</p><p>“没反应，看来，我没能让你害怕。”男人说着，放开了她的头发。他离开了明星云，慢慢走向了Nemo。这时，她终于看见了这个男人。他身材高大，大约有着两米，身穿红色连体背心，肤色白皙，头上戴着一个白色的曲棍球面罩，左臂上有一个手里剑的黑色的十字手里剑图案。</p><p>明星云立刻明白了他要做什么，她古井无波的神情终于难以保持了，她嘴被堵着，无法说话，只能靠着眼神中急切的泪水和嘴中的呜呜声哀求着，连自己的身体都在此刻抗拒着毒药的麻痹急速挣扎起来。</p><p>“你知道，武藏坊明子，”男人说出了明星云的本名，“我会让你到死也要恐惧我，憎恨我，记住我。”</p><p>他低下头，看了一眼趴在地上的Nemo，说道：“看来你的弱点就是他无疑了。”</p><p>接下来，明星云眼睁睁地看着那折磨着自己一遍又一遍的噩梦，被折磨地浑身是血的Nemo被子弹爆了头。鲜血飞溅在自己脸上时，这一刻，似乎成为了永恒，她失神了。直到回过神的时候，男人扯掉了自己嘴里的布。</p><p>她撕心裂肺地吼叫着，房间里的温度迅速下降，周围的一切被白色的霜覆盖，然后冻结成了冰。</p><p>“记住我的名字，”男人说道，“我叫血手（Bloodhand），一个摧毁了冰龙的男人。”</p><p>明星云看见眼前的画面，淡蓝色的冰覆盖了，随后她听见了一个熟悉的声音在咆哮着：“星云！”</p><p>“明龙。”明星云的意识有些模糊了，她不确定自己是不是听错了，因为她的脑海里只剩下了愤怒和杀戮，她必须要杀掉这个叫血手的人。</p><p>“Akiko，快醒醒！”女人的尖叫让明星云急忙回过了神，她猛地睁开了双眼，只见Mila和 Shell周围环绕着五团小型火焰，借着火焰的亮光，星云发现了房间的地上，墙上与天花板上已经结了一层厚度将近20cm的冰。Mila和Shell两人盘膝的双腿也被冰霜覆盖，Shell倒还好，Mila则被冻得瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“对不起，对不起！”明星云忙挥了挥手，将冰块撤去，Shell念了一句咒语，五团火焰慢慢变大，合成了一朵火焰。Shell将自己身上的斗篷取下，给Mila裹紧。随着火焰的热和斗篷，Mila不再发抖，脸上也恢复了一些血色，明星云注意到，她的脸上和手上出现了冻伤的痕迹。</p><p>“你还好吧？”明星云问道。</p><p>“你说呢？”Mila没好气地说道，“你试试在零下100多度的情况试试？”</p><p>Shell将一只手放在Mila的脸上，只见她的手掌冒出了一道晶莹的翡翠绿光，几秒后，Mila脸上的冻伤消失不见。Shell打了一个响指，火焰悬浮在了空中，分裂成了10份，在房间里不断飞舞，不一会儿，房间里的温度慢慢地回升。</p><p>“精灵也会火魔法吗？”明星云看着Shell，问道。</p><p>“你能听懂精灵语？”Shell问道。</p><p>见明星云点了点头，随后Shell又看向了Mila，只见Mila说：“没事的，这个姐姐不是坏人。”</p><p>见状，Shell说道：“我是个半精灵，据说我精灵的能力来源于母亲那一边。而火焰，这并不是魔法，我天生就与火焰亲近。师傅说，这可能是来自于我父亲。”</p><p>精灵？火焰？明星云似乎想到了什么，随后转头看向了Mila，做出了一个No way的嘴型。</p><p>Mila没有理会星云的震惊，问道：“你感觉如何？尽管我用了魔法减轻了你梦中记忆对你的影响，但是，现在看来我还是低估了你的记忆对你个人的刺激。”</p><p>明星云深吸了一口气，让自己的气息平静。她发现，这次入梦后，她不光没有感觉到强烈的恶心感，连每次都有的心悸感也减轻了不少，不过这样也好，噩梦初醒的感觉，她不想再经历了。</p><p>“这次的梦境，比之前任何一次都要清晰。”明星云说道，“甚至，我感觉，比我那时候的记忆，还要深刻。这个魔法的梦境，是真实的吗？”</p><p>“理论上讲，都是真实的。”Mila回答道，“梦神的力量就是在梦境中给你指引。”</p><p>“所以这也能解释我的梦境和之前的记忆有所不同吗？”</p><p>“嗯？有不同吗？”</p><p>“有，这个梦与我之前的记忆有三处不一样，”明星云说道，“其一，我不记得自己中过毒，第二，在我的记忆里，那个男人，没有告诉我他叫Bloodhand，第三，我听到了明龙的声音。”</p><p>听到明龙，Mila的脸上闪过一丝吃惊，但因为光线太暗，明星云并没有看清。</p><p>明星云站起身，说道：“我要先走了，我需要去确认一件事情。”</p><p>“这么快就走，你还是今晚留下吧。”</p><p>“不行，这件事很急。”</p><p>“你要是想在魔法效果消失之后，浑身抽搐以及反胃，你就现在走。”</p><p>“这有啥，家常便饭。”</p><p>“魔法的副作用，能和普通受伤相提并论吗？你自己也有魔法的基础，你知道的。”Mila神情严肃地说道。</p><p>明星云沉思片刻，说道：“好吧，我今天再待一晚。”</p><p>“这才是好姐妹。”Mila问道，“Shell，你去休息吧。Akiko，走，陪我吃点儿宵夜去。”</p><p>“不要，我要减肥。”</p><p>“我想打你。”</p><p>“你打不过我。”</p><p>……</p><p>“所以，Shell，她是他的女儿？” 两人面对面坐在一张红木方桌上，桌上摆着两碗汤面，明星云吹了吹汤匙里的热气，问道。</p><p>“说是说女儿，”Mila不屑地说，摇摇头，语气里戴着一丝恼怒，“他从来没有好好当过一个好父亲。之前就把她放在了另一个朋友那里抚养，后来才送到我这里当学徒的。”</p><p>明星云没有说话，只是漫不经心地望着自己的面。</p><p>“你不高兴了？”Mila问道。</p><p>“没有，”她的眼睛瞥向了窗外古镇的夜景，回答道，“我也不知道我该怎么说。这件事，明龙没有告诉我，换谁谁的心里都不会好受。可是，我何尝不是有瞒着他一些事情。”</p><p>“你心态真好，换我我就要去向他讨个说法。”</p><p>“那孩子的母亲，”明星云说道，“是明龙这一辈子最大的遗憾之一，我很理解他。所以，我们就顺其自然好了。”</p><p>“切，这样的人我不喜欢，幸亏当初就和他谈了一个星期。”</p><p>“你对他很有意见吗？”</p><p>“可不是吗？他当初和我约会不就是因为你结婚了吗？”Mila说道，“虽然都是带着玩玩的心态，不过，想想还是不爽。呵，男人。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，这个男人，太不会做人了。”</p><p>两人畅聊了日常很久后，明星云说道：“Mila，你愿意重新回到联盟吗？我真的需要用上你的帮助。”</p><p>“行，”令明星云吃惊的是，Mila很爽快地答应了，不过她知道，这个女人肯定有别的条件，果不其然，Mila说道，“我的条件是我不会回应政府的一些目的性的任务，尤其是针对meta的，我不会公开自己的秘密身份。还有，我要求涨工资，用来购买魔法材料。”</p><p>“没问题，钱这种东西，姐来养你。”</p><p>“别答应得这么快，我还要列个单子呢。”</p><p>“Bitch。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 尹明龙没钱了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——今天的朝阳，好美。好多年了，我从没有这么平静地，心无杂念地欣赏朝阳了，昨晚，我隐隐约约感受到了一股熟悉的力量，A disturbance in the Chaos。混沌的能量，变为了魔法，同时，有着我自身的火元素的力量。我感觉到了，是她，是我这么多年对不起的孩子。老周说她长得比正常人类要快，也不知道，她到底多大了？Helen，对不起，我没有履行当初你嘱咐我的事情，我知道，你一定很生气吧，你走的时候，她还是个婴儿。现在，我发誓，在我的第二条生命里，我一定好好照看我们的女儿，你在天堂好好看着吧。星云，我也对不起你，我向你隐瞒了很多秘密，这个是其中之一，我上辈子对不起你很多次了，但是，我这一辈子，努力减少对不起你的次数。</h3><p> </p><p>Now(November 1, 2019, 8:23am)</p><p>清晨的第一抹微风，飘进了山洞，萧沅闭着的双眼微微抖动，然后发出了一声苏醒后的叹息，刺眼的光线，让她睁不开眼，她不得不将一只手挡在自己的眼前，慢慢熟悉。不一会儿，她坐起身，朝洞口的方向望去，只见洞口边，尹明龙闭眼盘膝，但他没有坐在地上，而是漂浮在半空中。萧沅感受到了一阵又一阵火炉般的热风从他的身上散发，这频率，好像是在……呼吸？</p><p>“你醒了啊。”尹明龙说道，“体力恢复了吗？”</p><p>萧沅伸手一招，熄灭的火堆中木柴飞到了自己手中，她说道：“没问题。”</p><p>尹明龙飘着的身形慢慢飞近了她，随后，他睁开了眼，萧沅看见他黑色的双眸中有着火焰在跳动，他平平无奇的外貌，在他浑身散发的火焰般的气息的衬托下，竟显得有些帅气，就像被圣光笼罩的神明，高贵，帅气，神圣，可膜拜不可亵渎。</p><p>“现在我来教你怎么御氣吧。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“你不饿吗？”</p><p>“饿呀。”</p><p>“吃完饭再学好不好。”</p><p>“不好，我很忙的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>尹明龙严肃地说道：“听好了，星战粉，为了方便你理解，我给你用修炼原力的方式讲解：</p><p>盘膝而坐，深呼吸，心神放松，感受气流，感受天地宇宙。”</p><p>萧沅依法盘膝而坐，闭上了双眼。</p><p>“如果你觉得太抽象，感受你自己的心灵感应能量，想想你是怎么通过自己的身体和精神释放这股能量的，在释放的过程，便是你的身体和宇宙能量的交换。这股能量，便是混沌，便是氣。”</p><p>“我感受到了。”不一会儿，萧沅说道，“我感觉到了，能量的轨迹，从外界进入丹田，然后流入到奇经八脉，这些能量与我的大脑连接，为我的心灵感应提供能量。”</p><p>“很好，你能感受到了氣。”尹明龙说道，“现在，用你的mind，向外界延展你的力量。” 他顿了顿，说道：“告诉我，你看到了什么？”</p><p>“我看到了，看到了天空，山地，飞禽，走兽，昆虫，还有游鱼。”</p><p>尹明龙赞许地点了点头，他凑近了萧沅，显得很激动：“继续说。”</p><p>“我感受到了温暖的岩壁，寒冷的山泉；新生命的诞生，枯叶凋零带来的死亡；和平的栖息地，暴力的捕猎；明亮的阳光，还有阴暗的角落。”</p><p>“很好，这片景象中，是不是有着分割线，用来平衡的分割线。”</p><p>“是的，”萧沅回答道，“我看见了，分割正反，是阴阳。”</p><p>“没错，无论是生死，光暗，和平与冲突，都来自于阴阳，这片阴阳，便是氣。宇宙的所有生物，身体里都存在着氣。”尹明龙解释道，“分割阴阳的氣，构成魔法的灵气，精神能量查克拉，这些不同属性的神秘力量，都是源自原始的混沌。而混沌，便是阴阳的起始，它没有形态，没有属性，只有原始。你试着打破阴阳的平衡，拥抱阴和阳，将二者结合在一起，这便是混沌。”</p><p>慢慢地，萧沅的身体也像尹明龙这般，漂浮在了空中，她的周围，地面上的宝剑，石块，树枝，动物的全部飘在了空中。尹明龙甚至感受到了整个悬崖都在隐隐间颤动，即便是自己刀枪不入的能力恢复了，他也能隐隐感觉到一丝危险。突然，漂浮的长剑迅速飞向尹明龙，尹明龙猛然脑袋一偏，他的脸颊上多出了一道血痕。尹明龙摸了摸伤口，说道：“很好，你学会了控制氣，你的念力，攻击力强了不少。现在我教你运氣的方法，让你自己身体里的氣恢复速度变快。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>……</p><p>晴朗的天空，尹明龙在天空中迅速飞行，身后的萧沅跟在他身后，尹明龙不断地停下身形，因为自己每次飞行，都会拉开与她的距离。</p><p>待到最后一次，尹明龙停下了飞行，伸手拉住萧沅，两人这才加快了飞行速度。</p><p>“你的飞行速度，刚到一倍音速，有点慢。”尹明龙说道，“太慢，容易被政府的雷达捕捉到。”</p><p>“我是靠我的念力飞行的，”萧沅不满道，“我不像你，速度太快，很耗费体力，其次，我不像你那么防弹。”</p><p>“你需要我把你放哪儿，在此之前，我还需要去一个地方。”</p><p>“我搜搜北京有哪家早餐店不错。加个微信吧，方便给我转账。”</p><p>……</p><p>11:00am</p><p>废弃大楼的停车场，老周从车里走出，他的手里拿着一个黑色的手提行李袋，看着站在自己对面的尹明龙。</p><p>“源一郎跑了，”老周沮丧地说道，“我们的人进入拍卖会场的时候，源一郎就像人间蒸发一般不见了。名单呢？”</p><p>“拿到了，这份名单，应该能帮你交差了。”尹明龙说道，“哥，没关系，源一郎虽然跑了，我们拿到了名单，至少我们知道敌人的暗杀目标，虽然他们不太可能去刺杀了，但是也许会有机会的。现在能告诉我我的女儿在哪里了吗？”</p><p>“当然。”老周从胸口的外套口袋中掏出了一张纸条，递给了尹明龙，然后他提起了行李袋，说道：“这是你的报酬，5000万。”</p><p>“用不着吧哥。”</p><p>“亲兄弟都得明算账呢。”老周说道，“别他妈矫情了，哥给你了，你就拿着。就你现在那点儿银行账户里的钱，下个月估计都能喝西北风了。你说你这么大一个人了，明明有着那么多黑科技，就是不给自己弄点钱，就去酒吧餐厅打工，还不是经常去，就你那点儿收入，要不是你这点超能力，估计你得和那些北漂歌手一般。”</p><p>“你知道，我对钱，没啥概念，再说了，我的开销，又不大。”</p><p>“好吧，那我就接受了。”</p><p>“建议你最好用你那神奇的电脑好好处理一下这笔现金来源，最近的政策越来越紧了。”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头，说道：“回见，有空请你和嫂子吃饭。”说完，他转过了身，只听一道风声，尹明龙的身形如同残影一般消失不见了。</p><p>老周望着他离去的背影，然后拨通了一个电话。</p><p>“名单我拿到了，你晚点可以来拿了。”</p><p>“多谢了，周先生。”电话的另一头，接电话的是中年男子，“尹明龙先生没有起疑心吧。”</p><p>老周冷冷地说道：“没有，他信任我。长话短说，源一郎，我帮你拿回了名单，那么作为交换，那样东西，我们也要有份。”</p><p>源一郎说道：“放心，如果你们可以助我我能成为下一任刺客联盟的首领，长生不死的道路，便会为中国政府的领导层打开。”</p><p>“我只是向你表达高层的意思，”老周严肃地说道，“但是，我提醒你，我这次算是卖了我的兄弟，我不管你们刺客联盟的事情，但是，如果你因为敢对尹明龙不利，我一定不会放过你。”</p><p>“周先生，请您放心，我们做杀手的，有一个原则，接了单，在完成一笔生意之或者放弃生意之前，我们要对雇主负责。”</p><p>“哼，希望源先生真的把我们当雇主，而不是猎物。”说完，他挂了电话，脸色阴沉，然后说了一句：“艹！”</p><p>另一边的源一郎放下了电话，然后对着自己的手下说道：“放个风声，让该隐知道，尹明龙复活了。”</p><p>……</p><p>1:30pm，</p><p>“我的账户里多了5000万人民币，是你做的吧？”一家环境安逸的中餐厅里，萧沅问道，“你是怎么找到我的账户的？”</p><p>“我害得你损失了几千万美金，我只能先赔你点儿钱你咯。”</p><p>“切，美金和人民币能一样吗？”</p><p>“点菜吧，今天我请客。”</p><p>“我差那点儿钱吗？”萧沅说道，“5000万，虽然不多，我就收下吧。饭钱我来吧。”</p><p>听到这里，尹明龙松了一口气，因为他的账户现在只剩三位数了。</p><p>不一会儿，桌上摆满了饭菜，两人很快就动了筷子，让萧沅有些在意的是，平日里威风凛凛的火龙，吃相居然像三天没吃饭的人一般狼吞虎咽。</p><p>“你看着我干嘛？”尹明龙望着她问道。萧沅连忙将眼神放在了自己的食物上，说道：“没啥，你很饿吗？”</p><p>“饿得要命。”尹明龙说道，“我最近一直在吃草。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>很快，一桌子的菜很快被一扫而空。尹明龙打了一个满足的饱嗝，身体靠在了椅背上，双眼望着天花板。萧沅鄙夷地看了一眼这个男人，原来，这个别人口中神一般的男人，说到底，还是人。</p><p>“作为女生，你吃的很多啊。”尹明龙取了一根牙签，叼在了嘴里，“但你身材这么好，有什么秘诀吗？”</p><p>萧沅没好气地瞪了尹明龙一眼，说道：“本姑娘这是体质问题。我每次胖是胖整体，而不是只胖一处地方。”</p><p>“了解。”</p><p>“你每次就这么和女生聊天吗？”</p><p>“Hmm，分人吧。”</p><p>“我看你吃这么多，你也不胖啊。女生更嫉妒的，应该是你。”</p><p>“我家明明之前也这么说。”讲到这里，萧沅注意到了，尹明龙嘴角露出了一丝温暖的微笑，这与他之前那张扑克脸完全不同。</p><p>“是你女朋友？”</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“你这种工作，天天这么忙，居然还能有时间交女朋友。”萧沅说道，“再加上你之前人气那么高，还参加了不少商业活动，女粉丝肯定不少，为了应酬，你肯定要参加这些，说不定，还有在外面偷吃的可能，你女朋友都不介意吗？”</p><p>“我女朋友做着和我之前一样的事情，”尹明龙说道，“她应酬的事情比我还多，再说，我也不反对她出去偷吃，我们本来就是开放性关系，只要我们爱着彼此就好，只要在性方面爽了，那便可以了，不影响感情。我们已经玩过好几次换妻了。”</p><p>“……你们……玩得真开。”萧沅说道，“你女朋友是谁啊？”</p><p>“我就不告诉你了，”尹明龙说道，“说不定以后她逮到你偷东西的时候，你就会知道她是谁了。”</p><p>“呵，男人。”萧沅在心里骂道。</p><p>“你还要在北京待多久？”尹明龙问道。“我明天回上海，怎么啦？”</p><p>“我明天，要去一趟浙江，”尹明龙说道，“顺路的话，一起吧。”</p><p>“可以，不过，早上8点如何？”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>“那你今晚怎么安排？还逛打折店吗？”</p><p>“怎么，想给我拎包啊？”萧沅戏谑地说，“很可惜，本姑娘有别的事情忙，就不给你这个荣耀的机会了。”</p><p>“无所谓。”尹明龙面无表情地说。“李景成，”尹明龙忽然冷不丁的说道，“这个人，你很熟吗？” 说着，他望向了萧沅的眼睛。</p><p>萧沅眼神一凝，双目与尹明龙的眸子相交，很快，她露出一丝笑容，似乎尹明龙的问话和一个有些许好笑的笑话一般。“不熟。”萧沅说道，“只是一个烦人的跟屁虫罢了。”</p><p>“看来你也有一些想让你逃离的存在咯？”</p><p>“什么意思，为什么说‘也’？”</p><p>尹明龙不再说话，只是意味深长地看着萧沅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 摊牌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Now(November 1, 2019, 5:03pm)</p><p>电梯的门叮的一声打开，尹明龙走出了电梯，他按了门边的开关，明亮的白色灯光将漆黑的客厅照亮，尹明龙慢慢地走过白色的餐桌上，突然，他的神情严肃了起来，因为他感觉到背后传来了一股阴风，周围的温度猛地下降了，尹明龙身体一震，一股热气自他中心向四周扩散，将持续骤降的温度回升。</p><p>“你的寒气，有点失控了。”尹明龙说道，“明明，好久不见了。”</p><p>“你看上去很累。”明星云从通往卧室的慢慢走出来，手上端着一个已经结冰了一半的杯子，她穿着蓝灰色的短袖格子，下身是她经常穿的牛仔短裤，尹明龙能看见她脚踝上那精美的纹身。</p><p>“去见老周了，”尹明龙说道，“刺客联盟的事情。找到了那个之前和Devoe联系的人，不过让他跑了。不过，我找到了一份名单，我把这份名单记录下来了，可以从那里入手。”</p><p>“哦，这样啊。”明星云喝了一口杯中的水，然后呼出了一口寒气。</p><p>尹明龙坐在了椅子上，看着明星云，说道：“你看上去心不在焉，怎么回事。”</p><p>“你知道吗？我这两天，总是在做梦。”明星云说道，“那个梦，是之关于Nemo的。”</p><p>听到Nemo，尹明龙望向了她，明星云慢慢地走到桌子边，放下了杯子，坐在了尹明龙对面的椅子上。她的表情很平静，但尹明龙能感觉到她的眼睛里透着可怕的寒气。</p><p>“突然就做了那么，我去找了Doctor Fate，然后，我又去了Mila Evans那儿，她用魔法，让我进入了之前的那个梦。”明星云说道，“很神奇不是吗？比周公解梦还神奇，让你亲身经历梦境。”</p><p>尹明龙屁股稍稍移动了两下，然后坐直了身子。</p><p>“梦境的一切，都和我的记忆一模一样。”明星云漫不经心地说道，“只是，不知道，为什么，看着过去的记忆，我没有去伤心，相反，我发现了些许不吻合。”</p><p>“什么不吻合啊？”</p><p>明星云露出一丝戴着冷气的微笑，“梦境和我的记忆有着些许的出入。”</p><p>“毕竟是梦境，和现实应该不一样吧。”尹明龙说道，</p><p>明星云拿起了杯子说道：“可这梦，是魔法带来的。在魔法的领域，这些梦往往揭示过去和未来。我入梦的时候，是Mila借了梦神的力量，你知道这意味着什么吗？”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，只是静静地注视着她，不用读心，他都能感觉到她的内心像是即将爆发的雪崩。</p><p>“这意味着，这个梦，揭露了现实，同时，也不禁让我开始怀疑了，”明星云说道，“我的记忆，是不是被篡改了。”</p><p>“你怎么会这么想呢？”</p><p>“因为，在我梦醒的那个瞬间，”明星云说道，尹明龙看见桌子上结了一层霜，“我看见了你，冲进了我家的房门。”</p><p>尹明龙双眼微眯，没有说话。</p><p>“这一段，我谁也没有告诉，”明星云盯着他，问道，“你，是不是一直都知道，杀了Nemo的人是谁？”</p><p>尹明龙躲闪着她的目光，没有答话。</p><p>“你知道，每次你想撒谎的时候，”明星云轻声说道，“你的双眼会微眯，眉头会轻微皱起，然后你的眼睛就会向上看。”</p><p>“我……”尹明龙慢慢说道，“我确实知道。”</p><p>话音刚落，尹明龙感觉到了周围的温度再次骤降，桌面上慢慢结出了一层冰块。</p><p>“你修改过我的记忆，是不是。”明星云平静的声音里生出了一丝颤抖。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“给我一个理由。”</p><p>尹明龙揉了揉额头，然后望向了明星云的眼睛，原本黑色的瞳孔中，突然出现了一模蓝色，她的眼角，多出了几粒细小冰珠。</p><p>“你那个时候，很不正常。”尹明龙说道，“你的冰龙之力失控了，在……他……被杀死的那一个瞬间。”</p><p>“我感应到了，那股暴躁的力量。然后我到了你家。”尹明龙说着，伸出了手，示意明星云将手放上来，明星云伸出了手，可伸了一半之后，便缩了回去。</p><p>“我要先听你说。”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头，继续说道：“我到了你住的小区，周围的房子已经全部被冻住了。寒气逐渐蔓延，我知道，整个地球变成冰河世纪只是时间问题。于是我用上了火龙之力，将你造出的冰融化了，可是作为源头的你，依然没有停止。”</p><p>“骁骁和Djer也赶到了，同为四龙之力的继承者，他们也感受到了你的暴走。骁骁召唤热风抵消你的寒气，Djer在那周围建立土墙，阻止寒冰向外扩散。而我，则是冲进了你的房子里。当时的你，呆滞地坐在了地上，你的身体，向外冒着寒气，屋里像是在刮着暴风雪，你的脸上，身上，手臂上，都出现了龙鳞。”</p><p>听到这里，明星云伸出了手，抓住了明龙的手，霎时，她的脑海里出现了画面：衣衫破碎的她呆呆地跪坐在地上，她的全身布满了密密麻麻的深蓝色鳞片，她的额头上，竟然出现了一对短短的鹿角。忽然，明星云看见了画面中的自己的冰蓝色双眸与自己对视，明星云心中一凛，被那双冰蓝色的双眼注视，她感觉到了灵魂在颤抖，让她难以呼吸，这让她急着想逃离这个感觉。她急忙转过了头，望向了全身被火焰包裹的尹明龙艰难地在风暴中缓慢爬行，左手抬在半空，想要触碰自己的额头。</p><p>当尹明龙的手触碰到明星云的额头的那一刹那，她听见尹明龙痛苦地咆哮，紧接着，一股剧烈的头痛袭来，紧接着，明星云听到一个阴冷的笑声，那个熟悉的笑声，她至今都难忘。</p><p>明星云惊叫着收回了手，大口喘着粗气，仿佛跑了三千米一般。</p><p>“你是龙神力量的继承者，你应该明白，龙化，对于我们，意味着什么。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“永远失去人性，”明星云惊魂未定地说道，“其代表的那个元素，会失衡。”</p><p>“那个杀你丈夫的凶手，被你冻住了，但是我没有时间管他，”尹明龙继续说道，他的声音变得急促，被迫回忆那个画面，对他而言也不是一件轻松的事情。</p><p>“当Nemo死去的那一瞬间，创伤已经被种下了。你自主放弃了理智，为了让你找回理智，我不得不修改你的记忆。”尹明龙说着，两只手不由得攒成了拳头，明星云注意到那是他在极力克制着想去揉头发的冲动，这是他不安和恐慌的时候，会表现出来的动作。</p><p>“我用当时的还未成熟的心灵感应强行修改了你的记忆，本来是想让你完完全全忘记这件事情，可是我失败了。尽管我减轻了你对Nemo去世时的伤痛，让你迷失的人性才慢慢回复，逆转了龙化。但是，我的自不量力付出了代价。”</p><p>眼前的男人的语调逐渐地升高，明星云只觉得坐如针毡，后背发凉，她有预感，她那被隐瞒的记忆，绝对不轻松。“明龙，别说了吧。我不怪你瞒着我修改我的记忆了。”明星云劝道。</p><p>“不，我必须要说。这件事情，已经埋在我心里很久了。那时候，我看到了你的记忆，承受了你所有的伤痛和黑暗，可没有想到……没有想到……的是，邪龙早就将他邪恶的种子已经在我的心里发芽了。”</p><p>明星云身上不再散发寒气了，她眼中的冰珠融化成了水滴，一滴滴地从眼中掉落，她捂住了嘴，极力克制着啜泣。</p><p>“所以，”良久，明星云总算恢复了说话能力，“你，被邪龙夺舍是因为要救我？”</p><p>尹明龙没有说话，只是默默闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“回答我！”明星云突然大叫道，她一巴掌拍在了餐桌上，餐桌中央出现了一道裂痕，霎时，客厅内的所有东西都结冰了，随后只听砰的一声，桌上的杯子被冻得碎成了三瓣。</p><p>“你为什么要瞒着我？！为什么？”明星云咆哮道，“为什么你要一个人承受这个痛苦，这明明是我的错，你为什么要替我……” 餐桌被她一掌拍下，碎成了冰渣，她哭出了声，从椅子上滑到了地上。</p><p>尹明龙急忙坐到了他的身边，将她一把抱起一只手揽在了她的肩头，让她的头靠在了自己的怀里，这是他的印象中，第二次见她哭泣，尹明龙这辈子最见不得女人哭，尤其是自己爱的女人。他能感觉到，这一次，她是为了自己哭，伤心之余，尹明龙心中升起了一丝喜悦。他看着明星云，露出了温柔的神情，说道：“这不是你的错，这是我的选择。”</p><p>“我知道，Nemo是你一生的挚爱，你为了他会做任何事情，为他生，为他死，为他发疯，他是你的世界。”尹明龙说道，“当我触碰你思想的同时，我感同身受，而我，对你的感觉，和你对他是一样的。我爱你，我愿意负任何代价，把你救回来。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“我不想你自责，你和Bill总是在照顾我们，照顾我们所有人，是我们所有人的姐姐。所以明明，当你遇见危险的时候，就让我来照顾你吧。”尹明龙说着，温柔地拭去她脸上的泪水，“你的过去已经让你很痛苦了，我不忍心再有黑暗来吞噬你这些年积攒出来的光明了。”</p><p>明星云伸出了双手，捧住了他的脸，轻轻抹去了他的眼泪，随后她给了他一个吻。</p><p>“对不起，明龙，我本来是……。”明星云恢复情绪后，慢慢说道。</p><p>“什么都不用说，我都知道。没有人会喜欢自己的记忆被修改，尤其是你。而且这个事情，本身要怪我，是我不自量力，想要强行修改你的记忆。”尹明龙说道，“我自己的自不量力，让我成为了一个可怕的怪物。你，Djer，骁骁，还有Bill，都是我的错。”</p><p>“我不怪你啊。”星云说道，“你变成邪龙做的所有的错事都有我的份儿，我才是那个罪人。”</p><p>“如果你坚持这么说，”尹明龙说道，“那你已经付出了代价。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“我被邪龙附体之后，在你睡着的时候，把你干了，那时候的我还拍了好多张照片。”</p><p>明星云脸色一变，一个巴掌拍在了尹明龙脸上，怒道：“我就说为什么我睡觉的时候感觉在被人艹。” 随后她又温柔地将手轻轻抚摸刚才打的地方，说道：“我的负罪感果然少了不少。”</p><p>“这就对了，”尹明龙忙道，“明明，走，我带你去吃点好吃的，作为赔礼道歉。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“不过，你能不能先借我2000，我后天还你。”</p><p>“……行，不过，把照片都给我删了。”</p><p>“早就删完了。”</p><p>“你要不要考虑把我放下来啊。”</p><p>“不，我要抱着你去吃饭。”</p><p>“那你抱着吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 女儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Now(November 1, 2019, 11:23pm)</p><p>“明龙，有件事情我想跟你说。”明星云从床上坐起身，从床头柜上拿起了杯子，喝了一口水后说道。</p><p>“你见过我的女儿了是吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“你又读我的思想了？”</p><p>“那倒没有，我只是今天正好知道我女儿在Mila那里。”尹明龙说道，“老周跟我说了，当初就是拜托了他照看。”</p><p>“你的女儿真的好可爱，跟瓷娃娃一样。”明星云说道，“你有这么可爱的女儿居然瞒了我这么久。什么时候生的呀？”</p><p>“抱歉啦，我也不是很清楚，只记得2012年前女友抱着她的时候，她只有婴儿那么点大。”</p><p>“啊？那她岂不是只有七八岁？”明星云瞪大了眼睛，目瞪口呆道。</p><p>“对啊，怎么啦？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“我见到那个叫Shell的孩子的时候，她看上去有16-18岁那么大。”</p><p>“啊？”尹明龙长大了嘴，一时间不知道该说什么。</p><p>明星云爬到尹明龙身边，将头靠在他的身上，说道：“想不到你居然有这么神奇的女儿。不过，你不是说你的第一次给我了吗？你突然整出这个孩子，啧啧啧，小朋友，你目的不纯啊。”</p><p>尹明龙忙道：“我发誓，我们真的没睡过，精灵和人的生育方式不太一样，我是糊里糊涂地就当了爸爸。”</p><p>“真羡慕你，还能生个孩子，我这辈子反正是没可能了。”明星云说着，将下巴垫到了尹明龙的胸膛，一脸温柔地看着他，说道，“不如，哪天，我来当妈妈吧。”</p><p>尹明龙吃惊地看着她，半晌后，他有些吞吐地说：“你……你……认真的？”</p><p>“当然咯，”明星云说道，“我这辈子生不了孩子，不如借你的女儿当个妈妈好啦。你怎么啦，表情这么可怕？”</p><p>“没……没什么。”尹明龙低声说道，“我以为……”话没有说完，明星云笑了，轻轻拍了一下尹明龙，笑道：“想什么呢？太早了呢。”</p><p>“我明天打算去见Mila。”</p><p>“你确定？她貌似对你意见不小呢。”</p><p>“早死晚死都得死，你呢，明天去哪里？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>明星云回答道：“Bloodhand让我想起了在日本的一个组织，我打算去日本看看，顺便去拜访几个老朋友，因为他们可能知道一些刺客联盟的内情。”</p><p>“行，你注意安全。” “我知道了，不用你提醒。” “睡吧，很晚了。”</p><p>明星云拉了拉被子，突然，她似乎想到了什么，说道：“对了，你既然和Helen有个女儿，你和Sara也会不会有点什么呢？”</p><p>听到Sara，尹明龙脑海里回想起了咔嚓的脖子断裂的声音，紧接着，他的脑海里出现了一个躺在实验室手术台的女人的画面，她的头上贴着好几根电缆和电线，这些线的另一端，连接着一个黑色的金属球。随后尹明龙回过了神，笑了笑，说道：“我保证，绝对没有。”</p><p> </p><p>(November 2, 2019, 7:23am)</p><p>尹明龙朦胧地睁开双眼，他慢慢翻过身，伸出了一只手，他感觉手中一空，忙 定睛一看，明星云已经不在了。尹明龙不由得一笑，不愧是杀手，走也走得这么静悄悄，连自己无意识的心灵感应也没有查觉。</p><p>需要做点正经事儿了， 尹明龙心想道，还有答应星云的Outsiders的事情，怎么最近总是要照看孩子呢？</p><p>只听嗖的一声，穿戴整齐的尹明龙站在了床头柜前，他戴上了一块手表，他走到了镜子前，看了看自己，随后，拿起了刮胡刀，将自己最近长出的胡渣刮去，随后他整了整发型，随后，他说了一句：“SARA，我今天，看上去怎么样？”</p><p>“主人，您看上去非常帅气。”SARA机械的声音从手机，“我刚刚更新了语音服务功能，” 说着，她的声音变化，不再机械，而是一个声音偏低沉的女声，这让尹明龙怔住了，这声音，他太熟悉了。</p><p>“SARA，这个声音你是怎么弄来的？”</p><p>“我也不清楚，这个声音似乎是早就存在我的数据库中，主人若是您不喜欢，我便去下载新的语音包。”</p><p>“不需要了，我挺喜欢的。”尹明龙说道，“SARA，过段时间我要去Outsiders在加拿大的基地了，龙穴和那边会建立Zeta Beam的通道，装置这两天我已经装好了，程序编译，你来完成吧。你知道，我想让我们的系统保持独立性，我怕Damian或者Victor哪天黑化了。”</p><p>“我知道了主人，我会设置好防火墙和病毒的。蝙蝠电脑还好，但是Victor Stone身上带有的是一种叫母盒的计算机，母盒的演算能力比我强，因为她是真正的生命和机械完美结合的产物。”</p><p>“你知道母盒的来历？”尹明龙奇怪道，“你的数据又恢复了些？跟我说说。”</p><p>“好的主人，”SARA说道，“母盒是传闻一个叫做新神的种族里的天才科学家发明的，他叫做Metron（密特隆），母盒是新神们的科技，也是天启星与新创世星的主要工具，也是解开生命方程式和反生命方程式的关键因素。”</p><p>“什么意思？什么方程式，什么星？”</p><p>只听麦克风传来一声“嗞嗞”的声音，只听SARA变回了机械的声音，说道：“系统出错，系统出错。”</p><p>尹明龙皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头，他也没有心情听这些外星的事情了，因为，他需要去见女儿。时间不早了，萧沅还在等着自己。</p><p> </p><p>(8:05am)</p><p>“你迟到了。”尹明龙扔掉手里的烟头，看着从天而降的萧沅说道。</p><p>萧沅不满道：“才五分钟，你也要斤斤计较。”</p><p>“你身上别人的气息很重。”尹明龙说道，“找男人去了？”</p><p>萧沅眉头一皱，李景成的面貌出现在了自己的脑海里，他低着头，神情很是失望，随后看向了自己，他的眼神里，似乎急于在自己身上寻找到答案，还有，许多别的情绪，她下意识地活动了一下背部的肌肉，背阔之处，有些痒了，男人的指尖在她背上划过的那个瞬间就像炸开的烟花一般。随后她回过神来，露出一丝笑容，说道：“您身上女人的体香味道也不小呢。”</p><p>“走吧，我带你移动，速度更快。”</p><p>（约七八分钟后）</p><p>“到了，”尹明龙说道，“我先走了，有缘再见。”</p><p>“你今天怎么穿这样？”萧沅指了指尹明龙穿的黑色大衣说道，“有点老大叔和老干部，你的穿搭水平简直完蛋。”</p><p>尹明龙指了指萧沅身后，萧沅回头望去，见背后没人，然后猛地回过头，尹明龙已经消失不见了。“真是个奇怪的男人。”萧沅嘀咕道。</p><p> </p><p>尹明龙慢慢地踏进古镇的大门，他环顾了四周，呼吸着古镇带来的浓郁的乡土气息，好多年，没有来过这种南方风格的古镇了。南方的十一月到来，天气稍稍转凉，天有些阴沉，尹明龙感觉到有细细的水滴从脸上划过，尹明龙看着天空，他前行的步子慢慢停了下来，他能感觉到，心脏在撞击着胸膛，他的身体有些颤抖，似乎随时就会向后转，逃离这个地方。每走一步，他的呼吸也就急促了一分。最后，他的身影停在了一个占卜店的门前。尹明龙左脚迈出，停在了半空，最终落在了店里。</p><p>店里空无一人，宽敞的空间摆放着一个个木架，架子上摆放着大大小小的水晶球，还有各种各样的卡牌，还有类似于魔杖一样的东西。靠右面的墙摆放着一排红木柜子，透过柜子上的玻璃，尹明龙看见一面柜子里整齐地摆放着的项链，头饰还有戒指；一面柜子里则摆放着大大小小的水晶瓶，水晶瓶内装有各种颜色的液体。剩下的柜子里则是冷武器和奇形怪状的面具。尹明龙慢慢走到了柜子前，他抬起了一只手，伸向了柜子的门。</p><p>“对不起，这些是非卖品。” 一个温柔的声音让尹明龙回过了头。眼前是一个大概十八九岁的女孩儿，她有着一张极为可爱精致的脸和宝石一般的双眼，皮肤白皙，像极了瓷娃娃。女孩儿清澈的双眼对上了尹明龙的眼睛，他不由得偏过了脑袋，干咳两声，尴尬地说道：“啊，我是看着这里面的一些东西很有意思，所以就想凑近了看看。”</p><p>“不好意思啊，客人先生，老板吩咐过了，这些东西仅仅只是供欣赏，因为对老板有着纪念意义。”女孩儿的声音似乎存在着魔力，将原本阴冷潮湿的空气带来了温度。</p><p>“那真是抱歉了。”尹明龙说道，“我想买一个紫水晶项链，可以帮我推荐一下吗？”</p><p>“好呀。先生，请跟我来。”</p><p>女孩儿带着尹明龙走到了一个首饰柜前，和尹明龙细心介绍着款式，尹明龙一言不发，只是认真地听着她的话。</p><p>“先生，您怎么看？先生？”</p><p>“哦哦哦，不好意思，我走神了。”尹明龙说道，“那个，姑娘，你叫？”</p><p>“Shell，”女孩回答道。</p><p>“你们老板在吗？”尹明龙问道，“我是她的一个老朋友，想与她叙叙旧。”</p><p>“师傅今天出去了。”Shell说道，“您可以几个小时后回来看看。”</p><p>尹明龙说道：“没事儿，我可以在这里等等她，不知道可不可以。”</p><p>“这，嗯，可以让我先和师傅说一下吗？”Shell问道。</p><p>“麻烦了，Syarwen。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“抱歉，您说什么？” “啊，没什么，快去打电话吧。”</p><p>过不多时，Shell拿着电话，头从柜台后的门探了出来，然后说道：“先生，我忘了问你叫什么名字。”</p><p>尹明龙笑了笑，说道：“Bruce。替我向Mila问一声好。”</p><p>不一会儿，Shell从门后走了出来，说道，“师傅说，她半个小时就能赶回来。”</p><p>“麻烦你了，小贝壳。”尹明龙露出了一丝笑容。</p><p>“Bruce先生，不知道为什么，您看上去，很眼熟，我们以前见过吗？”Shell问道。</p><p>尹明龙弯下腰，手肘撑着首饰柜，手掌拖着下巴，假装对柜台里的首饰很感兴趣，然后他发出了一个奇怪的语言，可是Shell却完全能听得懂，因为这个语言，存在于她的血脉里：“如果你想知道，我们可以私下里聊聊。”</p><p>“你会精灵语？”Shell也说起了精灵语，“你知道我的身世？”</p><p>尹明龙抬起了头，直起了身子，说道：“我认识你的母亲。如果你有兴趣听她的故事，不妨就在等你师傅回来的这段时间里，要不要听听故事啊？”</p><p>“好哦，我很喜欢听故事。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 明龙与Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>——初恋，对一部分感性的群体来说，大概是最纯真和温馨的一部分。这种感情，多半会发生在孩童或是青少年时，那个不成熟，易冲动的阶段。纯真的感情，遇上不成熟的我们，通常带来的结局是没有结局。不是所有的人都会记住那份纯真，甚至也许连样子，记忆都模糊了，可对我来说，她是一个永远也抹不去的印记，也许，如果没有她，我的人生会是另一个际遇，不过，我不会后悔，因为人生，没有如果。小贝壳，我错过了你快7年的生活，我知道，我没有资格做你的父亲，我像这样突然出现在你的生活中，希望不会对你有什么影响。我不会急着和你相认，我想好好了解你，我也希望，告诉你一些你需要知道的真相。</h3><p> </p><p>Then(October 1, 2008, 11:23pm)</p><p>天上，挂着弯弯的月牙，随后，漆黑的乌云聚集于玄色的夜空，将皎洁的月光和点点的星光覆盖。不一会儿，漆黑的世界里闪过一道蓝色的光，一道长长的闪电划过了夜空，这道光点亮了漆黑的海岛。一时间，狂风大作，波涛汹涌。浪花凶猛地冲向海岸，却似乎遭遇了一股无形的墙，丝毫没有踏上岸边半步，不只是海浪，连狂风进入海岛的时候也变成了微风，雨水稀稀疏疏地滴在了土地里。</p><p>尹明龙打开了自己禅房的门，他默默地望着天空，随后抬起一只手，看了看左手腕上的银色的宽大金属手镯，随后他伸长了手，触碰到了雨点。少年感受着冰凉的雨点，然后一步踏进了雨中。</p><p>他慢慢地走出了小院，沿着小路走向左边，尹明龙越走越远，小路上的泥土和灌木也越来越多。随着他的眼睛越发熟悉黑暗的环境，他的步伐也越发地加快，矮小的灌木逐渐变成了一颗颗参天大树。忽然，一个微小的轻灵的歌声吸引了尹明龙的注意力，这温婉美丽的歌声，让他不由得想凑近，听得更多。循着声音，他离开了小路，往树林的深处走去。</p><p>尹明龙不知道自己走了多久，他也忘记了自己来时的方向，他只知道，那个吸引自己的歌声越来越清晰。周围的树木开始变得稀疏，随后变得空旷，尹明龙的眼前出现了一个湖泊，湖边有一个大石头，在模糊的夜色下，尹明龙能看见大石头上好像坐着一个人，尹明龙只能通过歌声判断出那是一个女子。尹明龙静静地看向那个人的方向，不忍心打扰她的歌声。这段歌声，让她心情十分宁静，似乎失去了亲人的痛苦也慢慢地减轻了。</p><p>过不多时，女子停止了唱歌，从大石头上跳了下来，随后朝着尹明龙的方向走来。尹明龙见状，连忙转身离开，不料只听咚地一声，尹明龙踢开了一个小石头。</p><p>“是谁？”女子显然是受到了惊吓，她的右手上发出了一道青色的光。通过光亮，尹明龙看见了她的脸，只见是一个清秀的邻家女孩儿，她披散着长发，穿着一条绿色的丝绸长裙，让尹明龙吃惊的是，下着雨，她的身上却没有沾上任何水。</p><p>“别紧张，是我。”尹明龙从一棵大树后走了出来，说道，“Helen，你的歌声很好听。”</p><p>见是尹明龙，Helen手上的青光黯淡了三分，她走近尹明龙，尹明龙看见了她松了一口气，说道：“这么晚了，你怎么在这个地方，不害怕吗？”</p><p>“你还说我，这么晚，鬼鬼祟祟出现在这里偷看我，你不会是变态？”Helen问道。</p><p>“我睡不着。”尹明龙说道，“又做噩梦了。”</p><p>Helen将手略略举高，她手中的光将尹明龙照得更亮了，亮光照亮了尹明的脸庞，只见他的脸上，手上全是淤青。</p><p>“被Xander打了？”Helen问道。尹明龙点了点头，随后说道：“没事，已经不疼了。”</p><p>Helen走近了尹明龙，将手放在了尹明龙的脸庞上，尹明龙只感觉到温水划过了自己的脸颊，尹明龙感觉到脸上的疼痛逐渐在消失，就连被雨水打湿的衣裳也变得干燥暖和了。Helen的手离开了尹明龙的脸颊，尹明龙摸了摸脸，他发现脸上的伤消失不见了，随后他又看了看拳头，指关节上的瘀伤也消失了。</p><p>“麻烦你了，又给我治伤。”尹明龙说道。Helen责怪道：“还不是因为你上个月月底偷跑出去，还差点被杀，然后被明空叔叔带了这个紧箍咒，”说着，她指了指尹明龙左手上的手镯，“怎么样，超能力被抑制了，感觉不好受吧。”</p><p>“没什么不好受的。”尹明龙说道，“自作自受罢了。再说了，超能力这个事情，我才拿了一个多月，回归凡人没什么不习惯的。”</p><p>Helen摇头叹了叹气，说道：“男生都是笨蛋。Xander下手居然这么狠，三天两头就把你打成这个样子。你也是，被打了不来找我疗伤也就算了，超能力被封印了还敢在雷雨天来树林，就算你有，被雷劈了，你也不一定能活下来。”</p><p>尹明龙低下了头，任由这个女孩儿数落着自己，他能感觉到，这个女孩儿很关心人，自己这段时间，每天白天被明空师傅交代了不少读书的任务，傍晚十分则是去和演武场与南海的年轻人训练武术。每次自己都会与Xander Devoe对打，由于被封禁了超能力，自己只是一个11岁的瘦小男孩儿，怎么可能是比自己年长好几岁，人高马大，而且还是年轻人里面格斗技术最好的Xander的对手呢？每次和他对练，尹明龙的身上都会多出不少伤痕，而Helen，拥有着最好的治愈能力，这一个月下来，给自己疗伤了很多次，所以，作为自己的医生，他不敢和她顶嘴，只是任由她数落自己。</p><p>“行了，赶紧离开这里，即便是海岛的屏障可以挡住大半雷电，削弱了也能足够让你休克。你快跟我来。”</p><p>不等尹明龙反应过来，他的左手已经被Helen拉住，随着Helen飞快地迈出步子，尹明龙被她惊人的力气拖着，不由得迈出了步子。</p><p>尹明龙不知道自己随着她跑了多久，他失去了时间的概念，周围的一切很黑，他根本看不清道路，他只知道，跟着她的步伐，不会有错。他还发觉，和她漫跑，根本不累，相反，他越跑越觉得有力气。</p><p>终于，Helen的步伐慢了下来，一道银色的光，从她的身体向外散发。借着她身上的光，他终于看清了周围。原来这会儿工夫，二人已经身在是一处山崖之上，Helen已经坐在了悬崖的边缘，望着漆黑一片的夜空，尹明龙能听见海浪拍击山壁的声音。雨点不再密集，滴打声渐消，随后，尹明龙脑子里出现了啜泣声，但这声音转瞬即逝，让尹明龙怀疑是不是听错了。</p><p>“祖龙山，”Helen说道，“除了那个湖，这是我经常散心的地方。”</p><p>尹明龙走到了她的身边坐下，问道：“你也有什么烦恼的地方吗？”</p><p>“那首歌，是我母亲教给我的。”Helen说道，“在我6岁的时候。她说只要我想她的时候，就唱这首歌。当这首歌，唱满了1000次的时候，她就会和爸爸回来接我。”</p><p>一股凄凉难过的情绪涌上了尹明龙的心头，他不知道，为什么他会突然想哭。</p><p>“这首歌旋律很好听，”尹明龙说道，“非常轻柔，听上去让人非常宁静。所有的难过和郁闷都一扫而过。”</p><p>“妈妈说，这是爸爸教给她的。每当心情有了动荡，这首歌可以平静下来。”</p><p>“不过，这首歌的语言是什么语言呢？我感觉，这不是英语，也不是中文。”</p><p>“怎么，你想学啊？”Helen笑着问道。</p><p>“想啊。” “学了又能如何，不还是一个谎言？”Helen说道，“他们一直没有回来。”</p><p>接下来，尹明龙心狠狠地跳了一下，紧接着，是一股强烈的想要哭泣的冲动。</p><p>“你是怎么做到的？”尹明龙深吸了口气，努力地平复了心情，突然问道。</p><p>“什么呀？”</p><p>“你是怎么做到这么平静的？对于失去亲人这件事。”尹明龙说道，“自我第一天见到你，你就一直很淡然，每天看上去都是这么开心。你帮助我们所有人疗伤，不论是身体上的，还是心灵上。你对我们的帮助，就像天使一样。可是作为我们的小天使，你自己的伤呢？”</p><p>Helen惊讶地将头望向了尹明龙。</p><p>“我刚刚，感觉到了你的情绪。”尹明龙说道，“连续两次。”</p><p>Helen低下了头，说道：“我很想他们，到现在，每天都还在想。但我没有和任何人说，包括Xander，因为我不需要看见他们的同情的眼神。”</p><p>“我也是，每天都在想他们。”尹明龙说道，“但是，有一点，你比我幸运，我的父母永远不会回来了，可你的还有希望。而且，我感觉，悲伤没有打倒你，相反，你成为了一个十分坚强，善良的女孩儿了，这是你了不起的地方。”</p><p>Helen抬起了头，转向了尹明龙，然后露出一丝微笑，说道：“谢谢。”</p><p>尹明龙说着，从兜里拿出了一粒糖，递给了Helen，说道：“我听说生活有苦难的人，他们都会喜欢吃糖，因为……”</p><p>“因为甜可以使人开心。”Helen接过了糖，说道，“有心了。”</p><p>“为什么，你今晚愿意向我倾诉？”</p><p>“因为我知道，你不会用同情的眼神看着我。”</p><p>两人沉默了一会儿后，尹明龙轻轻哼起了刚才Helen刚才唱的歌的旋律。</p><p>“你才听了一遍，就会哼了？”Helen惊讶道。</p><p>尹明龙点点头，说道：“我很喜欢唱歌，这是我表达情绪的一种方式。你可以再唱一次刚才的歌吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>Helen再次唱起了歌，而尹明龙静静地注视着她，倾听着她嘴里发出的每一道音符。待Helen唱完一小段歌曲后，她将手高高举起，手好似要抚摸天空，只见一个手掌大小的翡翠色光球从手上冒出，然后像气球一般离开手心，飘到了半空。一连七次。尹明龙看着这七个越升越高的光球，点缀在乌黑的夜空，随即，他的嘴角露出了笑容。</p><p>“我很喜欢看星星。”他说道，“你的超能力很棒。”</p><p>“巧了，”望着天空的Helen用她只有自己听得见的声音说道，“我也是。”</p><p>……</p><p>Now (November 2, 2019, 8:35am)</p><p>尹明龙闭着眼睛，陶醉地哼着歌，丝毫不觉得周围的场景配合着自己的行为能造成什么尴尬。Shell没有打断他，只是饶有兴趣地打量这个看上去很沧桑的“叔叔”，她的一根手指有着规律地轻轻点在桌上，与尹明龙哼出的旋律十分契合。这是她七年的人生里，第一次有人给自己栩栩如生地讲述关于自己母亲的故事。她也不理会这个故事是否只是一个故事，对于一个实际年龄只有七岁的女精灵来说，这个故事以及那首歌的美妙旋律，已经足够让她对这个故事产生了信服，让她很想去了解，眼前这个有着熟悉气味的男人和自己母亲的故事。</p><p>“这个故事里的男人后来怎么样了呀？”Shell问道，“你是不是认识这个故事里的男人呀？”在歌声结束后，Shell兴奋地问道。</p><p>“算是认识吧。”尹明龙回答道，他并没有将故事里的男孩的姓名说出，因为他现在，还不敢，“那个人……我很久没见过了，可能去世了也说不定。”随后他看到了Shell眼睛里一丝失望，问道: “怎么了？你很想见他吗？”</p><p>“我从你的故事里听得出来，这个人和我妈妈的关系一定很好，”Shell有些沮丧地说道，“我对她一点记忆都没有，也许找到这个人，我还能打听出更多关于妈妈的故事，甚至，还有爸爸的故事。”</p><p>尹明龙一时不知道该如何接话，只听Shell说道：“在我有记忆的时候，周叔叔一直照顾着我，他对我很好，就像他自己的女儿一样。可是他是人类，我却没办法像人类小孩儿一样，因为我长大得太快了，他很害怕，害怕别人发现我，然后我不得不提前学习怎么变成大人，我不能上学，不能有朋友，也不能和外界有过多的接触。好气哦。”</p><p>尹明龙只觉得心口有些酸痛，他无法想象，这个只有七岁的孩子经历多少她这个年龄不该承受的痛苦。</p><p>他下意识地抬起了一只手，随后觉得不妥，便由放下了。</p><p>“没有关系，人类的东西，很好学习，因为和。周叔叔也对我像亲生女儿那样，”Shell随后露出了温馨的笑容，“师傅虽然很严格，但是她知道我想要什么，所以她教授了我一切保护我自己的手段。”</p><p>尹明龙露出了惊奇的神色，问道：“那你想要什么呢？”</p><p>“我想……”Shell顿了顿，说道，“我想走遍这个世界，不再被保护，我想找到我的爸爸，我想知道，他是一个什么样的人。还有，我想去……”</p><p>“吃遍这个世界上所有的美食。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“你怎么知道哇？”Shell突然问道，“叔叔你是不是会读心呀？”</p><p>尹明龙微微一笑，听到她对自己的称呼变为了“叔叔”，他知道两人之间的关系变得近了不少，一只手搭在女儿的头上，轻轻抚摸着她的头。Shell没有避让，在公共场合随意抚摸一个刚见面的外表十八九岁的女孩儿的头是可以被视为变态的，可是她却不想避开，因为她能感觉到这个男人对她的善意，他身上的气味，很好闻。</p><p>突然，放在一旁的尹明龙的手机震动，随后屏幕震动，这是新的短信提示。</p><p>尹明龙解锁手机，看到了来信：“Outside, now.”</p><p>尹明龙放下了手机，眼神有些不舍地看着Shell，随后说道：“看来你师傅今天是不会来了，我得走了。”</p><p>“这样啊，”Shell说道，“那叔叔有空记得再光临啊。”</p><p>“会的，下次，我会带些好吃的。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 新的旅程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Now (November 2, 2019, 8:53am)</p><p>雨点稀稀疏疏地落下，离占卜店不远处的小溪旁的路口立着一颗巨大的柳树，柳树边是几张石桌和石凳，尹明龙坐在柳树下，他的周身冒出了丝丝的烟气，落在他周围的雨点被迅速蒸发。</p><p>突如其来的脚步声让他回过了头，只见Mila Evans穿着一件黑色的长袍和兜帽慢慢地朝尹明龙迅速朝尹明龙走来，她的脚步声很急促，尹明龙听得出来，她此刻很生气。</p><p>“Mila，好久不见啊。”尹明龙说道，“你的穿衣品味越来越像邪教了。”</p><p>“闭嘴Bruce。”Mila气急败坏地说道，“你为什么会突然出现？为什么要到这里来？你不应该来的。”</p><p>“我想看看她。”尹明龙说道。“老周这贱人，他妈的说了不会告诉任何人的。” “别怪他了，就算他不说，我也会忍不住读他的思想。”</p><p>“早知道，当初我就应该给他念个遗忘咒。”Mila说道，“Fuck you all.”</p><p>尹明龙点燃了一支烟，皱了皱眉头，说道：“你这是有多恨我啊？火气这么大，容易变老的。”</p><p>“你这个被人叫叔叔的22岁的少年有什么资格说我？”</p><p>“严格地来讲，我32岁了。”尹明龙说道，“好了，别这么火大了，一看你就是起得太早，这起床气很严重。”</p><p>“你这家伙，每次和你说话怎么这么堵。”Mila摘掉了头上兜帽，露出了美丽的容颜，说道，“给我也来一根。”</p><p>尹明龙从烟盒里拿出了一个烟递给了Mila，Mila接过烟，尹明龙打了一个响指，双指出现了一缕火苗，Mila借着火苗点燃了手中的香烟。</p><p>“我知道你在生什么气。”尹明龙说道，“我对不起那个孩子。谢谢你帮我照顾她。”</p><p>“作为她爸，你确实很差劲，刚出生就把她丢给老周，七年了，你都没来看过她。”Mila不满地说道，“你总是这样，解决不了的事情就是会逃避。”</p><p>“不好意思了。” “还好你这个女儿没学她爸的这些缺点，她倒是乖巧懂事可爱，而且魔法天赋也高，精灵血统就是厉害。”</p><p>“不过她长大得太快了。”尹明龙说道，“我好担心她好快进入青春期啊。”</p><p>“你这是怎么回事？七年不理，怎么现在就要突然当好父亲了？”Mila嘲讽地问道，“不会是因为不用给她换尿布了，所以你就回来了？”</p><p>尹明龙看着小溪，过了好久，才说话：“我知道我是个不负责任的父亲，我也不祈求她能对我的不请自来而高兴。我没有告诉她我是她父亲，仅仅是个会懂精灵语的怪叔叔。”</p><p>“你这么做是对的。”Mila问道，“虽然她只有七岁，可是她的心智发育和生理特征都是17岁，偶尔混杂着小孩子的特征。这样的孩子，我说是青春期少女也不足为过。”</p><p>尹明龙苦笑道：“老实说，我真的不想告诉你，因为你会面临人生最痛苦的惩罚。我能从那里回来，是因为我和魔鬼做了一个交易。”</p><p>Mila露出了震惊的神色，说道：“难道？”</p><p>“是的，我离毁灭不远了。”尹明龙说道，“当我再次死去的时候，我的灵魂将永远属于Lucifer，不会去天堂，不会转世，只有寂灭。今生，就是我最后一世了。”</p><p>Mila愣住了，随后说道：“你活该。知道自己马上要大祸临头了，才知道来补救，贝壳一旦知道真相，她一定会难过的。”</p><p>“先不说这些了，说说看，这些年你过得怎么样呢？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>Mila坐在了尹明龙对面的石凳上，说道：“挺好的，中国吃的东西这么多，玩得也多，以前没来的时候总是听见推特上的人骂中国是个破地儿，但是大部分地方还是不错的。”</p><p>尹明龙点了点头，说：“是啊，是个不错的地儿。住久了，去了别的地儿，就不习惯了。”</p><p>Mila突然皱起了眉头，问道：“你突然这么故作深沉地说话，假装关心我，你想干什么就直说？”</p><p>“你还是这么敏锐，”尹明龙扔掉了手中的烟头，说道，“我需要你提供我一个器物，帮我去Underworld。”</p><p>“想得美。”Mila说道，“你坑了我多少东西了，还想白嫖？你还有脸跟我要东西。”</p><p>“这话我就不爱听了，我们交往那会儿，独角兽的尾毛，狮鹫兽的皮毛，斯芬克斯的爪子，还有调配各种potion的草药，这些珍贵的魔法物品，我哪样没给你，我都没收你钱，你还好意思说，你的那些魔法器物，哪些没有我的贡献。”</p><p>Mila说道：“那是你自愿给我的，我可没有逼你阿。”</p><p>“你要不要脸啊，明明是你暗示我的。”</p><p>“你又没证据。”</p><p>“得得得，说吧，你想要什么交换。”</p><p>尹明龙沉思了片刻，说道：“你要多少钱？”</p><p>“我要你的钱干嘛？”Mila鄙夷地说，“老娘又不缺钱。”</p><p>“你想要什么？” “我想要你别再来打扰Shell的生活了。”Mila严肃地说道，“这对她不好。”</p><p>“她叫Syarwen。”尹明龙说道，“你这个要求我无法答应，换一个。”</p><p>Mila似乎想要说什么，被尹明龙打断：“我不接受讨价还价，如果你不答应，我就去找别人。”</p><p>“那，你给我龙血吧，”Mila说道，“还有我打算熬制一锅福灵剂，我需要你帮我搞到点药材。”</p><p>“没问题，”尹明龙说道，“不过，福灵剂熬好了，给我点儿。”</p><p>“哎呀 ，某人看来是需要些运气。你不会是想要靠着运气接近你的女儿吧。”</p><p>“你就说，答应不答应吧？” “行，没问题。”</p><p>“对了，星云是不是来过了。”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“Akiko啊，她确实来过了，”Mila说着，露出了一丝微笑，“你放心，我没向你的女朋友说你的坏话。”</p><p>尹明龙似乎想说点什么，但是最终没有说出到嘴边的话。</p><p>“我答应Akiko回联盟了。”Mila说道，“所以，我过段时间，会带着Shell住到瞭望塔去。看在你愿意帮我收集材料的份儿上，我同意你来看Shell。不过必须要提前告诉我。 ”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>“别谢我，我不是在帮你。我是知道你死后的下场，所以我想让你的灵魂被永远属于魔鬼之前，让你的生活少一些悲催。”</p><p>“说起来，我也要离开中国了。”尹明龙说道，“我答应了星云，要去Outsiders。”</p><p>“看来不止我，某人也要告别退休了。”Mila说道，“记得别太忙，我要的东西尽快给我，福灵剂熬制的时间得半年。等你收集完了材料，再来找我。”</p><p>“我知道了，很高兴见到你，Mila。”</p><p>“少来，你每次来找我，都是有求于我，我宁愿我少见你。”</p><p>“说的好像你没所求一样。” “打住，那是你自愿的。” “我当时到底是看上你哪点了？” “Bullshit，你从没看上我。”</p><p>两人停止了拌嘴，随即相视一笑，尹明龙站起了身，说道：“你哪天退休了，肯定会做大买卖。”</p><p>“那好啊，你来当我的供应商，日常被我剥削。”Mila回道。</p><p>“我走了，”尹明龙说道，“今天天气实在是太差劲了，水太多了，我就不多待了。”</p><p>Mila点点头，说道：“回见。”</p><p>尹明龙的身体被金色的火焰覆盖，Mila静静地看着燃烧的尹明龙，随后火人越缩越小，最后变成了小光点。光点消失，尹明龙已经不在了。</p><p>“小把戏。”Mila冷哼了一声说道。然后她抬起了一只手，嘴中念念有词。突然，灰色的天空裂开了一条缝，金色的阳光从缝中穿透，照耀着古镇。随后乌云慢慢地散去，转眼便是晴空万里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Outsiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Welcome to Canada</strong>
</p><p>Now (November 4, 2019, 9:00am，北美东部时间)</p><p>穿着战服的尹明龙走到了一个电子门前，门边的电子扫描仪发出一道绿光，照射在尹明龙的脸上，随后，他听见了SARA机械式的声音：“Access  Granted, Lonewalker, A-01.”</p><p>铁门随即打开，映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的会议室，会议室的中央摆放着U形的长桌，长桌边坐着五名男女，这些人有年轻人，也有和自己年纪差不多大的，有自己认识，也有自己不认识的，查觉尹明龙的到来后，立刻安静了下来，所有的目光都望向了他。</p><p>“早上好各位，”尹明龙皱了皱眉头，他并不喜欢这么被盯着，这样他容易怯场，不过好在面具下的表情不会被看见，他打起精神说道，“I am here by assigning the mission that Fros-drake has given to me, which is meeting the team of Outsiders. My name is Lonewalker, and I will take the role of distrubuting missions, training and evaluation. Now, I would like you all to introduce yourself.”</p><p>一个长相美丽的红发女子站起身，说道：“Hi guys, I am Barbara Gordon, I am also known as the Oracle, or Batgirl.” 话一出口，在座的众人立刻惊呼。</p><p>“Thanks, Barbara. Next.”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“My name is Tom.” 一个黑发小男孩站起来，带着略微紧张的声音说道，“Tom Lone.” 尹明龙望向了这个小男孩，这个小男孩便是之前自己在哥谭救下的小男孩，“I am able to control soundwave. I don’t have the codename yet because I never did anything of hero stuff.”</p><p>尹明龙将目光停留在Tom身上几秒钟后，他转向了别人：“Who’s next?”</p><p>一个大约20岁的小伙子站起了身，说道：“我叫章纪凡，英文名Evan，大家都叫我麻雀，来自香港，之前在香港警队CIB任职卧底，因为前段时间警队的压力，我辞职了。我的超能力是变成禽类，而麻雀是我最常变成的鸟。我曾经用此能力收集侦破了不少案件。（不想写英文了）”</p><p>“我是Nami，来自亚特兰蒂斯。”一个棕色皮肤，脖子上长着一对鱼鳃，着装火辣的短发女孩儿站了起来，“我毕业于亚特兰蒂斯巫术学院，Queen Mera亲自教导了我，我的能力是运用水魔法。”</p><p>“我叫Greg Hall，我是正义联盟预备成员，我曾经是土龙的sidekick，我的Codename是Armor。我具备超级力量，超级反应力，以及刀枪不入的能力。”一个灰发年轻少年站起身说道，从他的语气里，尹明龙能听出一丝自信，以及一丝不满意的情绪。他很理解，年少轻狂的情绪，以及对自己能力的自信。这孩子，尹明龙见过，在他的印象中，这个孩子以前很谦逊，但现在看起来，自土龙过世后，他已经变了，这种人，很危险。</p><p>“很好，”尹明龙说道，“现在你们都认识了，那么我就来介绍一下Project Outsiders。”</p><p>话音刚落，U形长桌的尾端出现了全息投影，所有人将目光放向了全息屏幕。屏幕上开始出现各个剪切的报纸，报纸的核心内容写满了Meta Human Riot。</p><p>“2015年年底，一位正义联盟前任成员，尹明龙，aka，Infernal Dragon被一种邪灵附体，而这个邪灵，众所周知，邪龙（Atrocious Dragon）。” 一张图片出现在了大屏幕，图片是一张人脸照，照片上的人戴着龙头面具，裸露在外的灰色皮肤长满了密集的鳞片，一对尖利的獠牙裸露在外，极为瘆人。</p><p>“这个就是被邪龙附身后的火龙，被附身后的他，彻底失控，他杀死了联盟的几位核心成员，在这之后，他叛逃出了联盟。2016年，邪龙在世界的各个监狱释放了被关押的Meta-human囚犯，这些囚犯，在各处掀起了暴动，甚至于，他们曾试图刺杀还在竞选时期的Donald Trump。”</p><p>“自2016年开始，世界各地的犯罪率上升，其中Metas的参与率高达60.4%，除去犯罪，各国的重大政治事件也有他们的参与。伊朗的核试验，朝鲜的meta军队，中国新疆的伊斯兰反叛，坎达克对欧洲发动战争。”</p><p>“2017年年初，邪龙与入侵地球的外星人同归于尽后，成为美国总统的特朗普同意了美国国会通过的对Meta-human限制法案，这项法案的通过，不光限制了超级罪犯，还危机了我们这些英雄，因为很大一部分联盟成员以及街头英雄都是Metas。在法案通过后，联合国开始起草超级英雄监管法案，在2019年年初，这项法案被五大常任理事国的承认了该效益，超过了一半的联合国成员也承认了这项法案对它们国家的效力，从那以后，正义联盟的行动被联合国监管了。几个月前，在联合国起草的反meta法案被10个国家承认，自此这些国家的Meta-humans被驱逐，消失或者不得不为政府工作。”</p><p>“Project Outsiders，就是联盟为了应对这项法案而成立的秘密小队，Outsiders是前任蝙蝠侠的主意，为了更好地执行某些联盟不方便进行的秘密任务，而你们，便是我过去这几个月选出的适合加入这个秘密小队的成员。”</p><p>Greg举起了一只手，随后说道：“Excuse me.”</p><p>尹明龙停止了说话，看向了他，说道：“你有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“所有今天在这里的人刚刚介绍了自己，可是作为我们领队，我们对您一无所知，作为以后需要合作的队伍，您不觉得你需要告知一下我们你的真实身份吗。”</p><p>“第一，我不愿意暴露我的秘密身份，”尹明龙不紧不慢地说道，“第二，我不是你们的领队，我来这里的原因是为了给你们分发任务，我并不直接介入你们今后行动。顺便一提，Barbara将会是你们的领队，你还有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“没有了。”Greg放下了手，但尹明龙感受到了一股强烈的情绪，不服气。</p><p>“So，现在我们来介绍Outsiders的基地。我们现在位于加拿大北部的秘密基地，这里的地下基地是初代联盟成员为了逃避政府追杀而建立的秘密据点。现在被联盟重新启用作为Outsiders的秘密基地。这里的设施很齐全，健身房，训练室，娱乐室，蔬菜大棚，餐厅一应俱全，联盟会在每周定期输送物资。联盟同时配备了飞船，jets和汽车，用于交通出行。你们有一周的时间来熟悉彼此和基地，这将会成为你们第一个任务。Now, dismiss.”</p><p>“Really? That’s it? ”Greg的声音再次响起，这让尹明龙皱起了眉头，他不喜欢这样的声音，因为这种人往往都是刺头。他不喜欢这样的人出现在一个团队里，因为这样会给团队带来不确定的危险因素。</p><p>“你有什么问题吗，Hall先生？”尹明龙双眼瞪向了Greg，空气中的温度瞬间升高，所有人都闻见了一股火药味，“如果你质疑我的决定，你可以随时离开，或者上报给联盟。”</p><p>“Guys，please.” Barbara站起来说道，“不要为了这点小事而吵架。Greg，我知道你一直都想成为联盟的正式成员，也想有一番作为，可是要我说，联盟在当前被监管的情况下即使你加入了也不会有所作为，所以我们被召集到Outsiders其实是一件好事情。”</p><p>“其次，我们都基本上算是第一次合作，”Evan说道，“我们来自不同的国家，有着不同的背景，我们确实需要时间熟悉团队和基地的运作。”</p><p>“Fine，”Greg坐下了，只是依旧不满地瞪着尹明龙，尹明龙知道，他不喜欢自己。</p><p>“我会离开这两天，”尹明龙说道，“训练室已经被设置好了人工智能和VR进行模拟战斗，你们可以使用这个来进行团队磨合。嗯，就这样。Welcome to Canada。”</p><p>……</p><p>“等等，Bruce。”一个声音叫住了走廊上的尹明龙，他回头望去，是Barbara。</p><p>“Barbara，”尹明龙轻点了一下头，“你发现我了啊。”</p><p>“你走路的姿势一直都没变。”Barbara说道，“我在哥谭警局干了那么长时间，我的警探技能还没有生疏。”</p><p>“很高兴见到你，”尹明龙说道，“你变得更漂亮了。”</p><p>“你死了这段时间，恭维的本事长进了不少啊。”Barbara说道，“不过说真的，我以为你不会回到这里来。”</p><p>“我也不愿意，只是我答应了老板。”尹明龙说道，“她在说服人的方面确实很有一套。我已经领教了。”</p><p>“显而易见。”Barbara用一种奇怪的语气说道。</p><p>“你有什么事情说吗？”尹明龙问道。“你为什么要我来领导这个团队？”Barbara问道，“你明明可以亲自来领导这个团队。”</p><p>“No，我不适合做这个。我不信任我自己能成为合适的队友，或者队长。”尹明龙说道，“其次，我若是领队，难免会暴露身份，Greg，那个孩子，曾经是土龙的跟班，我刚刚读过他的心了，他带着恨意的情绪在看到我曾经的照片出现在屏幕上的那一秒就溢出来了。所以，为了任务，还是算了吧。其次，Greg是个冲动boy，Evan是卧底，擅长行动而不是指挥，Tom只是一个几个月前被我和Damian救下的孩子，他甚至还不怎么会使用他的能力。Nami，她对陆地世界一点都不了解。你觉得我还能让谁来领导这个队伍呢？”</p><p>“Noted.”Barbara说道。</p><p>“我需要去一趟Centre City拜访一位老朋友。Barbara，照顾好这个团队。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II Barry Allen</strong>
</p><p>Now (November 4, 2019, 1:34pm，北美东部时间)</p><p>CCPD(中城警局)，Barry站在了自己的CSI lab，打开了录音笔，说道：“2019年11月4日，下午1点34分，我即将开始做这个实验。”</p><p>“我尝试收集了6年前Bill那次意外时现场所有的化学物质，”Barry说着，然后看着眼不远处的一把椅子，上面布满了电线，和金属架子，架子上放着几个玻璃器皿，里面是各种颜色的化学试剂。</p><p>“今晚，我将使用Weather Wizard的天气魔杖来重新制造当初Bill Bran的意外，那次本应该让我成为极速者的意外。”</p><p>“Allen! ”实验室的门外一个声音出现，让Barry不得不关闭了录音笔，然后向着声音的方向望去，是一位警员，“You got a visitor. He said he had some technical issue to consult.”</p><p>“Oh, please let him come to my lab.” Barry说道，“Thank you, Jules.”</p><p>话音刚落，Barry从地上捡起一块黑布盖上了那个座椅，随后拿起了试管和滴管。</p><p>“Barry, nice to see you.”一个声音让Barry猛地抬起了头，“你看上去气色不错。”</p><p>“Bruce？”Barry吃惊地说道，“你，怎么……”</p><p>“活着了？”尹明龙说道，“讲道理，如果我告诉你，你估计不会相信。”</p><p>“你来干什么？”Barry问道，“来和我讨论生物化学还是犯罪现场勘察啊？”</p><p>“只是复活之后来看看我的朋友罢了，不欢迎我吗？”</p><p>“那我应该给你买杯咖啡。”Barry说道，“或者，你吃午饭了吗？我请你吃Big Belly Burger。”</p><p>“不用了，我吃过了。”尹明龙说着，他转头看了一眼被黑布覆盖的地方，在这一瞬间，尹明龙的眼瞳变成了白色，随后他转过了头，问道，“这段时间怎么样，我死了以后的这段时间。”</p><p>“啊，对，你错过了我和Iris的婚礼，”说着，Barry摘掉了左手中的医用手套，然后从大褂的口袋里掏出一颗亮闪闪的钻戒。</p><p>“Congratulations！”尹明龙说道，“希望Ms. West-Allen不会因为我这么晚送上祝福而怪罪我。”</p><p>“正好，今天我的犯罪现场分析的数据都上交了，闲暇无事，不如去我带你在Centre City走走吧。”</p><p>“走吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>两人并排坐在了广场的长椅上，手中端着咖啡。Barry抬着头望着有些阴沉的天空，尹明龙则看着不远处喷泉边飞来飞去的海鸥。</p><p>“我看见你实验室里的东西了。”尹明龙说道，“你的想法很危险。”</p><p>“原来你看见了啊。”Barry喝了一口咖啡，然后说道，“我知道这很危险，搞不好我没有变成像Bill那样的极速者，反而会断送性命。”</p><p>“Bruce，我知道你的顾虑，但是，我觉得已经不能再这样坐在办公室里了。”Barry说道，“世界已经变了样子了，需要更多的英雄。”</p><p>“但不是以这种方式，这世界上有别的方式获得……。” “必须得以这个方式。我也不知道为什么，但是我就是知道，我必须要用这种方式获得超能力。我有预感，神速力(the Speed Force)将是我的宿命。”</p><p>“可你有没有想过，如果你出事了，Iris怎么办？”</p><p>“我也想过这个问题，Bruce。其实，我做这个实验还有别的原因，”Barry说道，“你应该知道，我九岁的时候，我母亲Nora Allen神秘死亡，当时我看见客厅里有一红一黄两道身影，然后是闪电，我父亲让我逃跑，然后我跑了，一秒钟后，我出现在了几百米的街区以外。等我跑步回到家后，警察把我的父亲抓走了。我一直在后悔，如果我可以跑的快一些，也许我就可以看到那个杀我母亲的凶手，然后父亲就不会被抓进监狱了。”</p><p>“这不是你的错，那种情形，你什么也做不到。”</p><p>“我已经当了一辈子慢乌龟了，我不想再落后，什么也做不了。”Barry的声音低了下来，“后来Bill在2013年得到神速力后，我通过帮他进行训练的时候，分析出了其实在我母亲去世的那晚，其实我家有两个极速者。我后来和Bill调查了我以前的房子，在现场发现了一些血迹。你猜怎得，这个血迹是我的，而那个时候的我根本没有受伤。”</p><p>“后来我检验了那处血迹，血液的蛋白质分析告诉我那出血液来自于成年时候的我。”</p><p>“What?”尹明龙大吃一惊，“你是在说……”</p><p>“没错，那是来自未来的我。”Barry说道，“而那个未来的我，是一位极速者。也许，当初那场实验被闪电劈中的应该是我，Bill替我承担了他原本不该承担的命运。”</p><p>“时间旅行，有意思，Bill说他做过一两次。”尹明龙说道，“不过他却不愿意告诉我，时间线这种东西很复杂。”</p><p>Barry继续说道：“前两天，有人闯进了我的实验室，他全身穿着一件黄色的战服，就像我曾经给Bill做的蓝色制服。”</p><p>“他知道我是谁，他知道我的全部，他说如果需要查清楚我母亲的死因，那就需要成为我该成为的人。”</p><p>“也是个极速者吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“是的，他奔跑的时候，周身会产生红色闪电，”Barry说着，语气变得凝重了，“就像我母亲被杀的那晚我看见的一样。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”尹明龙问道。</p><p>“我非常确定。所以，Bruce，请你一定要支持我。”Barry说道。</p><p>尹明龙盯着Barry的眼睛，他能读到Barry的思想，他的想法很坚决，一往直前，他看到了Barry的决心，就像他为了寻求杀害他母亲的凶手而成为CSI，分析着所有的罪证，只为了抓住那么一点蛛丝马迹。</p><p>“今晚吗？” “是的。” “我觉得我有必要留下来，至少你需要一个人在你被雷电击飞的时候接住你。或者在你被烧得全身是焦炭的时候，帮助你减轻漫长的痛苦”</p><p>“I assure you, this process will be finished in a <strong>Flash</strong>; therefore, I won’t have endless pain.” Barry Allen满怀自信地说道。</p><p>
  <strong>III Bizarro</strong>
</p><p>Now (November 4, 2019, 4:17pm，北美东部时间)</p><p>Lex Luthor缓缓走进一家地下的研究所，他都已经记不清这是他的第几间秘密私人实验室了，他只记得，这间实验室里放着关乎着人类未来的实验产品，或者说，至少他是这么认为的。</p><p>他刷了自己的门卡，铁门缓缓打开，Lex走进了监控室，两名身穿白大褂的人坐在监控显示屏面前观察着什么。</p><p>“Mr. Luthor.”听见了开门声音后，两名科学家转头看见是Lex，于是连忙站了起来。Lex摆摆手，示意他们坐下，随后问道：“How is the asset doing, Doctor Lanson?”</p><p>“The asset is doing great. ”戴着眼镜的科学家人说道，“According to our three months observation, the object has possessed the ability of heat vision, unlimited super strength, extraordinary superspeed, flying and cold breath.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Luthor说道，“And flaws?”</p><p>“The subject’s mind remains, uh, bizarre. ”另一名科学家说道，“For example, the way of his talking. Subject is unable to speak nominative word. And mostly he would speak in opposite way.”</p><p>“Me isn’t hungry!!” 监视器的扬声器响起了一个浑厚的声音，伴随着巨大的响声，Luthor看见了钢筋墙壁上留下了一个10cm的凹痕。</p><p>“Incredible, ”Luthor看着监视器里面惨败皮肤的男人说道，“The alloyed wall has the hardness of 16 in Mohs scale, and he can easily penetrate it. This, Bizarro, is full of surprise to me.”</p><p>“Mr. Luthor, Bizarro is highly unstable. ” Lanson说道，“We are still trying to fix stabilize the cloned DNA from the its root. Until that, we still consider Bizarro is not appropriate for weaponize.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Even a Frankenstein has its use.” Luthor说道，“This is not just a monster. this is my monster, my creation. A Luthor’s monster is gonna be useful. I believe you have the solution for the preventing things going south, am I right?”</p><p>“We have found the dead Alien port. There are some Alien ores, green and blue mostly, some gold and black. We analyzed the characters on the spaceship, and we can merely translate some words like Plant Krypton. We named these minerals as Kryptonites. And we discovered that radiation of the blue Kryptonite can harm the subject.”</p><p>“Intereasting, ” Luthor说道，“Keep Watching, and give me every data about the Kryptonite.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Luthor.”</p><p>突然Lex的手机响了起来，Lex看着来电显示的名字：Clark Kent。他原本戴着礼节性的微笑表情转变成了一抹真挚的笑容。</p><p>他划动了手机，然后说道: “Hey, Clark, how’s going?”</p><p>“Hey Lex, buddy, everything is good.” 电话里的声音说道，“I know you are a busy man, that’s why I call you in advance. Will you be able to make it on Thanksgiving to Smallville? Lana and I would happy for you to come over.”</p><p>“Absolutely Clark. ” Lex说道，“And I will bring Lois with me. And you just made a difficulty for me because I need to give Jon and Conor a surprise.”</p><p>“Jesus dude. You are spoiling my kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. I Am The Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I I am the Flash</strong>
</p><p>Now (November 4, 2019, 10:00pm)</p><p>“你准备好了吗，Barry。”尹明龙问道，“现在过了晚上6点，我已经用了联盟的科技帮助我延缓流逝，我能救你，但是不一定能保证你毫发无损。”</p><p>“没关系的Bruce，”Barry说道，“我需要你上房顶，用Weather Wizard的魔杖引来闪电，然后储存它，楼顶上有我搭上的电缆，你用魔杖里储存的闪电通到电缆，电流就会导向我的电椅。”</p><p>“你确定你想好了？这很危险的。”尹明龙说道。</p><p>“我不怕，因为我知道我会成功，”Barry说道，“在未来我已经成功了，所以我知道我会成功。时间旅行，是不是很令人费解呢？”</p><p>“有道理，”尹明龙说道，“Godspeed Barry.” 说完，尹明龙走出了实验室。</p><p>“It will work.” Barry坚定地说道。</p><p>……</p><p>站在楼顶的尹明龙看着玄色的天空，随后低头看了看自己手中的金属杖，然后戴上了护目镜，然后自言自语道：“我早就想这么做了。”然后他举起了手中的金属杖，对着天空大声吼道，“Expecto Patronum!!”</p><p>只见天空闪过一道银光，伴随着一声巨响，一道银色的闪电落在了尹明龙的杖尖，尹明龙感受到了金属杖的一丝震动，但是自身却没有感受到被电击时的麻痹，他微眯着眼睛，即便是在护目镜的保护下，刺眼的光芒也让他难以睁眼，同时他也能感受到杖尖那恐怖的可以瞬间将他劈死的能量。</p><p>过不多时，他感觉到魔杖的金属颜色变成了蓝色，他知道魔杖已经到了容量极限，然后他看向了一旁的电缆，魔杖对准了电缆，一道闪电从杖尖发出，击中了电缆，与此同时，尹明龙的身影瞬间消失，周围的一切开始慢了下来，只留下魔杖漂浮在半空，然后缓缓地下落。</p><p>尹明龙的身影出现在了Barry实验室的门口，只见Barry的身形浮在半空，他原本坐着的电椅已经散落成了零件碎块，在电椅的正中央，火花戴着气流正在向实验室里慢慢扩散，尹明龙看见Barry身上的衣服已经被烧毁，他的身上已经没有了一块完好的皮肤，布满了烧伤。尹明龙暗道不妙，必须要在超能力彻底用尽之前把他送到医院里去。他用超级速度冲了上去，将已经包裹着纱布的手伸向了Barry。正当他的指尖要碰到Barry的那一刹那，爆炸带来的气流触到了尹明龙的身体，尹明龙被这股气流震得向后飞起。一时间，画面似乎静止在了这里。</p><p>被闪电烤焦的Barry突然睁开了眼睛，只见他蔚蓝色的双眼中出现了一道金色的闪电，随后，眼睛里的金色闪电向全身弥漫，金色的闪电没有伤害到Barry，反而他身上的烧伤慢慢消失不见，他破损的皮肤和头发重新长了出来。金色的闪电越来越密集，Barry的身上出现了红色的制服，金色的腰带，手套和靴子，还有红色的面罩。Barry抬起了手，注视着自己身体上的变化。随后他转过了头，看了看周遭静止的一切，以及被定格在半空中的尹明龙。Barry笑了笑，他明白了一切，随后伴随着金色闪电带来的火花声，Barry抱着尹明龙出现在了CCPD的屋顶上。</p><p>尹明龙感受到冲击消失，随后是一阵夜晚的凉风，然后睁开了双眼，只见自己正被一个身穿红色紧身衣的拦腰抱着，随后他不确定地问道：“Barry？”</p><p>“没错，是我，你看，我成功了。”Barry说道，然后他将尹明龙放下，一道亮光从楼上划过，尹明龙看见街道上出现了一道金色的身影，一眨眼后，Barry的声音出现在了自己的身后：“吃冰淇淋吗？”</p><p>尹明龙转过头，发现Barry的手上多出了两个冰淇淋。</p><p>“Wow，你这也太快了吧。”尹明龙说道，“你给钱了吗？”</p><p>“哎呀，我忘了。”伴随着一阵风和电流，Barry的身影再次消失，10秒钟后，Barry回到了房顶。</p><p>“你，你怎么这么快，好像比Bill还要快。”</p><p>“Really，”Barry舔着冰淇琳，三下五除二地吃了个干净，然后说道，“你等我一下，我会在一瞬间回来的（I will be back in a flash）。”</p><p>一阵强风刮到尹明龙的脸上让他不得不捂住脸，尹明龙盯着城市街道上远去的金色闪电，露出了一丝笑容，他读到了Barry的情绪 ，他很开心，他的奔跑，让他从他的苦难中释放了。</p><p> </p><p>（Barry的视角）</p><p>My name is Barry Allen. Tonight, I was struck by the lightning. The lightning that I planed. I risked my life to reach a goal that I might success. When it struck me, I felt unspeakable pain. Every electricity ran through my body. Then, I could not feel anything. My flesh was destructed, and my will was fragile. I thought I was going to die. But then, I feel something. My wounds are healed, the electricity become soft and warm just like a part of my body. In that moment, I want to run. As fast as I can.</p><p>Now I am the fastest man alive. Feel the wind and electricity, the energy run through my body like a shock. The time around me become slow, and everything goes still. To them, I am a streak of a blur, a flash of light. From now on, I am the Flash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II Gluttony</strong>
  <strong>（七宗罪之一，暴食）</strong>
</p><p>萧条的夜晚，在一个小巷子里，几名流浪汉正在餐馆后门的垃圾箱里摸索着，借着微弱的灯光以及脸上的憔悴和疲惫，能看出他们已经饥饿了好些时候了。</p><p>不一会儿，几个人的眼神中露出了欣喜，垃圾桶里的残羹冷饭还很新鲜，味道没有那么大，虽说已经掏了好几个月了，恶心的腐臭早就习惯了，可是新鲜的食物总是更能让人振奋，因为恶心的味道更少，也更健康。随后，五人露出了警惕地望向了对方。是啊，僧多粥少，到底水才能吃到这些“美味”呢？虽说大家认识了很久，可是在饥饿这种生死存亡之际，谁会选择去做那位品德高尚之人？这可不是猜拳抑或是之前定下的规矩所能决定的</p><p>“几位，你们很饿吗？”一个突如起来的声音让五名流浪汉汗毛竖立，他们顺着声音的方向望去，只见一个身影从黑暗的角落中走出。这是一个瘦高的男人，他戴着一定褐色的圆礼帽，穿着一身有些褪色的深蓝色风衣外套，配上黑色的破洞牛仔。他的嘴上叼着一根烟，五人闻得出，这是大麻的气味儿，他的双手上提着两个白色的塑料袋，从袋子中弥漫出来的干净的食物的香味，这让他们的眼神中多了一丝贪婪。</p><p>“你们想吃吗？”男人问道，流浪汉们纷纷点头，他将手中的递给了他们，流浪汉们迫不及待地打开从塑料袋里拿出的餐盒，开始狼吞虎咽。瘦高男人静静地看着他们，不一会儿，流浪汉手中的食物都被舔得一干二净，他又将手伸进了风衣的口袋，从中拿出了五根烟卷和一个打火机，说道，“来吧，人人有份。”</p><p>流浪汉们欢呼着，连忙道谢，接过男人手中的烟卷。</p><p>“Hulkamania, I like it.”点燃大麻烟卷的一人吸了一口后说道，“上次蹭过的还是PPP呢（注：Hulkamania和PPP均为大麻的牌子，因为品种不同，所造成的效果也是不同的）。”</p><p>“我可以搞到Mushroom，如果你们想要。”男人说道，“我已经观察你们一天了，你们一直在找吃的，自从这个附近的收容所因为Meta-humans被强制关闭后，你们流离失所，也没有人管你们。”</p><p>“没有关系，我们习惯了。”另一名流浪汉说道，“没有多少人真正关心着我们这样的人的生活，至少在这个民主党管辖的州。”</p><p>男人若有所思地点点头，说道，“那请记得明年大选的时候给特朗普投票。”</p><p>“呵，”一名戴着帽子的流浪汉说道，“只要谁能给我们饭吃，我们也不管谁能坐上总统的位子，特朗普也好，拜登也罢。”</p><p>“意思就是说，如果我能给你们吃不完的饭，你们也能选我当总统吗？”男人突然问道。</p><p>“那可不，如果你能做到的话。”</p><p>瘦高男人露出了一丝意味深长的笑容，说道：“人类的一个基本生活水平就是进食，对食物的强烈渴求会让他们做出一些自利之事，这是其原罪，也是能加以利用而达到政治目的。跟我来吧，我来满足你们的渴求。”</p><p>只见瘦高男走到了靠近餐厅边的围墙，伸出了一只手，说道：“你们很幸运，我拥有这家餐厅。”</p><p>一个棕色的木门凭空出现，只听吱呀一声，门慢慢地打开，高瘦男子一只脚踏入了门内，然后转头望向了五名流浪汉，说道：“来吧，此处有无尽汝等所求。”说完，他走进了门内，伴随着身影消失在黑暗，门后传出一股冷风，让人寒毛战栗。</p><p>无名流浪汉互相望着对方，他们的内心有着惊奇和害怕，眼睛又时不时看向黑暗的门内，可是却不敢挪动自己的步子。</p><p>不一会儿，门后传出了抽风机的声音，食物的香气从门后传出，似乎是牛肉以及，火鸡？几人再次望了望对方，眼神交互，点了点头，几人朝着门走去。</p><p>随着几人进入的那个瞬间，黄色的灯光亮起，一排排地照亮了长廊，几人打量着周围，长廊的边上有着一个半开的门，从门后可以看到那是一个厨房，厨房似乎被挂着好几只被剥皮洗净了的猪，一个戴着白色厨师服的人拿着一把大砍刀在肢解猪。</p><p>其中一人停下了脚步，走向了厨房。</p><p>“你们进来了啊，”长廊边的一个门打开，瘦高男子已经换上了一身西装，手中捧着一瓶红酒，长相平平的脸上露出了一副平和的微笑，似乎在迎接贵客。 “我依照着中国人开餐馆的方式，设立了包厢，你们进来吧。”</p><p>四人加快了步伐，随着高瘦男子的走进了包厢。迎面而见的是水晶吊灯，吊灯的正下方放着一个圆桌，圆桌的中间放着各式各样的食物：薯条，牛排，烤鸡，猪排，沙拉，山珍海味，龙肝凤爪，空气中弥漫着充满香味的热气，好一桌满汉全席。几人直直地盯着桌上的佳肴，不约而同地吞了吞口水，身体不自觉地离桌子近了一些，随后他们一齐望向了瘦高男子，尽管他们饿坏了，可是他们明白，天下没有免费的午餐。</p><p>“不用担心，这些食物是免费的。”高瘦男子说着，打开了红酒的木塞，随后说道：“你们姑且就当，上帝在今日给了我一个启示，这个启示便是为善。”</p><p>得到高瘦男子的首肯后，四人再也克制不住了，连忙选了张椅子坐下，丝毫没有关心缺席的同伴。</p><p>大约过了半个小时后，四个人瘫在了椅子上，他们身前桌上的盘子已经基本上清空了，瘦高男人举起了酒杯，说道：“感觉怎么样，几位？”</p><p>“很……很好吃。”一人回答道，他的语气有些昏昏欲睡，“Oh shit, 我们没有给Tommy留点儿。不过这都半个小时了，这小子去哪里了？”</p><p>“Oh，不必担心，他快活地很呢。”瘦高男子说道，“Now，你们吃完了第一轮，现在，该是第二轮了。”说着，他打了一个响指，桌面上又摆满了食物。</p><p>“不不不，我们吃得太饱……”看到重新出现的食物后，流浪汉们连忙推辞道，可是转眼间，他们的眼神变得呆滞，木讷，四人低下了头，双手伸向了凭空出现的食物。</p><p>“没错，就是这样，多吃点，”瘦高男人说道，“就像你们日日夜夜的渴求。人类有着无穷无尽的需求，这是你们的原罪，可谁又会对拒绝需求呢？吃吧吃吧。”</p><p>过不多时，伴随着呕吐和无力的呻吟，四人倒在了地上，他们的嘴里还留着没有咽下去的食物，可是他们却再也没有办法咽下去了。桌面上，原本琳琅满目的菜肴变了模样，有的是五脏六腑，一应俱全，有的是断手断脚，色味俱佳，有的是断肠如绳，白骨似剑。还有能勉强辨认出的人耳，便是这一桌子的美食。</p><p>瘦高男人静静地坐着，举起自己手中的高脚杯，轻轻喝了一口，他捡起了桌上的银质餐刀，餐刀上映出了一副模糊的长着大嘴巴的丑陋怪物，然后他漫不经心地站起了身，走出了包厢，沿着长廊，来到了厨房，只见屠夫手中拿着沾血的菜刀，他的周围，躺着一具鲜活的尸体，瘦高男子看了一眼厨房里挂着的猪，他伸出一只手，抚摸了猪上的刀痕，猪的一层皮肉轻易被他拨开，露出了一个血淋淋的人头，原来这些猪肉里被填充的，都是人。</p><p>“凡人做的烤乳猪，肥而不腻，是人间美味。”瘦高男子说道，“可惜了这些蠢货，只要食物上了桌，他们根本不知道，自己吃进肚子里的是什么。”</p><p>“Lord Gluttony，”屠夫说道，“可否，把这个人类赏给我？我最近有好好工作。”</p><p>Gluttony看了一眼屠夫，他尖利的眼神让屠夫不敢与他对视，屠夫记得，上一位做这个工作的同僚因为一不小心失言，被大人一口吞进了肚子。“作为一个恶魔，你今天的屠宰工作做得很不错。这个人类，可以作为你今天的奖品，同时，扣除两个月你为我工作的总时间。”</p><p>“不胜感激，大人。”屠夫激动地说。</p><p>“哦对了，大厨，”Gluttony微笑地说道，“把屋里那几个一起做好饭菜，给我的那几个兄弟姐妹送去，他们蛰伏了这么久，早就想开荤了。”</p><p>“如您所愿。”屠夫恭敬地深深鞠了一躬，随后转头看了看倒下的尸体，一根30cm的舌头从嘴中伸出，轻舔着他的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III Silver City</strong>
</p><p>(Unknown Time)</p><p>            一道银色的亮光划过天际，它直冲向上方一团巨大的银色云团。银光划破云团，放慢了速度，露出了一个人类大小的身形。他穿着一身深黑色的西装，的身后长着八只洁白的羽翼，他的眼前，是一座漂浮在云朵上的几百米高的银色哥特式城门，各式各样的长着羽翼的人从城门内进进出出，城墙的背后是一团迷雾，看不真切，只能看见从迷雾后散发出的圣光。巨门的两边，站着两人，他们背后生有一对羽翼，他们的手里拿着一根长矛，他们一齐望向了半空中漂浮的六翼来者，不由心生警惕。</p><p>            六翼来客缓缓降下身形，踩在了云雾飘散过后的银白色的大理石砖地上，他露出了一抹微笑，说道：“Theo, Saniel, long time no see.” 尽管面带微笑，他的语气中带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑以及张狂。</p><p>            “You are not welcome to be here, Lucifer.”Theo警惕地说道，他手中的长矛对准了Lucifer，“The Silver City does not tolerate for the undivine.”</p><p>            “Oh really?”Lucifer说道，“Says from the guy who has been the door keeper for millennias. Pathetic.”</p><p>            “父亲已经驱逐你了，Samael。”另一名天使Saniel说道，“快回到地狱去，哥哥。”</p><p>            “别废话了，”Lucifer收起了笑容，说道，“如果父亲真的不想我回来，我们俩早就打起来了。而且，你们真的以为他能阻止我吗？Just let Amenadiel, Gabriel, even Michael come and talk to me. I do not have time to deal with you two morons. Just go away and wank yourself.”</p><p>            “You filthy…”</p><p>            “Stand down, brothers.”一个声音从门后传出，Theo和Saniel望去，半闭的巨门后走出了一个和Lucifer长相一模一样的人，他的背后同样长着八只羽翼，只是不同于Lucifer的洁白，他的翅膀则是深灰色，他看着Lucifer，面无表情地说道，“No Devil face this time?”</p><p>            “天使相，魔王相不过只是外表，自我具象罢了。”Lucifer说道，“Michael，你倒是一点都没变，还是那么帅气，就是表情有点欠。”</p><p>            “我认为我这么帅气的脸长在你的身上是最大的失败。”Michael说道，“至少，我从没有让父亲失望过。”</p><p>“哦，拉倒吧，这么多年了，你还是一点儿都没有长进，还在想着怎么样才能拍好爸爸的马屁。”Lucifer嘲讽道，“总是把重心放在无关紧要的事情上面，让我想了古代的中国的宫廷，我记得他们有一个职业，叫做太监，你知道，他们没种。”</p><p>Michael皱了皱眉头，手中的拳头紧紧握住，随后又松开了，然后说道：“说吧，哥哥，你这次回来打算做什么？”</p><p>“我想找Shazam，有要紧事儿。”Lucifer说道，“我需要借Silver City的传送门去魔法领域。”</p><p>“抱歉哥哥，”Michael疑惑道，“我不能让你进这个门，因为你已经被剥夺了资格。”</p><p>“Michael，我不想跟你浪费时间，这个是大事儿。我想我们亲爱的父亲已经知道发生了什么，所以，不要拦着我。”</p><p>“不让你进去，是父亲的意思。”Michael说道，“Luci，不要想着进去了，与其在这里犯傻，你不如想想别的办法吧。”</p><p>Lucifer忘了忘城门背后那一团迷雾，然后看向了Michael，说道：“亲爱的弟弟，你应该好好想想，到底是谁在犯傻。老实说，我一点儿都不想回到这里，因为所有人，都在给父亲拍马屁，每天接收来自宇宙各处的无聊的灵魂。别怪我没提醒你们，今天你阻止了我，明天，Silver City可能就不是你们这些庸俗之辈的净土了。” 说完，Lucifer张开了翅膀，飞离了城门。</p><p>Michael望着Lucifer离开的背影，表情变得有些狰狞，轻声说道：“Lucifer，我才不会让你抓到让父亲重新认可你的机会，我才是父亲最优秀的儿子，比Gabriel和Amenadial都要优秀！”</p><p>“幼稚。”飞行中的Lucifer不屑地说道，“我真庆幸我们的小妹妹没有和这个家伙一起长大。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. First Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now (November 11, 2019, 9:00am，北美东部时间)</p><p>随着来电铃声响起，Batgirl敲了一下电脑键盘，视频窗口随即弹出，视频的另一边是尹明龙。“今天是星期一，小队。Batgirl，汇报这一周的小队的情况。”</p><p>Batgirl敲了一下键盘，视频随即变成了全息影像，出现在Batgirl的左侧，接着，Barbara回答道：“Barry很快就适应了团队训练，几乎所有人都很喜欢他的幽默感。经过一周的训练，他已经适应了使用超级速度。” 说着，Batgirl用右护臂打开了新的全息影像，在监控画面中，Barry Allen警惕地向四周张望，见四处无人，便飞快地吃光了冰箱里所有的食物。</p><p>“托他的福，”Batgirl说道，“我们的伙食费增加了五倍。”</p><p>尹明龙皱了皱眉头，随后说道：“反正不是我给他付伙食费，就让联盟的人头疼吧。”</p><p>“Evan很不错，可能是当过警察的原因，他很配合任何训练。他对自身能力的使用非常熟练，变幻鸟类的能力适合野外侦察和某些程度的潜行。” 说着，投影从Barry变成了Evan，只见他摇身一变，身体渐渐缩小，变为了一只麻雀。在半空中飞舞了一会儿后，它的体型开始变大，竟由麻雀化为一只猎鹰，猎鹰展开双翅，发出一声啸叫，随即收翅落地。只见它脖子变长，翅膀缩小，身体膨胀起来，竟化作一只鸵鸟。</p><p>“Nami的魔法能力很出色，适合担任远程输出的角色，也能够应对超自然现象。”播放的影像变为Nami，只见她抬起双手，赤裸在外的脖子、手臂上刻着的蓝色条纹忽然发出了亮光，不久后，她的双手掌心浮出了两颗水球，然后水球再次变换为了一把步枪，Nami端着步枪，扣动了扳机，只听突突的声音响起，蓝色子弹不断地从枪口射出。</p><p>“非常有意思的能力。”尹明龙评价道，“我认为这孩子可以成为冰龙的学徒。”</p><p>“说到这里，她的魔法确实可以将水凝结成冰，甚至可以使用雷电的力量。”Barbara说道，“不过可能因为她自身力量的影响，她的性格比较冷，不善于和队友交际。”</p><p>“看来她与混沌的契合度很高，可以转换元素属性。”尹明龙说道，“如果能盖住她身上那些发光的魔法印记，她会成为一个很不错的忍者。哦对，那个孩子，他如何？”</p><p>“Tom? 他还在学习使用自己的能力。”Barbara说道，“说到训练，已知他的身体可以自主产生声波，也可以引导空气中的声波。”</p><p>“所以，是Sound-kinesis。”</p><p> “不错，理论上讲，他可以引导方圆20米内的声波，他自己可以选择听到或是隔绝声波，更可以改变声音的频率、分贝和能量。他自身产生的声波能量通过思想、双手、甚至是吼叫来传递，我们通过测试，目前最高破坏力可以打穿15cm厚度的钢板。”</p><p>“但这应该还不是极限，”尹明龙说道，“他的能力与Black Canary非常相似，也许可以找她来亲测一下。”</p><p>“我会联系Dinah的，不过鉴于他还是个新手，我不会让他参与本次任务。”</p><p>“我同意，Barbara，”尹明龙说道，“所以这就是为什么当小队执行任务的时候，你需要带着这孩子去哥谭市。”</p><p>“什么？你疯了吗？”Barbara一脸不可置信，“这孩子还没准备好，Bruce，这实在是……”</p><p>“没有人生来就是准备好的。”尹明龙说道，“Damian同意了带他夜巡。”</p><p>“Bruce，为什么你不带着Tom去执行任务？我需要领导小队……”</p><p>“今晚我来指挥小队。”尹明龙说道，“我不带孩子。”</p><p>“你害怕带孩子吗？”Barbara问道，“你明知道这孩子对你很有感情。”</p><p>“不，如果选择和Damian一起度过一个漫长的夜晚，我宁愿选择去和巨人打一架。”</p><p>“OK，我信了。”</p><p>“好了，现在，我们来谈谈Mr. Greg Hall。他表现得如何？”</p><p>“Oh，我真高兴你问了。”Barbara脸上流露出一丝头疼的神情，“这个人不服从我的指挥，在AI模拟训练的时候，他就老是和我对着干，甚至还喜欢冲上去硬刚敌人。自我牺牲且不顾团队合作，我不明白我们为什么要把他放到小队里。”</p><p>“他和队友相处得如何？”尹明龙没有直接回答Barbara问题，转而问道，“告诉我。”</p><p>“Well，其实还不错，至少在相处上。除了他每次都会因为Barry偷吃他的布丁而抓狂。他甚至还能和冷冰冰的Nami像朋友一样交谈。只是，他的负面情绪全都是冲着我来的，好像他在生我的气。”</p><p>尹明龙捧着下巴说道：“倒不如说是在生我的气。我让你当了领队，而不是他，所以他不服。这样吧，这次的任务，我来带孩子，你参加这次任务，并且让他当一回领队。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>“现在，我们去会议室吧，我马上用泽塔射线过来。”</p><p>“Greetings，小队，今天将是你们的第一次外勤任务。”尹明龙说着，他按下手中的遥控器，一个巨大的全息画面出现在了众人面前。</p><p>“你们的第一个任务，是去中国新疆。”尹明龙说道，“中国政府在2014年后建立了新疆劳动改造学校，名义上是对在新疆的犯罪分子进行劳动改造，实则却是关押反对习近平的政治犯，党内失势的大人物，以及Meta-humans。”</p><p>“所以，这么说，传闻是真的？新疆是关押政治犯的地方？”Evan问道。</p><p>“是的，”尹明龙说道，“除了关押Meta-human罪犯，中国政府也在那里设立了meta-human训练营，以增强政府的实力。”</p><p>“为什么我毫不意外。”Greg说道，“专制国家永远都在搞秘密小动作。”</p><p>“民主国家也一样，”尹明龙说道，“Anyway，你们的任务是潜入塔克拉玛干沙漠的一处被称为52区的训练营。此训练营不属于政府秘密机构，甚至于他们而言都是幽灵一般的存在。这里收纳了不少被国际meta走私到此处的青少年。根据情报，几周前，52区遭受了一次叛乱，为此 ，中国政府出动了大量军队去平息叛乱，但在攻陷了基地之后，这里被收纳的Metas却全部神秘消失了。”</p><p>“我很好奇，你的情报是怎么来的？”Evan好奇地问道，“这种情报，肯定会被中国的防火墙严加死守。”</p><p>“我有我的门路。”尹明龙神秘地说道，“我调查了发动这次叛乱的领头，太史昌。” 接着，一个身穿军装的中年男人出现在了全息投影上，“太史昌大校，中国国安局驻兰州军区情报机构的负责人，在新疆负责52区的运营。我查到了他和新疆当地的恐怖组织——鸣蛇会有金钱，甚至是军火和metas上的交易。”</p><p>“鸣蛇会是由一群法外之徒组成，他们中有ISIS成员，还有那些对共产党怀恨在心的前法轮功成员，而且大部分都是Meta-humans，又或者是特种部队级别的雇佣兵。他们这些年对政府在新疆、青海、西藏和甘肃的各个军事工业机构都进行了各种打击，是中国‘猛虎’队的头号敌人。太史昌与鸣蛇会的关系导致了党内的这次内部清洗。我怀疑在这次的叛乱中，失踪的meta-humans全部被鸣蛇会掳走了。”</p><p>“你们的任务，是去塔克拉玛干沙漠的鸣蛇会据点，探寻关于失踪的meta-human的情报，如果找到了他们的地点，我们再实施援救计划。如果他们愿意跟我们走，那就带走他们，如果他们想留在训练营，就把他们送还给中国政府。”</p><p>“所以我们这算是在给中国政府打工了吗？”Greg轻蔑地说道，“我们帮他们救了这么多Meta-humans，然后只是给他们增加力量，还让他们能监视更多我们的同胞。”</p><p>“不，我们只是在做我们力所能及的事情。”尹明龙说道，“不同的人有着不同的想法，对待事物也会有不同的见解。你讨厌中国政府，认为他们是邪恶的独裁者，而有些人却觉得美国是虚伪的世界警察。这也是为什么联盟从来不会在任何存在政治色彩的事件中选择立场。我们需要遵从他们的意愿，若是他们选择为善，我们支持；若是他们选择为恶，我们可以劝导，抑或是将来在他们违反法律时捉拿归案，但是，我们绝对不能剥夺他们选择的权力，不能以我们自身的道德天平来衡量他人的选择。你明白吗？”</p><p>沉默了许久后，Greg点了点头。</p><p>“很好，这次的任务，你来领队。”尹明龙平静地说道。</p><p>“什么？”Greg很吃惊，“我？你在开玩笑吗？”</p><p>“我从不开玩笑，”尹明龙说道，在感受到了一旁Batgirl狐疑的目光后，他连忙说道：“在任务决策上。”</p><p>“现在，我有一个问题。”一直不吭声的Nami突然说话了，“我们要怎么进入中国新疆？据我所知，现在中国政府在新疆的劳改营附近安装了Meta-human探测器，所有非相关人员只能在景区活动，一旦踏出景区，便会处在监视范围。我们这些人里面，除了Barbara，只要一接近52区范围所在的领空和领土，都会惊动探测器。”</p><p>“这个不成问题。”Barbara说道，“我可以暂时关闭探测器而不惊动防火墙系统，持续三十秒。”</p><p>“而我们会乘坐联盟的战机进入新疆，上面搭载着SARA和Cyborg的联合科技，可以隔绝雷达探测。”</p><p>“Impressive，”Greg说道，他兴奋起来，态度也友好了不少，“我们什么时候出发？”</p><p>“2小时之后。”</p><p>“哦对了，Tom去哪里了？”Greg问道。</p><p>“他去哥谭和Batman训练了，”尹明龙回答道，“他还没准备好。有问题吗？”</p><p>“没有了。”</p><p>“Barry会停留在战机上做远距离监控任务。”</p><p>Barry抗议道：“啥？我为什么要做……”</p><p>“因为你没有实战经验，”尹明龙说道，“这次的任务危险等级对你来说太高了，所以你的任务是监控小队的运作以及后手救援。”</p><p>Barry似乎还想抱怨，Barbara打断了他：“Barry，你的分工至关重要，你是唯一一个速度够快的，可以在任务出现异常的情况下把我们所有人带走。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“如果没有什么问题，”尹明龙说道，“两个小时后，出发。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 调查</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now（November 13, 1:16 am，北京时间）</p><p>“我们即将进入新疆。”尹明龙说着，转头看向Nami问道，“Nami，检测一下你的魔法护罩，我听说中国最近搞到了一批美军新开发的雷达，我们需要扰乱他们的磁场。”</p><p>“一切正常，Lonewalker。”Nami冷静地说道，“我可是在巫术课上拿了A+。”</p><p>“现在连亚特兰蒂斯都开始用ABCD来评估了吗？”尹明龙小声嘀咕道。</p><p>“各位，”坐在驾驶座上的Batgirl说道，“我们即将要降落了，请系好安全带。”</p><p>“谢天谢地。”Greg面色苍白地抓着扶手说道。</p><p>“怎么，你害怕坐飞机吗？”Evan问道。</p><p>“闭嘴。”Greg试图让自己的声音变得凶狠，“我只是不喜欢在天上待太久，这让我没有安全感。”</p><p>“你不会要吐吧，需要呕吐袋吗？”一旁的Barry嗖地一声出现，手中拿着一个呕吐袋。</p><p>“Barry，我们说了多少次了，不要在飞机上移动太快，”尹明龙说道，“你移动起来，万一整个飞机都裂了怎么办。”</p><p>“放心好了，我已经可以自由控制速度了，”Barry说道，“这个神速力真的非常神奇，我还感觉，这种能力不太符合物理定律。我可以随着自己的意念控制它减轻我移动过快产生的破坏。”</p><p>“滚蛋，Allen。”Greg不爽地说。</p><p>“哦对了，Lonewalker，你真应该早点告诉我，原来Outsiders在台湾有Zeta射线传送门。”Barry抱怨道，“我可是错过了多少中餐啊。”</p><p>“Flash，坐下，还有，别说话了。”尹明龙轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p>飞机缓缓降落在沙漠中，尹明龙首先发话：“小队，我要离开一会儿。你们自便。”</p><p>“啥，你难道不在旁边监督任务吗？”Greg问道。</p><p>“我有别的事情做，好了，话题结束。”尹明龙说道，“其次，我的职责又不是手把手教你怎么执行任务，Hall先生，我只管布置任务，你们则负责完成这份任务，这个小队也是你来指挥，难道你需要像新手一样来向我寻求意见吗？”</p><p>“那……倒不会。”</p><p>“很好，如果你再啰里啰唆，我会让Barbara接替你成为领队。”说着，尹明龙走出了舱门，消失在了夜色中。</p><p>不一会儿，尹明龙的耳麦里传来了Barry的声音：“Bruce，你不觉得你这样做，对这孩子有点太苛刻了吗？”</p><p>“我承认，Barry，我从来就没法和小孩子处好关系，再说了，”尹明龙注视着天空上的星星，缓缓说道，“如果这个年轻人真的想当领队，那他需要自己来处理未来即将面临的问题。”</p><p>“我明白了。”</p><p>“我已经将战机和SARA连接上了，现在她可以辅助分析现场，而我需要你做好你的本职工作。”尹明龙说道，“还有，我很快就要下线了，Barry，如果小队出现意外，我需要你尽全力保护好他们。”</p><p>“放心吧，老伙计，我一定会飞快把他们从深渊救出来的。”</p><p> </p><p>一只白尾地鸦盘旋在空中，随后停留在了一座高塔之上，它俯视着塔下，目光专注，仿佛通晓人性，只见它的下方，聚集着很多持枪的士兵正在各处巡逻，还有一群人正在将各式各样的仪器从一辆辆卡车上卸下。</p><p>白尾地鸦继续飞行，它迅速穿越低空，双目不停转动，似乎在试图记住两旁的建筑。转了一圈之后，便又回到了刚才的高塔之上。</p><p>“Barry，刚才的扫描结果已经上传了。”白尾地鸦突然口吐人言，“52区的东南西北四面都各有六个哨塔，西北面是机场，东北角是军火库，那里有着大约100人镇守。西边聚集了一大部分兵力，从我看到的卡车上，我看到了军需品，建筑材料，还有各种电子仪器。至于东面好像是宿舍，办公区，后勤部，所以防守不是很森严。而我们所在的南面便是正门，进入正门后是一个大堂样式的房子，不过已经毁坏了一半，但是这些人似乎是打算在重建。”</p><p>“好的，我已经将你眼中看到的画面传给了所有小队成员。”</p><p>“一个废弃的基地，居然还能有300人镇守，这很可疑。”Batgirl说道。</p><p>“他们好像是在重建这个基地。”Nami皱着眉道。</p><p>“这不对啊，”Armor补充道，“这个基地之前发生过叛乱，鸣蛇会也曾攻破这个集中营，这里已经不再适合秘密关押meta-human了，但为什么仍然还有这么多人在此地？”</p><p>“这不是我们需要操心的，”Batgirl说道，“Armor，我们的任务仅仅是调查这个基地里发生了什么。Barry，你有定位到该基地的机房吗？”</p><p>“有了，刚才通过Evan的扫描，机房在基地东部的后勤区。SARA已经靠画面、声波和热成像模拟出了52区的蓝图。不过基地的能量标记忽隐忽现，应该是信号被干扰了。”</p><p>“我能感觉到基地内有神秘能量的痕迹，这些超自然力量可能是干扰源，”Nami说道，“似乎有三处来源。我可以试着去探查这些干扰源。”</p><p>Batgirl说道：“周围的高墙都通了高压电，尽管我们所有人的战服都是绝缘的，但是墙上还装有运动传感器，我们几个人里也只有Evan会飞，想要爬墙或者跳跃过墙是不可能了。我刚才扫描了一下，哨塔的摄像头比刚才我们通过的Meta-human探测器要简单不少，我可以轻易黑入。然后再解决门口的5个守卫就可以了。怎么了，队长？“Batgirl望向了盯着自己的Armor。</p><p>“没什么，我只是觉得庆幸小队里有一个厉害的黑客。“Armor说道。</p><p>“我感觉我被忽略了。”SARA的声音突如其来地传到了通讯频道，吓了所有人一跳。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后，门口的5名士兵倏然倒下，Armor接着将几人的身体放入了门卫室中。</p><p>Evan的声音响起，“各位，离下一波岗哨到来还有15分钟。”</p><p>“我去处理监控，以方便接下来的行动。”Batgirl说道。</p><p>“同意，”Armor点头道，“在此之前，我和Nami继续藏匿。”</p><p>“我感觉到了能量残留的痕迹，”Nami指了指前方坍塌大半的大堂说道，“我们先藏在那里吧。”</p><p>几人点了点头，随后，Batgirl消失在了黑暗中。</p><p>Nami一只手搭在了Armor的肩膀上，同时嘴中念念有词，很快，两人的身影消失不见。</p><p>“哇哦，你居然会隐身。”Armor惊讶道，“我从来不知道亚特兰蒂斯人可以这么做。”</p><p>“几乎所有的亚特兰蒂斯人都信仰Poseidon，但是我信仰的是Hecate。”Nami说道，“这个隐形魔法是我最近学会的，但我只能将我触碰之物隐形。”</p><p>“不过还是挺实用的。”</p><p>“哨塔上的监控室已经被我控制了，现在摄像头被我接管了，”Batgirl此时站在众多的监控画面前，她从自己的臂铠上掏出一根电线，接入了显示器。“在SARA的帮助下，我可以在5分钟获取52区的资料库和主机的位置。”</p><p>“非常好，Batgirl。”Barry说道，“Nami，SARA的分析仪和meta-gene追踪系统也已经开启，只要等Nami移除了干扰源，就可以通过Evan上传数据。”</p><p>“Nami已经开始施法了。”Armor说道，“我需要在这里盯着。”</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后……</p><p>“各位，”Batgirl说道，“一周前的监控录像已经获取，已经上传到了SARA的系统。”</p><p>Barry打开了投影仪，十几个监控画面围成了圆圈被全息投影到了战机的中央，Flash走上前点击了其中一个画面，画面瞬间变大。只见基地正门约10米之外，有一个身穿穆斯林服饰的年轻女孩蹲下身子，手放在了地上，一道紫色的光圈从她的手心扩散开来，大地紧接着开始出现裂痕，很快，一只惨白的骨头手掌从裂缝中伸出，一只骷髅头探了出来，随后一具完整的骨架迅速钻出了裂缝。它的手中拿着一把由骨制长剑，本应是空洞的双眼散发血红色的凶光。只见骷髅人双腿微曲，竟跃起十几米高，翻过了大门的高墙。周围的士兵举起冲锋枪对着它一阵扫射，可是骷髅人似乎并不在乎打在身上的子弹，只是挥舞着手中的骨剑，将没有来得及撤退的士兵劈成了两半，鲜血溅上镜头，瞬间染红了画面的下半部分。摄像头调转方向，再次将镜头拉回大门外，只见小女孩的身边已经出现了三四十个拿着各式武器的骷髅士兵，只见空中飞过一物，一只骨制长枪击中了摄像头，画面由此彻底消失。</p><p>Flash切换到另一个画面，一名身穿金属盔甲的男子漂浮在半空，他高举着双手，身后漂浮着一架战斗机。一队士兵举起了枪朝着他射击，男人挥舞着双手，一架直升机飞到他的面前挡住了袭来的子弹，随后他的另一只手猛地握紧，直升机飞速砸向了这队士兵。</p><p>Flash再次切换画面，只见墙外站着两人，其中一个身形魁梧的大汉伸出手，Flash将画面放大，橙色的光芒从他的手心射出，形成一道高20米、宽30米的光幕，其上一只乌龟巨兽栩栩如生，将高墙上装载的激光炮尽数挡下，他身边的女人戴着紫色面纱，身着深色的连体无袖紧身衣，手中拿着两把匕首，刀刃上时不时闪过电光。只见她的手臂上发出蓝色的光芒，定睛一看，似乎是某种符文，随后，女人消失不见，高墙上的武器则全被劈成了两半。魁梧大汉做出了推的动作，光幕向前移动，只听砰的一声，高墙便被光幕破开了一个大洞，画面也在这里失去了信号。</p><p>Flash划动着监控画面，基地内有一部分士兵突然拿起枪射杀自己的队友，还有一队人闯入了指挥室，将军官击毙。</p><p>“这里有四个超能力者入侵，”Flash说道，“我已经将画面资料传送到你们的镜片上了。”</p><p>“可以召唤死亡军团，”施完法术的Nami看完视频画面说道，“难怪我在这个破碎的大堂边上感应到浓厚的死亡气息。”</p><p>“那个是……玄龟吗？”Evan嘀咕道。</p><p>“一个可以用念力的穿着金属铠甲的人？和一个手臂上刻着奇怪文字的女刺客？”Armor说道，“他们是什么人？鸣蛇会怎么会有这么多强大的超能力者。”</p><p>“各位，我刚发现了一件事。”Batgirl说道，“我接管了监控后，看到了这个。”</p><p>众人镜片前的画面再度变换，只见一个四面都是金属墙壁的封闭房间里，一个看上去十二三岁的维族小孩正躺在床上，对着天花板发呆。大家注意到，他的脖子上戴着一个项圈。</p><p>“超能力抑制项圈，”Armor说道，“这里居然还有一个meta-human。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>